Mi Rey: de confianza al amor
by Jonsa
Summary: Esta narracion inicia donde lo dejo el final de temporada, sansa comienza a sentir algo por jon que no es debido,jon hace todo lo posible por protegerla, meñique intenta acabar con la relacion de los hermanos llegando a hacer acciones que terminaran muy mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Transcurre después de que Jon sea coronado rey en el norte, ¿Qué pasaría si sansa empieza a confiar en Jon, ver que ahí algo distinto en Jon, ya no es el mismo con el que ella se crio?, además que Jon comienza a ayudarle a olvidar los horrores que tuvo que pasar a manos de Ramsay y esto los lleva a situaciones incomodas.

Meñique aprovecha la relación estrecha que existe entre Jon y sansa para sus propios planes pero al verse en aprietos realiza actos que cambiaran la historia por completo...

 **De La Confianza A El Amor:**

 **Capitulo 1 :**

Jon se encontraba en el mismo lugar que estaba cuando hablo con sansa sobre lo que había sucedido en la batalla, con la llegada de los hombres de Vale y de Meñique, el todavía no se podía olvidar el sentimiento de ver a sansa al lado de ese hombre si se le podía llamar así a una persona que llego a ser quien era por traicionar a tantas personas para su bien y ver que el estaba del lado de sansa después de haberla vendido a los Bolton

Estaba viendo todo el terreno llano tapado por la nieve al fin el invierno había llegado, y el se encontraba en su hogar no como un bastardo sino como el Rey En El Norte sabia que ese titulo era algo de el que el nunca había sido educado, sabia que ahora todas las casas que lo habían proclamado rey dependían de sus decisiones ,no conocía a los enemigos que tiene ahora desde el norte, la larga noche se acerca y los muertos con ella, todavía recuerda la mirada oscura y fría de el rey de la noche en su encuentro en Hardhome, el temía que la imagen de el rey de los caminantes blanco alzando sus brazos y los muertos levantándose con los sus ojos de color celeste no se olvidaría la reciente Reina que sentaba en el trono de hierro Cersei Lannister era la enemiga del sur, había llegado un cuervo de la capital informando de lo que había sucedido con el gran Septo y la muerte de la reina margaery y la dudosa muerte de el Rey Tommen ,sabia que ella odiaba a sansa porque la culpaba de la muerte de joffrey baratheon tarde o temprano ella mandaría algún cuervo hacia el norte para declarar la guerra al norte por rebelarse a la corona o peor pedirle que entregara a su hermana para un juicio en la capital.

-Pensando o recordando- dijo sansa cuando apareció repentinamente a su lado.

Jon no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado, estaba vestida como una verdadera dama del norte, muy parecida a su madre Lady Stark.

-solo estoy meditando de lo que hare ahora con todo lo que sucedió-dijo Jon mirándola de manera tranquila para no preocuparla.

-sabes, que lo poco que hemos estamos juntos desde Castillo Negro, se que algo te atormenta jon, puedes confiar en mi tu mismo me dijiste que confiara en ti lo recuerdas-Le respondió sansa con un rostro de preocupación ,ella recordó en ese momento de lo que lord Baelish le había dicho en el bosque de los dioses, si el norte apoyaría a la hija legitima de Lord Eddard Stark y Catelyn Stark o a un bastardo nacido en el sur, muy en el fondo sabia que tenia razón pero ella confía que Jon sabrá guiar al norte a preparase para el invierno

-si lo recuerdo, me conoces bastante bien sansa estaba pensando - en ese momento pensó que ella no debía cargar con el peso de los problemas de el norte a fin de cuentas ella era una dama y no debía preocuparse por tales problemas.

-donde se encontraran Bran y Arya en este momento, estarán muy lejos de aquí-

Sansa lo mira y cambia su rostro, ella por un momento se había olvidado de baelish Y de sus dudas y había recordado su infancia en winterfell, de Bran y sus preguntas, de arya y sus intentaba pensar que ellos estarían vivos en algún lugar de poniente.

-¿Crees que algún día los volveremos a ver Jon?-pregunto sansa con un tono de tristeza.

-no quiero perder las esperanzas de que volverán y nos reuniremos de nuevo en nuestro hogar, te prometo sansa que hare todo lo posible por encontrarlos a ambos- Jon le dijo viendo a sus ojos con un tono de seriedad.

-no ahí necesidad de que lo prometas Jon- respondió sansa cuando fue interrumpida por Jon.

-te prometí que recuperaríamos nuestro hogar, que Ramsay Bolton no te volvería a tocar y lo cumplí, quiero cumplir ahora con esto sansa por ambos-dijo Jon.

-todavía no tuve el momento de agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por nuestro hogar-dijo sansa

-lo hice por ti sansa, es lo que haría cualquier hermano por su hermana-dijo Jon.

-¿y ahora que haremos Jon con las casas que todavía no dieron su lealtad a la casa Stark?-pregunto sansa

En ese momento llego ser davos muy apresurado-Lord snow, Lady Stark disculpa la molestia-

Sansa recordó cuando ser Rodrik los llamaba a su madre y su padre de esa misma forma, ahora ellos eran los señores del norte.

-¿Qué sucede Davos?-pregunto Jon al verlo preocupado.

-Un cuervo mi Lord-respondió Davos - De king's landing, La reina Cersei-

Jon en ese instante miro a su hermana y vio que su rostro se entristeció de inmediato

-Llame a una reunión del consejo de inmediato ser davos-ordeno Jon con tono de seriedad y preocupación por lo que pasaría ahora.

Sansa lo mira le dice –te veré luego de la reunión con el conejo jon-

queriéndose retirar de el lugar cuando Jon le dice

-No te vallas ven conmigo a la reunión-

-pero Jon es una reunión del consejo yo no pertenezco al consejo –dijo sansa

-fui un idiota al ignorarte la ultima vez cuando preparábamos lo que haríamos en la batalla contra Ramsay, no te escuche y por mi culpa murió Rickon y tantos hombres mas, además tu eres la Dame Del Norte ahora y tu lugar es a mi lado en el consejo-dijo jon

Sansa se sentía sorprendida por lo que había dicho Jon sobre ser la Dama Del Norte ya que creía que ahora que todos los señores del norte no le habían dado ningún crédito por salvar a tantos hombres incluso a Jon, pero este le había dado un voto de confianza a ella

-Pero Jon no debería...-estaba diciendo cuando fue interrumpida de nuevo por jon.

-no ahí ningún pero sansa, es una orden o quieres desobedecer a tu rey-dijo Jon con un tono de burla.

Sansa le responde con una mirada contenta y alegre.

-Creen que nos declarara la guerra al norte de nuevo-dijo Lord Manderly preocupado por la llegada del cuervo desde la Ex Capital ahora.

-Querrá que el Rey se incline de nuevo ante la corona y que el norte termine con la rebelión eso estoy seguro-Responde Lord Glover

De un momento a otro el gran salón era un montón de voces con miedo y otras de euforia

-Jon Snow no se arrodillara ante nadie, el empezaría una guerra antes que inclinarse a besarle el culo a una Reina falsa - dijo Tormund muy seguro de conocer mejor a Jon que algunos de estos señores.

En ese momento llego Jon y Sansa, se sentaron en la mesa principal, las voces se callaron y esperaban que el rey hable.

-Se que se están preguntando que es lo que Cersei Lannister quiere con el norte ahora, pero aun no he leído el mensaje así que lo leeré ante todos ustedes luego planearemos que le responderé- dijo jon a todos los señores que se encontraban en el gran salón, algunas casas mas habían llegado recientemente a Winterfell

Jon miro a sansa tomando el mensaje y rompiendo el sello del León de los Lannister, comenzó a leer y esto era lo que decía...

" _ **Rey Bastardo ,ha llegado a mis oídos que el Norte se ha revelado en contra de la corona, le recuerdo que la ultima vez que un lord se proclamo rey en el norte murió con una apuñalada en el corazón junto con su esposa embarazada.**_

 _ **Pero como soy una reina benevolente he tomado una decisión, te perdonare esta ofensa a mi y al reino, te nombrare Guardián en el Norte y te daré el nombre que siempre quisiste llevar Stark, pero a cambio me entregaras a tu media hermana a cambio para que haga frente a un juicio por asesinar al Rey joffrey baratheon,Se que con ella has recuperado el norte.**_

 _ **Si no haces lo que te ordeno Enviare a mi ejercito al norte, matare a cada hombre, mujer o niño que te llamo alguna vez rey, Declarare la Guerra a la casa Stark o lo que queda de ella, te dejare ver como torturo a tu media hermana con mi Guardia Real, y por ultimo tendrás el mismo fin que tu padre tuvo.**_

 _ **Espero una respuesta, no tardes tanto Rey Bastardo...**_

 _ **Cersei Lannister.**_

 _ **Protectora De Los Siete Reinos.**_

El rostro de sansa estaba pálido, como si estuviera muerta, había pensado jon en que se había equivocado en que este en el consejo hoy para escuchar lo que Cersei escribo para el y para el Norte.

-¿Que es lo que haremos mi lord?-pregunto Lord Manderly

-Me sorprende que aun lo pregunte mi lord-dijo jon mirándolo fijamente

-Si Cersei quiere enviar a miles de hombre al norte no sabe que el invierno llego al fin y será el mas largo que hayamos visto, si quiere declararle la guerra a la casa Stark aun no sabe que la guerra contra nuestra casa inicio cuando nuestro padre murió por ordenes de joffrey baratheon quien hoy me alegro que sea cenizas en el Gran Septo De Baelor, pero jamás voy a entregar a mi hermana para que valla de nuevo a un lugar donde sufrió tanto y para que haga frente a un juicio en el que ella no tiene la culpa, si tengo que unir a todo el norte con tal de hacerle frente a los Lannister lo hare, le hare saber que El Norte Recuerda, la casa Stark Recuerda y que yo Recuerdo-finalizo Jon.

Sansa había quedado muy sorprendida por lo que había dicho jon, iniciaría una guerra al norte cuando recién se habían recuperado de la guerra contra los primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía protegida y segura con Jon a su lado, sabia que nadie se animaría a lastimarla de nuevo.

-Lo siento mi lord no era mi intención faltarle el respeto-dijo lord Manderly

Jon aun no se acostumbraba a que lo trataran con tanto respeto, ya que siempre en Winterfell lo habían tratado muy mal, por ser la deshonra de Lord Stark.

-No ahí nada que perdonar mi lord-respondió Jon

-¿que es lo que le responderá a la Reina Cesei?-dijo Lady Mormont

La muchacha había demostrado muy bien que sabia quien era Jon Snow y que jamás entregaría a su propia hermana a una asesina.

-Yo luego le escribiré a Cersei, pero solo les aseguro que tendremos que prepararnos para una guerra contra los Lannister-dijo Jon con seguridad

-si el ejercito Lannister quiere llegar al norte, tiene un solo paso quienes lo tienen estas de el lado de la Reina- afirmo Lord Glover

-Los Frey-dijo sansa en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Sansa sabia que los Frey dieron su lealtad a los Lannister, tomaron las Riverrun y su tío Edmure lo tenían prisionero en las Gemelas, ahora que Jon necesitaba asegurar el paso para que Cersei no pudiera llegar al norte debería reunir a un ejercito lo suficientemente grande para acabar con los frey.

-Así es los frey son el enemigo, pero le debemos mucho a aquel que acabo con ese viejo y a sus dos hijos-dijo lord Manderly

Hace unos pocos días había llegado un cuervo con noticias buenas para el norte, diciendo que Walder Frey había muerto junto con sus dos hijos, pero no se sabia quien los habían asesinados.

-¿cuantos hombres tenemos listos para una batalla?-Pregunto Jon a Ser Davos ,ya que ahora el era su mano.

-Unos tres mil hombre y mil caballos mi lord-afirmo Davos

-si me permite mi lord tal vez si partimos a refirmar la lealtad de algunas casas mas del norte conseguiremos mas hombres-dijo lord Glover

\- Cassel, Cerwyn, Condon, Dustin aun no se han declarado a la casa Stark mi lord-afirmo Lady Mormont

-Esta bien en dos días partiremos a pedir ayuda a las casas que aun no se declararon para nosotros y luego partiremos a las Gemelas para asegurar el paso hacia el norte-ordeno Jon al consejo.

-La reunión ha terminado por ahora-termino Jon.

Los lords salieron del gran salón dejando a Jon, davos, tormund y sansa solos.

-Jon podríamos hablar un momento a solas- dijo sansa con un tono de preocupacion ya que no había hablado mucho en la reunión.

-Ser Davos , tormund por favor nos dejarían solos-pido Jon.

Ambos salieron de inmediato de el gran salón, dejando solos a los hermanos.

-¿Qué sucede sansa?-pregunto Jon

-estas seguro de lo que harás Jon-dijo sansa

-muy seguro sansa, no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar sansa ni Cersei ni nadie, lo entiendes-dijo Jon

-entonces partirás en dos días en busca de mas ayuda de las demás casas del norte, ¿Nada te hará cambiar de parecer?-pregunto jon

-Pues no, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados mientras Los Lannister, los Frey intentan atacarnos-afirmo jon

-¿Me dejaras sola aquí?-pregunto sansa

-espero con ansias que regrese brienne ella te protegerá y estere seguro cuando este muy lejos de aquí-

Brienne y pod no habían regresado desde que partieron hacia las riverrun a pedir ayuda a black fish, habían llegado noticias que el ejercito de los Lannister tomaron el Castillo de La Familia Tully en nombre de Walder Frey.

-Te prometo que regresare lo mas rápido posible sansa-le temblaban los labios.

-lo se jon no quiero perder de nuevo a mi familia-dijo sansa,se sentia feliz de saber que el la protegía como la protegió su padre hasta sus últimos días.

-He visto a Pityr muy callado en la reunión, no dejaba de verte, te ha dicho molestado sansa puedes decirme lo que pasa con el-pregunto jon, buscando una forma de expulsar a ese hombre indeseable de su hogar, alejarlo de Sansa lo mas que pueda.

-también me he dado cuenta pero no sucede nada jon confía en mi-le aseguro sansa a jon, sabiendo muy en el fondo, le estaba mintiendo a la unica persona que la quería y protegía.

-¿Qué le responderás a Cersei?-pregunto sansa preocupada por lo que le escribiría a la Reina Loca.

-no te preocupes por eso sansa, estoy pensando como le diré que el norte jamás se volverá a arrodillar ante el Trono de hierro-le aseguro jon a su hermana, el sentía una furia dentro de el por lo que la maldita Lannister había escrito en esa carta en especial por lo que le haría a sansa.

-Esta bien jon pero prométeme que no harás algo estúpido que te ponga en peligro-le pido sansa porque por alguna razón ella comenzaba a sentir algo por el, algo que va mas allá de lo que una hermana sentiría por su hermano y eso la empezaba a preocupar.

 _-Hola sansa, me extrañabas mi esposa, ahora soy parte de ti mi amor-_

Se despertó muy exaltada, traspirada y temblaba del había tenido otra pesadilla con Ramsay, el había aparecido al lado de su cama, todo su rostro con sangre por los golpes que había recibido de jon, por alguna razón no se podía mover y el estaba sobre ella, estaba intentando violarla de nuevo, en ese momento se despertó de su pesadilla.

Se había levantado de su cama y se había colocado su manto, abrió la puerta de su recamara y salió en búsqueda de aire fresco, una vez fuera, sentía el viento como recorría todo el castillo, la nieve cayendo sobre todo su hogar, se sentía mas alegre de saber que por fin estaba en su hogar, lejos de los Lannister, libre de los Bolton, de Ramsay, solo ella y Jon, juntos.

-Pesadillas?-pregunto jon en ese momento, había aparecido con pieles al parecer no podía dormir igual que ella.

Sansa se sentía con vergüenza porque estaba con poca ropa, su rostro se había tornado de color rojo y tenia miedo de que jon se diera cuenta.

-Ramsay, no dejo de soñar con el-respuesta sansa sin mirarlo a la cara de jon,

-Desearía poder olvidar todo lo que ese monstro hizo conmigo, pero no puedo, el tenia razón con lo que dijo-sansa se sentía muy triste por el hecho de no poder ser libre de tantas torturas, al parecer después de muerto Ramsay seguirá acosándola

-el antes de morir me dijo que siempre seria parte de mi, que jamás seria libre de el, era su esposa y el mi esposo-al fin pudo verlo a jon a la cara y se dio cuenta que el también sufría con todo lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Sansa miro hacia abajo y sintió que jon la abrazaba muy despacio, la miro y beso su frente.

-pronto podrás olvidarte de el y todo lo que te hizo será parte del pasado-le dijo tomándola por las manos y viéndola a sus ojos, sansa por un momento sintió que jon había centrado su vista en sus labios pero pensó que estaba equivocada.

-Gracias jon por lo que me dices, me hace sentir muy feliz, eres un hombre muy valiente y honrado, en un mundo que no es para personas como tu jon-sansa le dijo abrazándolo esta vez ella a el para sentirse segura y protegida.

-¿no puede dormir tu también jon?-le pregunto sansa ahora que pensó porque el estaba ahí en ese lugar y a esa hora de la noche.

-desde que volví de la muerte veo sus rostros sansa, aun me cuesta creer que las personas a las que llame alguna vez hermanos me apuñalaron y me asesinaron-dijo jon mirando a su rostro, sansa juraría que una lagrima cayo de su ojo, sino fuera por la oscuridad del salón,

-Me mataron por salvar vidas sansa-jon dijo con un tono de tristeza y dolor

-hice lo que creí que era lo correcto pero igual me mataron, no lo puedo entender-termino jon intentándose alejarse de sansa pero ella lo agarro de su mano derecha y volvió hacia el para abrazarlo

-No te vallas jon, no ahora, te necesito, nos necesitamos-

-ellos no eran tus hermanos jon, ellos no te quería como Arya o Bran te quieren-dijo sansa despegándose de su pecho y mirándolo a sus ojos.

-y tu sansa como me quieres?-pregunto jon cuando de repente sansa se aleja de el muy rápido, se da vuelta.

-mucho mas de lo que nuestros hermanos podrían quererte jon, eres una persona muy importante para mi-dijo sansa cuando sus labios empiezan a temblar y su rostro se pone de nuevo de color rojo.

-Descansa jon, mañana es un largo día y debes preparar todo para marchar en búsqueda de apoyo- dijo sansa dando media vuelta y volviendo a su recamara, al cerrar su puerta se apoyo en ella, su respiración era entrecortada y estaba muy nerviosa, algo en ella estaba cambiando respecto a su relación con jon.

Mientras que jon había quedado en el salón solo y pensativo por todo lo había sucedido, el en el fondo no tenia intención de irse de Invernalia, el solo hecho de dejar sola a sansa con pityr era algo que el le preocupaba, volvió a su cuarto esperando al día siguiente para poder hablar con su hermana al respecto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Jon se había despertado, cuando por la ventana de su recamara entraba la luz de la mañana, se sentía el ruido de los obreros que estaban trabajando en la reconstrucción de Winterfell, se había dormido y era ya muy tarde, se vistió rápido, al salir de su cuarto se encontró con Lady Brienne, al fin había regresado junto con Pod su escudero de su viaje, jon se vio sorprendido y feliz porque sabia que sansa estaría seguro en su ausencia.

-Mi lord, me reporto ante usted-dijo la dama con sumo respeto al nuevo rey en el norte

-no ahí necesidad de que me trates con respeto lady Brienne, usted es muy importante para mi hermana, me alegro de su regreso-dijo jon con sinceridad.

-se que no le ha ido muy bien con su objetivo mi lady, pero aun así recuperamos mi hogar-dijo Jon intentando reconfortar a la dama por haber fallo con el objetivo que sansa le había otorgado.

-así es mi lord, me alegro de que todo allá salido muy bien y que los Bolton estén acabados-hablo Brienne feliz de saber que Ramsay estuviera muerto, por todo lo que le había hecho a sansa.

-donde esta mi hermana-pregunto Jon, ya que quería hablar con ella para saber que harían con Meñique.

-Se levanto muy temprano y partió a dar un paso por el bosque de los dioses, después de ver las reconstrucciones-dijo Brienne a jon, para que fuera a buscarla.

-iré a ver como ha amanecido mi lady, puede seguir con sus actividades-le dijo jon para que pueda retirase y ver a su hermana antes de su desayuno.

-Gracias mi lord-aun brienne no se acostumbraría a tratarlo de distinta forma a Jon.

Sansa estaba caminando por el bosque recordando su infancia en ese lugar, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que se sentía segura y tranquila en su hogar.

Cuando de repente apareció Meñique con un traje largo de color verde oscuro, con el emblema de la casa Aryn, al parecer de iría de Winterfell y volvería a Vale, ya que los hombre de Robin Aryn se fueron del norte hace varios días pero Pityr se había quedado.

-Mi amor estabas aquí, te estaba buscando desde muy temprano-dijo meñique con una mirada de felicidad de verla.

Sansa sabia lo que el sentía por ella, tal vez Pityr se había equivocado en decirle cual eran sus planes a ella, ya que era un hombre muy inteligente y fue muy extraño lo que había hecho.

-que necesitas ,pityr-dijo sansa de una manera muy cortante, se había acordado el rostro de Meñique cuando los lores del norte proclamaban a su hermano como rey en el norte, sabe muy en el fondo que algo esta planeando con respecto a jon y ella intentaría saberlo.

-Necesitaba ver su hermoso rostro y su largo cabello para sentirme alegre en este dia mi amor-dijo pityr con un tono de falsedad.

-¿Estas por irte de nuevo a Vale?-pregunto sansa con intención de sacarle algún tipo de información o plan.

-quieres que me valla de tu hogar mi amor-dijo pityr acercándose mas a ella.

Sansa no le gustaba la forma a la que el se refería a ella MI AMOR era algo que a ella le repugnaba, sabia que era un hombre muy adulto para ella, además no sentía nada por el.

-No es así mi lord, solo que lo vi vestido como para partir de nuevo a su hogar-dijo sansa intentándose alejarse de el lo mas que pueda.

-Me alegro que se interese por mi, se que usted esta feliz de que este a su lado mi amor-dijo piryt agarrándola de el brazo.

-se debe sentir triste porque los señores del norte no le dieron ningún crédito a usted por lo que ha ello por su hogar, sino que solo coronaron a su hermano bastardo, quien no sabe gorbernar, pityr dijo acercándose a sus labios con intenciones de besarla como lo había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo en Vale.

-pero yo estoy aquí a su lado mi amor-cuando finalizo se acerco mucho mas y estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella se alejo de el muy rápido.

-estoy muy feliz de que mi hermano sea el rey en el norte-dijo sansa con un tono de seriedad y poder.

-entonces no habrá ningún problema con que vengas conmigo a Vale, allí nos espera robincito estaría muy feliz de verla de nuevo sana y salvo-dijo meñique cuando se paro frente a ella de nuevo.

Sansa se quedo sin aliento ante la preposición de Meñique de irse de su hogar cuando recién se había acostumbrado a la idea de quedarse en el norte.

En ese momento se acerco pityr a ella de nuevo la agarro muy fuerte de los brazos

-ven conmigo mi amor seremos felices, lejos del norte, te casaras conmigo viviremos tranquilos en Vale-dijo pityr.

Sansa sentía lo fuerte que el la había agarrado y le recordaba a Ramsay, en ese momento estaba a punto de que el la bese con mucha fuerza cuando apareció Jon con un rostro muy triste ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

Jon había salido del castillo para dirigirse al bosque en búsqueda de sansa cuando apareció Ser Davos.

-Mi lord, me alegro de verlo un poco mas feliz que ayer-dijo davos acercándose a jon con rapidez.

-Davos gracias por preocuparse estaba a punto de ir al bosque-dijo jon con impaciencia por seguir su camino.

-mi lord perdone pero debo interrumpirlo, debería venir a ver como estamos haciendo para arreglar los destrozos de los bolton-le dijo Davos a jon con preocupación.

-no ahí muchos materiales para reparar todos los destrozos de la batalla mi lord-le informo davos a Jon quien cambio su rostro de felicidad.

-esta bien davos muéstrame lo que esta pasando-dijo jon con preocupación por lo que estaba pensando.

Luego de hablar con los obreros y los mercaderes para que consiguieran mas madera y herramientas para la obra, les ordeno que intenten enseñarles a los hombres libres algunas formas de trabajar para que se sintieran mas útil, pero aunque parecía que los salvajes sabían mas cosas que los obres de winterfell.

Se despidió por el momento de Davos y siguió su camino al bosque para hablar con su hermana.

En ese momento apareció fantasma, el no lo había visto desde la reunión del consejo del día anterior.

-¿Qué haces maldito animal? No te veía hace mucho, debes tener cuidado asustas a la gente ya eres demasiado grande para andar como si fueras un perro-dijo jon con un tono burlesco.

Era verdad ya que fantasma había crecido demasiado rápido ya tenia la altura que llegaba un poco mas alto que la cintura de Jon era un verdadero Huargo del Norte.

-¿quieres venir conmigo fantasma?-pregunto jon a su lobo quien lo miro y siguió adelante como si quisiera que lo siguiera.

-¿A dónde quieres que valla maldito animal?-dijo jon sin saber a donde se dirigía.

Cuando el lobo se freno y lo miro.

-¿Qué ahí aquí fantasma?-pregunto jon cuando alzo la vista vio algo que jamás pensaría ver.

Eran meñique y sansa muy cerca, estaban a punto de besarse.

Jon se había acordado lo que había dicho sansa, que había que ser muy estúpido en creer en meñique, ahora sansa estaba por besarlo a el, no entienda nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-lord Bealish que es lo que hace-dijo jon con un tono de locura y furia.

-Suelte a Lady Sansa de inmediato-ordeno jon a meñique, con una necesidad de darle golpes como le había dado a Ramsay.

-Solo estábamos hablando con su hermana de asuntos personales mi lord-dijo Pityr con un rostro de felicidad por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Los dejare solos para que hablen-dijo Meñique inclinándose y dando media vuelta para regresar al castillo, dejando solos a sansa y a Jon.

El silencio que había en el lugar cuando meñique se alejo era inmenso, sansa estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y los hombros caídos de manera que jon no pudo sentir la furia que sentía por Pityr.

-Sansa , ¿Qué a sucedido aquí, te intento acosar?-pregunto jon con preocupación acercándose a ella cuando sansa al fin levanto la cabeza al oir lo que jon le pregunto, sus grandes ojos azules se posaron en jon mientras el se acercaba.

-solo estábamos hablando jon, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien-aseguro Sansa tragando salivas para no llorar ante su hermano por lo que había sucedido.

-No te conozco muy bien sansa pero se que estas mal por lo que meñique te hizo pero puedes contarme, tal vez pueda ayudarte-dijo jon colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana para darle confianza.

Ella sacudió la cabeza para mostrarle que estaba bien, pero en ese momento no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sansa se sentia como la niña que fue en kings Landing, esa niña que lloraba desconsoladamente en su recamara cuando su padre murió, su hermana desapareció, su madre y hermano murió, no quiera volver a ser esa niña, debía ser mas fuerte una verdadera Stark, un Lobo fuerte y valiente como era su hermana.

Jon al ver esta escena se encontró deseando tener en frente de nuevo a meñique para tener el placer de destriparlo con fantasma, no quería ver a su hermana de esta forma, solo quería que fuera feliz en su hogar, pero parece que esta destinada a sufrir, pero el se dijo muy en el fondo ¡No Mas!.

Comenzó acariciando su cabello largo, besado por el fuego que le recordaba a la única mujer que amo tanto Ygritte, luego beso su cabeza la llevo al árbol sagrado para que se sentara en las raíces.

-puedes confiar en mi sansa, habla te hara sentir mejor-dijo jon volviendo a besarla en la frente como la noche anterior.

-Bealish quiere llevarme a Vale de nuevo-dijo sansa mirándolo a jon con sus ojos de color azul como el mar, pero esta vez estaban opacados por las lagrimas.

Jon sintió una impotencia por lo que había dicho su hermana, meñique quería alejarla de el,pero luego sansa dijo algo mas que fue la gota que rebalso en vaso.

-quiere que me case con el, para que viva feliz en Vale junto con el-hablo sansa tragando saliva y limpiándose la cara, volviendo su mirada a jon quien estaba enfurecido como estuvo cuando pudo atrapar a Ramsay.

-Jamás dejare que te vallas con el ni te cases con ese hombre-afirmo jon mientras sus dedos rozaban la mejilla de sansa para limpiar una lagrima.

-Te prometí que ningún hombre te volvería a tocar-luego de que jon dijo esto el la abrazo con fuerza y el se sintió aliviado cuando ella lo abrazo sentía su respiración mas tranquila.

-lo se jon, pero le debemos mucho a el-dijo sansa cuando fue interrumpida por jon

-le debemos mucho a la casa Aryn no a Bealish, tal vez llegue a un acuerdo con Robín Aryn, pero tu no serás la forma de pago de esa deuda, jamás me entiendes-termino jon mirándola a sus ojos con seguridad.

Sansa alzo su vista para ver el rostro de su hermano, pero no pudo resistirse a ver los labios de jon, tenia la necesidad de saborear esos labios carnosos y gruesos, pero luego se levanto muy rápido al sentirse avergonzada por lo que había sentido.

-Debo irme jon gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, pero tu debes tener otras tareas jon es mejor que no te atrases a fin de cuentas mañana partías a un largo viaje-dijo sansa como reprochándole que el la abandonaría.

Jon quiso decir algo cuando se levanto de el suelo pero en ese momento sansa se había retirado muy rápido dejándolo solo a jon y a Fantasma.

Jon estaba en su solar, con un papel, tinta y una pluma, todo para escribir la respuesta a la Reina Loca, pero que le escribiría tenia tanto en su mente para escribirle esto fue lo que el escribió.

 _ **Reina Loca si usted quiere iniciar una guerra a la casa Stark, no ha estado prestando atención, La guerra comenzó hace ya mucho tiempo, pero si le aseguro que esta por llegar a su fin.**_

 _ **Se que cree que yo soy su enemigo pero no lo soy, el verdadero enemigo esta mas allá de la muralla, pero se que el sur es muy escéptico y no creerá en cuantos de niños pero no lo son.**_

 _ **El rey de la noche marcha hacia nuestras tierras y no le interesa quien se sienta en el trono de hierro solo quiere ver a Poniente sumergido en la larga noche.**_

 _ **Jamás entregare a mi hermana, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive, eso solía decir mi padre y ahora lo entiendo muy bien.**_

 _ **No ahí necesidad de enviar hombres a una muerte segura y no será por mi ejercito sino porque el Invierno Llego, pero si usted intenta hacer algo en contra de mi hermana le mostrare la furia que un Huargo tiene y le aseguro que no habrá lugar donde usted se esconda porque yo la encontrare.**_

 _ **JON SNOW**_

 _ **El Rey En El Norte.**_

Al terminar de escribir esa carta le dio al maestre para que de forma inmediata se lo enviara a la capital. Luego de esto se sentó en su solar frente al hogar que estaba prendido con muchos leños prendidos, se puso a recordar viejos tiempos donde era mas feliz, ya era demasiado tarde, la luna se había ocultado tras las nubes, aun temía de que el sol no saliera por un largo tiempo y diera comienzo a la larga noche , comenzó una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte el castillo estaba muy silencioso cuando el intento acostarse en su cama cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana se sentía aun muy triste e impotente por no poder hacer nada a meñique porque iniciaría una guerra con los Aryn y ya tenían muchos enemigos.

Pero recordó lo que su padre solía decir " _Cuando cae la nieve y sopla el viento blanco, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada verano es tiempo para riñas y altercados. En invierno tenemos que protegernos entre nosotros, darnos calor mutuamente, unir las fuerzas"_

Pero al parecer los nuevos y viejos dioses quisieron que eso suceda que de forma brusca y fuerte alguien golpee la puerta de su recamara, jon al abrir le pareció ver a simple vista a Ygrrite pero no lo era, su hermana estaba frente a el con un manto que cubría todo su cuerpo, su cabello suelto y su rostro tan hermoso.

-Jon puedo pasar- dijo sansa mientras lo miro con sus grandes y hermosos ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: En este capitulo y en los por venir se comienzan a agrandar la historia ya sea, de personajes, lugares e Historias del pasado que lo cambiaran todo...**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar música de la serie al leer este capitulo ya que les dará mejores sentimientos al leer.**

 **Capitulo 4:**

Mientras todo lo que estaba sucediendo en los capítulos anteriores, con respecto a Bran y Meera habían sido dejados por Benjen "ManosFrias" Stark cerca de el árbol sagrado, y luego de que el nuevo cuervo de tres ojos haya visto lo que verdaderamente sucedió durante la Rebelión De Robert, exactamente en Dorne, con su padre y su hermana Lyanna Stark.

-¿Estas bien Bran?-pregunto meera quien se había colocado mas cerca de bran para poder estar mas calientes ya que el frio esa cada vez mas fuerte.

-¿Qué has visto ahora?¿es algo que tiene que ver con los Caminantes Blancos bran? !Respóndeme Bran¡- grito meera al ver que bran estaba en shock por lo que había visto.

Bran aun le costaba entender lo que había visto con sus propios ojos, su padre nunca había engañado a su madre con otra mujer, jamás había tenido un hijo bastardo, su tía Lyanna había dado a luz a un bebe y ese niño era Jon, lo peor aun era que Jon era hijo de el Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y por lo tanto llevaba la sangre del dragón, el trono de hierro podría ser de jon, ahora entendía a su padre porque jamás a su hermano ahora primo nunca le conto quien era su madre, Lord Eddard Stark un hombre conocido por ser muy honrado y respetable, regreso de la guerra con un niño bastardo en brazos, había arruinado su nombre, su casa su familia por respetar una promesa.

-Meera necesito llegar a Castillo Negro para poder estar tranquilo y contarte todo lo que he visto-dijo bran temblando su voz y tragando saliva, asustado por lo que podría pasar ahora y aun triste y culpable por la gran perdida del único hombre que lo protegió desde que tuvo su accidente Hodor, aun recordaba como lo había acompañado desde winterfell hasta la guarida del cuervo de tres ojos mas allá de la muralla sin tener miedo a la que podían enfrentarse.

-Estamos cerca de la gran puerta bran pero que pasa si no nos dejan cruzar la muralla- dijo meera viendo de reojo hacia la muralla de hielo que era inmensa, se preguntaba como harían los caminantes blancos para cruzarla y conquistar todo Poniente, pero ahora se preocupaba por bran, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y se congelarían si se quedaban por mucho tiempo.

-Mi hermano nos dejara cruzar Meera, no temas, el nos ayudara- dijo bran intentando acostumbrarse a la idea de llamarlo primo a jon, pero ahora eso no importa.

Meera se levanto de las raíces del árbol sagrado para acomodar a bran para seguir su camino y encontrar la puerta y cruzarla antes que sea muy tarde.

Pero de repente cuando Bran se quiso acomodar se apoyo en el árbol tocando cerca del rostro del mismo, cuando por accidente entro en un trance sus ojos se tornaron de color blanco, pero era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, porque en vez de poder ver el pasado o lo que estaba sucediendo vio algo muy distinto...

Eran imágenes sin sentido:

Vio a winterfell toda destruida, era un capo de batalla, hombres muertos por todo el suelo, luego la capital cubierta de nieve, el trono de hierro estaba cubierto por hielo era como si se hubiera congelado, no había techo en el salón, no había sol, solo nubes y nieve, alguien se acercaba por detrás de bran, sentía sus pasos, al darse la media vuela, vio un gran hombre alto y blanco con una corona de hielo, el rey de la noche se acercaba a el con su espada de hielo, pero desde atrás de bran surgió una espada de fuego grande, pero no podía ver quien la estaba usando comenzó un combate entre ambos y de repente sintió un cuerno sonar muy fuerte y la tierra tembló por ultimo se escucho un estruendo como si algo se hubiera derrumbado, algo muy grande.

-BRAN- grito meera asustada por lo que había pasado.-Mírame bran, estas bien que demonios te sucedió, pensé que controlabas tus poderes-dijo agarrándolo de los brazos y sacándolo lejos de el árbol.

-He visto el futuro Meera, la larga noche llego, los muertos están llegando, es muy tarde-dijo bran muy asustado parecía que ahora entendía el gran peso que conlleva ser el cuervo de tres ojos.

-¿Qué? No puede ser bran el futuro es muy improbable-afirmo meera con intención de tranquilizarlo. - ven vamos es hora de salir de aquí, me siento observada.

Meera coloco unos harapos por los hombros de bran y atándolos en el pecho de el muchacho, luego de esto comenzó a tirar, una vez en fuera del bosque se sintieron mas intranquilos porque temían que aparezcan los Caminantes blancos para matarlos.

Edd estaba arriba de la muralla, el lord comándate numero 999 estaba pensando como había terminado ahí como un lord comandante gracias a su gran amigo que volvió de la muerte, en ese momento vio que algo se arrastraba haya abajo parecía un hombre arrastrando a otro.

El encargado de hacer sonar el cuerno estaba apunto de sopla cuando Edd lo freno y le dijo que esperara, Edd se había acordado en ese momento del hermano de jon que sam le había contado, era un lisiado que había cruzado la muralla con propósitos de encontrar al cuervo de tres ojos.

-NO HAGAS NADA ESTUPIDO- grito Edd al muchacho que estaba a su lado, cuando corriendo fue al Ascensor y descendió rápidamente para ordenar que abran las puertas para que cruzara.

Los hermanos de la guardia ayudaron al Meera, alzando a bran para que descanse del peso y pudiera seguir caminando.

-he oído de ti muchacho eres Brandon Stark, medio hermano de Jon Snow-dijo Edd cuando lo vio a la cara, sabia que su amigo estaría contento de que lo había encontrado, es decir, el muchacho había regresado.

-Necesito hablar con jon de inmediato antes de que sea muy tarde-dijo bran a todos los que estaban en ese momento, estaban cursando el pasillo de hielo antes de salir en el castillo.

-pues debemos contarte muchas cosas niño, pero tu hermano esta muy bien-dijo edd colocando sus manos en los hombros de bran.

-¿pero que sucede lord stark?-pregunto edd ante la duda del porque, ANTES DE QUE SEA MUY TARDE.

-Los muertos vienen por todo poniente-dijo bran a el lord comandante.

Todos se habían detenido en medio del camino cuando escucharon la palabra muertos, un silencio que valía mil palabras.

El maestre qyburn estaba apurado por llevarle el mensaje que había llegado del norte a su reina quien estaba en la sala del trono, al abrir la puerta vio que estaba Cersei sentada en el trono de hierro con una copa de vino en la mano, e a su derecha estaba la montaña.

-maestre qyburn que necesitas ahora- dijo Cersei cuando vio que el viejo había entrado muy apurado a la sala.

-Mi lady disculpa la molestia pero ha llegado un cuervo del norte, en especial de winterfell mi lady-finalizo qyburn acercándose al trono muy lentamente, pero se sorprendió cuando la reina al oír lo que había dicho se levanto muy rápido del trono para recibir la carta que le había enviado el rey bastardo.

-dame ahora-ordeno la reina loca ante la ansiedad de saber si el bastardo entregaría a la prostituta de Sansa para que tuviera un juico y se encargaría de matarla personalmente.

Cersei rompió el sello del huergo, abrió la carta, sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que había escrito el bastardo, una carcajada salió de su boca antes de romperla como lo había hecho hace tiempo con el testamento que el rey Robert dejo a Ned Stark.

-Si cree que me quedare con los brazos cruzados el bastardo esta muy equivocado, le mostrare lo que un Lannister le hace a sus enemigos, mas a un, Stark-finalizo viendo a qyburn con sus ojos llenos de furia y maldad.

-Llama a mi hermano de inmediato tengo una orden para el- ordeno Cersei a qyburn.

En ese momento apareció Jaime con su armadura color roja y su mano hecha de oro, muy lentamente por la puerta principal.

-Me llamabas hermana, que es lo que sucede ahora- dijo Jaime con un tono burlesco, una vez cerca del trono vio que su hermana no estaba para bromas.

-quiero que vallas a casterly rock, reúne a nuestro ejercito, quiero a todo hombre y niño que pueda levantar una espada en mi ejercito, todos los caballos y que vengan a la capital de inmediato, quiero estar lista para dar mis movimientos, los Stark escogen la paz, pero yo escogeré la violencia-finalizo la reina loca sentándose de nuevo en su trono, se sentía muy sola.

Jaime salió del salón, muy cansado de recibir ordenes de su hermana quien el temía que el poder la volviera loca, pero muy en el fondo sabia que estaba en lo cierto ya era muy tarde.

-Mi lady, cambiando de tema, la gente esta muy enfurecida, los Tyrel han dejado de enviar alimentos y suministros a la capital, desde que el septo exploto, ahí hambre en la ciudad mi lady, si no hacemos nada habrá incidentes por toda la ciudad y temo a una guerra civil si no hacemos algo-finalizo qyburn agachando la cabeza.

-nunca me olvidare sus rostros cuando tuve que caminar desnuda ente ellos, cuando me arrojaron mugre, me insultaron, me golpearon-dijo cersei mirando su copa de vino.-no me interesa si hombres, mujeres, ancianos, o niños mueren de hambre o enfermedades, les enseñare mi verdadero rugido.

-Saan sansa- dijo jon tartamudeando de la sorpresa y la vergüenza, Jon sentía que su corazón y su mente se habían aliviado de tantos problemas, por un instante sabia que era el y sansa.

-adelante hace mucho frio para que estés desabrigada-jon al decir esto dio un paso atrás de la puerta para dar lugar a que sansa entrara a su recamara.

Sansa no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, si daba un paso mas su destino iba a cambiar por completo, porque lo que iba a suceder ahora lo cambiaria todo.

Ella tembló a la hora de dar un paso hacia dentro del cuarto de jon, pero levanto su mirada y vio el rostro de jon, tuvo confianza y entro.

-Es que no puedo dormir jon, se que no es debido esto pero podría dormir aquí en tu cuarto, solo por esta noche, mañana partirás y quiero estar contigo estos últimos momentos-dijo sansa parándose frente a el, ella era unos centímetros mas alto que jon asique ella debía agachar un poco su mirada para verlo a su hermano, el estaba con poca vestimenta solo una larga camiseta de color blanco que dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

Jon en ese momento no podía pensar bien por lo que estaba viendo y peor aun lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, solo podía pensar lo que Ned Stark haría si supiera lo que estaba sintiendo por su hija mayor, lo colgaría o peor aun lo convertiría en un eunuco, pero en ese momento eran ellos solos, no existían ni lord stark ni lady stark, ni robb, ni bran, arya o rickon solo ellos.

-mira sansa puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en mi silla cerca del Hogar buscare mas leños para pasar la noche, tu si quieres recuéstate en mi cama-dijo jon señalándole su cama y dando media vuelta para ir a buscar leña.

Sansa le sonrió dándole a entender que se sentía feliz de que el no se hubiera enojado ni que la hubiera corrido de su cuarto, espero que jon cerrara la puerta para ir a la cama, esta era espaciosa, muy suave, cómoda, tenia varias pieles como cobijas, vio por la ventana que la tormenta de nieve no se había detenido solo era aun mas fuerte, al acostarse en la cama sintió el aroma de jon en su almohada, le recordaba el momento cuando por fin había llegado a castillo negro y abrazo a jon, ella sintió ese aroma por primera vez y no se olvidaría con facilidad por un largo tiempo, acerco su nariz para sentir aun mas ese aroma tan especial para ella cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y ella rápidamente saco su nariz de la almohada.

-¿tienes frio sansa?-pregunto jon dejando al lado del hogar unos tres o cuatro leños grandes y secos, se acerco a la cama, cuando estuvo al lado de sansa saco las pieles y las coloco sobre el cuerpo de sansa tapándola hasta su cuello, ella se acomodo para que pueda ver, como su hermano se estaba acomodando la silla para poder dormir, luego de mucho tiempo acomodando su cama provisoria jon se acostó y se tapo hasta su cuello.

-Buenas Noches sansa-dijo jon viéndola a los ojos, el cuarto era oscuro pero los ojos de sansa resaltaban por las llamas del hogar.

-buenas noches jon- respondió sansa sonriéndole, acomodándose para poder dormir, era muy incomodo porque la cama era muy grande y sobraba espacio, se sentía mal de haber dejado que su hermano durmiera muy incomodo la noche antes de partir a un viaje muy largo.

-Jon puedes venir aquí, podrías acompañarme, no puedo dormir sola en tu cama, se que suena raro pero no puedo verte dormir asi en esa silla, además esta haciendo mucho frio-dijo sansa estaba nerviosa por lo que había dicho, era una señora decente no podía compartir la cama aunque fuera su hermano.

-estas segura sansa, yo dormiré bien aquí no te preocupes yo quiero que tu puedas dormir segura y bien sansa-dijo jon cuando levanto su cabeza para poder verla que estaba sentada en la cama viéndolo a su cara.

-ven aquí jon dormirás mejor, has hecho mucho por mi-dijo sansa, sabia que jon estaba muy incomodo y que dormiría mejor si compartían la cama.

Jon se levanto agarro las pieles y se dirigió a su cama se acostó del lado derecho de la cama le sonrió a sansa y se acomodo para poder dormir dándole espacio suficiente a sansa para que no se sintiera muy incomoda.

-jon hace mucho tiempo que no escucho alguna historia antes de dormir, se que suena muy infantil, pero tu que estuviste en la muralla no has oído alguna historia que pudieras contarme-dijo sansa viendo a su rostro, sus mejillas estaban de color rojo por la vergüenza que sentía de compartir la cama con jon.

-se una historia de amor de un hermano de la guardia nocturna sansa, es triste-dijo jon riéndose mirando a su hermana, viendo sus hermosos ojos , sus labios su cabello.

-cuéntamela antes de que me duerma, si quieres-dijo sansa con un tono de un niño que no puede dormir y pide a sus padres que le cuenten cuentos.

-una vez un muchacho había llegado a castillo negro, era muy tímido, reservado, cuando llego nadie le hablaba era muy solitario, este muchacho fue elegido por el lord comandante como su asistente ya que era muy servicial y valiente. Una vez el lord comandante tuvo que partir mas allá de la muralla en una misión, el muchacho lo acompaño, habían encontrado un grupo de salvajes, los mataron y solo quedaba uno al cual se le dio a este muchacho que lo matara, este salvaje llevaba una capucha de pieles tapada de nieve, estaba a punto de matarlo cuando el muchacho vio que era una hermosa mujer, su cabello era como el fuego, sus ojos hermosos, el muchacho no la pudo matar, ella logro escapar, el la siguió, dejando atrás a sus hermanos de la guardia, se habían enamorado de tal manera que el había abandonado sus votos ayudo a los salvajes a intentar tomar el castillo pero el muchacho no pudo dejar que sus hermanos murieran, así que se arrepintió y la abandono cuando habían cruzado la muralla, el había regresado al castillo, les aviso a sus hermanos ya que el lord comandante jamás regreso del norte el tomo su lugar por el momento defendieron el castillo de los salvajes, sucedió una gran batalla, muchos habían muerto, en plena batalla apareció su amada el la había visto desde lejos y por un momento el se había olvidado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo solo quería estar lejos de ahí solo con ella, pero el destino jugo en contra del muchacho y el desde lejos vio como una flecha atravesó de pecho, corrió a alzarla ver por ultima vez sus hermosos ojos, sus labios suaves , su cabello, el muchacho lloro desconsoladamente la perdida de su amada, ella murió en sus brazos, al finalizar la batalla el la llevo mas allá de la muralla para quemar su cuerpo muchos dicen que el humo de la pira donde fue quemada se convirtió en una estrella, la mas hermosa de color rojo como su cabello, su nombre era Ygritte-finalizo jon con un rostro de tristeza muy en el fondo de su corazón aun la amaba.

Sansa vio sus ojos, con su mano acaricio la mejilla de jon, levanto su cara para que la pudiera ver-el muchacho de la historia eras tu-al decir esto el había largado una lagrima de sus ojos.

-la amaste mucho para hacer lo que hiciste jon-dijo sansa viendo su rostro e intentando comprenderlo.

-te envidio jon-finalizo sansa.

-¿Por qué me envidiarías?-dijo jon sin entender porque había dicho tal cosa.

-porque tu supiste lo que es amar jon, supiste lo que es un amor de verdad-dijo sansa agachando su rostro.

-tu amaste a joffrey sansa, sentías algo por el-dijo jon cuando su mano agarro la de ella, estaba muy fría y pálida.

-lo que sentí por joffrey jamás fue amor jon, solo fue un sueño de princesa nada mas-dijo sansa apretando la mano de jon y volviendo la mirada a el.

-jamás ame a alguien ni joffrey ni tyrion ni a bealish menos a Ramsay-dijo sansa cuando su rostro cambio por completo era de tristeza y recuerdos malos.

-jamás me amaron jon- finalizo sansa dando media vuelta y acostándose dándole la espalda a jon.

En ese momento sansa escucho algo que ella jamás le habían dicho, eran tres palabras que cambiarían su vida desde ahora.

-Yo Te Amo-dijo jon cuando sus labios comenzaron a temblar de la vergüenza, sentía algo muy extraño dentro de el, temía por la reacción de sansa, si ella se retiraría de su cuarto o le daría una bofetada, sin embargo ella se sentó en la cama frente a jon ambos se miraron, por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo, se acercaron cada vez mas hasta chocar las frentes de ambos, sus labios se unieron de tal manera que no podían frenar el coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y ella en su cabello, sansa abrió sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez había besado con tanto amor, se separaron por un instante para tomar respiración.

-Te amo jon-dijo sansa con lagrimas en sus ojos, feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Te amo tanto sansa-respondió jon besándola de nuevo pero de una manera tan suave y cálido, jamás se atrevería a tocarla, el no era ese tipo de hombre.

Ambos se acostaron, sansa coloco su cabeza en el pecho descubierto de jon escuchando su respiración y el latir de su corazón, mientras que el rosaba sus manos en su cabello.

-Estas segura sansa, jamás te hare daño, jamás-dijo jon cuando ella levanto su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-lo se jon, por eso te amo-finalizo sansa besándolo tan suave como una dama.

 **Nota: si le gusto el capitulo los invito a que comenten, ustedes me ayudan a mejorar, gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Era de mañana, la tormenta había pasado, winterfell estaba amaneciendo, Sansa se despertó, muy lentamente se refregó sus ojos, al darse cuenta que no era su recamara recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, creía que había sido todo un sueño, pues no lo era.

Sansa estiro su brazo hacia el lado donde debería estar jon, pero estaba sola en la cama, estaba tapada por las sabanas, en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama, estaba un desayuno, en el había una carta, sansa se sentó en la cama, se acerco a la mesa vio que el desayuno no había sido comido, la carta tenia su nombre, la tomo muy lentamente y sorprendida, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, con sus manos la abrió muy despacio.

 **MI QUERIDA SANSA.**

 _ **Me ha costado mucho partir de esta manera, pero no había otra forma, me voy de winterfell otra vez, hace tiempo me aleje de mi hogar, sin dejar nada que me aferrara al pasado, muy lejos sin saber si algún día volvería, pero esta vez se que regresare, me voy de mi hogar, dejando mi corazón, mi amor, a ti en esa cama, en ese cuarto, extraño tus besos, tus caricias, quiero que sepas que si no puedes dormir por las noches mi cuarto es tuyo, como mi corazón.**_

 _ **Quiero que te cuides y que gobiernes winterfell muy bien durante me ausencia, aunque el norte no te eligió como reina, quiero que sepas que tu eres mi única reina, te prometo que regresare muy pronto, volveré a besar tus labios, a abrasarte, y quiero que te prepares que en mi regreso me casare contigo mi amor.**_

 _ **De todo corazón jon.**_

Al terminar de leer la carta que le había dejado jon, sansa no podía respirar, tomo su vestimenta muy rápido cambiándose salió de el cuarto de jon, corrió muy rápido hasta encontrarse con Brienne en la salida del castillo.

-Brienne, ¿donde esta jon?, quiero verlo rápido- dijo sansa exaltada, su respiración era entrecortada, mirando a brienne con un rostro de preocupación y tristeza.

-Mi lady que hace así vestida, hace mucho frio-dijo brienne cuando fue interrumpida por sansa con un grito.

-Jon, donde esta?, dime ahora-obligo sansa a su protectora que le responda rápido.

-Mi lady, su hermano partió a primera hora de winterfell, dirigiéndose a la casa Cassel, para pedir su lealtad y sus hombre-finalizo brienne viendo como su lady bajaba sus hombros y su cara, como agotada y muy triste.- mi señora debe entrar al castillo o se congelara aquí, venga conmigo-dijo brienne estirando sus brazos para llevarla de nuevo adentro.

Sansa corrio los brasos de brienne de manera enojada y bruta.-déjame puedo ir sola, estaré en mi solar, no quiero que nadie me moleste, no por hoy, entendido-dijo sansa mirando a la cara de su protectora con un rostro de malhumor, dando media vuelta, regresando al castillo.

-Así será mi lady-finalizo brienne, viendo a su señora con preocupación, ya que estaba muy mal por la partida de su hermano, ahora sansa era la reina regente hasta el regreso de su hermano, así que brienne debía protegerla aun mas.

Brienne la siguió muy despacio hasta ver que allá entrado en su solar, dio ordenes a las damas que no la molestaran por hoy que ella les informaría si lady sansa necesitaba algo.

Jon se había despertado tranquilo, ya que por primera vez desde que había regresado de la muerte no tubo una pesadilla de aquellos que lo habían matado, solo tubo un hermoso sueño, el se encontraba muy lejos del norte, lejos de los problemas, lejos de las guerras, era un gran jardín junto a una cabaña, en ella estaba sansa, junto con el, eran felices y tranquilos.

Luego de que despertó ,vio que en sus hombros descansaba sansa, con su hermoso rostro aun cuando dormía ,vio que por la ventana aun no había salido el sol, levanto la cabeza de sansa muy despacio colocándola en su almohada, se levanto, se coloco la vestimenta que sansa le había regalado en castillo negro, vio como le había quedado por el espejo, se preguntaba si se parecía a su padre, vio que atrás de el estaba descansando sansa y pensó en lady stark, ellos se parecían a sus padres, dio una sonrisa dando media vuelta, se sentó en su escritorio, pensó como le diría a sansa lo que sentía por partir de esta manera, así que escribió una carta, luego de esto pido a una dama que le llevara su desayuno, sin que entrara a su recamara para que no vea que estaba sansa en su cama, ya que correría la voz y deshonraría a su hermana. Coloco la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa de luz, busco la carta y la puso sobre la bandeja, luego voltio a ver a su hermana, ella estaba sonriendo entre sueños, se acerco a ella, escucho su respiración, luego no pudo resistirse a besar sus hermosos labios, tal vez por ultima vez, su beso fue muy rápido, pero para jon fue una eternidad, luego la acurruco en las cobijas, para que no tuviera frio.

-Te amo tanto- dijo jon sonriendo, por un momento prenso que jamás sucedería esto, nunca pensó que estaría con su hermana, que compartirían su cama, que la besaría, que le diría te amo.

Jon dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de su recamara, aun no había salido el sol, por un instante pensó que al fin la larga noche llego, pero a el no le importaría, ya que el estaba feliz de amar a su hermana y no le importaba nada en ese momento. Salió de cuarto dirigiéndose a el gran salón, al llegar allí, estaban ser davos, lord Manderly y algunos otros señores del norte.

-Estamos listos para partir mi lord-afirmo davos viendo a su señor, con un rostro de tristeza, no sabia porque estaba así, se acerco a jon.-¿mi lord usted esta bien?-pregunto davos en el oído de su señor.

-¿quiere posponer el viaje por ahora, mi señor?- pregunto de nuevo cuando se volvió al frente de jon, viéndolo con preocupación, sin saber que le sucedía a jon.

-Nada davos, estoy bien, mejor si partimos de inmediato-dijo jon colocando su mano en el hombro de davos.

Jon se dirigió a los señores que se encontraban en el salón,-mis señores no los estoy obligando a seguirme, iremos a muchas casas a pedir su lealtad a la casa Stark, uniremos al norte, cuando juntemos a nuestro ejercito partiremos a la guerra contra la casa Frey y tomaremos Las Gemelas, asegurando el paso hacia el norte, sabemos que el ejercito lannister se ha visto en Casterly Rock, es nuestra oportunidad, tal ves los frey no nos hagan frente, pero les aseguro que los lannister si lo harán-finalizo jon viendo a cada rostro de los señores que estaban en ese momento.

-¿Cuál será la primera casa que iremos mi lord?-pregunto lord glover.

-La Casa Cassel, mi lord, luego decidiremos a donde iremos luego-dijo jon mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-podemos ir a mi hogar, mi lord, allí decidiremos a donde seguir, también pueden descansar los hombre-afirmo lord glover

-una buena idea mi lord-dijo jon colocando su mano en el hombro de el hombre.

Jon estaba en la entrada de winterfell acomodando las riendas de su caballo cuando apareció lady brienne a su lado.

-mi lord, quiero desearle buen viaje y buena suerte para unir el norte, yo no conozco muy bien su hogar mejor que lo que usted lo conoce, pero si algo conozco es que los hombres del norte son leales a la casa stark-dijo brienne dándole la mano a jon.

-gracias mi lady, quiero que me hagas un favor, brienne-dijo jon acercándose mas a la mujer, pero esta era muy alta así que brienne se inclino un poco hasta escuchar lo que jon le pido.

-quiero que cuides a mi hermana, quiero que mantengas a Bealish lejos de ella lo mas que puedas, si es necesario que lo expulsen de aquí no lo dudes, entendido brienne-finalizo jon viendo a la alta mujer a los ojos y sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-así será mi lord, se lo juro por los viejos y los nuevos dioses-inclinándose, dando una reverencia hacia el rey en el norte.

Jon se subió a su caballo, y partió de su hogar junto con un gran pelotón de hombres y caballos, el había dejado la orden de que cuando llege el cuervo llamando al ejercito a que se reunirá, sea de inmediato.

Al estar sobre una gran colina jon dio media vuelta para ver a winterfell de lejos y con el sol detrás recién estaba saliendo, al parecer la larga noche aun no había llegado.

-Regresare mi amor-dijo jon cuando dio media vuelta de regreso a la fila y comenzó a correr muy rápido con su caballo.

Estaba sentada en una mesa pequeña de un hospedaje cerca de las Gemelas de la casa Frey, cuando un mesero se podo a su lado.

-que quiere pedir señora-dijo el mesero, que la mira desde arriba hacia abajo, con un rostro de desconfianza.

-solo un tazón de sopa y pan fresco- ordeno la muchacha, al hombre que la miraba de tal manera que ella tuvo que hacerle una pregunta.

-esta bien mi señora enseguida le traeré lo pedido, algo mas-dijo el hombre antes de irse, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿una pregunta señor, como se llama?-dijo la muchacha dándose la vuela hacia el mesero que estaba de espalda cuando pregunto, el se volvió viendo su rostro.

-Joren, mi señora- dijo el hombre con una cara de curiosidad.

-así que joren, un gusto conocerte entonces Joren, mi nombre es Selina- dijo la muchacha antes de que joren se retirara.

-el gusto es mío mi señora-finalizo el mesero, dando media vuelta y regresando a la cocina.

Luego de comer y descansar, Arya bueno por el momento Selina, llamo a joren, que estaba desocupado en el mostrador del bar, para que la acompañe en la mesa, quería saber algunas cosas de el muchacho.

-mi señora que necesita-dijo joren viéndole los ojos a arya con desconfianza.

-puedes acompañare un momento-pido arya al muchacho, quien con duda se sentó en la silla del frente.

-cuantos años tienes joren?-pregunto arya, sonriéndole al muchacho.

-13 mi señora-respondió joren, con timidez.

-de donde eres mi amigo-volvió a preguntar arya.

-de el norte, mi señora, y usted cuantos años tiene usted?- pregunto joren con confianza.

-15 años, así que eras del norte, sabes yo conocí el norte-afirmo arya al muchacho.

-no lo sabia mi señora, usted vivió allí?-pregunto joren.

-si he vivido unos años en un lugar muy hermoso.-respondió arya, recordando su niñez en Winterfell.

-donde ha vivido, mi señora?-pregunto el muchacho ya con confianza y sin timidez.

-en Winterfell- respondió arya con un tono de tristeza, agachando su rostro.

-he oído de ese lugar, El Invierno Se Acerca, el lema de la casa Stark-dijo el muchacho viendo hacia la ventana que se encontraba al lado de su mesa.

-así es, pero ahí otro lema que se conoce muy poco, Siempre debe haber un stark en winterfell- dijo arya sonriendo al muchacho.

-nunca había escuchado ese lema-dijo joren con volviendo hacia arya.

-es que solo unos pocos lo conoces, lastima que ya no significa nada para el norte-dijo arya viendo al muchacho con tristeza.

-porque lo dice, mi señora-pregunto joren sin entenderla.

-pues porque los Bolton son los que ahora ocupan winterfell, esos traicioneros-finalizo arya con mucha rabia y maldad.

-pues mi señora no esta tan informada como pensé-dijo joren riéndose delante de ella.

-no te entiendo niño, que quieres decirme-pregunto arya con desconfianza.

-pues mi señora las banderas stark estan colgadas de nuevo en las puertas de winterfell, pues la hija legitima de los stark lady sansa stark, recupero su antiguo hogar, junto con su medio hermano bastardo Jon snow, con un ejecito de salvajes y los aryn, y si no fuera poco Jon Snow es el nuevo rey en el norte-finalizo joren viendo como arya comenzaba a llorar de felicidad, aunque no podía entenderlo.

Arya se levanto de inmediato de la mesa derrumbando todo lo que había en ella, joren sorprendió se levanto también.

-A donde se dirige mi señora-pregunto joren a arya justo antes de que ella abra las puertas del hospedaje.

-me voy a casa joren gracias por todo-finalizo arya, luego abrió las puertas y salió corriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Estaba caminando solo por un terreno con colinas muy elevadas, con mucho bosque alrededor, bran pudo ver que se podía oír voces de hombre gritando, de caballos corriendo, bran se acerco para ver de donde provenía tanto ruido, se quedo impactado por la imagen que estaba viendo con sus ojos, era toda una gran construcción de un castillo, podía reconocer esa gran torre rota, levantándose alta e imponente, era winterfell, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pues era la construcción de su hogar , de el castillo de los Stark, bran vio que los hombres se hacían a un lado por donde el caminaba, como si lo podían ver, pero al darse la vuelta vio muchos gigantes con grandes rocas y maderas, estos estaban ayudando a los hombres a levantar las murallas de winterfell, eran muchos, pues bran en ese momento recordó las historias de Tata que le contaba antes de dormir, sobre Brandon Stark El Constructor, y los gigantes que levantaron el castillo de los stark.

Entonces bran pensó si allí estaría el primer Stark, si podía verlo y conocer su rostro, en ese momento uno de los obreros lo llamo a bran, pues este lo estaba viendo a los ojos, sin duda era visible ante todos los obreros.

-Brandon-Dijo el obrero, acercándose al muchacho, bran en ese momento vio a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, los gigantes agacharon sus cabezas para verlo, los obreros se dieron vuelta para ver a bran.

En ese momento despertó de la conexión con el árbol sagrado, allí estaba Meera a su lado, el lord comandante también estaba de rodillas ante bran, esperando que despertara para cargarlo y llevarlo al castillo de nuevo, pues bran había pedido que lo llevaran de nuevo al árbol sagrado, antes de partir hacia winterfell, pues edd le había contado todo lo que sucedió, la resurrección de jon, la llegada de sansa a castillo negro, la batalla de los bastardos, así la llamaron, y la coronación de su hermano ahora primo, todavía le costaba creer todo lo que había sucedido mientras el estaba con el cuervo de tres ojos, se alegraba de saber que su hermana y su primo estaban sanos y salvos en su hogar, era hora de prepararse para la gran batalla entre los vivos y los muertos, muy en el fondo bran sabia que el seria parte importante de esta guerra.

Le había pedido a Edd que le diera dos caballos, comida, flechas, y que no enviara ningún cuervo a su hogar para avisar de su regreso, un día después de la visión de bran de la construccion de winterfell, partió junto con meera hacia su hogar, bran vio tal vez por ultima vez a la muralla, no era porque no volvería a ese lugar sino porque tal vez fuera la ultima vez que viera de pie a esa gran muralla de hielo. Temía por lo que iba a suceder ahora, según lo que había visto del futuro, una gran batalla se desataría ante las puertas de winterfell, el invierno llegaría hasta la mismísima capital, no habría lugar donde esconderse, la larga noche llegaría a todos los reinos, y debían los siete reinos unirse antes de que el rey de la noche llegara.

Bran jamás pensó que seria alguien con un gran poder, que pudo conocer las tierras de mas allá de la muralla, que vio al rey de los caminantes blancos, en ese momento corrió la manga de su brazo y vio que la marca del rey se hizo mas fría y pálida, a donde el valla el rey de la noche lo seguirá.

Había pasado un mes desde la partida de jon de winterfell, sansa estaba sentada en las raíces del árbol sagrado, mirando al castillo, sin saber como estaba jon, no había llegado ningún cuervo desde hace semanas, lo único que sabían es que jon obtuvo la lealtad de cinco casas mas, consiguiendo así a mas de mil hombres y 500 caballos, era algo alentador, pero nada mas se supo de su viaje, ella esperaba con ansias aluna notica mas de el, aun no se podía olvidar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior de la partida de jon, ella se roso los labios con sus dedos, dando una sonrisa pequeña.

Sansa juraría que en ese momento sintió una voz salir de el rostro del árbol, una voz que se sentía a lo lejos, muy familiar, sansa dio media vuelta viendo directo al árbol la voz se hacia cada vez mas clara podía entender algo de lo que decía.

-la manada se reunirá y con ella lucharan contra el invierno-esas palabras surgieron de el rostro del árbol,-la que no arde llegara surcando los cielos-eso fue lo que sansa apenas pudo oir, se levanto muy asustada, no entendía lo que había sucedido.

Regreso de inmediato al castillo, se había encontrado en el gran salón a brienne y a lady mormmont, ambas estaban con un rostro de felicidad.

-mi lady, noticias de lord snow llegaron, tome es una carta que le envió a usted, con ordenes de que sea entregada a usted sin que nadie la abriera-finalizo brienne entregándole una carta, sansa vio que eran dos, una al parecer era para el consejo y otra para ella sola.

Se sintió feliz de saber que por fin había escrito jon, luego de tanto tiempo, en ese momento sansa le ordeno a brienne que llamara a una reunión del consejo para leer lo que jon había escrito para todos, ella se dirigió de inmediato a la recamara de jon, cerro la puerta, se sentó en la cama, respiro hondo y abrió la carta.

 _ **PARA LADY SANSA:**_

 _ **MI QUERIDA SANSA, AL FIN PUEDO ESCRIBIRTE, HE ESTADO A CABALLO POR SEMANAS, NO SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES ESTAR LEJOS DE TI, LO UNICO QUE ME ALEGRA ES SABER QUE CADA VEZ FALTA MENOS PARA REGRESAR A TU LADO.**_

 _ **HE REUNIDO A MAS HOMBRES PARA NUESTRA CAUSA, TE ALEGRARIA SABER QUE HE ENVIADO ESTE MENSAJE DESDE AGUASGRISES, ESTOY EN EL HOGAR DE LOS REED, HE CONOCIDO A HOWLAND REED EL GRAN AMIGO DE NUESTRO PADRE, ES UN HOMBRE MUY RESPETABLE Y BONDADOSO, NOS APOYARA CONTRA LOS FREY.**_

 _ **ME DIJO QUE CUANDO REGRESE A WINTERFELL, EL VENDRA CONMIGO, NECESITA CONTARME ALGO, QUE ES IMPORTANTE PARA EL NORTE, PARA NOSOTROS.**_

 _ **QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON.**_

 _ **JON.**_

Al terminar de leer la carta, levanto su mirada hacia la silla de jon, sonrio, se levanto de la cama y salió de el cuarto escondiendo la carta en el escritorio de jon. Sansa pensaba que si aun jon tenia la intención de casarse con ella, pues ya que era el rey del norte tal vez necesitara una alianza política atreves de un matrimonio, ella ya no era una dama, y si se casaban como harían para consumir el matrimonio, era algo difícil de pensar, Sansa juraría ver a alguien que se había escondido des tras de los pasillos, pero ella no le dio caso y se dirigió hacia el gran salón, para la reunión del consejo.

Al llegar allí se encontro con lady brienne, lady mormmont, lord manderly quien se había quedado en winterfell, allí se leyó la carta de jon en voz alta, pero antes de empezar había llegado bealish, el también formaba parte del consejo, en representación de la casa Aryn.

 _ **LES INFORMO QUE YA HEMOS REUNIDO A MAS DE DOS MIL HOMBRES Y MIL CABALLOS, QUIERO QUE NUESTRO EJERCITO PARTA HACIA AGUASGRISES EL DIA DESPUES DE QUE ESTE MENSEJE HAYA SIDO LEIDO, TODOS LOS HOMBRES NO DEBEN LLEGAR TARDE, UNA VEZ QUE ESTEN AQUÍ PARTIREMOS A LAS GEMELAS, ESPERO QUE LOS FREY NO NOS HAGAN FRENTE, NO QUIERO QUE SE PIERDA MAS VIDAS DE INOCENTES, PERO SI LO HACEN NO TENDRE MISERICORDIA, SI LOGRO TOMAR LAS TORRES VOLVERE A WINTERFELL CON LORD REED.**_

 _ **SE LORD ARYN QUIERE APOYARNOS SABE DONDE NOS ENCONTRAMOS, ESPERO DE SU APOYO COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ.**_

 _ **JON SNOW.**_

 _ **REY EN EL NORTE.**_

En ese mismo instante lord manderly, reunió a los tres mil hombre y sus caballos, para que al día siguiente, a primera hora partan a aguasgrises, allí los esperaba su rey, luego de esto sansa se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de jon, al cerrar la puerta, busco en el cajón del escritorio la carta que le había escrito jon, sansa no lo encontro pues no había nada allí, alguien la había sacado de ese lugar, pero quien, se pregunto sansa, la persona que había visto en el pasillo.

Sansa salió rápido de el cuarto, asustada por lo que había sucedido, sabia que esa carta en manos equivocadas seria un arma para el enemigo.

Jon había llegado a la casa Dustin era la ultima a la que pedirían su lealtad ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, al llegar allí se le atendió de buena manera a el y a sus hombres.

-lord dustin, hijo de wiliam Dustin, quien acompaño a ned stark, a dorne en búsqueda de lyanna, los recibió en un gran salón, estaba sentado con un maestro a su izquierda, y un anciano quien no sabia quien era.

-Lord snow, es grato verlo en mi hogar, se que ha sido nombrado rey en el norte, pero mi pregunta que es lo que hace aquí-finalizo lord dustin, viendo a jon quien se acercaba mas a ellos.

-he venido a pedir la lealtad de su casa y de sus hombres, necesitamos asegurar el paso de las torres, de los lannister, quiero acabar con los frey, antes de que cersei lannister envié su ejercito a nuestras tierras-finalizo jon viendo a los tres hombres que estaban sentados en una larga mesa de madera.

-pues mi lord, tendrá que perdonarme, pero mis hombres y yo, ya una vez apoyamos a robb stark contra los lannister, pero el murió y muchos de mis hombres también, no apoyare de nuevo a un rey en el norte-dijo lord dustin muy sutilmente.

-no queremos problemas con los lannister, no por ahora, así que si no es falta de respeto quiero que se retire de mi hogar antes de que sea tarde-dijo el viejo quien no sabían su nombre.

-no saben a quien están hablando-dijo davos en defensa de su señor.-es su rey, es el rey en el norte, y si no me equivoco usted vive en el norte-dijo davos con una voz de locura ante lo que habían dicho a jon.

-deja davos no importa-dijo jon, mirando a los tres señores antes de darse vuelta y darles la espalda –entiendo el porque no me apoyaran asi que me retirare mis lores- respondió jon dirigiéndose a la salida del salón, pero antes de salir.

-pero el invierno llego, la larga noche se acerca, los muertos vienen con ella, cuando curesen la muralla, y lo harán, les aseguro que la casa stark no los ayudara a enfrentarse a los muertos-finalizo jon abriendo las puertas del salón.

Los tres hombres intercambiaron unas palabras entre ellos.-lord snow, hemos escuchado historias de usted, aquel que mato a un caminante blanco, aquel que gano a la muerte, si son ciertas las historias, el norte deberá estar unido mas que nunca, así que la casa Dustin apoyara su cruzada-finalizo lord dustin levantándose de la gran mesa, viendo como Jon daba media vuelta y les sonrió.

-¿Cuántos hombres tiene entonces para enfrentarnos a los frey, mi lord?-pregunto jon acercándose a ellos.

El hombre miro al viejo quien le dijo algo al oído.-unos mil hombres, lord snow-

-entonces deles la orden de que se preparen para una guerra-dijo jon mirando a lord dustin.

-mi lord y ahora a donde iremos?-pregunto ser davos.

-iremos a la casa reed, quiero conocer a el gran amigo de mi padre, algo me dice que debo ir allí ser davos-dijo jon colocando su mano en el hombro de davos.

Arya había encontrado la manera de llegar a su casa, sin ser reconocida, había pagado a un comérciate quien se dirigía a winterfell, pero esta vez utilizaba un rostro de la muchacha que había asesinado a walder frey.

En su cintura llevaba a aguja, al verla recordó la sonrisa de jon, se pregunto como reaccionaria jon al volver a verla con vida, ella extrañaba mucho a su hermana sansa, aunque en su tiempo que estaban juntos en winterfell y en la capital se trataron muy mal hasta su ultimo momento juntas, quería verla de nuevo, estar en su hogar, pero ella a no era la misma niña que partió de winterfell hacia la capital, se había convertido en una asesina.

Se preguntaba como la tratarían ahora en su hogar. Había viajado por semanas con el comerciante, este le había contado como había sucedido la recuperación de winterfell por los stark.

Escucho las historias de su hermano jon, cuando estuvo en castillo negro, que lo llamaban el asesino de los caminantes blancos.

Al fin luego de un mes de viaje, había encontrado a mas personas que volvían a winterfell, ya que habían abandonado la ciudad, cuando los grejoy habían tomado el castillo.

-hasta aquí llego yo señora- dijo el comerciante cuando freno sus caballo en la ciudad, ella miraba a toda las personas que estaban en la ciudad.

-gracias señor por el cómodo viaje, le agradezco de corazón-finalizo arya, cuando le dio la mano y siguió su camino hasta las puertas del castillo, al llegar allí se encontró con dos guardias.

-quien es usted muchacha?-pregunto el guardia, porque arya ya se había quitado el rostro de la mujer anciana.

-Soy Arya Stark-dijo fuerte y claro para que los guardias entendieran quien era en verdad.

-He regresado a mi hogar-dijo arya cuando los guardias se miraron y abrieron paso al castillo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** Este capitulo se basara en el gran rencuentro de sansa y arya, y pronto la llegada de bran a winterfell lo cambiara todo...

 **Capitulo 7:**

Sansa estaba escuchando las peticiones de los campesinos, ella se encontraba en el gran salón, estaba sentada en la gran mesa de madera junto con el maestre, y lady mormont.

-Mi Lady, necesito mas manos para cosechar mi siembra, mis hijos se han ido a la guerra con lord snow, y no puedo solo con todo-finalizo el campesino viendo a sansa con rostro de necesidad y cansancio.

-se le dará toda la ayuda necesaria, le entregaremos a dos de los criados que tenemos en el castillo para que lo ayuden en la cosecha-dijo sansa con bondad y respeto.

El campesino dio media vuelta y se fue del gran salon, en ese momento lady brienne llego muy apresurada, se paro al frente de sansa.

-Mi lady, tengo buenas noticias-dijo brienne haciendo una reverencia a sansa.

-dime son noticias de jon-pregunto sansa mirando a brienne con curiosidad.

-no mi lady, a las puertas del castillo llego una muchacha, dice llamarse arya stark, los soldados de la entrada no la dejan pasar y temo que si no va de inmediato sacaran a la niña de el castillo-dijo brienne acercándose a la mesa, cuando sansa se levanto de inmediato de la mesa con un rostro de felicidad y salió corriendo del salón directo a las puertas de winterfell.

Al llegar allí escucho la voz de una niña maldiciendo en la entrada a dos soldados, diciendo varias malas palabras como solía decir arya, en ese momento los ojos de sansa derribaron unas lagrimas por la esperanza de que sea arya, su hermana mas pequeña.

En ese momento sansa dio un grito a los soldados y de inmediato los dos hombres abrieron paso para que la chica cruzara dentro del castillo.

Arya entro ya de mala gana, viendo a los rostros de los soldados.

-Por fin entienden quien soy-dijo arya gritándoles.

Ella no había escuchado la orden de sansa, pero vio que una mujer alta y de hermoso cabello pelirrojo estaba delante de ella, no podía creer lo que había crecido sansa, se parecía a su madre.

Mientras que sansa al ver la burla que les hizo arya a los soldados, no pudo resistirse a una pequeña risa, cuando comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, por fin arya había regresado, ella deseaba que este jon a su lado en ese momento de felicidad, sansa salió corriendo hacia su hermana tan rápido, que al estar tan solo a unos metros ambas se vieron, ambas estaban llorando, sansa no negaría que arya se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y alta.

Hubo un silencio muy largo en todo el castillo, ambas se lanzaron a sus brazos y se dieron un gran abrazo, sansa se arrodillo y besaba su rostro mientras que arya la abrazaba tan fuerte y a la vez tan reconfortador.

-regresaste hermana, al fin juntas de nuevo, tanto tiempo.-dijo sansa llorando de la emoción, no había visto a su hermana desde que su padre había muerto, ella había escuchado que la habían matado o que había desaparecido para siempre.

-estoy aquí hermana, estamos en casa al fin-dijo arya alejándose de sansa para poder ver el rostro de su hermana, había escuchado lo que había sufrido a manos del rey Joffrey, luego que se había casado con Ramsay Bolton.

Ambas estaban en el gran salón, estaban por comer, pero era lo que menos hacían, ya que se preguntaban que había sido desde la ultima vez que se vieron, hace ya mas de 5 años.

-no pude ver a nuestro padre cuando murió-dijo arya agachando su cabeza.

-jamás me olvidare esa imagen arya, es mejor que no hayas podido ver tal escena, eras muy chica-dijo sansa colocando su mano en el rostro de arya.

-quisiera recorrer el castillo, hace mucho tiempo que no paseo por winterfell-dijo arya viendo todo a su alrededor.

-pues ya habrá tiempo arya come y descansa, como es que llegaste hasta aquí, sin ser reconocida-pregunto sansa viendo el rostro de su hermana que había cambiado por completo ante la pregunta de sansa.

-pues le page a un comerciante que venia a winterfell, era un buen hombre, me conto todo lo que había sucedido desde que tu llegaste a castillo negro, para pedir ayuda a jon-dijo arya viendo a su hermana que aun le caían unas lagrimas de sus ojos, tanto tiempo separadas y ahora están juntas, sansa deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre.

-así es logre escapar de los Bolton, no tenia quien me ayude, así que fui en búsqueda de jon, el me protegió y me salvo de la maldad de ramsay-finalizo sansa temblándole sus labios al recordar, pues habían pasado ya varios meses de su rencuentro con jon.

-quisiera ver a jon sansa, lo extrañe tanto, cada vez que veía mi espada recordaba su sonrisa, su voz, su rostro, donde esta- pregunto arya con un tono de felicidad ante la idea de volver a ver a su querido jon.

Sansa penso como reaccionaria arya ante la idea de que ella y jon se amaban tan desesperadamente, pues al parecer arya sentía algo por jon desde muy chica.

-lamento mucho que no este aquí arya, pero el deber de un rey no tiene tiempo, el ha marchado con un ejercito a tomar las torres del los frey, y recuperar las riverrun-finalizo sansa colocando su mano en la mano de arya quien se había entristecido ante la noticia de que jon se dirigía a una guerra y que tal vez no volvería con vida.

Arya recordó que no le había contado que ella mato a Walder Frey y sus dos hijos, pero no era el momento para contar tal cosa.

Habían hablado por muchas horas, arya le había contado que se encontró con el perro de los lannister, que luego de que brienne lo matara, partió hacia la ciudad libre de Bravos, y que alli vivo un tiempo tranquila lejos de los problemas, mientras que sansa le conto todo lo que había sucedido desde que arya desapareció en la capital, hasta la muerte de joffrey, en ese momento arya sonrió cuando sansa le conto como había muerto el maldito joffrey, pues este se merecía la peor muerte por todo lo que había hecho a la casa stark.

Luego de varias horas de charla, risas, llantos, arya se había quedado dormida en el solar de sansa, ya era muy tarde, sansa se levanto acomodo a su hermana en su cama, la desvistió viendo una herida que tenia en su estomago, ya estaba cicatrizada y cubrió su cuerpo con varias pieles, luego beso la frente de arya como jon había hecho con ella tiempo atrás.

-has vuelto a casa-dijo sansa en voz baja, luego salió de su propio cuarto y se dirigió a el de jon pues se había acostumbrado a la idea de dormir en la cama de jon, aun sansa se preocupaba quien pudo haber robado la carta que jon la había escrito para ella sola.

Cuando sansa abrió la puerta de la recamara de jon, se asusto ante la presencia de Bealish. Este estaba parado ante ella esperándola que apareciera como era de costumbre, lo que preocupo mas a sansa es que meñique en su mano derecha tenia una carta, pues este se puso a leer lentamente.

-extraño tus besos, tus labios-dijo meñique sonriéndole a sansa.

En ese momento sansa santo la necesidad de clavar un gran cuchillo en el corazón de aquel hombre, pues jon tenia razón de que debía mantenerse alejada de el.

-que haces aquí-pregunto sansa con un rostro de locura y furia.

-lo mismo me pregunto yo, usted que hace aquí, este es la recamara de su medio hermano jon, pues al parecer ahora amante-finalizo meñique acercándose a ella muy lentamente.

-que quieres bealish, entrégame esa carta ahora-ordeno sansa a meñique quien ya estaba delante de ella.

-pues aquí tienes mi amor, te preguntaras porque estoy tan tranquilo, pues es que estoy muy seguro que entre tu y su medio hermano no sucederá nada, el norte no lo permitirá, asi que no tengo nada de que preocuparme-dijo meñique entregándole la carta a sansa quien esta la agarro muy rápido.

-lárguese de este cuarte ahora sino quiere que llame a mis hombres que lo saquen a la fuerza-ordeno sansa antes de que este ya este en la puerta de salida, bealish la miro le sonrió -te veré muy pronto mi amor.-

Sansa en ese momento grito tan fuerte que no estaba segura si arya se había despertado, ella se arrojo a la cama de jon , sintió el aroma de su amor, comenzó a llorar tan fuerte, ella deseaba que jon estuviera a su lado, para protegerla, para besarlo, abrazarlo. pues este era un dia de felicidad que hacia llorando así.

Se había dormido tan fuerte que no había sentido, que brienne entro y la cubrió de mantas y se retiro.

Sansa se despertó en la recamara de jon, aun no había salido el sol, cuando ella se levanto, se vistió, busco un papel y tinta, tomo la decisión de contarle a jon la llegada de arya a winterfell.

Se dirigió a la torre de los cuervos, para buscar lo que necesitaba y enviar el cuervo a aguasgrises, no había ni hombres ni las damas por los pasillos, era de madrugada.

Al llegar a la torre, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con un hombre encapuchado escribiendo una carta, al ver la llegada de sansa este hombre levanto la mirada, era muy de noche.

-Quien eres? Es muy tarde para escribir, muéstrate ahora-ordeno sansa al hombre encapuchado, este la miro, se acerco y al sacarse la túnica, era Meñique.

-Meñique, que es lo que haces aquí-pregunto sansa alejándose de el.

-sansa no deberías estar aquí-dijo bealish cuando vio por la ventana que aun era de noche y estaba nevando.

-a quien le estabas escribiendo Pityr, dame esa maldita carta que tienes en la mano-dijo sansa muy enojada ante la presencia de este hombre.

-pues mi lady le estaba escribiendo a robin aryn, sobre la llegada de su hermana, nada mas-dijo bealish intentando convencer a sansa que decía la verdad, pero esta ya no era la niña tonta que el había rescatado de Kings Landing, sansa le quito de la mano la carta muy rápido antes de que meñique se diera cuenta y se la quitara.

Sansa comenzó a leer...

 _ **Para la Reina y protectora de los siete reinos:**_

 _ **Le informo que el falso rey del norte, ordeno enviar a un ejercito lo suficientemente grande para tomar las torres de los frey, si usted no mueve sus piezas del tablero rápido me temo que los stark ganaran mas poder.**_

 _ **Además le informo del regreso de la muchacha Arya Stark con vida a winterfell, al parecer a sobrevivido todo este tiempo sola.**_

 _ **ATTE.**_

 _ **Pityr Bealish.**_

Sansa miro al maldito hombre pues, este estuvo informando todo este tiempo a Cersei todos los movimientos que realizo jon desde su partida, en ese momento sintió la necesidad de darle una buena bofetada y cortarle el cuello, pues si jon moriria en una batalla frente a los lannister se lo debía a meñique.

-tu maldita rata de alcantarilla, eres una serpiente, desde hace cuanto que informas a los lannister todos nuestros movimientos, respóndeme ahora antes de que ordene que te maten-ordeno sansa al meñique quien tenia una sonrisa entre dientes, al parecer no temía lo que le sucedería, la miro a su rostro, se acerco demasiado para poder decirle...

-Desde que fue nombrado rey en el norte, mi amor, desde que tu mostraste algún sentimiento por ese bastardo, desde que te vio abrazado a el en el bosque de los dioses, jure que jamás ese bastardo te tocaría, tu eres mi mujer, tu eres mía sansa-dijo meñique agarrando de sus brazos con mucha fuerza, le estaba dejando los dedos marcados.

-suéltame ahora maldito monstruo-dijo sansa escupiéndole la cara a bealish quien en ese momento se limpio su rostro he intento besarla.

-suéltela de inmediato lady sansa ahora, o lo matare-grito brienne quien había llegado a la torre de los cuervos cuando escuchó el grito de sansa, ella empujo a bealish, agarrando a sansa por los brazos y alejándola de el.

-mi lady usted esta bien-pregunto brienne agachando su rostro para ver a su dama quien estaba con una cara de furia y locura.

-quiero que escoltes a lord bealish a el calabozo del castillo ahora, por traicionar al rey en el norte, por acosar a la reina-ordeno sansa viendo a brienne quien se dio media vuelta de inmediato y tomo al hombre por los brazos y lo redujo.

-mi amor estas cometiendo un error, lord aryn no se quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras tu me tienes prisionero, iniciaras una guerra a tu amado-dijo bealish quien vio a sansa riéndose antes de que birenne lo llevo hasta los calabozos.

Sansa había quedado sola en la torre, en eso momento se acerco al escritorio, tomo un papel y escribió...

 _ **Jon regresa conmigo, te necesito, vuelve a mi lado.**_

 _ **TE AMO SANSA.**_

Abrió una jaula de los cuervos, tomo a uno, coloco el mensaje y lo libero para que pudiera llegar a manos de jon, luego salió de la torre y se dirigió a la recamara de jon a poder pensar y tomar una decisión con respecto a Meñique.

Jon estaba recién despertando en el cuarto que le fue entregado por los reed, había llegado al castillo de lord Howalnd, la noche anterior junto con sus hombre, había conocido al gran amigo de su padre, luego de una gran fiesta de recibida, hablaron de los planes de batalla, todo estaba listo para partir, jon se preguntaba que le contaría howland reed cuando regresara a winterfell, pues este le habia dicho que necesitaba contar algo a los stark que cambiarían las cosas a el y su hermana.

Jon se había cambiado y salido del cuarto, se dirigió a desayunar con los señores y luego de una pequeña charla y escuchar las noticias de todo poniente, jon salió a conocer el pueblo, era un momento de distracción, había encontrado varias mujeres que vendían hermosas cadenas, anillos, pues jon le había gustado un anillo de una anciana que tenia un gran puesto de cadenas y anillos así también collares, este anillo era diferente a todos, pues este llevaba un gran huargo de color blanco y ojos celestes, luego de verlo no dudo en comprarlo para sansa, luego de eso tenia la necesidad de estar en winterfell para poder entregarle su regalo a la única persona que su corazón le pertenecía.

Luego de esto siguió su camino y encontró un pequeño puesto de un herrero, entro en el, vio grandes espadas, escudos, pero jon le atrajo la atención de un gran yelmo de acero y bronce, lo tomo con sus manos, vio que era un trabajo de un buen herrero.

-Mi lord, quiere comprar algo o quiere que repare su espada-pregunto el herrero acercándose a jon.

-este yelmo tu lo hiciste-pregunto jon al herrero, mostrandole cual era el yelmo que le había interesado, pues era muy bueno para su ejercito.

-así es mi lord, lo hice yo mismo, esta hecho de acero y bronce, tome la forma de uno que vi de el ejercito de Lord Stannis Baratheon, y lo mejore, además de hacerlo mas liviano para el soldado que lo utilice-finalizo el herrero cuando tomo el yelmo de la mano de jon.

Jon vio el rostro del herrero, pues el había conocido a stannis, antes de que partiera a tomar winterfell.

-así que conociste al los hombre de lord stannis baratheon, eres un buen herrero, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a winterfell, pues allí no ahí un buen herrero, si te interesa ven a buscarme, mi nombre es Jon Snow-finalizo jon viendo como el muchacho se sorprendió al oír el nombre snow, pues el había escuchado que el nuevo rey en el norte era un bastardo de lord eddard stark.

-mi lord disculpe la falta de respeto a la que me dirigí a usted, pues desconocía quien era usted-dijo el herrero haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-no importa muchacho, pero si me importaría conocer como te llamas-pregunto jon volviendo al muchacho quien levanto su mirada para responder a jon.

-Mi nombre es Gendry mi lord-dijo el muchacho viendo el rostro de jon.

 **Nota: Si les gusto este capitulo comenten, ya que me ayudan a mejorar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** **tarde tiempo en escribir este capitulo por la complejidad del mismo, espero que les guste la forma en la que narrare la batalla, si les gusto comenten, gracias a todos.**

 **Escuchen música de la serie para leer este capitulo, les será mejor leerlo.**

 **Capitulo 8: La Batalla De Las Gemelas.**

Jon estaba listo para partir hacia territorios de los frey, según los mensajeros, los frey había preparado toda la torre para un sintió, temían perder el control de su castillo, jon sabia que estos no tardarían en enviar un cuervo a la capital para pedir auxilio y que el ejercito de los lannister se presenten a la guerra.

El recuento total de hombres era de cinco mil hombres, entre ellos dos mil de caballería, mil de arqueros y dos mil de soldados para el frente, jon y los del consejo ahora incluido Lord Howalnd Reed, habían planeado estrategias si los lannister hacían frente.

Pues se preguntaban si Lord Aryn ayudaría, pero no hubo ninguna notica al parecer no se entrometería en esta guerra, no contaban con el apoyo del este.

Luego de unos días de preparación partieron, era un ejercito poderoso y variado, y al frente comandando al ejecito El Rey En El Norte, junto con el gran Huargo blanco Fantasma, pues muchos hombres temían a la bestia, sus ojos rojos decían mucho.

Habían enviado a scout, como a dos días de diferencia para revisar el área y ver si algún imprevisto se presentaba, mientras que jon aun le costaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo, recodaba que el era solo un bastardo hace seis años atrás y ahora es un rey que comanda un gran ejercito, aun le costaba creer que su vida no terminaría en la guardia nocturna, sino que su destino era mas grande de lo que el mismo imaginaba.

Habían pasado mas de 4 días de viaje sin descansar, desde lejos ya se veía las dos grandes torres, jon estaba imaginando donde colocaría a su ejercito para la batalla, era un terreno demasiado llano, podría hacer una trincheras del lado este del castillo, tenia tres mil caballos, sabia que si los hombres iban a pie serian arrollados por sus caballos, pero era demasiada suerte.

Al fin habían llegado las banderas de los frey estaban colocadas por todo el terreno, como demostrando el dominio, y algunas llevaban el emblema de los lannister, pero eso no duraría mucho.

Jon partió luego de armar el campamento frente a las dos grandes torres, se dirigió a las puertas del castillo, a caballo y con fantasma a su lado.

Fue recibido por el hijo mas joven de walder frey, quien jon desconocía su nombre, solo se hizo llamar el lord frey.

-quien eres tu para llegar a mis tierras con un ejercito, no tendrás nada de mi hogar-afirmó el joven frey quien no se animaba a hablar cara a cara con jon quien este lo estaba mirando muy fríamente.

-mi nombre es jon snow, soy el rey en el norte, solo quiero que su casa page por lo que hizo a mi familia, por matar a mi hermano y a su madre en la boda roja, ustedes serán perdonados, si entregan su castillo, yo los dejare que se retiren de el, llevándose lo que ustedes necesiten, pero el futuro de la casa frey pero el futuro de la casa frey ya no existe-dijo jon a el lord quien este miro hacia atrás, al parecer tenia a otros consejeros quienes no daban la cara.

-usted esta equivocado, robb stark traiciono a mi padre, no cumplió con su promesa y pago el precio, el, su esposa y su madre, así que no tenemos nada de que perdonar a su casa, quiero que se retiren de mis tierras-dijo lord frey quien estaba furioso por lo que jon había dicho sobre correrlos de su castillo.

-usted decido mi lord, tengo a mis hombres a mis caballos-dijo jon en voz alta

-escoge la paz o la guerra-termino jon viendo a lord frey quien en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia el sur, un cuerno sonó desde el castillo, en ese momento llego el ejercito de los lannister, liderados por Jamine Lannister, este llevaba una armadura con un león en su pecho, a su izquierda estaba bronn.

-pues lord snow escogeré la guerra-finalizo lord frey quien dio media vuelta y regreso al castillo a esconderse hasta que la guerra termine.

Jon vio con tanta furia a este hombre, dio media vuelta el caballo y se dirigió a donde estaba Ser Jaime esperándolo para hablar antes de la batalla.

Al llegar allí junto con fantasma, quien miraba al el lannister con rabia y furia con ganas de saltar a el cuello.

Mientras que jaime se sorprendió por el tamaño de la bestia, pues recordaba al lobo de rob stark que era bastante grande, pero el de jon era muy grande, era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos como el fuego mismo.

-Lord Snow al fin nos volvemos a encontrar, después de casi seis años-dijo jaime antes de que jon empezara a hablar.

-solo que ahora han cambiado las cosas lord snow, la ultima ves que te vi eras un bastardo que se entregaba a la guardia nocturna, y ahora eres un rey con un ejercito quien me hará frente y querrá ganarme-finalizo jaime mirando a jon de pies a cabeza.

-así es ser jaime, usted también cambio, pues la ultima ves que lo vi estaba completo y no le faltaba la mano con la cual mato al rey loco, con la cual empujo a mi hermano desde la torre-dijo jon mirando fijamente a el hombre quien le respondió con un rostro de tristeza.

-pues he hecho muchas cosas malas, lo se, y he pagado el precio, pero ahora estamos por iniciar una batalla lord snow y no es momento de arrepentimientos-dijo jamie mirando alrededor de el terreno.

-pues tiene razón ser jaime, solo quería decirle que no ahí necesidad de una guerra, no deben morir hombre inocentes por nosotros-dijo jon esperando que jaime le diera la razón pero este lo miro seriamente y dio media vuelta.

-prepárese lord snow mañana será un largo día se lo aseguro, si quiere regresar al norte se lo permitiré, de lo contrario morirán todos sus hombres-dijo jaime antes de alejarse.

Jon lo miro agachando su rostro, sabiendo que había fallado en el intento de detener una batalla innecesaria, dio media vuelta y regreso al campamento.

Luego de rever los planes de batalla, jon pido que todos ser retiraran, ya que quería estar solo un momento, esta era su segunda batalla como un papel y escribió una carta para sansa, con ordenes de se enviara si ellos perdieran la batalla, al terminar de escribir se la dio a un joven escudero para que lo enviara cuando sea el momento.

Luego de esto se acostó en su cama, soñando que estaba en su recamara junto con sansa, sintiendo sus besos, sus caricias, su cabello, jon se arrepentía mucho por lo que sentía, pues el tenia la necesidad de hacerla suya a sansa, pero el no tenia experiencia en eso, pero deseaba estar en winterfell, en ese momento solo para verla reír a su amada una ultima vez mas.

Había amanecido temprano, los hombres de jon ya habían formado filas para la batalla, dos grandes filas de caballos, en el frente, atrás los soldados a pies, y por ultimo en los flancos izquierdos y derechos en formación de diez en diez los arqueros, las trincheras para la defensa si era que los lannister atacaban primero.

Mientras que jon montaba un gran caballo blanco y a su lado fantasma, todo estaba listo para la batalla, no se sabían cuantos hombres eran los de los lannister pero a simple vista eran unos seis o siente mil hombres, pero eso no quería decir que estaban perdidos. Jon en ese momento recordó la batalla contra ramsay, el no cometería el mismo error.

Jaime estaba frente a su ejercito saco su espada y miro fijamente a jon quien, en ese momento saco a Garra, que relució con el sol que pronto se taparía por las nubes y daría comienzo a una fuerte tormenta. Fantasma estaba muy atento a lo que estaba sucediendo.

En ese preciso momento jon miro como jaime inicio la carrera junto con un gran numero de hombres a caballos, era una fila difícil de romper, en ese momento fantasma aulló como un verdadero huargo del norte, tal vez se allá escuchado hasta la mismísima torre de los frey. Jon salió a un fuerte galopé con su caballo y fantasma a su lado, en ese momento las banderas de los Reed, Dustin, Manderly y Stark marchaban a la guerra junto con un gran numero de caballos.

Desde lejos lord frey veía como los hombres estaban cada vez mas cerca de enfrentarse.

Jon fue el primero en llegar, una lanza atravesó en pecho de su caballo y callo muy fuerte al suelo, al levantarse vio como los demás caballos enemigos o no morían por el impacto de los demás, preparo su espada, varios soldados enemigos se lanzaron a el, pero pudo contra ellos, solo que un hombre con una espada mediana quiso atacarlo por la espalda pero fantasma salto hacia el soldado impactando en su pecho, al voltearlo en el suelo, el hombre vio al gran lobo antes de que este le arrancara su cuello.

Mientras que davos y howland, dieron la orden de que los soldados marcharan al enfrentamiento rápido que siguieran a su comandante lord snow, en ese momento la mitad de los hombres corrieron al campo de batalla, mientras que davos dio la orden de que prendan fuego a las flechas para lanzarlas antes de que los demás hombres llegaran y sean blancos fáciles, dicho esto los arqueros se prepararon y esperaban la orden de ser davos.

-Fuego!¡- ordeno davos, a todos los arqueros quienes no dudaron un segundo en disparar, mientras que los soldados a pies estaban por llegar al enfrentamiento vieron como las flechas llegaban y atravesaban al enemigo.

Mientras tanto jaime estaba muy alejado de el centro de la batalla se encargaba de algunos enemigos, pero era muy difícil enfrentarlos sin su mano, recordaba lo que había aprendido de bronn, pues debía utilizar la mano de oro para defenderse. Les quitaba las espadas a los soldados y les clavaba en el pecho la suya, estaba a punto de ser atravesado por una lanza cuando bronn llego y mato al soldado enemigo quien llevaba el emblema stark.

-me debes una lannister, tal vez deberías estar allá lejos guiando al ejercito no aquí, idiota aquí morirás fácilmente-dijo bronn ayudando a jaime a recuperar el aliento mientras que el se encargaba a unos hombre.

-es lo que quiero bronn, no quiero volver-dijo jaime respirando hondo y volviendo al campo de batalla.

Luego de un tiempo jon se había reunido con los hombres que habían resistido, se habían reagrupado y armando de nuevo una fila con escudos de diferentes casas del norte fueron empujando al enemigo hacia afuera de la mortandad.

Jon dejo a estos hombre y se reunió con fantasma, este tenia su pelaje manchado de sangre, y su osico llena se sangre mezclado de piel de enemigos que había asesinado.

-fantasma recupera el ailanto, sal de aquí no quiero verte muerto, vete ahora-ordeno jon a el lobo quien agacho su cabeza y salió corriendo muy fuerte empujando a enemigos al suelo.

Cuando jon alzo la vista vio que jaime se encontraba frente a el, saco su espada y lo miro fijamente, justo había sentido que flechas se acercaban así que jon busco un escudo rápido y se cubrió, pues eran de ambos bandos las flechas que caian.

Luego alzo a garra, y junto con el escudo, ese escudo era muy raro tenia una estrella en el medio de color amarillo, estaba cubierta de sangre, pues no le importo mucho esto, se dirigió muy rápidamente a jaime quien se defendió ante el ataque de jon, ambos eran buenos espadachines.

-eres bueno lord snow- dijo jaime empujando con su espada a jon alejándolo de bastante para recuperar el ailanto.

-lo mismo digo ser jaime, por falta de una mano igual eres bueno-dijo jon incorporándose de nuevo y atacado con mas fuerza sabiendo que no podía defenderse con la mano de oro, el fin de cuentas era una espada de acero valyro.

Luego de varios intentos de vencer al ejecutor de reyes, ambos vieron a su alrededor que muchos hombres habían caído, caballos.

Jamie al ver que si ejercito se había dispersado demasiado tomo la iniciativa de alejarse del campo de batalla y reunirlos de nuevo para un nuevo ataque, jon al ver que jaime llamaba a su hombres para reagruparse dio media vuelta y hizo lo mismo, llamo a davos quien estaba herido en su brazo izquierdo.

-davos necesitamos reagruparlos a los hombres-ordeno jon a davos quien en ese momento grito a sus hombre para formar de nuevo las filas.

Habían caído muchos hombres de ambos bandos, jaime estaba viendo como sus hombres regresaban del campo de batalla, hubo un recuento de hombres había unos cuatro mil hombres aproximadamente, mientras que los hombres de jon eran unos tres mil o menos hombres, entre ellos muchos heridos.

Luego de un tiempo estaban listos para un ultimo ataque, pues jon se puso a la delantera con su espada y fantasma a su lado, vio los rostros de cada hombre de su ejercito, pues estaban agotados y con mucho miedo en sus ojos, pues sabían que moririan, en ese momento jaime guio por ultima vez a sus hombre, todos a pies pues ya no quedaban muchos caballos.

Jon vio de nuevo al frente pues veía que el ejercito lannister volvía de nuevo a atacarlos, jon cerro los ojos.

-por ti mi amor-dijo antes de correr directo a la batalla.

-por el norte-grito de nuevo y junto con su grito, todos los hombres acompañaron su grito, en ese preciso momento, sintió que la ultima gota había caído en el suelo y el cielo se oscureció como si fuera que las nubes se tornaron de negro y un olor a azufre y se sintió un gran calor que emanaba desde el cielo, jon miro hacia arriba y en todo el campo de batalla se sintió una sola frase.

\- **dracarys** \- Daenerys había aparecido montando a drogon, y junto con ella Rhaegal y viserion quienes habían ardido a todos los hombres de los lannister menos a los que acompañaban a jaime y a bronn.

Jon y todo su ejercito se había quedado inmóviles ante la presencia de tres grandes dragones, pues estos solo era historias de cuentos de tata, para jon le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo, recordó lo que tata contaba sobre los targaryen y sus dragones, pero siempre su padre le negaba la existencia de estos solo porque se habían extinto hace muchos años, pues el pagaría para que el gran ned stark viera lo que el estaba viendo junto con su ejercito.

Mientras que jaime y los pocos hombres que habían quedado solo se arrodillaron ante la llegada de drogon al suelo, jaime supo que al fin la era de los targaryen había regresado y que su hermana estaba en grave peligro.

En ese momento de drogon bajo Daenerys Targaryen con su pelo blanco suelto, jaime no supo que hacer si arrodillarse ante la verdadera heredera al trono de hierro o huir a la capital de nuevo, todo el gran ejercito lannister fue reducido a cenizas.

-Mi nombre es Daenerys Targaryen y soy la legitima proctectora de los siete reinos, se que tu eres el hermano de cersei lannister, no te acabare como hice con tus hombre, quiero que envíes un mensaje a tu hermana, quiero que le digas que su reinado llego a su fin, y que la madre de dragones va por ella y todos sus hombre-finalizo daenerys dirigiéndose a jaime quien miro a la joven con ojos de sorpresa, pues también nunca pensó que vería a dragón alguna vez, ya que solo había escuchado historias y canciones de la familia targaryen, pero ahora que veía al mundo de diferente forma, tomo su caballo y junto con un pequeño pelotón se alejo de la batalla, huyendo antes de que sea tarde.

Mientras tanto jon y fantasma estaban a unos pasos de los tres dragones, estos al ver que jon se acercaba, gritaron muy fuerte, pero no lo atacaron, este le sorprendió a daenerys, jon sentía alguna conexión con las bestias era como si ya los conocía desde antes, pero eso no podía ser cierto.

-Mi Nombre es Daenerys Stromborn de la casa Targaryen,la priemra con el nombre, la reina de meeren, de los andalos y los primeros hombres, la khalessi de el gran mar hierva, la protectora de los siete reinos, la quebrantadora de cadenas y la...-estaba por terminar cuando jon la interrumpió.

-Madre De Dragones-dijo jon viendo a la mujer, siempre había escuchado como eran las mujeres Targaryen, su gran cabello blanco, sus grandes ojos, su piel demasiada blanca, ella levaba una armadura para mujer, de color plateado, con el emblema de la casa targaryen, las tres cabezas de dragon.

-Mi nombre es Jon Snow..-jon fue interrumpido por ella ahora.

-El Rey En El Norte, he escuchado mucho de ti, eres un honorable hombre de una gran casa como la de los Stark, se que necesitabas mi ayuda, así que viene con mis dragones ya que estaba demasiado lejos para traer a mi ejercito-finalizo dany viendo de pies a cabeza a jon, pues este estaba ensangrentando todo su rostro.

-¿como supo de la batalla?, yo jamás he escuchado de usted, se que había un targaryen solo en el mundo, pues conocí al hermano de su padre Aemon Tragaryen, un gran hombre-afirmo jon viendo de reojo a los grandes dragones, la tierra que estaba a sus pies, se había secado, al parecer el mismo cuerpo de los dragones provocaba tanto calor que secaba la tierra.

-pues así es, he estado mas allá del mar estrecho reuniendo a el ejercito mas grande de todo poniente, he llegado hace un tiempo a dragon stone, allí esta mi ejecito, mas de 100 navíos, diez mil inmaculados, cuatro mil Dothraki, y mil hombres de los hijos del hierro, al llegar aquí, escuche que el norte fue recuperado por los stark, los Tyrel y los Martell, se han unido a mi reclamo al trono de hierro-finalizo dany acercándose a jon, pues este tenia su rostro de desconfianza

-pues ha llegado a tiempo, si no fuera por usted y sus dragones, mi ejecito y yo estaríamos muertos, nunca había visto una criatura tan grande como sus dragones, pues aquí en poniente, han desaparecido hace mas de 500 años, jamás pensé que vería algo asi-dijo jon viendo que dany se había puesto delante del el para escucharlo, atrás de jon estaba el ejercito inmóvil, con miedo de que los dragones los quemaran vivos.

-yo también jamás he visto un lobo huargo tan grande como el suyo lord snow, no ahí nada que agradecerme a mi, pues si no fuera por lord tyrion quien me hablo de usted, no estaría aquí, pero tengo una pregunta que debo hacerle a usted lord snow-dijo dany viendo a jon con seriedad.

-usted y el norte apoyaran a mi reclamo del norte como legitima heredera al trono de hierro-finalizo dany, quien vio que jon se habia acercado mas a ella.

-yo no me arrodillare ante usted o cualquier rey, pero el norte le debe mucho asi que la casa stark, el norte apoyara so reclamo a el trono de hierro-finalizo jon viendo a dany como ella cambiaba su rostro, jon había estirado su mano para confirmar la alianza, desde hace mucho tiempo la casa stark y la casa targaryen no se habían aliado, pues el mundo había cambiado por completo para jon.

-eres un gran hombre lord snow, me alegro que el norte me apoye-dijo dany tomando su mano para refirmar la alianza entre ambos.

-he tenido un imprevisto lord snow, gran parte de los barcos partió hacia las islas de hierro, yara greyjoy junto con su hermano theon, partieron a recuperar el trono de sal, con gran parte de mi ejercito, el problema que fallaron y Euron Greyjoy tomo prisionera a yara, temo que acabar con su vida si no hago algo-finalizo dany con tristeza, ya que al parecer en Essos a ella le fue muy bien desde que se caso con Drogo, pero ahora en poniente choco con una dura realidad.

-mi ejercito esta débil, muchos han muerto, otros están heridos de gravedad, no puedo ayudarla, no ahora-finalizo jon que junto con dany se dirigían al campamento, Howland Reed partió al castillo a que los frey entregaran las torres, mientras que los demás hombres habían partido al castillo y al campamento a curarse y recuperarse de la gran batalla, habia comenzado a caer nieve, al parecer el invierno comenzaba a extenderse por todo poniente.

-si es lo que estoy viendo, regresare a dragon stone, preparare a mi ejercito y los barcos, me dirigiré a acabar con ese tal Euron Greyjoy, una vez que yara se siente en el trono de sal tendré mas aliados-finalizo dany viendo a jon quien estaba limpiándose la cara.

-una vez que deje a una nueva casa con el mando de las gemelas partiré hacia winterfell, lamento mucho no poder ayudarla mi lady, pero en estos momentos no puedo, debemos recuperarnos-dijo jon cuando de repente davos apareció gritando su nombre.

-mi lady, disculpe esta intromisión, pero lord snow, ha llegado un cuervo muy importante desde winterfell-dijo davos recuperando el aliento.

-que sucede davos, dime ahora que paso, sansa esta bien?-pregunto jon en ese momento pues lo único que le importaba era su amada.

-mi lord los hombres de Euron Greyjoy han llegado a las puertas de winterfell, pidiendo que entregaran a Theon, quien llego al parecer hace algunas lunas atrás a su hogar, sansa negó su pedido y han declarado la guerra con su casa mi lord, si no regresamos ahora a winterfell, será demasiado tarde-finalizo davos viendo el rostro de furia de jon, pues este en un segundo cambio de parecer.

-pues no ahí tiempo que perder, lady targaryen si usted quiere acabar con Euron tiene su oportunidad en el norte, es el momento de mostrar su verdadero poder-dijo jon viendo a dany quien afirmo moviendo su cabeza.

-así será regresare de inmediato a dragon stone, ordenare que los barcos partan a el puerto blanco en el norte que todos mis hombres se preparen para una batalla naval y en tierra, lord snow usted debe ir a winterfell yo estaré allí en menos de una semana-termino dany dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a sus dragones.

Los dragones una vez que dany se encontraba en el lomo de drogon, tomaron carrera y se elevaron por todo el llano donde hace horas antras era un campo de batalla.

Jon y davos miraban hacia arriba como los grandes dragones habian tomado vuelo y surcaban los cielos como en los tiempos de Aegon Targaryen, pues ahora el mundo había cambiado por completo, los cuentos de tata eran mas reales que cualquier cosa, El rey de la noche y su ejercito de muertos, dragones en los cielos, jon en ese momento pensó que tal vez había una oportunidad de sobrevivir a la larga noche.

Otra gran batalla se acercaba, jon había recuperado de la batalla , junto con un pequeño pelotón se estaban preparando para el regreso, justo antes de partir, había llegado otro cuervo, pero al parecer había llegado demasiado tarde, era de sansa y estaba destinado solo para jon.

Jon estaba sobre el lomo del caballo, cuando abrió la carta que sansa le habia escrito.

 **Jon regresa conmigo, te necesito, vuelve a mi lado.**

 **Te amo sansa.**

En ese momento jon con un rostro de tristeza, guardo la carta en su pecho, en su corazón, miro a sus hombres que tenían rostro de cansancio, salió corriendo con su caballo de regreso con su amada, antes de que suceda algo peor, con el lo siguió su pelotón de hombres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**

Sansa estaba recorriendo el bosque de los dioses junto con arya, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, desde que arya regreso, pues sansa le había contado lo que sucedió con Meñique y que es lo que sucederá con el.

Luego de llegar al árbol sagrado, estaba cubierto de mucha nieve, se sentaron a recordar viejos tiempo, hasta que arya empezó a preguntar como sansa había llegado a jon, pues aun no entendía bien como fue que sucedió todo.

-así que tu escapaste de Ramsay, junto con theon, y se encontraron con brienne y pod, luego de eso, theon los abandono, el te dijo sobre Jon, pues era lord comandante de la guardia nocturna, y luego que mas sucedió-pregunto arya alzando la vista hacia su hermana quien muy lentamente le contesto.

-luego de eso nos dirigimos a castillo negro, temía que jon no me quisiese y me entregara a ramsay de nuevo, pues yo nunca fui muy buena con el, y me arrepiento mucho pues el nunca tuvo la culpa de ser hijo bastardo de nuestro padre, descubrí que es un gran hombre, honorable como padre, al llegar al castillo, me encontré rodeada de hombres raros que me miraban como si fuera la única mujer que habían visto en años, me sentía muy sola y abandonada, hasta que vi a un hombre, quien comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin dejarme de ver a mis ojos, no podía creer que ese hombre era jon pues la ultima vez que lo había visto era solo un muchacho muy tímido, cuando estaba delante de mi, pensé que me trataría como yo siempre lo trate, con indiferencia, pero no fue asi, yo me lance a el para abrazarlo temiendo que me empujara o me diera la espalda, pero no fue así arya, el me abrazo como nadie lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo-finalizo sansa agachando su rostro con vergüenza

-pues conociste al jon con el que yo me crie sansa, el siempre fue muy bueno con todos nosotros, odie mucho alejarme de el- afirmo arya colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de sansa y apoyando su cabeza en el mismo.

-luego de eso, intente convencer a jon para que recuperáramos winterfell, pero no acepto, me dijo que nos iríamos lejos del norte, pero no fue hasta el día que ramsay envió una carta para el, diciendo que tenia a rickon en los calabozos, y que iría a castillo negro con su ejercito a recuperarme a mi, y que lo dejaría ver como me violarían todos sus hombres-dijo sansa recordando todo el daño que ramsay había hecho con ella.

-luego de leer esa maldita carta jon, no dudo en buscar un ejercito para enfrentarse a ramsay, pues quería recuperar a rickon, a nuestro hogar y salvarme de el maldito animal que era ramsay, partimos a buscar la lealtad de varias casas del norte, pero muchas de ella temían a los bolton, asi que no obtuvimos mucho apoyo, solo de algunas casas como la mormont, y luego de algunos días nos dirigimos a winterfell, allí nos esperaba lord bolton, odie mucho volverlo a ver, ver ese maldito rostro de pura maldad, pero esta vez estaba segura con jon a mi lado, sentía que nada malo me sucedería, pero muy en el fondo sabia que no teníamos muchos hombres para enfrentarnos a los bolton, así que tome envié un cuervo a meñique para que nos diera apoyo en la batalla-dijo sansa mirando a arya quien tenia un rostro de intriga.

-jamás vi una batalla sansa, se que nuestro padre lucho en muchas, tu pudiste ver la batalla que sucedió entre jon y ramsay-pregunto arya viendo el rostro de su hermana horrorizado recordando todo lo que sucedió aquel día.

-pues llegue cuando la batalla casi estaba terminada, nuestros hombres estaban rodeados por los soldados de ramsay, ni el mismo gigante que apoyo a jon podía romper las filas enemigas, yo había llegado junto con bealish y los hombres de vale, quienes venían a caballo, lograron acabar con todos los enemigos, habían piras de muertos arya, por todo el terreno, la tierra en la que nos criamos hermana, estaba manchada de sangre inocente, es algo que no podre olvidar con facilidad, luego de que vi como los hombres de vale impactaban en la fila enemiga, alcance a ver a jon, me sentí muy aliviada sabiendo que jon estaba vivo, el alcanzo a verme pero luego volteo a ver a ramsay quien me estaba mirando con tanto odio, pues había visto que la mujer con la que se había casado acabo con todo lo que tenia, luego de eso mi corazón se detuvo al ver a jon junto con tormond y el gigante partir hacia winterfell, pues ramsay corrió a esconderse tras las murallas de nuestro hogar, sabia que jon acabaría con lord bolton, pero debía verlo con mis propios ojos, asi que me dirigí con meñique a casa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-finalizo sansa cuando vio que su hermana estaba atenta a todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pues le costaba creer que estaban hablando mucho sin que se hubieran peleado, golpeado o gritado, las cosas habían cambiado mucho para ambas, habían madurado muy rápido.

-que paso con ramsay, jon lo mato?-pregunto arya viendo como su hermana sonrió.

-llegue en el momento justo, jon estaba golpeando su cara de manera muy bruta, parecía que el jon que había conocido, desapareció, solo era un salvaje peor que lo que era tormond, no lo se talvez recordó todo lo que el me había hecho, record que había matado delante de el a rickon o tal vez a robb, a nuestra madre, nunca le pregunte-dijo sansa, sintiendo que todo lo estaba relatando había pasado hace tanto tiempo, pues deseaba volver a ver la misma escena una y otra vez.

-luego jon solo se detuvo después de que me allá visto a su lado, se levanto y se alejo, dejando a ramsay muy mal herido, luego vinieron los hombres de jon y lo llevaron a la perrera, alli lo ataron a una silla, hasta que yo acabe con el-dijo sansa viendo como su hermana se sorprendió por lo que había dicho.

-ttu llo mataste sansa, jamás creí que mi hermana, la tan bella lady sansa stark mataría a un hombre-dijo arya largando una larga risa tan fuerte que hasta el mismo castillo lo sintió.

-bueno no me conoces bien maldita niña-dijo sansa cuando fue interrumpida por arya.

-como lo mataste?-pregunto arya quien luego de haberse reido, miro a su hermana que agacho su rostro.

-libere a sus sabuesos, ya que el mismo había dicho que no habían comido durante mucho tiempo, y se me ocurrió que mejor que un buen platillo de lord bolton para esos pobres animales-dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-vi como le arrancaban su propio cuello, como se ahogaba con su propia sangre, escuche sus gritos de agonía hasta que se acallaron tan despacio-finalizo sansa al ver el rostro de arya quien tenia sus grandes ojos abiertos.

-recuérdame no hacerte enojar de nuevo hermana, pues no quiero terminar siendo un bocado para perros-dijo arya cuando sansa comenzó a reírse junto con ella.

En ese momento llego brienne junto con pod, con rostros de preocupación pero a la vez de felicidad porque estaban viendo como ambas muchachas reían, pues al fin sansa y arya se habían olvidado de tantos problemas, solo eran ellas solas.

-mi lady, disculpe la molestia pero a las puertas de winterfell, llegaron unos hombres llevan el emblema de los greyjoy, junto con ellos los acompaña lord theon-finalizo brienne quien vio como ambas muchachas de levantaron del árbol y se miraron una a la otra sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-dejando pasar al castillo díganle que lo espero en el gran salón-ordeno sansa a brienne quien dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo junto con pod.

-creo que volvimos a la realidad arya, debemos ser las señoras de winterfell, hasta que jon regrese-dijo sansa dirigiéndose rápido al gran salón junto con arya.

**********  
sansa y arya estaban sentadas en la gran mesa, estaban viendo a theon quien estaba sorprendió por ver a las dos hermanas muy juntas, pues el recordaba que se odiaban desde que eran muy chicas.

-que es lo que necesitas theon, porque viniste a el norte, la ultima vez que te vi te dirigías a las islas de hierro con tu padre y hermana-dijo sansa viendo a theon con desconfianza, pero alegre de volverlo a ver sano y salvo.

-primero de todo me alegro de que ambas señoras estén bien y que se encuentren en su hogar, estoy aquí para pedir refugio, pues cuando me aleje de usted lady sansa, es verdad que fui a las islas del hierro, pero mi padre había murto a manos de mi tío Euron Greyjoy, el tomo su lugar como señor de las islas de hierro, logramos escapar mi hermana yara greyjoy y yo, junto con varios hombres leales a mi padre, robamos todos los barcos que teníamos, nos dirigimos a Essos, a conocer a la madre de dragones, ella nos dio su apoyo para acabar con nuestro tio, partimos con ella hacia poniente, con un inmenso ejercito y tres grandes dragones, pero tomamos caminos diferentes, la reina targaryen nos dio varios hombres para recuperar nuestro hogar, pero euron nos tendio una trampa, perdimos ante su ejercito, y tomo prisionera a mi hermana, yo logre escapar, llegue a puerto blanco, con unos pocos hombres, y supe que usted y jon snow recuperaron winterfell, así que pensé que usted podría darme refugio hasta que pueda regresar con la madre de dragones-finalizo theon, pues vio que sansa y arya se miraban sorprendida por todo lo que el había dicho.

-me quieres decir que una targaryen vive, y que viene por el trono de hierro, que tiene a cientos de hombres en su ejercito, y tiene a dragones de su lado-dijo sansa viendo a theon con mucha duda, pues era difícil de creer, los dragones habían desaparecido hace muchos años, y solo conocía lo que tata le contaba cuando era niña.

-como quieres que te creamos todo eso theon-dijo arya que por fin había hablado, como señora de winterfell.

-pues se que es difícil, de creer pero, ella ayudara a jon con su cruzada de tomar las torres de los frey y recuperar las riverrun, pues lord tyrion hablo muy bien de el y logro convencer a la madre de dragones para que lo ayudará -finalizo theon viendo que sansa se sorprendió mucho al oir el nombre de tyrion, pues ella creía que había muerto hace mucho.

-tyrion lannister dices, como es que llego a encontrarse con esa tal madre de dragones, si es cierto que ayudara a jon, espero buenas noticas entonces-dijo sansa viendo su hermana que comenzó a sonreir.

-asi es sansa tyrion recorrió todo el mar estrecho hasta llegar a meeren, ese enano es fuerte e inteligente, solo quiere acabar con su maldita hermana, la reina cersei-finalizo theon acercándose a la mesa en la cual estaban sentadas las muchachas stark.

-entonces podrás quedarte aquí en mi hogar, al fin de cuentas te debo mi vida theon-dijo sansa viendo al hombre quien agacho su rostro recordando todo lo que había sucedido con lord bolton, sansa en ese momento se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a theon, al estar frente a el lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-el esta muerto theon, el ya no es problema, debemos seguir nuestro camino y olvidarnos del pasado, yo ya te perdone y creo que jon también lo hará-dijo sansa al oído de theon, quien comenzó a llorar como un niño, pues por fin supo lo que había sucedido al maldito ramsay.

-gracias a ustedes dos, por ayudarme cuando provoque tanto mal a su familia, lo lamento mucho, yo ya he pagado el precio-dijo theon viendo a las hermanas que estaban frente a el.

********  
había pasado un día y medio de la llegada de theon a winterfell, cuando un escudero con el emblema greyjoy, llego a las puertas del castillo con intenciones de hablar con la reina regente, venia de parte del rey Euron Greyjoy.

Sansa lo había recibido en las afueras de winterfell, sansa junto con arya y theon estaban listos para hablar con el soldado, sabiendo que venia a negociar para entregar al sobrino de euron para que pagara por la traición.

-a que has venido a mi hogar-pregunto sansa al hombre que tenia un rostro de ser un hombre de carácter odioso y repugnante.

-he venido por ordenes de lord euron, el quiere que entregara a su sobrino ahora mismo, para que pagara por lo que ha hecho, quiere que regrese conmigo a las islas del hierra-finalizo el hombre quien miro a theon con una pequeña sonrisa.

-jamás entregare a lord theon greyjoy, asi que usted ha fallado con su objetivo-dijo sansa con un rostro de seriedad como había hablado hace tiempo a ramsay el día antes de la batalla.

-si usted se niega a entregar al traidor, lord euron vendrá al norte para acabar con su hogar, matar a su hombres, secuestrar a los niños y violar a todas las mujeres incluyendo a usted-dijo el hombre riéndose de sansa.

-pues entonces no ahí nada mas que decir, si lord euron quiere iniciar una guerra, pues que lo haga pero no podrá enfrentarnos, somos mas fuerte de lo que éramos antes, eso se lo aseguro-afirmo sansa viendo como arya quería saltar hacia el hombre y matarlo de una vez por tratar mal a sansa.

-si esa es la respuesta de la reina regente, será enviada, pero puede reconsiderar, aun tiene tiempo, estere en el puerto blanco-dijo el hombre dando media vuelta y partiendo de winterfell.

-ha me he olvidado de un mensaje que me dio lord euron para usted theon greyjoy, es de su hermana-dijo el hombre buscando en su bolso, sacando la vestimenta que llevaba su hermana el día que fue tomada prisionera.

-me dijo lord euron que le gusta mucho pasar las noches con su hermana, esta ropa ya no la necesita-dijo el hombre largando la ropa el las manos de theon quien vio al hombre con ojos de furia y dolor. El hombre dio media vuelta y partio de winterfell.

-que haremos sansa?-pregunto arya viendo a su hermana quien no dejaba de ver al hombre, hasta que desapareció detrás de la colina.

-enviaremos un cuervo a aguas grises, allí esta jon, le informaremos todo lo que sucedió, espero que Jon este bien y que regrese pronto-finalizo sansa viendo a su hermana que tenia un rostro de preocupación.

-el regresara eso te lo aseguro sansa-dijo theon al ver que sansa le sonrió, por lo que había dicho.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

Jon y su pelotón de hombres ya habían llegado a aguas grises, hubo un pequeño festín por la victoria y la nueva alianza entre stark y targayen, pues aun era difícil de aceptar la idea de que los tiempos habían cambiado y que pronto una gran batalla se desataría y no será contra euron o contra cersei, sino contra los muertos, debían estar los siete reinos unidos cuando llegue el día, en el salón de el castillo de los Reed, se cantaron canciones y historias de las aventuras que tuvieron howland reed y ned stark, jon se preguntaba que diría su padre al ver lo que el estaba haciendo, protegiendo el norte, protegiendo a su familia, amando a su hija en secreto.

-mañana seguiremos viaje, quiero llegar a winterfell lo mas pronto posible-afirmo jon a davos que estaba sentado con un jarro de cerveza negra a su lado.

-así será mi lord, con nosotros vendrá lord reed y algunos de sus hombres, ya hemos preparado los caballos y a primera hora partiremos-dijo davos a su lord quien lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-quiera que sepas que un herrero también vendrá con nosotros ser davos, lo encontré en el pueblo, vi su trabajo, es muy bueno, mañana espero verlo si es que acepto mi invitación-dijo jon a davos quien afirmo con su cabeza.

El salón estaba plagado de lords muy embriagados, cantando y bailando, pues los traicioneros frey habían perdido su dominio, los lannister habían perdido su gran ejercito.

No hubo noticas de Vale, al parecer lord Aryn no había enviado ningún cuervo a aguas grises, jon desconocía el porque de esas acciones de el muchacho aryn, pero poco le importaba mientras que no diera problemas al norte.

Jon se levanto de la gran mesa de los señores, para decir unas palabras antes de retirarse a sus aposentos.

-mis lords, hoy hemos ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra, aun tenemos muchas batallas que enfrentaron, pero tenemos nuevos aliados, se que muchos dudan de la madre de dragones, sabemos que tiene el ejercito mas grande de todo poniente, pero ella no conoce las reglas de las que se rige nuestras tierras, nosotros debemos ayudarla a conocer el nuevo mundo-afirmo jon viendo a cada hombre que estaba en el salón, todos ellos lo miraban felices por todo lo que había sucedió.

-pero la larga noche se acerca y los muertos vienen con ella, se que muchos de ustedes dudan de la existencia de los caminantes blancos, pero ahora que muchos de ustedes vieron con sus propios ojos a la madre de dragones montando a un gran dragón, ¿pueden seguir dudando?-pregunto jon a cada lords.

-mañana seguiré mi camino hacia winterfell, todos ustedes deben saber que Euron greyjoy quiere iniciar una guerra al norte, pero estamos débiles, y eso es bueno para el enemigo, debemos estar mas unidos que nunca-finalizo jon cuando todos los señores se pusieron de pie ante el.

-por el rey en el norte-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo alzando sus jarros de bebida, y brindaron porque su reinado sea largo.

-gracias a todos por el apoyo, pero ahora me retiro, debo descansar-dijo jon dando media vuelta y retirándose del salón, el oía que los demás señores siguieron cantando y bebiendo. Jon estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, recordando su hogar, recordando la sonrisa de su hermana, deseaba llegar lo mas rápido posible a su hogar.

Llego a su cuarto, la chimenea estaba ardiendo, pues hacia demasiado frio, jon recordó el frio que sufría en castillo negro, pero ahora se sentía en cada rincón del norte y temía que pronto se sintiera hasta la mismísima capital.

Se había acostado, luego de mucho pensar, recordar, se pudo dormir, había soñado algo muy raro, pues no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba viendo.

Al principio se sentía que estaba en un castillo muy antiguo, el escuchaba voces muy lejanas, eran la de un hombre y una mujer, jon no podía entender lo que decían, vio que la puerta de donde provenían las voces estaba entreabierta, solo podía ver las sobras de un hombre y una mujer que se producían por el fuego de la chimenea.

El hombre llevaba una gran espada en la mano, y estaba arrodillado a la mujer, luego el hombre se alzo, beso los labios de la mujer, ella le dijo algo con su voz suave, jon sentía que el hombre estaba llorando al parecer, en ese momento, el hombre saco su espada y clavo la misma en el pecho de la mujer, jon dio pasos para atrás, por la sorpresa de lo que había visto, un hombre matando a una mujer de esa manera, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió es que la espada había atravesado el cuerpo de la mujer, y como si fuera acto de magia la misma comenzó a arder, de la hoja de la espada salía fuego, jon no entendía lo que estaba viendo, pero por única vez pudo entender lo que el hombre dijo.

\- Nissa Nissa -

Jon se levanto de su cama sobresaltado, asutado, se toco su frente estaba todo traspirado, no podía entender que era lo que había visto, porque había soñado algo asi, no lo entendía.

Jon vio que por las ventanas de su recamara entraba un rayo de luz, al parecer ya había amanecido, así que se levanto de su cama, se vistió lo mas rápido posible y se dirigió a la caballería.

Al llegar allí, estaba ser davos, con otros hombres, hablando de el festín de la noche anterior, davos al ver que su lord se acercaba, cambio de tema y se adelanto al encuentro con jon.

-mi lord, buenos días-dijo davos mientras jon estaba cada vez mas ceca.

-buenos días ser davos, ¿esta todo listo?-pregunto jon al hombre quien asistió con la cabeza.

-así es mi señor, todos los caballos están listos para partir, debería ir a desayunar y saldremos de inmediato-dijo davos.

-no ha venido en herrero que le conté anoche, me alegraría mucho que haya aceptado mi propuesta-dijo jon mirando alrededor para ver si podía encontrar al muchacho.

-no he visto a ningún herrero mi señor, al parecer no a aceptado su oferta, tal vez quiera quedarse en estas tierras-afirmo davos quien miro como jon se decepciono por la ausencia del muchacho.

-tal vez tengas razón davos, si no aparece ahora nos iremos después de que desayune con lord reed, necesito partir de inmediato-afirmo jon viendo a davos y dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose al castillo.

-así será lord snow-dijo davos volviéndose a los caballos.

Jon estaba sentado junto con lord reed, estaban hablando de cuanto tardarían en llegar a winterfell, y si el camino era posible de cruzarlo.

-he dejado a mi sobrino a cargo de este castillo, hasta que yo regrese, asi que parirte con usted-dijo howland a jon quien dio una sonrisa en aceptación.

Luego del desayuno, jon había escrito un cuervo informando de la partida de aguas grises hacia winterfell, para que sansa se tranquilizara y supiera que cada vez faltaba menos para su regreso.

Jon le entrego la carta al maestre, para que sea enviada de forma inmediata.

Jon se había dirigido a las puertas del castillo, allí estaba reunido el gran pelotón de hombres que lo seguirán de nuevo a su hogar, alli estaba davos hablando con un muchacho, pues jon se había dado cuenta que era el herrero, al parecer había aceptado la invitación.

-ser davos así que pudo conocer al muchacho que le he hablado- dijo jon a davos quien lo miro con un rostro de preocupación ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

-pues mi lord yo ya había conocido a este muchacho, su nombre es gendry-dijo davos viendo como jon no podia entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-como es que ambos se conoces-pregunto jon viendo a gendry quien agacho su rostro, ante la pregunta.

-pues mi lord usted ha conocido a el hijo bastardo del rey robert baratheon, yo lo conocí cuando fue tomado prisionero por Stannis, por ordenes de la burja roja, es un buen muchacho-dijo davos colocando las manos en el hombro de gendry.

Jon no podía entender lo que davos le había contado, pues era un bastardo como el, el ultimo baratheon vivo.

-le debo mucho a ser davos mi lord, si no fuera por el, el rey Stannis me hubiera matado, me ayudo a escapar de dragon stone-dijo gendry viendo a jon quien este estaba aun sorprendido.

-bueno al parecer, estoy destinado a encontrarme con bastardos como yo, me alegro de conocerte, espero que aun aceptes mi invitación a winterfell, aunque esta vez no quiero que seas mi herrero, quiero que formes parte de mi consejo, pues quieras o no eres un baratheon, nuestros padres eran grandes amigos, no podemos defraudarlos-dijo jon con una sonrisa a gendry.

-pero mi lord, en lo único que soy bueno es en ser un herrero, no se mucho de estrategias o política soy un bastardo-afirmo gendry a jon quien dio una pequeña risa.

-pues yo también soy un bastardo, y mira quien soy ahora, tampoco sabia mucho de política, pero igual sigo aquí-dijo jon acercándose a gendry colocando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

-bueno si igual me necesita, lo acompañare, me gustaría conocer winterfell-dijo gendry

-pues toma un caballo y vendrás conmigo, no ahí tiempo que perder-ordeno jon viendo a davos quien dio una orden a un soldado y le entrego un caballo alto, para gendry.

Luego de una despedía de parte de la gente de el pueblo, hacia el rey en el norte, partieron muy rápido, el cuervo había sido enviado y llegarían muy pronto a winterfell.

Luego de un día y medio de marcha se detuvieron para descansar en un pequeño riachuelo, jon quería detenerse para descansar un poco y comer algo, pues el viaje había sido demasiado cansador, los sirvientes le habían colocado, una pequeña mesa con una silla para que pueda comer, jon no se acostumbraba a ser atendido de tal manera, así que ayudaba a los sirvientes en colocar la mesa, mientras que los demás hombres tomaban un tiempo para beber y comer, jon quería hablar con gendry para conocerse un poco mejor así que lo invito a comer junto con el, se le había colocado una silla mas para el muchacho, lo que jon no sabia es que en ese mismo lugar hace ya seis años atrás el rey robert baratheon y lord eddard strak habian descansado, del viaje hacia la capital, y ahora mucho tiempo después estaban sus descendientes conociéndose.

-así que tu viviste en la capital, conociste a tu padre?-pregunto jon a gendry quien estaba bebiendo un poco.

-pues viví mucho tiempo en la capital pero jamás conocí al rey robert, al que conocí fue a su padre lord stark, el me visitaba a mi trabajo, pues lo vi los últimos días antes de su muerte, era un gran hombre-finalizo gendry mirando a jon quien se entesteció el recordar a su padre.

-así es fue un gran hombre, que fue traicionado-dijo jon con un tono de resentimiento.

-lamente mucho su perdida, pero luego de que tuve que irme de la capital, conocí a su hija mas pequeña Arya strak-dijo gendry a jon quien lo miro sorprendido por lo que le había dicho.

-que es lo que me dijiste, conociste a arya, que es lo que le paso, cuando fue la ultima vez que la has visto, como estaba ella-pregunto jon muy desesperado por una respuesta.

-pues luego de que su padre murió, ella tuvo que huir antes de que la atraparan los lannister, nos dirigíamos a castillo negro, ella estaba feliz porque te iba a encontrar, pero pasaron demasiadas cosas y cambiamos de rumbo-finalizo gendry agachando su cabeza, recordando que el se separo de ella cuando fue llevado por la bruja roja.

Luego de que jon y gendy se pusieron al tanto de muchas cosas, pues gendry le conto todo lo que habían pasado junto con arya, y jon lo que sucedió en castillo negro, sobre los caminantes blancos, siguieron su camino, gendry y jon iban al lado cabalgando, se habían hecho amigos, pues ambos eran buenas personas que les sucedieron cosas malas.

Jon le conto sobre la madre de dragones, como eran las bestias y como había acabado con el ejercito lannister en un solo segundo.

Sansa estaba en su recamara leyendo un libro, intentando olvidar a jon de su mente, pues hace tres días había llegado un cuervo desde aguas grises informando de la partida de jon de regreso a winterfell, esto alegro a arya, ya que volvería a ver a su hermano después de mucho tiempo, pero a sansa sentía muchas cosas, pues alegría de volver a ver al hombre que su corazón le pertenece, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, pues arya estaba de regreso en winterfell, y sansa desconocía como reaccionaria si supiera lo que sansa sentía por su hermano, su amor estaba prohibido, el norte no aceptaría tal relacion, ella estaba muy enojada con su destino, pues al parecer no podría amar a nadie, estaba destinada a vivir sin amor.

Arya había golpeado la puerta y entrado en su recamara de su hermana, muy rápido, pues tenia buenas noticas para su hermana.

-sansa, el pelotón de jon fue visto hoy, esta muy cerca, llegara mañana a la mañana, debemos preparar el castillo para la llegada de jon-dijo arya a sansa quien se levanto de la silla volteando el libro del cual estaba leyendo.

Pues después de hablar y preparar un gran festín por la llegada de jon, se preparo una pequeña reunión del consejo, pues habían llegado noticias de los greyjoy.

En el gran salón estaban algunos señores de casas del norte menores, y theon, estaba demasiado molesto por la notica.

Pues había llegado un cuervo diciendo que euron greyjoy junto con su flota se dirigió a la capital, llevando como prisionera a yara, Euron y Cersei se habían unido para enfrentar a los strak y a la targaryen, una alianza conveniente para cersei, pues ella ya no tenia un ejercito grande para enfrentarse a la madre de dragones, pues pido ayuda a euron para esperar la llegada de deanerys, sabia que llegaría por medio de barcos.

Lo bueno de esta noticia era que no ocurrirá una batalla en winterfell, sino mas bien en la capital.

Sansa se alegro de saber que jon no correría mas riesgos, que volvería a casa y que se quedaría a su lado, pues la guerra contra la reina lannister ya no era su problema porque deanerys sabría como enfrentarla.

Luego de esa reunión sansa y arya dieron un pequeño paseo a caballo por el bosque, necesitaban distraerse.

-te puedo preguntar algo sansa-dijo arya viendo como su hermana estaba muy concentrada en la cabalgata.

-dime que sucede-dijo sansa viendo a arya quien asintió con la mirada.

-estos últimos días has estado demasiado triste, desde que llego el cuervo de aguas grises, puedo saber porque-pregunto arya con desconfianza.

-al parecer no puedo disimular mis problemas, cuando jon regrese sabrás el porque de mi tristeza, es algo que debemos contarte ambos a ti-dijo sansa viendo a su hermana quien no le gusto la idea de esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber.

-odio los secretos, pero podre saber esperar un día mas-dijo arya dando una pequeña risa.

Luego de la cabalgata, se dirigieron a la caballeria, donde estaba theon, como en los viejos tiempos, estaba viendo a los caballos, aun estaba muy triste de saber que su hermana esta sufriendo a manos de euron y que no podia hacer nada, hasta que la targaryen lo detenga.

Había anochecido muy rápido, luego de una cena pequeña, en el gran salon, entre arya, theon, sansa, todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, sansa espero que todo el castillo se durmiera para poder dirigirse al cuarto de jon.

Ella salió rápido de su cuarto y muy despacio entro al de jon, vio que todo estaba limpio y acomodado para el regreso de el, se acostó en la cama de jon, aun tenia su aroma, ella cerro sus ojos y soñaba que estaba lejos de todos los problemas y que estaba feliz al lado de jon, aunque sabia que eso jamás sucedería, pues ella estaba destinada a sufrir.

Se había tapado hasta la cabeza, la cama era muy grande para ella sola, soñaba que el estaba a su lado, besando su frente, bajando hasta sus labios, sentía que sus grandes manos la tocaban por todo su cuerpo, sansa desconocía lo que le estaba sucediendo, pues deseaba a su hermano, soñaba que el la tocaba muy suave, ella sintió un gran calor que bajaba hasta su entrepierna, ella bajo sus manos hasta su ropa interior, sintió que estaba húmeda, pues tenia la necesidad de sentir a su hermano dentro de ella, era algo nuevo para sansa, pues jama había sentido algo así por un hombre.

Su respiración le fallaba, sus manos estaban en un entrepierna, sentia que se humedecía aun mas, soñando que el le besaba sus pechos, ella se preguntaba si el había tendió a muchas prostitutas, ya que robb iba muchas veces a los burdeles con theon, y pocas veces los acompañaba jon, no sabia el porque.

Luego de que ella se allá venido, se levanto para poder irse del cuarto, pero su cuerpo le fallaba, un gran sueño le pensaba en sus ojos, se volvió a la cama de jon, coloco su nariz en la almohada de jon y cerro los ojos, soñando con el.

Sansa se había despertado, era de noche aun, pero al parecer debía haber amanecido ya, pero no era así al parecer una gran tormenta había ocultado al sol, sansa comenzaba a estriarse pero en ese momento sintió una pequeña respiración en su oído, al darse media vuelta, jon estaba acostado a su lado, pues el estaba con poca ropa, al parecer había llegado muy temprano, pero no había ocurrido ningún festín por la llegada sino que los viajeros decidieron esperar al que la tormenta pasara para que el festín se realice en las afueras del castillo, ya que había demasiados invitados, jon había ordenado que no despertaran a sansa, el desconocía la presencia de arya en el castillo, pues sansa y arya les pidieron a cada sirviente del castillo que no le informarían a jon, ya que querían hacerle una gran sorpresa al rey.

Así que jon luego de ver que su castillo estaba mejor de lo que el lo habia dejado, se dirigió a su recamara para poder descansar, ordeno a davos y a los demás hombres de su viaje que descansen hasta tarde si lo necesitaban.

Jon entro en su recamara, la chimeneas estaba apagada, así que prendió una vela, comenzó a desvestirse, sacándose varias pieles y cuero, pero al darse media vuelta, se encontró a sansa en su cama, pues estaba con un pequeño camisón de color celeste como los de sus ojos, el dio una pequeña sonrisa, pues el se había despedido de ella cuando estaba dormida, y se volvió a rencontrar con ella dormida, se acerco mu despacio, acomodo las cobijas, tapando su espalda, se acerco a su frente y la beso muy suave, para no despertarla, luego de esto, trabo la puerta de su cuarto para que nadie entraran sin permiso y encontrara a el acostado con su hermana, pues que pensarían, que habia fornicado con su propia sangre.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la cama, estaba muy cansado del viaje, tal vez faltaban muchas horas para que amaneciera, así que se acostó muy despacio, miro que su hermana seguía durmiendo y dejo espacio a su hermana para que durmiera tranquila.

Sansa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pues el tenia sus brazo en la cintura de ella, estaba tapado con las cobijas, ella no quería moverse en ese momento, solo quería que durara para siempre, ella comenzó a moverse muy despacio, hasta que sintió algo, que la hizo sonrojar y poner du cara muy colorada, pues jon tenia su miembro muy excitado además de sentir que era de un tamaño conmemorable, pues lo sentía en su cola, ella había escuchado que los hombres siempre se levantaban con su miembro de esa forma, pero en ese momento recordó a ramsay, se sentía sucia y mal, pero al ver el rostro de jon, se tranquilizo, se dio media vuelta para poder ver su rostro, ver sus grandes labios carnosos, su cicatriz en el ojo que lo hacia único, su respiración era lenta, se acerco a sus labios y lo beso suavemente, al ver que no se habia despertado, se sentó en la cama muy despacio, amago con levantarse cuando escucho la voz de jon.

-es hermoso levantarse de esta manera, con tus besos, no sabes que extrañaba tus caricias y tu sonrisa-finalizo jon acostado en la cama, que tenia apenas abierto los ojos.

Sansa en ese momento se congelo, su alma, su voz, su cuerpo, dio media vuelta para poder ver a jon, ella dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-yo extrañaba tus abrazos, su aroma, a ti-dijo sansa volviéndose a acostar en la cama, cara a cara con jon, ambos se rieron muy despacio, se acercaron y se besaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que ella se acerco a el, en ese momento jon se alejo de ella.

-sansa no podemos seguir, si no nos detenemos ahora será muy tarde-dijo jon con tristeza pero con necesidad de mas besos como ese.

-lo se jon-dijo sansa con su rostro de tristeza.

En ese momento jon no dudo un segundo en besarla de nuevo pero con suavidad y dulzura.

-estoy contigo, regrese-dijo jon, agarrando la cara de sansa con sus grandes manos.

 **Nota: si les gusto el capitulo comenten, me ayudan muchísimo, estoy agregando carbón al fuego entre sansa y jon, en los próximos capitulos serán mejores.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

-creo que es hora de que me valla de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta jon-dijo sansa viendo a jon que se refregaba los ojos del sueño.

-quédate un poco mas, quien nos podría molestar-dijo jon colocando su mano en la mejilla de sansa.

Sansa tenia que decirle lo de arya, pues si ella los interrumpía seria mucho peor, sansa se levanto de la cama rápido, viendo a jon quien de mala gana también se levanto.

-al parecer no puedo convencerte de que te quedes aquí-dijo jon largando una pequeña risa al ver como sansa estaba apurada de salir de su cuarto, pues por un lado sansa tenia razón, si alguna dama la vería salir de su cuarto hablarían mal de ella, pero el quería estar con sansa por mucho mas tiempo, pues habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había partido y no pudo verla.

Sansa se acerco a jon, cuando estaba frente a el, le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, inclinándose un poco pues jon era mas bajo que ella. Sansa dio media vuelta y abrió despacio la puerta, antes de irse vio a jon quien quedo con los labios cerrados pues quería un beso mas pero sansa lo tomo a risas y salió del cuarto.

-habeses quisiera no ser su maldito medio hermano-grito jon solo en su cuarto, buscando su ropa para desayunar.

Mientras tanto sansa llego a su cuarto, al cerrar la puerta se apoyo en la misma respiro hondo, comenzó a reírse, pues no podía creer que por fin era feliz, con una persona como jon.

Se dirigió a su cama para buscar la vestimenta que usaría para el festín del rey, en ese momento arya golpeo la puerta y entro muy rápido.

-sansa jon regreso, muy temprano, podemos verlo, ¿ya sabe que estoy aquí?-dijo arya muy excitada ante la noticia de la llegada de jon.

-espera un poco y respira profundo hermana, o te morirás de la emoción-dijo sansa riéndose de el estado de arya.

-es que quiero ver a jon, hace mucho tiempo que no veo su sonrisa, su rostro-dijo arya sentándose al lado de sansa.

Sansa se preguntaba como harían para decirle la verdad a la muchacha, pues era algo muy mal visto en el norte.

-bueno una noticia buena es que jon no sabe de tu presencia en el castillo, así que prepárate, el esta en el gran salón, pues ahí una pequeña reunión del consejo-dijo sansa colocando su mano en el hombro de arya.

-esta bien me te espero en el pasillo, cuando estés lista vamos juntas a recibirlo-dijo arya, desconociendo que sansa hasta hace unas horas estuvo con jon en su cama, besándose como recién casados.

Arya salió del cuarto de sansa, dejando sola a su hermana, ella se cambio muy despacio, se puso un gran vestido de color verde, con el lobo en su pecho, se había peinado como su madre, una verdadera señora del norte.

Una vez que las hermanas estaban listas, juntas se dirigieron el gran salón, donde se sentían las voces de varios señores del norte, pero sansa reconocía la voz de jon, pues ella se tranquilizaba de solo escucharla, sentía felicidad al sentir sus palabras. Mientras que arya estaba muy nerviosa de ver a jon, pues no sabia como reaccionaria al verla después de tantos años, temía que se enterara de las cosas que tuvo que hacer, pero era problema para otro momento.

Jon estaba reunido con algunos de los señores que lo habían acompañado en su viaje y en la guerra, estaban hablando de que harían ahora, pues euron estaba en la capital, con muchos de sus barcos, al parecer temían que la madre de dragones llegara a la capital por mar y por cielo, pero jon no los estaba escuchando, el estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, con su mano en sus labios, recordando los besos de sansa, quería estar solo con ella de nuevo.

-lord snow, que dice usted-pregunto lord glover a jon mientras lo miraba sin entender porque jon estaba mirando el mapa del norte sin decir una palabra.

-lord snow-hablo mas fuerte davos, cuando jon lo escucho y miro fijamente a davos sin entender de lo que estaban diciendo.

-disculpen, mis lords, pero que decían-dijo jon mirando a todos los hombres quienes empezaron a hablar de nuevo, hablaban de que deanerys había partido de dragon stone con su ejercito hacia Kings Landing, llegarían en unos pocos dias y tomaría el trono de hierro. Los señores habían tomado la decisión de esperar que la targaryen se sentara en el trono para poder planear una estrategia para cuando los muertos llegaran.

-esta bien mis señores, esperaremos a que la batalla de la madre de dragones contra la reina loca acabe para hablar de una alianza con los targaryen- finalizo jon cuando todos los señores miraron a la entrada del gran salón, pues había llegado sansa.

-lady sansa-dijo jon sonriendo y levantándose de la gran mesa solo para poder ver a su amada.

-jon alguien quiere verte de nuevo-dijo sansa mirando hacia atrás dando la señal a arya para que entrara.

En ese momento jon camino muy despacio a sansa sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos, pero al ver que por el pasillo entraba arya con su rostro hacia abajo jon comenzó a temblar, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, pues no entendía como era que arya estaba delante de el junto con sansa, pues el recordó su rencuentro con sansa en castillo negro, no había visto a ninguna mujer tan bella como sansa, pero no podía negar que con el rencuentro con arya era mas bien con sentimientos de un hermano hacia su hermana.

-arya-dijo jon tartamudeando por el nerviosismo, no podía coordinar lo que estaba diciendo.

Jon se arrodillo para poder ver su rostro, en ese momento arya se lanzo a sus brazos, muy rápido, ambos comenzaron a llorar, jon estaba lagrimeando de la emoción, el abrió los ojos y vio que sansa estaba llorando también.

-jon no sabes lo que extrañe tus abrazos-dijo arya a sus oídos muy despacio, se alejo de su hermano para poder verlo a los ojos, jon estaba feliz de que por fin estaba reunido con arya, pues ella lo quería mucho mas que todos sus hermanos.

-arya mi pequeña regresaste, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de volverte a ver-dijo jon con su voz temblorosa ante la emoción.

Jon se levanto del suelo, vio a sansa que ella lo estaba mirando con sus hermosos ojos celestes opacados por las lagrimas, se acerco a ella, miro a arya quien entiendo que estaba por hacer.

Jon abrazo a sansa muy despacio, tratándola como una dama, y arya se lanzo a ambos, la familia stark se estaba reuniendo de nuevo, al parecer después de tanto mal que todos vivieron desde la partida de winterfell, pudieron reunirse.

-como pudiste ocultármelo hoy cuando estábamos juntos-dijo jon muy despacio al oído a sansa quien se sonrojo, su rostro de puso rojo por la vergüenza.

-era una sorpresa que queríamos hacerte, jon- respondió sansa a jon quien sentía como respiraba en su oído.

-no sabes cuanto te amo-dijo jon abrazándola mas fuerte, besando su cuello, no le importaba que los señores estaban alli, viéndolos.

Sansa se sonrojo de nuevo, pero esta vez mas de lo que pensaba, sinto que debía alejarse de jon antes de que le dará un beso en sus labios.

-necesito contarte todo lo que paso desde que te fuiste de aquí-dijo sansa cuando los tres hermanos se separaron.

-soy todo oídos, para ambas-dijo jon quien les sonrió a las hermanas.

Jon junto con sansa y arya estaban en el bosque de los dioses, aun era difícil de creer que los stark se están reuniendo de nuevo, jon estaba feliz de ver como arya había crecido, pues ahora delante de el estaba toda una mujer, hermosa, como su hermana, pues sansa no quería ver mucho a jon, temía que la situación entre ellos se les fuera de las manos, ahora que arya había regresado debían controlar sus impulsos. todo el castillo estaba preparándose para el festín, el día había mejorado, el sol se presento fuerte y grande, había aparecido después de muchos días de tormentas y nieve.

-no sabes la alegría de saber que estas a mi lado, te he extrañado mucho, desde que me tome el negro, nunca dejaba de pensar en ti, padre y sansa-dijo jon cuando estaba mirando a arya, pero no pudo resistirse a ver a sansa, quien sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

jon sentía que por fin había encontrado el propósito por el cual habia regresado de la muerte, reunir a su familia, proteger a sus seres queridos, amar a sansa como nadie la amaría, pero no podía decirlo a nadie.

-había regresado a winterfell, luego de que tu marchaste a pedir la lealtad de las casas del norte, sansa me puso al corriente de todo lo que sucedió desde que desaparecí en la capital-dijo arya volviendo su mirada a sansa quien le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-aunque me cuesta creer que tu jon snow, te llevaras muy bien con sansa, si bien no recuerdo, sansa fue una maldita contigo-dijo arya riéndose mientras veía a los dos hermanos que se miraban muy serios, ella comenzaba a dudar que algo sucedía entre ellos.

-sansa por favor, ya le he pedido disculpas a jon, fui una muchacha estúpida, me arrepiento todos los días por ser tan mala con jon-dijo sansa cuando sintió que la mano de jon acariciaba la suya muy despacio y disimuladamente.

-no ahí nada que perdonar, pues éramos muy chicos para entender como era la vida real, pero ahora estamos juntos y las amo a las dos, eso es lo que importa, desde ahora y para siempre-dijo jon colocando sus manos en los hombros de arya quien asistió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-ahora quiero que me cuentes como demonios sobreviviste tanto tiempo sola-pregunto jon cuando comenzó a seguir el camino de nuevo al castillo.

-bueno pues conocí a muchas buenas personas y otras que desearía jamás conocer, solo te puedo decir que fui sirvienta de tywin Lannister así que imagínate jon, las cosas que tuve que hacer-dijo arya riéndose por la cara que jon había puesto al escuchar el nombre de el padre de la reina loca.

-pues ya que sansa y tu me hicieron esta sorpresa, yo tengo una para ti mi pequeña niña-dijo jon mirando a arya quien no entendía lo que jon estaba diciendo.

-vengan conmigo, quiero presentarles a un buen muchacho que encontré en aguas grises, pues me he hecho muy amigo, me recuerda a robb-dijo jon viendo a sus hermanas que ambas se miraron sorprendidas.

jon las guio hasta la caballería, donde estaba davos y tormound, poniéndose al día de todo lo que sucedió en el norte, tormond al ver a jon acercarse comenzó a reírse.

-así que regreso con vida el rey cuervo, volviste con tu culo sano y salvo-dijo tomound abrazando a jon con mucha fuerza.

-también te extrañe tormond-dijo jon viendo al salvaje que comenzaba a reírse.

-davos has visto al herrero-pregunto jon, cuando detrás de los caballos salía gendry, limpiándose su ropaje, cuando alzo la mirada, se había congelado, pues en ese momento arya y sansa llegaban por detrás de jon, sansa se detuvo al lado de jon, pero arya siguió hasta estar frente a gendry, ambos se miraron, arya comenzaba a lagrimear por la emoción de estar con su viejo amigo después de todo.

arya se lanzo a los brazos de gendry, quien la recibió con un abrazo tan fuerte, jon recordó su encontró con sansa, pues no podía negar que entre ambos muchachos sucedía algo mas que la amistad, jon de solo pensarlo le daba miedo de que su pequeña arya se enamorara de un hombre, pero no podía enojarse con ella, pues el estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermana asi que no podía dar reproche.

arya esta llorando, gendry coloco su mano en la nuca de arya, diciéndole cosas al oído que solo ellos sabían, luego de que se alejaron un poco para poder ver sus rostros comenzaron a reírse muy fuerte.

-la ultima vez que te vi no medias la mitad que yo, y ahora casi eres de mi altura-dijo gendry acariciando las mejillas de arya.

-y yo la ultima vez que te vi no tenias tanta barba, pareces a un lord del norte-dijo aya riéndose muy despacio.

jon y sansa entrelazaron sus manos muy disimuladamente, se miraron unos al los otros, pues ambos recordaban los momentos a solas que tuvieron y entendían que arya y gendry debían estar a solas un tiempo.

-me imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar, nos retiramos junto con jon, nos vemos luego-dijo sansa a arya quien sonrió a su hermana.

-gendry ten mucho cuidado con mi hermana, sino te las veras conmigo muchacho-dijo jon colocando su dedo en el ojo como señal de que cuidara con lo que iban a hacer mientras ellos no estaban.

jon y sansa se habían dirigido al solar de jon, pues era el único lugar tranquilo del castillo, había mucha gente corriendo por los pasillos, por los salones, las damas preparando la ropa de lady sansa y lady arya, los cocineros preparando el gran banquete.

al entrar en el solar, sansa se dirigió al asiento de jon, junto con el escritorio, había un mapa estirado, pues al parecer jon quería mostrarle algo referido a la conquista de las gemelas.

-al fin solos-dijo jon acercándose a sansa, quien pensó que daría un gran beso, pero no fue así, jon no quería confundir a sansa, así que se dirigió al escritorio, comenzó a explicarle a sansa, como había sucedido la batalla, como fueron recibidos por los frey, pero sansa no le prestaba atención a lo que jon decía, sino a sus grandes manos que recorrían todo el mapa, pues ella pensaba como se sentirían esas manos acariciando su labios, su cuerpo, su entrepierna, sansa comenzaba a sentiré igual a la noche anterior, miraba los labios de jon, gruesos y pequeños, soñaba lo que se sentirían besando sus labios, el besando su cuerpo muy suave. sansa coloco su mano en su entrepierna para calmar esa sensación, pues ella era muy inocente jamás había sentido algo así por un hombre.

-sansa me estas escuchando-dijo jon colocando su mano en su cara, jon estaba sonriendo por que sabia que ella no había escuchado nada de lo que el había dicho.

-ee, si jon me decías-dijo sansa tartamudeando, sacando la mano de sus piernas.

-te decía sansa, que cuando todo parecía estar perdido, el aire se sintió seco y caluroso, el rio parecía evaporarse, yo sentí al igual que los hombres, una antigua palabra valiriana, después de eso aparecieron tres grandes dragones surcando los cielos, sansa jamás en mi vida pensé ver algo así, te acuerdas de los cuentos de tata, sobre la conquista de aegon y sus dragones, pero habían desaparecido hace muchos años atrás, en ese momento sentí la necesidad de que tu estuvieras a mi lado para ver algo tan hermoso como esas criaturas-dijo jon con su rostro de felicidad recordando a los hijos de deanerys.

sansa comenzaba a ver que jon sentía algo muy grande por los dragones, era como si el amaba verlos, pues ella amaba ver a Lady su huargo, era parte de ella, sansa sabia que el sentimiento por su huargo le debía a jon quien tuvo la idea de dar a cada hijo de los stark un huargo.

-luego de que los dragones quemaran a casi todo el ejercito lannister, el mas grande de los dragones descendió, de su lomo bajo una mujer con su cabello de color blanco, con una vestimenta que parecía una armadura targaryen, sus ojos eran muy grandes-dijo jon.

-era mas hermosa que yo seguro-dijo sansa con mucho celos por la madre de dragones, pues ya había escuchado por theon que era muy hermosa y esbelta, pero escucharlo de jon era como una flecha directo en el corazón, temía que jon se enamorara de la targaryen.

-no me digas que estas celosa sansa-dijo jon riéndose muy suave, sansa no podía negar que la risa de jon hizo que los celos desaparecieran y que muy dentro de ella quisiera besarlo pero era muy orgullosa, jon se puso serio ante la mirada de locura de sansa, el se acerco a ella, se arrodillo, para estar a la altura de su hermana ya que estaba sentada, se acerco a ella, colocando su frente en la de sansa, en una milésima de segundo sus labios tocaron los de sansa y comenzó un beso que parecía interminable, el coloco sus manos en la cabeza de sansa, ella coloco su mano en la nuca de jon, atreves de su cabello, despeinándolo, pues el ahora usaba su cabello atado como lo usaba su padre.

-tu eres mis estrellas y mi sol, tu eres parte de mi sansa-dijo jon terminado el beso y viendo el rostro de sansa que estaba enrojecido por el beso.

-te amo jon, pero no podemos seguir así, ambos nos estamos lastimando mucho, con cada beso que nos damos es peor para mi-dijo sansa agachando su rostro por la tristeza que sentía,

-veras que el destino nos unirá mas que nunca sansa, lo presiento-dijo jon cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, alguien lo estaba llamando. jon se levanto viendo a sansa que estaba preocupada por quien era el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-si quien es-pregunto jon muy desconfiado.

-soy howland mi lord, necesito hablar con usted y su hermana ahora-dijo lord reed, pues estaba muy apurado por hablar con jon.

Euron había llegado a la capital, con casi 100 barcos, pues a las islas había llegado un cuervo de la reina pidiendo el apoyo de los greyjoy, a cambio habría una alianza atreves del matrimonio entre Euron Greyjoy Y Cersei Lannister, pero debían estar en Kings Lanndigs lo mas próximo posible, pues la madre de dragones marchaba hacia el trono de hierro.

Al desembarcar, euron fue invitado al castillo, pues la reina quería verlo lo antes posible, así que al llegar fue recibido de mala gana por jaime, quien lo guio hasta el salón del trono, al llegar allí, cercei estaba tomando vino, y con un aspecto de nerviosismo.

-al fin ha llegado lord greyjoy, donde están sus hombres y sus barcos-dijo cersei levantándose del trono, y dirigiéndose a euron con mucha prisa.

-están en el puerto de la ciudad, mi lady-dijo euron sonriendo, pues sabia que la reina necesitaría de ella, ya que no quería que una targaryen recuperara el trono.

-quiero que sus hombres se preparen, mi ejercito es menor de lo que era, pero aun ahí esperanzas de ganar-dijo cersei dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón del trono pues quería ver a el maestro de artificio.

-cree que ganaremos ser jaime-pregunto euron, viendo al hermano de la reina muy preocupado por lo que estaba planeando para la guerra, temía que perdiera la cordura en el peor momento.

-pues como ella dijo, aun ahí esperanzas-dijo jaime cuando comenzó a caminar muy rápido en búsqueda de su hermana.

-pues si veo que estamos perdiendo nos retiraremos de la guerra, no quiero morir carbonizado-dijo euron solo mirando al trono de hierro, ahora entendía porque tantos hombres habían muerto por ese pedazo de hierro.

 **Nota: si les gusto el capitulo comenten, me ayudan mucho, los próximos capítulos serán un poco mas largos, así que tardare en subirlos dos o tres días.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:** **En esta narración cambie algunos acontecimientos, por ejemplo jamás sucedió el encuentro de la cueva entre jon y ygrrite, creo que cambia un poco mas la relación de jon y sansa para mejor.**

 **Si les gusto el capitulo, comenten, me ayudan mucho.**

 **Además de que en unos días iniciare otra historia basada en estos personajes, pero omitiendo varios acontecimiento entre los personajes.**

 **Jon sabra por ned que es hijo de el principe Rhaegar y sansa odiara a joffrey, ned los unirá en matrimonio, no se amaran al principio pero luego crecerá un gran sentimiento entre los dos.**

 **Capitulo 12:**

jon espero que sansa se recuperara de el momento que ambos habían pasado, para dar permiso que lord reed entrara a su recamara, al ver que su hermana se había levantado de la silla y acomodado su cabello, jon recordó que aun estaba despeinado por las manos de sansa, el agarro su cabello y lo volvió a atar, mientras sansa se reía muy despacio.

-adelante lord reed-dijo jon, para que el hombre entrara tranquilo a su solar.

en ese momento la puerta se abrió y howland entro mirando con seriedad a Jon, pues tenia que contarle algo muy importante a jon que cambiaria las cosas del todo.

-los dejo para que hablen a solas jon-dijo sansa cuando se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-pues si usted quiere lord snow, su hermana podría quedarse, es algo que les incumbe a los hermanos stark-dijo lord reed viendo que jon con su mirada dijo a sansa que se quedara.

sansa se dirigió de nuevo a sentarse en el escritorio de jon, mientras que los hombres se colocaron cerca del hogar que estaba encendido. jon miraba a howland sin entender que quería contarle.

-bueno mi lord, no se como empezar, pero bueno-dijo howland viendo a jon que asistió con su cabeza.

-ustedes deben saber que yo fui unos de los hombres que acompaño a su padre, en búsqueda de su hermana Lyanna-dijo el hombre a jon y sansa.

-pues nuestro padre nos conto muchas veces esa historia-dijo jon viendo a sansa sin entender a donde se dirigía con todo esto.

-bueno entonces sabrán que la encontró en dorne, en la torre de la alegría, luego de pelar con los guarias de el príncipe Rhaegar, es entro en la torre, yo me había quedado afuera esperando ordenes de su padre, pero el me conto todo lo que había pasado dentro de esa torre-dijo howland mientras miraba a los hermanos que estaban concentrados escuchando la historia.

-su padre encontró a su tía muriendo ensangrentada, pues estaba rodeada de muchas damas, el se acerco a ella, quien estaba muriendo, ned no podía hacer nada para salvarla, nunca se preguntaron porque estaba muriendo desangrada-pregunto el hombre a los hermanos que se miraron, pues jamás le habían contado porque murió.

-pues no sabemos-dijo sansa.

-su tía lyanna estaba muriendo desangrada por dar a luz a un niño-dijo howland viendo a jon que alzo su cabeza ante la notica.

-le pido a su padre que protegiera a ese niño de la furia de robert, pues era hijo de el príncipe Rhaegar targaryen, y ella sabia que robert mataría a todos los targaryen, sin importar quienes fueran, así que en sus últimos suspiros le rogo que se lo llevara al norte, antes de que robert se enterara de que habia dado a luz-dijo howland viendo a sansa que parecía ya entender a donde todo se iba dirigiendo.

-luego de eso, la rebelión de robert había terminado y...-estaba diciendo el hombre cuando fue interrumpido por sansa.

-lord eddard stark había regresado a winterfell, después de un año de guerra, con un niño bastardo en brazos cuyo nombre era jon snow-finalizo sansa viendo a su hermano que no quería aceptar la realidad.

-así es mi lady, su padre había regresado al norte con el hijo de su hermana, deshonrando su nombre, su casa y su familia, llamándolo su hijo bastardo, pero así robert jamás sabría la verdad, y usted mi lord crecería sano y salvo como su madre deseaba-dijo howland viendo que jon se había levantado de la silla y negando con la cabeza, el estaba lleno de dudas, no podía creer esa historia, pues era difícil de entender, jon se dirigió a la ventana que daba al gran patio del castillo, estaban preparando el gran festín, para el rey en el norte, jon no sabia quien era ahora, jon snow, el bastardo de lord stark o el hijo de el príncipe targaryen, quien era se preguntaba jon.

-se que es difícil de entender y de creer, pero mi lord es la verdad, jure a su padre jamás decir la verdad, pero el esta muerto, y no podía yo morir sin contarle a usted su verdadera identidad, seria muy egoísta, si quiere echarme de su castillo lo entiendo, pero me iré con mi mente limpia y tranquila sabiendo que usted sabe la verdad, usted es el hijo de lyanna stark y raegar targaryen-finalizo el hombre levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para retirarse del solar.

-como lo correría del castillo, mi señor, pero no puedo creer esa historia, mi padre es y será lord stark-dijo jon con mucha furia dentro de el.

-usted puede pensar lo que quiera lord snow, pero no puede negar que porque se preguntaba el sentimiento hacia los dragones, porque parecía que los conociera desde hace tiempo, usted lleva la sangre del ultimo dragón targaryen-dijo lord reed reiterándose muy lentamente del solar dejando a sansa y a jon solos.

Jon se había sentado, frente al fuego, había agachado su cabeza, colocando sus manos en ojos, pues tenia ganas de gritar, llorar, todo al mismo tiempo.

-no se quien soy sansa, me crie pensando que era el hijo bastardo de mi padre, que jamás se dirigirán a mi con respeto, que yo morirá en la guardia nocturna, pero ahora jon snow, murió, quien soy- grito jon viendo a su hermana que se acercaba a el y se arrodillo delante de el.

-tu eres jon snow, el rey en el norte, el norte te necesita, arya te necesita, yo te necesito, no debes rendirte, tienes mucho que enfrentar jon-dijo sansa viendo que jon levantaba su mirada, el había clavado sus ojos en los de ella, pues el estaba con sus ojos rojos, sansa no podía ver asi a jon.

-si esto es verdad, no puedo ser el rey en el norte, los señores no querrán que yo gobierne sus tierras, no merezco ser el rey sansa-dijo jon con mucha furia y dolor.

-tu eres el hombre mas valiente que he conocido jon, tu eres el rey y nadie lo dudara-dijo sansa colocando sus manos en la mejilla de jon, limpiando sus lagrimas.

-pues ahora si el norte se enterara de la verdad que es lo que pasaría sansa – dijo jon agachando de nuevo su cabeza de nuevo.

-si el norte supiera la verdad, seguirías siendo el rey jon-dijo sansa cuando jon, comenzó a llorar de dolor y furia, pues siempre pensó que su madre era una prostituta, pero ahora sabia que siempre fue la princesa lyanna stark, y su padre era el hijo del rey loco, rhaegar.

-soy fruto de una violación sansa, mi madre era hermosa, pero Rhaegar, la secuestro, la violo y torturo, era un monstro, yo me odio sansa mas que nunca-grito jon, llorando como un niño.

-jon nadie sabe la verdad, tal vez lyanna amo a el príncipe, y quisieron huir para ser felices, como queremos nosotros jon, pero ahora podemos amarnos-dijo sansa a jon quien levanto su mirada, había dejado de llorar, la miro a sansa muy fijamente.

-tu no eres mi hermano ahora, jamás lo fuiste, eres mi primo-sansa quería seguir hablando cuando jon se lanzo a sus labios, la beso tan fuerte pero a la vez hermoso, sansa lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y siguió besándolo, los dos se habían levantado, no podían separarse del beso.

Jon comenzó a levantarse, el coloco sus manos en su cintura, poco a poco la fue llevando hasta la cama, pero jon no pudo seguir, asi que soltó a sansa, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la ventana.

-no puedo sansa, jamás pondría un dedo encima de ti-dijo jon mirando a sansa con un rostro de cansancio y dolor.

-pero jon tu eres al único hombre que confió, tu me ayudaste a salir adelante, me has hecho olvidar todo los horrores de ramsay-dijo sansa acercándose a el.

-sansa yo nunca-dijo jon tartamudeando, pues tenia mucha vergüenza de lo que estaba por decir.

-jamás he hecho el amor con una mujer-dijo jon al fin, pues era verdad ya que con yigritte nunca pudieron hacer el amor.

Sansa estaba sorprendida por lo que jon había dicho, ella había pensado que el se había acostado con su amor salvaje o alguna prostituta de alguna taberna.

-jon es verdad lo que me estas diciendo-pregunto sansa a jon quien estaba agachando su rostro de la vergüenza.

-pues si, aun soy un muchacho virgen, se que suena muy estúpido-dijo jon alejándose de sansa, para que no pueda verlo.

-no es nada estúpido jon, eres un hombre único, eres mi hombre jon-dijo sansa colocando sus manos en las mejillas de jon.

-de verdad lo dices-dijo jon viendo a sansa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sansa se acerco de nuevo a jon y lo beso muy despacio mientas hablaba.

-lo digo en verdad, jon quiero ser tu primera mujer para ti jon-dijo sansa besándolo mas rápido y sin dejar que responda.

Bran estaba viendo que el castillo de winterfell, estaba muy cerca de su hogar, meera lo estaba llevando en su caballo, el sentía el olor de su cabello, su respiración, bran no podía negar que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, las aventuras que habían pasados, los horrores los habían hecho inseparables, pero ahora se preguntaba que pasaría, pues el se quedaría en winterfell y ella regresaría con su padre en aguas grises, se alejaría de el, bran definitivamente la amaba mas que nada en el mundo.

-estamos llegando bran, al fin llegamos-dijo meera viendo a bran que asistió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-pues asi es, al fin después de tanto tiempo, regreso a mi hogar, partí de aquí siendo un niño lisiado, y ahora regreso siendo el cuervo de tres ojos-dijo bran mirando al cielo pues estaba apenas despejado.

-yo partí con mi hermano de mi hogar y ahora estoy regresando con un muchacho que me trajo muchos problemas, pero que me cae muy bien-dijo meera riéndose muy fuerte, pues era la primera vez que meera se reía tan fuerte después de tanto tiempo, bran le gustaba mucho escucharla reír.

-bueno ese muchacho también le caes bien, pero a veces lo cansas con tus gritos-dijo bran a meera quien lo miro con enojo.

Estaban llegando al castillo, había mucha gente en la gran puerta de winterfell, bran y meera se colocaron las capuchas para que no los reconocieras, pues debían llegar al castillo lo antes posible.

Bran escuchaba que el gran festin había concluido y que el rey y sus hermanas estaban en el bosque de los dioses, bran supo entonces que arya y sansa estaban junto con jon, sintió una gran felicidad de saber que se rencontraría con casi todos sus hermanos después de tanto tiempo sin verlos.

Meera bajo del caballo y se dirigió a un hombre que estaba en la puerta del castillo.

-mi señor, quisiera hablar con el rey en el norte-dijo meera a davos pues el estaba hablando con brienne.

-pues el rey esta un poco ocupado mi señora, pero quien es usted y su acompañante-pregunto davos mientras miraba al muchacho que estaba en el caballo.

-esta bien, pues mi nombre es meera reed y soy hija de lord Howland Reed, y mi acompañante es Brandon Stark hijo menor de lord eddard stark, queremos hablar con jon snow, es muy urgente.

Davos miro a brienne quien de inmediato se acerco al muchacho y lo bajo del caballo, mientras que davos guio a meera al gran salón pues allí hablarían mejor y en privado.

-lo sentimos mi señora y lord stark, pero no sabíamos que usted había regresado de mas allá de la muralla, le avisare a lord snow y sus hermanas que lo reciban, se alegraran mas de lo que estan-dijo davos a bran y meera quienes se sentaron en unas sillas del gran salón.

-bienvenido lord stark a su hogar-dijo davos antes de retirarse para avisar a jon.

Jon y sansa estaban dispuestos a contarle todo a arya, sobre sus verdaderos padres, sobre el amor que se tenían ambos y que ahora que no eran hermanos se casarían.

Pues sansa se había olvidado del todo de meñique, pues con tantas emociones, ya no recordaba al maldito hombre que estaba encerrado en los calabozos, si jon se enterara que lo había traicionado lo mataría sin duda, pero era problema para otro momento, pues solo habían pasado dos días de su regreso y querían estar en paz por un momento.

-así que estuviste recorriendo la ciudad libre de bravos, has conocido al titán, que tanto hablan-dijo jon, recordando a el buen amigo Sam, que le había hablando de la ciudad de bravos y las historias del titán.

-pues si, es imponente, la ciudad es tan hermosa, siempre me preguntaba si el invierno llegaría hasta esa hermosa ciudad-dijo arya viendo a jon quien alzo la vista para ver que la nieve había cubierto todos los arboles.

-pues no habrá ciudad, castillo o reinos que se salvaran del invierno, me temo que hasta la mismísima ciudad de bravos será tapada por la nieve y el frio-dijo jon volviendo a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sansa estaba viendo a sus dos hermanos, pues a su hermana y a su primo ahora, era momento para contarle toda la verdad.

En ese mismo instante había llegado davos, muy apresurado y con la respiración entrecortada.

-mi lord, mis ladys, disculpen la molestia pero deberían regresar al castillo, allí en el gran salón esta una persona que quiere verlos a ustedes-dijo davos sonriendo a jon.

-quien davos, quien quiere vernos ahora, no puede esperar-dijo jon viendo a davos sin entender quien lo buscaba.

-lord brandon stark, regreso mi lord, ha regresado con meera reed, y quiere verlo de inmediato-dijo davos a los hermanos quienes en un segundo se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron y comenzaron las lagrimas de sansa y arya, mientras salian corriendo al castillo, mientras que jon no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, la familia se estaba reuniendo, el invierno habia llegado, y los stark están de nuevo en winterfell, que mas podia pedir.

Sansa y arya fueron las primeras en llegar al gran salón, bran estaba sentado, tomando una sopa caliente junto con meera, pero al ver que habían llegado sus hermanas, había volteado su tazón, pues sus hermanas habían crecido mas de lo que recordaba.

Sansa miro a su hermano, pues se parecia mucho a su padre, llevaba vestimenta como si fuera un salvaje, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el pequeño bran, había regresado, se acerco a el muy lentamente, al estar frente a su hermano, se agacho y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, de tal manera que bran no podía respirar.

-hermana estas sana y salva, no sabes lo que las he extrañado-dijo bran mirando a arya que estaba llorando de la emoción, pues arya era una muchacha que se había vuelto muy fría, pero no podía negar que esa frivolidad había desaparecido después de que regreso a su hogar.

-estas vivo bran, sabes lo que deseaba volverte a ver, hace mas de seis años que no te había vuelto a ver, a abrazarte, la ultima vez que te vi, estabas en cama, no despertabas de tu accidente y ahora estas aquí-dijo sansa limpiándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

En ese momento arya se había acercado muy despacio.

-arya no me vendrás a abrasarme, pues no creo que yo pueda acercarme a ti-dijo bran sonriendo, pues el también estaba llorando apenas por la emoción.

-maldito hermanito, regresaste-dijo arya lanzándose a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente, lo abrazo, beso su frente, riéndose del momento incomodo, pues ellos no eran de ser muy demostrativos de su amor como hermanos, pues bran y arya pasaban sus días en la infancia peliando, corriendo por los pasillos.

Jon había llegado al salón, vio que sansa estaba llorando, ella le devolvió la mirada, comenzó a sonreír, jon sintió que su corazón no daba mas por el amor a sansa, su belleza era mas reluciente cuando sonreía, arya se había corriendo hacia un costado, para que jon pudiera ver a bran, el miro a sus hermanas pues no entendía porque se habían corrido.

Jon comenzó acercándose mas a su hermano, el no sabia como reaccionar, bran era muy importante para el, cuando partía hacia la guardia nocturna, fue a despedirse de el, pero estaba en cama, lamentaba mucho partir sin despedirse de su querido hermanito, luego cuando se entero de que theon greyjoy había matado a rickon y bran, jon sintió un dolor muy grande en su corazón necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, luego cuando sam le dijo que su hermano había cruzado la muralla, sintió un gran alivio de saber que estaba vivo, pero en un territorio que talvez no duraría ni un segundo, pero aquí estaba, sentado en el gran salón de winterfell, ya todo un hombre, se parecía mucho a robb.

Mientras que bran sintio un gran alivio de que al fin había regresado a su hogar, que había llegado a tiempo, para contarle toda la verdad a jon, todo lo que sabia de los caminantes blancos, sobre la larga noche y el futuro que se acercaba cada vez mas como el invierno. Bran veía a jon todo un gran caballero, un verdadero rey, pues la ultima vez que recordaba haberlo visto, jon solo era un muchacho bastardo, muy callado y tímido, pero ahora estaba ante un hombre que se había enfrentado a tantas batallas, que había muerto y regresado, que había recuperado el hogar de su familia, su hogar.

Jon se lanzo a su brazos, lo había levantado de la silla a bran, era un abrazo muy hermoso, Jon sentía un gran alivio de que pudo cumplir la promesa a sansa, de que arya y bran iban a regresar, que se juntarían una vez mas y que reconstruirían winterfell.

-hermano no sabes lo que te extrañe, las noches que pase pensando si estabas vivo, en algún lugar del norte de la muralla-dijo jon mirando a bran con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-pues aquí estoy jon, me parece que has cambiado mucho jon-dijo bran viendo a su hermano de los pies a la cabeza.

-no sabes cuanto bran-dijo sansa con las mejillas coloradas, pues era un comentario que jon y ella sabrían el significado, jon la miro sonriendo, sansa sintio que su sonrisa era mas hermosa que nada en el mundo, deseaba a saltar a sus brazos y besarlo hasta no poder respirar.

-quiero presentarles a meera reed, pues ella es una gran mujer, si no fuera por ella estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo-dijo bran volviendo a meera que disimulo sus lagrimas, pues le recordaba a su hermano pequeño que ya había pasado tantas lunas de su muerte. Meera se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a sansa y arya las saludo muy cortésmente, luego se dirigió a jon.

-lord snow, he escuchado mucho de usted, en especial de su hermano bran, me conto tantas historias, es un gusto conocerlo en persona-dijo meera dando una reverencia a jon.

-no ahí necesidad de tratamientos Cortez lady meera, pues no se como puedo agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi hermano, pero creo que su padre estaría muy feliz de verla sana y salva, el a estado muy preocupado por sus hijos, si quiere verlo, el esta en su recamara lady brienne la acompañara-dijo jon a la muchacha que había cambiado su rostro de felicidad a comenzar a llorar por la emoción de saber que su padre estaba en winterfell.

-me encantaría verlo mi lord, muchas gracias, pero no debe agradecerme por ayudar a bran, el es mas que un acompañante para mi, compartimos tantas cosas juntos que me cuesta abandonarlo-dijo meera volviendo su mirada a bran quien se había puesto colorado por lo que había dicho.

Luego de que bran se pudiera recuperar del viaje, los hermanos stark se habían reunido en la cena, pues el gran salón estaba lleno de gente muy feliz, los días en el norte habían mejorado, la llegada de arya y bran había cambiado la situación a la casa stark.

Howland reed estaba demasiado triste por la perdida de su hijo, pero sabia que su hija había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, ella debía ser feliz ahora vivir una vida tranquila en aguas grises, pero meera se había negado en abandonar winterfell, abandonar a bran.

Luego de la cena los hermanos estaban en el solar de jon, era ya muy tarde, arya se había dormido en el sillón, mientras que sansa estaba cortándole el cabello a bran, mientras que jon miraba a sansa con una sonrisa muy pequeña para disimular su amor por ella, mientras que sansa debes en cuando le devolvía la mirada, pero ella le hacia un rostro de enojada pues no quería que jon la viera así, la ponía muy incomoda.

-no dejes que te vuelva a cortar el cabello bran-dijo sansa riendo.

-pues deberías cortarle el cabello a jon, pues debe dejarse el cabello suelto, como antes-dijo bran viendo a jon quien lo le gusto la idea de que sansa tocara su tan querido cabello.

-pues antes muerto, aunque es difícil-dijo jon cuando se había tentado de la risa, bran y arya quien se había levantado comenzaron a reírse juntos.

-jon-grito sansa viendo a jon con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno creo que es hora de dormir muchachos-dijo jon a sus hermanos, pues queria estar a solas con sansa.

-jon creo que es momento adecuado para contarte algo-dijo bran con mucha seriedad.-es mejor que sepas ahora, y todos deberían saber-finalizo bran viendo a jon, pues le costaba digerir la noticia de que no era hijo de ned stark.

-pues esta bien, habla-dijo jon.

-ustedes sabes que ahora yo soy un tipo de ser, que puede comunicarse atreves de los arboles sagrado, puedo ver visiones del pasado y el presente, me llaman ahora el cuervo de tres ojos-dijo bran viendo a sus hermanas.

-pues sam me había contado el porque de tu necesidad de cruzar la muralla, pero no sabia bien que te habías convertido en algo así, al parecer sigue habiendo la magia en la familia stark-dijo jon.

-pues he visto una visión del pasado, vi a nuestro padre, rescatando a nuestra tia lyanna, de la torre de la alegría, hace ya mas de 20 años, pero las cosas no habían sucedido como nuestro padre las conto-dijo bran viendo a jon quien alzo la vista a sansa.

Jon sabia a donde iba todo esto, pues bran estaba confirmando lo que lord reed había dicho esa mañana.

-padre encontró a su hermana muriendo desangrada, ella con sus últimos suspiros le pido que cuidara de su hijo, pues ella había dado a luz a un niño, hijo de rhaegar targaryen, le pido que lo protegiera de la furia de robert, ella murió sabiendo que nuestro padre cumpliría su promesa-dijo bran, cuando se dio cuenta de que jon se había levantado de su silla y se dirigió al hogar.

-se a lo que te refieres bran, pero tu lo estas confirmando, no dudaría de ti, hoy lord reed, me conto la misma historia, me cuesta digerir tal noticia, pero creo que en el fondo se que es verdad, soy fruto de una violación , soy hijo se un monstro-dijo jon agachando su cabeza.

Arya no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, sansa se sentó a su lado, pues entendía su sorpresa, su querido hermano, no era su hermano sino su primo, era un targaryen.

-quieres decir que tu no eres el bastardo de nuestro padre-dijo arya levantándose de la silla y acercándose a bran para que le respondiera.

-pues jamás lo fui arya- respondió jon dando media vuelta y viendo el rostro de arya de sorpresa.

-jon se que no es el momento adecuado, pero deberías saber que pude ver lo que se avecina, el futuro, la larga noche esta por llegar jon, el rey de la noche y su ejercito se dirigen hacia poniente-dijo bran viendo como su hermano se lanzo de nuevo a la silla, como cansado de pensar en guerras, en mentiras.

-Pues la guerra se acerca-dijo jon viendo a sus hermanos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:**

El castillo de winterfell estaba cubierto de nieve, los hermosos días habían quedado atrás, habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de bran, aun los hermanos no se acostumbraban a la idea de estar juntos después de tantas cosas que habían pasado.

Sansa y arya estaban despidiendo a theon, pues partía hacia el encuentro con la madre de dragones y su ejercito, el quería rescatar a su hermana antes de que euron la matara.

Jon había hablado mucho con theon, este ultimo le pido perdón a jon por ser muy malo con el, cuando eran muchachos, además de mostrarle que estaba muy arrepentido de haber traicionado a robb, cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Jon vio que el había pagado el precio de sus errores, además el fue quien ayudo a sansa a escapar de las manos de ramsay, si no fuera por el sansa no estaría a su lado.

Mientras que bran y meera habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pues estaban acostumbrados a convivir, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y era difícil seguir sus caminos, quieran o no la vida de ellos estaban entrelazadas.

Bran había pedido que lo llevaran al bosque de los dioses, pues necesitaba meditar, ver atreves de el árbol sagrado algo que lo ayudara a enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Tormond se encargaba de trasladar a bran a donde el necesitaba, pues se había encariñado del muchacho, mientras que meera no le gustaba el aspecto de el salvaje, pero si bran y jon confiaban en el, ella no dudaría.

Una vez que los dos estaban solos frente al árbol, bran recordó la ultima vez que había estado en ese mismo lugar, fue hace ya tanto tiempo, allí había muerto el maestre luwin, por culpa de theon, pero era parte del pasado.

Bran miro a meera, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, para que supiera que el iba a estar bien, pero bran no sabia que era lo que vería esta vez, el pasado, presente o el futuro.

Se acerco al rostro del árbol, coloco su mano en la boca, y comenzó su visión.

Estaba en el salón del trono de hierro, vio que un anciano estaba sentado, era decrepito, su cabello era casi blanco, su corona era de oro y tenia la forma de llamas.

Al acercarse mas pudo darse cuenta de que el anciano no era nada menos que Aerys II Targaryen, mejor conocido como el rey loco, estaba acompañado por su guardia real, jaime lannister, su asesino.

Bran se dio cuenta de que dos hombres estaban hablando al rey loco, al parecer eran padre e hijo, eran norteños por la vestimenta, en ese momento bran recordó a su abuelo Rickard stark y su tío Brandon stark, ellos habían viajado a la capital, cuando lyanna fue secuestrada por Rhaegar, para pedir que el príncipe recapacitara y entregara a lyanna, pero termino muy mal.

En ese momento bran se acerco al trono, pues era la primera vez que lo veía, tantas guerras, tantas muertes, por solo un pedazo de hierro.

Aerys los miraba con odio, pues su locura era muy grande, bran escuchaba como los acusaba de querer matar a su hijo.

-ustedes malditos stark, quieren matar a mi propio hijo, ustedes deben pagar el precio, soldados llévense a estos traidores a los calabozos-dijo el rey loco.

-mi rey, por lo menos debe darnos un juicio justo, un juicio por combate-dijo rickard mirando el rostro de su hijo.

Bran estaba desesperado por detener esa locura, recordó como había intervenido en el pasado, hodor, bran se acerco mucho al rey loco, a sus oídos, quería gritar, quería decirle que no cometiera ningún error, que no los quemara vivos, como le habían contado cuando era chico.

-no cometas un error, déjalos libres, que vuelvan a winterfell-dijo bran al oído del rey.

En ese momento el rey miro hacia su costado, al parecer sentía una voz, todos los hombres que estaban en el salón, vean como el rey loco observaba a sus costados buscando a la voz que le hablaba.

-no los quemes vivíos, no los mates, déjalos vivir-dijo bran cada vez mas fuerte, pero lo que no sabia, es que el rey loco no escuchaba muy bien a su voz.

-no... libres... winterfell...quemes vivos...mates-eso era lo que el rey loco escuchaba en sus oídos, pues al parecer el destino ya estaba escrito y bran formaba parte de ese destino.

-quiero que ardan vivo!-grito el rey loco viendo a rickard que vio a su hijo, pues habían fallado, fueron trasladados a los calabozos, y serian ejecutados como muchos ya conocen.

Bran se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, por su culpa su abuelo y su tio habían muerto, no debía haber intervenido en el pasado de nuevo, porque tal vez la historia seria muy distinta.

En ese momento el rey loco se levanto del trono y se dirigió bran, se había parado muy cerca del el, parecía que lo sentía, bran lo miro a sus ojos.

-maldito rey loco-grito bran cuando se desconecto del árbol, no estaba meera a su lado, estaba solo, había comenzado a nevar, bran miro hacia todos los lados, para ver si podía encontrar a alguien cerca para que lo ayudara, pero no serviría de nada.

-quieres que sigua viendo-se dijo a si mismo bran en ese momento.

-que mas quieres que vea, soy un asesino, mate a hodor, a mi abuelo, a mi tio, que mas quieres que haga-grito muy fuerte cuando con mucho odio coloco su mano en el árbol de nuevo.

Estaba solo en el medio de la nada, era un gran bosque tapado por la nieve, no había nada cerca, al darse media vuelta vio que un gran ejercito se acercaba, con un hombre al frente de las filas.

Vio que todos miraban hacia adelante, bran no entendía lo que los hombres miraban, comenzó a darse vuelta, en ese momento vio lo que tanto temía, al ejercito de los muertos marchando hacia el, pero delante de ellos había muchos caminantes blancos, y en un caballo muerto estaba montado el rey de la noche, este se bajo muy despacio, se alejo del caballo, bran estaba cara a cara con el rey de la noche, bran ya no le temía, pues sabia muy bien que su destino era enfrentarse a el.

El rey de la noche alzo sus brazos muy despacio, y pronto se sintió gritos muy fuertes que provenían de los caminantes blancos, y los muertos comenzaron a correr, directo al ejercito de los hombres.

Bran vio que su líder los miro a sus hombres, les decía algo en una lengua muy extraña, luego volvió hacia los muertos, y en ese momento bran vio que el hombre saco su espada que comenzó a arder como si fuera hecha de fuego, y los hombres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los muertes, hombres a caballos, hombres a pie, arqueros, todos comenzaron a atacar a los muertos, pero bran solo le importaba ver al hombre con la espada llameante, llevaba un yelmo muy grande, una armadura roja como el fuego.

Una vos salió de la nada-Azor Ahai regresara-.

En ese momento el rey de la noche saco su espada de hielo, y espero príncipe prometido, cuando las espadas estaban a punto de chocar, bran fue despertado por meera, ella estaba a su lado muy asustada.

-bran estabas gritando, que es lo que viste, estas bien-pregunto meera, muy asustada, pues no estaba equivocada, bran estaba gritando cosas sin sentido.

-si estoy bien, solo es que vi algo que jamás pensé ver, la gran batalla de los muertos, la primera larga noche, si eso nos espera creo que estamos perdidos meera, debo hablar con jon-dijo bran a meera quien asistió con la cabeza.

Jon y sansa estaban solos en su solar, por fin estaban solos después de muchas emociones vividas, pero ahora sabiendo que su amor podía ser verdad, podían casarse, podían ser felices.

-como haremos para decirles a los chicos, no se como lo tomaran-dijo sansa sentada muy pensativa, viendo el hogar en llamas.

-esta noche hablaremos con ellos, estoy decidido, quiero ser feliz contigo a mi lado sansa-dijo jon arrodillándose en frente de sansa, sus labios se dirigieron a los de ella.

Jon beso muy suave a sansa, ella olvido todos sus problemas, su mente estaba en blanco, ella amaba a jon con todo su corazón, como su madre amo a su padre.

Luego jon la levanto de la silla muy suave y lento, la llevo hasta su cama, la deposito allí, muy despacio, luego siguió besándola, jon sintió que la lengua de sansa recorría toda su boca, ella comenzaba a sentirse muy húmeda, jon jamás se atrevería a tocarla si ella no quería, pues el entendía por lo que había pasado y jamás la haría recordar esos horrores.

Sansa comenzó a tocar el pecho de jon, desabrochando su remera, muy despacio, tocando sus expectórales, jon se había alejado muy despacio.

-sansa te amo demasiado, pero creo que deberíamos detenernos ahora-dijo jon abrochándose de nuevo su remera y alejándose de la cama, jon quería disimular su bulto de la entrepierna, pero sansa se mordió los labios al ver lo grande que era su bulto, pues parecía que el miembro de jon era demasiado grande.

-te amo jon, quiero que hagamos el amor, quiero tener mi primera vez con un hombre al que amo demasiado-dijo sansa levantándose de la cama, muy excitada y húmeda.

Jon dio media vuelta, de dirigió al escritorio, busco en los cajones y al darse la vuelta le sonrió a sansa, ella no entendía que habia encontrado. Jon se acerco a ella y se arrodillo, sansa no entendía nada.

-sansa stark, te casarías conmigo-dijo jon sonriendo y mirando hacia arriba, al hermoso rostro de sansa. Jon habia sacado el anillo que había comprado en aguas grises hace ya mucho tiempo, era un lobo blanco, sansa lo tomo muy despacio, estaba llorando de la emoción.

-acepto mi amor-dijo sansa, ella no podía creer lo que jon le había dicho, pues este tipo de matrimonios no sucedía muy seguido, pero ella amaba a jon y el a ella, que mas podía pedir, jon se levanto muy rápido y la alzo a sansa, dejando sus pies al aire, comenzó a besarla, ella estaba riendo por lo que jon estaba haciendo, pues daba vueltas con ella en sus brazos,

-quiero tener muchos hijos sansa, quiero que seamos felices por siempre, quiero que seas mi primera y única mujer-dijo jon besando de nuevo a sansa.

-me cuesta creer que sea cierto que este viviendo esto, jon hace un año atrás mi vida era una miseria, deseaba morir, pero ahora no puedo vivir sin estar cerca de ti, sin ti-dijo sansa besando el cuello de jon, sintiendo su aroma, sus cabellos.

-creo que es hora de que hablemos con arya y bran cuanto antes, deseo casarnos en dos días sansa, deseo consumar nuestro amor, te deseo-dijo jon abrazando a sansa y mordiendo su oreja, besando su cuello, sansa se sentia aun mas excitada, deseaba conocer el cuerpo de jon al desnudo, ver todos sus músculos, mientras que jon deseaba ver su hermoso cuerpo, verla desnuda solo para el.

La cena había sido de muchas charla, risas, historias, sansa miraba de reojo a jon, con una sonrisa que a jon lo excitaba de tal manera que no podía concentrarse en lo que hablaban los demás, arya había contado como llego a conocer mejor al perro, pues le conto que a el le atraía mucho sansa, ese comentario hizo que jon la mirara con mucho celos, pues sabia que muchos hombres del norte querrían casarse con sansa, pues era muy hermosa, pero solo era de el, y el era solo para ella, el odio pensar que sansa estuvo cerca de aquel hombre que la deseaba tanto, pero sansa comenzó a reír, pues sabia que jon estaba muy enojado.

Luego de la cena jon los invito a su solar para que pudieran hablar mas tranquilos, era el momento de ser sincero y decir toda la verdad.

Bran y arya estaban sentados cerca del hogar, mientras que sansa caminaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba por suceder, jon cerro la puerta de su solar y miro que sansa no estaba tranquila, asi que se acerco a ella y la agarro de la mano muy despacio.

-es hora-dijo jon guiándola al frente de sus hermanos, quienes los vieron muy raros, pues estaban de la mano y era difícil de entender.

-sansa y yo queríamos decirles una cosa que nos esta atormentando demasiado-dijo jon mirando de nuevo a sansa.

-ya sabes que yo no soy su hermano, que sansa no es mi hermana, y es lo que nos ayudo a seguir adelante, yo amo demasiado a sansa, desde que ella regreso a mi, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es lo que me da ganas de seguir adelante, cuando yo volví de la muerte, estaba vacío, no sabia porque debía seguir adelante, pero fue hasta que sansa apareció en castillo negro, no vi a mi hermana ese dia, vi a la mujer de mis sueños, al amor de mi vida, a la unica persona que me revivió de verdad-dijo jon mirando a los hermanos quienes se miraron muy lentamente.

-jon y yo tomamos la decisión de decirles toda la verdad, porque no podíamos seguir así, yo amo mas que nada en el mundo a jon, es el hombre que amo de verdad, el me protegió, me ayudo a seguir adelante luego de lo que pase a manos de ramsay, el es el único hombre en quien confió, se que les es difícil digerir esta noticia, pero deben entender que es mas difícil para nosotros-dijo sansa viendo a jon, sin saber como sus hermanos reaccionarían.

-creen que somos idiotas, con arya y yo, vimos hace tiempo que algo es distinto en ustedes dos, no son lo que eran antes, sus miradas, las reacciones de jon, arya dijo hoy en la cena lo del perro para ver como jon reaccionaba y supimos que se aman-dijo bran riéndose junto con arya.

-es algo difícil de entender como sansa stark se enamoro de un hombre de verdad, pues joffrey jamás fue un caballero, ramsay tampoco lo fue, me alegra mucho que se amen-dijo arya viendo a sansa y a jon quienes no entendían lo que estaba pasando, pues sus hermanos se habían dado cuenta hace tiempo lo de su relación y ellos pensando como decirles la verdad, pues no negaban que se alegraban de que fuera mas fácil de lo que pensaban.

-pues no soy bueno disimulando mis celos entonces-dijo jon cuando comenzó a reírse mirando a sansa que también empezó a reírse, luego de esto los hermanos stark se habían dormido en los sillones, jon tomo a bran y lo llevo hasta su recamara, mientras que sansa llevo a arya a la recamara de ella pues sansa dormiría con jon esta noche.

Al dejar a sus hermanos, jon se dirigió a desvestirse en su cuarto, cuando sansa entro muy despacio, jon la miro sorprendido, el logro taparse su entrepierna, ella estaba con un camisón muy transparente, su cabello suelto, sus hermosos ojos celestes se clavaron en los músculos de jon, ella lo desea con todo su corazón, pero debía esperar a la noche de bodas, solo esta noche se acompañarían para no dormir solos, al día siguiente jon tomaría la decisión de llama una reunión del consejo para contar su verdaderos padres y su casamiento con sansa, para asegurar que la reina en el norte era de nombre stark, ya que el era un targaryen.

-ven aquí mi amor-dijo jon extendiendo su mano hacia sansa, jon tenia solo sus calzoncillos puestos, pero sansa estaba muy colorada por la vergüenza de presenciar a su futuro esposo casi desnudo.

Sansa tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la cama para poder descansar de un largo día, pues podían dormir sabiendo que sus hermanos sabían la verdad y que pronto el norte sabra que el rey en el norte se casara con sansa stark.

Jon abrazo a sansa quien le daba la espalda, ella beso su mano, el sentía si respiración, jon rezaba a los viejos y nuevos dioses que su miembro no se endureciera porque seria muy incomodo para sansa, pero no podía negar que sentía la hermosa cola de sansa, solo separaba a su pene y la cola de sansa una delgada tela de su calzoncillo, pero ambos sabían que pronto podían hacer el amor.

Deanerys había dado la orden que 7 mil inmaculados y todos los dothraki partan a kings lannding pues debía asegurar que por tierra y por mar los lannister serian vencidos, además quería ver en acción a sus inmaculados, ya que según cuentan las historias los soldados era muy buenos en las tácticas de guerra, mejor que cualquier soldado de poniente.

Ella llegaría a la capital con sus dargones, sus barcos serian comandados solo por los inmaculados pues los dothrakis no sabían nadar y eso era peligroso. Los barcos estaban armados con catapultas, grandes suficientes para destruir las murallas de la ciudad.

Según tyrion había puntos débiles en el castillo, deanerys no quería que ningún ciudadano muriera por su culpa, pero de igual forma morían de hambre o enfermedades, su ejercito a pie llegaría en dos días a la capital, pues habían desembarcado en dorne, pero esperaban una trampa de los lannister, pero al parecer no tenían tantos hombres para iniciar otra guerra, esperarían a euron para defender la capital, mientras que los barcos estarían allí muy pronto. Habían llegado cuervos diciendo que eruon estaba listo para una guerra y que la reina estaba muy enojada tras saber que casi mas de la mitad de su ejercito fue reducido a cenizas, tyrion sentía una santificación de saber que cersei temía ante la llegada de deanerys, el había preguntado por su hermano, no quería verlo morir, pues fue el único que lo acompaño en los peores momentos.

Los barcos de deanerys eran unos 150 incluyendo a los navíos de los martell, pues se habían aliado a la madre de dragones para vengar la muerte de oberyn, mientras que los tyrell, le daban la comida, y hombres necesarios para la guerra.

Todo estaba listo para la ultima jugada de deanerys, pronto se sentaría en su trono de hierro, luego de tantos años de espera, tenia a sus hombres, tenia a sus barcos, a sus dragones, y a muchos aliados, la guerra contra los lannister estaba muy cerca, sabia que muchos morirían, pero que no dejaría que fueran en vano, deseaba que estuviera a su lado ser jora, lo extrañaba mucho mas, cada día que pasaba se preguntaba si estaba vivo, si pudo encontrar la cura, el debia estar a su lado cuando se sentara en el trono de hierro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota:** este capítulo es largo, porque quería cerrar el encuentro entre sansa y jon, es un capitulo muy diferente como lo iba narrando, pero les aseguro que les gustara.

El próximo, tardare en subirlo porque se acerca un gran capitulo. Lo subiré antes de que termine la semana.

Si les gusta comenten, me ayudan mucho más, gracias.

 **Capítulo 14:**

Jon llamo a una reunión del consejo para dar a conocer su verdadera identidad, y su matrimonio con sansa, pues sabía que el norte no querrá que un targaryen gobierne el norte, así que debería casarse con sansa, así la reina en el norte sería un stark.

En el gran salón estaban varios señores del norte, que no sabían el porqué de esta reunión, allí estaban lord manderly, lord glover, lady mormont, lord reed, tormond, en la gran mesa se encontraba bran en la punta izquierda y en la derecha arya.

Jon había llegado con sansa a su lado, los señores se habían levantado sus sillas para recibirlos, mucho los veían muy idénticos a ned stark y lady stark.

Una vez que tomaron asiento de nuevo, jon y sansa lograron acomodarse en la gran mesa, ambos se miraron.

-sé que se preguntaran porque la reunión del consejo, no hemos recibido noticas del sur, ni del este, ni de más allá de la muralla, pero el motivo de esta reunión es algo que deben saber todos ustedes-dijo jon viendo a cada señor a sus ojos.

-muchos de ustedes conocen la historia de rhaegar targaryen y lyanna stark-pregunto jon, cuando muchas voces contestaron, y muchos asistieron con la cabeza.

-pues mis amigos, todo este tiempo supieron una mentira nada más, lo que en verdad paso con respecto al rescate de lyanna, es que ella murió desangrada por dar a luz a un niño, un hijo del príncipe targaryen, lord stark fue y siempre será un hombre honrado, su hermana le pidió que ocultara a ese niño, ocultarlo de la furia y dolor de Robert baratheon, un hombre que juro acabar con la familia targaryen, lord stark prometio a su hermana que protegería al niño, ella murió sabiendo que su hijo vivirá seguro al lado de su hermano, ned stark regreso de la guerra, con un niño en brazo, cuyo nombre fue siempre Jon Snow-finalizo jon viendo a los señores, que estaban sorprendidos por lo que él había dicho, se miraban unos a los otros, era difícil de entender, pues todo lo que ellos creían saber, era una mentira.

-se preguntarán como puedo saber que eso es cierto, pues lord howland reed es testigo de todo lo que yo les he dicho, invito a lord reed a hablar-dijo jon volviéndose a sentar, en ese momento el hombre se alzó de la silla muy lentamente.

-lo que lord snow dice es verdad, yo jure a ned stark que jamás diría la verdad, pero el murió, y si yo muero no quiero irme sabiendo que lord snow no sabrá quien fue su madre, así que yo le conté toda la verdad, sé que ned estaría enojado conmigo, pero creo que hice lo correcto-dijo el anciano volviéndose a sentar.

-ahora sabrán que sigo siendo un bastardo pero ahora soy el hijo bastardo de rhaegar targaryen, y sé que muchos de ustedes deben creer que no merezco ser rey en el norte, querrán que abandone tal título, pero yo creo que conozco al enemigo que habita más allá de la muralla, y la guerra se acerca, yo mejor que nadie puedo llevarlos a una victoria, así que tome una decisión, como soy el primo de los hijos de ned stark, me casare con lady sansa stark, ella será su reina, es una stark, y cuando pueda hablar con la madre de dragones, para contarle quien soy en realidad, y decirle que jamás me intereso el trono de hierro, mi lugar es el norte, mi lugar es al lado de mi familia-dijo jon viendo a sus hermanos.

-mi lugar es al lado de mi esposa-dijo jon volviéndose a sansa quien se sonrojo ante lo que él había dicho.

-al parecer tenía todo preparado lord snow-dijo lord glover.

-ned stark no traiciono al norte ocultando la verdad, fue un hombre muy valiente y de mucha honra, nombrándolo su bastardo, deshonrando a su familia, pero protegiendo al hijo de su hermana de una muerte segura-dijo lord glover levantándose de la silla.

-creo que el matrimonio con lady sansa stark será muy bueno, de mí no esperen ningún reclamo, usted seguirá siendo mi rey-dijo el hombre volviéndose a cada señor que se encontraban a su lado.

-lord glover está en lo correcto, el matrimonio de usted y lady sansa será bueno para el norte, así que cuando sucederá la unión-pregunto lord manderly.

Jon y sansa se vieron a la cara y sonrieron, al parecer todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado y pronto serían muy felices, jon miro a lord manderly.

-pues en dos días me casare con sansa, será una pequeña reunión, no queremos algo grande-dijo jon viendo a todos los señores y levantándose de la silla.

-no saben lo tranquilo que me dejan, sabiendo que ustedes apoyaran a mi matrimonio con sansa, si es que nadie se opone-dijo jon.

-mi lord si esto llegara a oídos de lord aryn, tal vez no le gustara mucho-dijo lady mormont.

-pues el muchacho jamás nos ayudó en la batalla por las gemelas, el norte ya no necesita de su apoyo, así que a mí y a sansa no nos interesa lo que el piense de esto-dijo jon recordando que en sus calabozos tenia prisionero a meñique.

-y con respecto a meñique, después de mi matrimonio será sentenciado a muerte, por traición al rey en el norte-dijo jon de manera muy fría, pues no podía negar que se sentía feliz de que por fin acabaría con ese hombre, mientras que sansa miro a jon mientras este hablaba sobre la sentencia de muerte de bealish, sentía que su futuro esposo la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que la protegería y que nadie le haría daño de nuevo, se preguntaba qué pensaría su padre se su matrimonio con jon, pues él le había prometido que ella se casaría con un verdadero hombre, valiente y honrado, pues ese era jon, su caballero de las canciones que ella escuchaba cuando niña.

Luego de que la reunión acabara jon y sansa se dirigieron a su solar, mientras que bran y meera estaban sentados viendo como los soldados entrenaban, pues bran extrañaba entrenar con el arco, mientras que arya estaba paseando con gendry en el bosque de los dioses, sansa sabía que su hermana sentía algo por el muchacho, y que pronto había otro casamiento, pero se preguntaba como jon reaccionaria ante esa situación.

Habían pasado un día después de la reunión, winterfell, estaba muy movilizada por el casamiento del rey y lady sansa stark, muchas hijas de señores de casas nobles estaban triste ante la pérdida de un matrimonio con jon, pues este era un hombre muy atractivo, muy caballero, pero sansa había ganado ese trofeo, al fin se casaría con un hombre muy bueno como jon.

Pero no todo es felicidad, a las puertas del castillo legaron muchos hombres, a caballo a pie, con espadas, hachas, su líder montaba un caballo muy grande, quería hablar con el rey en el norte.

A las puertas del castillo habían llegado la hermandad sin estandarte, pues su líder tenia a un seguidor del señor de la luz, este decía que la larga noche estaba muy cerca y que la hermandad debería luchar muy pronto contra los muertos, pero este sacerdote había visto en las llamas nieve, fuego y el gran castillo de winterfell con el emblema de los stark.

Jon los había recibido en el gran salón, a el líder de esta hermandad, al sacerdote, estos habían pedido si a sus hombre se les pudiera dar de comer, así también a los caballos, jon acepto sus pedidos.

-lord snow, es un honor conocerlo al fin, hemos escuchado mucho de usted, el hombre que volvió de la muerte, asesino de caminantes blancos, aquel que vio el rostro del rey de la noche, el lobo blanco-dijo el hombre dando una pequeña reverencia a jon.

-el gusto es mío -dijo jon viendo a ambos señores.

-se preguntará el porqué de nuestra llegada a su hogar, bueno pues mi acompañante le explicara mejor que nadie-dijo el líder de la hermandad.

El sacerdote se acercó a jon y comenzó a hablar.

-lord snow, como usted debe saber yo soy un sirviente del señor de la luz, he visto en las llamas que usted será quien se enfrente al rey de la noche, cuando la larga noche llegara todos los hombres los seguirán, sé que usted ha vuelto de la muerte gracias a mi señor, pero atreves de una dama, lady melisandre, también sé que fue expulsada del norte, se preguntara como lo supe, el señor de la luz me mostro todo lo que va a suceder, y lo que ya sucedió, pero además me mostro cual será el papel de su hermano o primo brandon stark, el cuervo de tres ojos, él es parte importante de todo lo que está a punto de suceder, el lleva la marca del rey de la noche, mi señor me mostro que la gran muralla está protegida por antigua magia de los niños del bosque, pero ahora que brandon stark cruzo la muralla, la magia desapareció… nada protege a la muralla solo es hielo ahora, todo poniente está en peligro, la muralla solo puede caer con un antiguo artefacto, que se ha perdido hace mucho tiempo, un antiguo cuerno, se cree que se encuentra más allá de la muralla, y ese cuerno cae en manos equivocadas, el norte caerá, el sur caerá, todo poniente será cubierto por la larga noche-dijo el sacerdote a jon quien se había levantado de su silla y se dirigió al el hombre.

-pero aun ahí esperanzas, Azor ahai regresará de las cenizas y la sal, suya es la canción del hielo y fuego, amanecer regresara y enfrentarán al rey de la noche, pero esta vez será destruido para siempre-finalizo el sacerdote colocando su mano en el hombro de jon.

-usted debe hablar con deanerys targaryen, ella es parte importante de todo lo que va a suceder, sus dragones son el fuego hecho carne, la única arma para acabar con los muertos, tal vez usted sea Azor Ahai, pero esta vez necesita a deanerys taragaryen, su destino es más grande de lo que jamás haya pensado-dijo en sacerdote.

Jon solo podía pensar que al fin el enemigo estaba listo para la guerra, y ellos estaban luchando por un pedazo de hierro, cuando deberían haberse unidos para la gran batalla, arya, bran, estaban en peligro, el amor de su vida estaba en peligro, sansa no debería estar allí cuando los muertos crucen la muralla.

-si es todo cierto lo que me está diciendo, entonces no nos queda tiempo que perder, debemos prepararnos para la batalla final-dijo jon viendo a ambos señores.

-sabía que el señor de la luz no se equivocaría esta vez, la hermandad si estandarte luchara de su lado, el enemigo son los muertos ahora, pero debemos saber cómo acabar con los caminantes blancos-dijo el hombre viendo al sacerdote quien no sabía la respuesta.

Jon en ese momento pensó en un hombre quien se le había encomendado una misión muy importante, todo poniente dependía del el ahora, Sam Tarly.

Era de noche, había comenzado a nevar, sansa estaba en su recamara, sentada frente al hogar, ella estaba peinando su largo cabello. Había visto a jon en la cena, pues tenía un rostro de cansancio, luego de la llegada de la hermandad sin estandarte jon había cambiado su estado de ánimo, algo se había enterado de parte del sacerdote, ella quería hablar con el, pero pido que nadie lo molestara.

Sansa no se animaba a ir a ver a jon en su recamara, pero lo necesitaba, luego de meditar mucho, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de jon.

Sansa se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto de jon, dudaba en golpear, si jon estaba durmiendo o si estaba muy ocupado en algún otro problema que se le había presentado.

Hasta que se decidió en golpear, esperando que jon se enojara y gritara del otro lado que no lo molestaran, pero todo lo contrario, el pregunto quién era.

-sansa, podemos hablar jon-pregunto sansa.

-adelante sansa-dijo jon desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sansa tomo la manija de la puerta y abrió, se encontró con jon que estaba con poca ropa, solo una remera y un pantalón de ropa para dormir, en la miro y dio una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a ella muy despacio.

Al estar frente a ella, comenzó a darle un largo y apasionado beso, luego el se separó coloco sus manos en las mejillas de sansa y apoyo su frente en la de ella.

-no sabes lo que necesitaba besarte sansa, te quiero pedir disculpas por que hoy no he estado contigo-dijo jon viéndola a los ojos, sansa observaba los ojos oscuros de jon, deseaba que el fuera el mismo que había sido tiempo antes, solo ellos en winterfell, se lamentaba no haberse declarado antes su amor.

-no debes pedir disculpas jon, es tu deber, no soy nadie para ordenarte que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo-dijo sansa acariciando las mejillas de jon.

-eres mi esposa sansa o lo serás-dijo jon cuando comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Sansa se sentía tan feliz de escuchar esas hermosas palabras que provenían del único hombre que la amaba, otra vez sansa se sentía la necesidad de desnudarse ante jon, besar todo su cuerpo y hacer el amor con jon como jamás ella había hecho, comenzó a sentir que su vagina se humedecía mas cuando jon la besaba tan apasionada, colocaba sus manos en su cintura, ella quería ser la primera mujer que jon haría el amor.

Sansa lamentaba no ser una dama para jon, odiaba a ramsay por quitarle su virginidad, su pureza, ella se preguntaba cómo sería su noche de boda, ella deseaba a jon, había visto su cuerpo, sus músculos, sus cicatrices que lo hacían más hermoso para ella, abecés sansa en las reuniones del consejo o cuando jon paseaba o entrenaba ella veía su bulto, ella se excitaba de tal manera que abecés se levantaba y se alejaba de jon para que no se notara su excitación.

Mientras que jon se preguntaba cómo sería hacer el amor con sansa, pues recordaba que robb muchas veces lo invitaba a los burdeles, pero él no aceptaba, cuando dio sus votos a la guardia nocturna se preguntaba si alguna vez tocaría una mujer, pero jamás pensó que la primera mujer con la que haría el amor seria sansa, pues ella era su hermana, él no quería coger o fornicar con ella, él quería hacerle el amor a sansa, hacerla sentir como una mujer debía sentir, hacerla olvidar todo lo que vivió con ramsay.

Jon temía su miembro no era tan grande, pues al nunca estar con una mujer, nunca escucho lo que alguna prostituta le dijera sobre el tamaño de su pene, pero eso no importaba ahora, sansa seguía besándolo más fuerte, su lengua recorría toda su boca.

Jon no podía disimular su erección, el contacto con la tela de sus pantalones, lo excitaba mas, el no tocaría ninguna parte del cuerpo de sansa, sin que ella le permitía.

Sansa sintió el bulto de jon muy grande, tomo las manos de jon muy despacio, las guio hasta su culo, jon quiso alejarlas, pero sansa volvió a tomarlas y las volvió a colocar.

Sansa sentía que sus entrepiernas se humedecían más, sus manos tocaron muy despacio el bulto de jon, sansa sintió que jon gimió ante el tacto de sansa.

-quiero que me folles jon-dijo sansa alejando sus labios de jon.

-debemos esperar sansa, nuestra noche de bodas, no te follare, te hare el amor-dijo jon volviéndola a besar muy fuerte.

Sansa gimió cuando jon, apretó con sus manos el culo de sansa, luego comenzó a besar su cuello, sus orejas, le decía palabras en sus oídos, que la excitaban mucho más.

El día había llegado, muchos cuervos volaron desde winterfell días antes a cada castillo del norte, avisando sobre el matrimonio del rey en el norte y la dama de winterfell, muchos señores estaban de acuerdo con la unión, pero algunos pocos decían que era una deshonra hacia ned stark, esto a jon no le importaba mucho, el estaba muy nervioso, se había levantado muy temprano.

Jon dejo en la cama a sansa, pues la noche anterior ellos se desearon, pero resistieron, el deseaba poseerla, tenerla en su cama desnuda.

El dio órdenes de que no entraran en su cuarto, pues no era correcto que encontraran a sansa en su cama, antes de la noche de bodas.

Jon se encontraba en la muralla del castillo, viendo al norte, donde se encontraba la muralla, estaba nevando, los días se volvían mas fríos, el sol casi ya no aparecía en el cielo.

En ese momento ser davos apareció, se acercó a jon muy despacio, para no molestarlo. Davos quería saber cómo se sentía su señor, en el día de su boda con lady sansa.

Jon se dio vuelta, cuando sintió la presencia de davos en sus espaldas, lo miro a la cara, le dio una sonrisa, para que se acercara más.

-ser davos, que sucede-dijo jon pensando que tenía alguna notica del sur.

-pues mi lord, no hay ninguna noticia, solo quería preguntarle cómo se siente-dijo davos colocando las manos en la pared de piedra.

-pues me siento muy feliz de saber que sansa no deberá casarse con algún otro lord del norte, pero me pregunto qué diría ned stark si supiera que su hija mayor será mi esposa-dijo jon viendo a davos.

-pues tal vez estaría feliz de saber que su hija al fin encontró el caballero que la hará muy feliz, usted es un buen hombre, debe saberlo mi señor, todo lo que ha hecho desde que regreso de la muerte, lo hizo por su hermana, no negare que desde hace un tiempo veo una gran relación entre usted y su prima, mas allá de hermanos-dijo davos mirando al norte.

-parece que no sabemos disimular, tal vez sea el mejor espadachín del norte, pero el peor en mentir o disimular-dijo jon cuando comenzó a reírse, davos también le dio una pequeña risa.

-desearía que sansa, arya y bran estuvieran lejos de aquí-dijo jon, cuando las risas se acallaron.

-porque lo dice mi lord-dijo davos volviéndose a jon quien miraba muy seriamente al norte.

-pues el invierno llego, los caminantes blancos despertaron, y la muralla no es tan grande como todos piensan, ahora solo es un pedazo de hielo, que pronto caerá-dijo jon viendo a davos muy seriamente.

-mi señor si la muralla cae, el norte se unirá, y el ejército será más grande que el que robb stark comando cuando ned stark fue tomado prisionero en la capital-dijo davos intentando levantar el ánimo de jon.

-lo sé, pero no querría que mis hermanos vieran lo que yo he visto más allá de la muralla, aunque sé que bran presenció peores cosas-dijo jon

-le aseguro que cuando el norte se viera en aprietos, lady sansa arya y brandon serán llevados lejos de aquí, por su seguridad-afirmo davos a jon.

-extraño aquellos tiempos en que jugaba con mis hermanos, aquellos tiempos que el mayor peligro que conocía era la furia de lady stark si me acercaba a sansa o arya, aquellos tiempos que solía pensar que mi padre era ned stark-finalizo jon mirando a davos y dando media vuelta, se dirigía al gran salón.

-mi lord, esos tiempos eran una mentira, esto es la realidad, y la realidad es cruel, debería saberlo mejor que nadie-dijo davos viendo que jon se había dado vuelta para escucharlo.

Jon asistió con su cabeza y siguió su camino.

Sansa se había despertado en la recamara de jon, estaba tapada hasta el cuello, por la ventana entraba un pequeño rayo de luz.

El hogar estaba apenas prendido, el cuarto estaba muy frio, sansa se había sentado en la cama de jon, vio que el se había levantado muy temprano.

Luego de que se vistió, se dirigió a desayunar, con arya y bran, el castillo estaba con mucho movimiento, el día de su boda había llegado, la tercera boda, pero sabía que esta sería su última y que sería para siempre, ella amaba a jon y el a ella, se preguntaba cómo sería la vida si sansa no se hubiera ido con su padre a la capital, si ella hubiera amado a jon desde el comienzo, ella soñaba que conocería un caballero lejos del norte, en el sur, pero jamás pensó que ese caballero que soñaba vivió siempre cerca de ella, que era mejor que el príncipe joffrey, que loras, que ramsay.

Sansa sabía que, si pudiera pedir solo un deseo, sería que el maldito rey Robert jamás haya llegado a winterfell, que jamás su padre hubiera aceptado ser su mano, y que jamas hubiera conocido al maldito joffrey.

Pero eso solo pasaban en los cuentos, esto era la realidad, se casaría con un verdadero caballero, al fin, y que sería la mujer más feliz.

Sansa estaba sentada en la gran mesa, junto con arya, bran y meera, el desayuno había terminado, en ese momento arya miro a su hermana que estaba muy nerviosa ante el matrimonio con jon.

-sansa si no te tranquilizas jon será un hombre viudo antes de casarse-dijo arya riéndose de su hermana.

-si que chistosa, algún día te casaras y sabrás lo que es eso-dijo sansa viendo a arya quien se había puesto colorada ante lo que ella había dicho.

-hablaras con lord bealish, esta allá encerado en el calabozo desde hace días-dijo bran a sansa.

-pues nuestro padre estuvo en los calabozos de kings lannding por días también, gracias a ese hombre, creo que se lo merece, todo en la vida vuelve-dijo sansa viendo a bran quien se sorprendió ante la frialdad de su hermana.

-pero iré a hablar con él, creo que debería saber de lo que sucederá hoy-dijo sansa levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a los calabozos del castillo.

Ella no le gustaba la idea de ver a ese hombre, pero solo quería ver el rostro de meñique cuando se enterará del matrimonio con jon, ella aun recordaba lo que le había dicho, cuando tomo lo carta que jon le había escrito.

-jamás podrán ser felices-eso fue lo que meñique le había dicho hace ya mucho tiempo.

Al llegar allí, estaba todo oscuro, tomo una antorcha y se dirigió al último calabozo que había, allí estaba el hombre, de espalda a las rejas, ella se acercaba más a él cuándo comenzó a ver la forma en el que el hombre la miraba.

Bealish, estaba muy sucio, tenía mucha barba, parecía a un salvaje, su ropa estaba toda rota, no era el mismo hombre, había pasado semanas encerrado allí.

-al fin mi amor viene a verme-dijo bealish a sansa quien lo miro con mucha repugnancia.

-te he venido a ver con un solo propósito, debes saber que jon ha regresado hace algunos días, volvió victorioso, gano la batalla-dijo sansa con un rostro de felicidad.

-pues tal vez haya ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra mi amor, los lannister no se quedarán de brazos cruzados, también lord aryn, declarara la guerra al norte, por mí-dijo bealish.

-pues no hemos recibido ninguna noticia de robin, al parecer nadie lo vendrá a salvar-dijo sansa agachándose, pues pityr estaba en el suelo.

-alguna otra noticia mi amor-dijo el hombre con un rostro de odio y bronca.

-pues si la ahí, esta noche me casare con jon, en el bosque de los dioses, te preguntaras como es posible, pues te resumiré todo en pocas palabras, jon snow siempre fue hijo de lyanna stark y rheagar targaryen y no de ned stark mi padre, por lo tanto, es mi primo y me puedo casar con el, para reafirmar su poder como rey-dijo sansa acercándose al el mucho más y con una sonrisa.

-esta noche el me hará suya, esta noche haremos el amor como jamás lo he hecho, lamento que gracias a ti no sea una dama, pero te aseguro que pronto pagaras todos los daños que hiciste a mi familia-dijo sansa levantándose de nuevo.

Meñique estaba muy furioso ante lo que sansa le había dicho, pues sentía una furia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada, la mujer que amaba y deseaba en su cama, se casaría con un bastardo o lo que sea jon snow.

-pues deseo que seas feliz mi pajarito-dijo bealish, sabiendo que sansa recordaría todos los males de cersei.

-espero que no haya alguna persona que vea ese acto esta noche-dijo bealish de nuevo viendo como sansa se daba vuelta con mucha bronca y dolor, dejando al hombre solo y en la oscuridad.

Sansa estaba en su cuarto viendo el vestido que usaría esa noche, era largo y de color verde y blanco como a jon le gustaba, ella se miraba al espejo, en ese momento necesitaba el consejo de su madre, el de su padre, sentía mucha añoranza.

Alguien había golpeado la puerta del cuarto, sansa se había dirigió a abrir. Era arya, pues estaba vestida ya para la boda.

-he venido a ayudarte con el vestido sansa, quiero verte hermosa esta noche-dijo arya acercándose a su hermana.

-bueno no perdamos tiempo, falta poco-dijo sansa dejando entrar a su hermana

Mientras que jon estaba con bran en su recamara, bran ya estaba listo, llevaba un traje como los que usaba robb, de color verde y marrón.

Jon estaba temblando de los nervios, se estaba viendo al espejo, no sabía cómo usar el cabello esa noche, pero se había decidido a atarse el cabello como lo hacía su padre, bueno tío.

Jon llevaba un traje muy hermoso, con muchas pieles de color blanco, con el emblema stark, en la cama de el estaba el mato que colocaría a sansa una vez que dieran sus votos.

Tenía bordados del emblema stark y el dragón de tres cabezas de la casa targaryen, sansa y arya habían trabajado en ella, jon apreciaba mucho todo lo que sansa bordaba para el.

Era ya de noche, había comenzado a nevar muy despacio, el camino hasta el árbol sagrado estaba iluminado, brienne llevaba a sansa, pues ella le había pedido que representara a su madre, pues sabía que la promesa que le había hecho a lady catlyn incluía acompañarla en el momento más feliz para ella.

Sansa recordaba su matrimonio con ramsay cuando caminaba por el camino iluminado, pero al ver a brienne de su lado, y a arya junto con bran, a su izquierda, comenzaba a tranquilizarse y olvidar aquellos horrores, pero fue con jon quien se olvidó de quien era, que es lo que hacía en ese lugar, había olvidado todas las pesadillas de ramsay y todo lo que sufrió desde la muerte de su padre. Jon estaba delante de ella, le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, sansa supo en ese momento que jon era un verdadero hombre, lloraba al verla caminar hasta el altar, el traje que jon llevaba a sansa le encantaba, mostraba a jon como un verdadero señor de alta cuna del norte, un príncipe targaryen.

Mientras que jon al ver que sansa estaba frente a el, dio lugar para que ella se pusiera a su lado y frente al maestre.

-a quien entrega-pregunto el maestre.

-a lady sansa stark, hija de eddard stark y catlyn stark-dijo Brienne.

-y quien la recibe-dijo el maestre.

-jon snow hijo de rhaegar targaryen y lyanna stark-dijo jon sonriendo a sansa.

-te ves muy hermosa sansa-dijo jon muy despacio mientras el maestre daba su discurso.

-tu también jon, estas muy hermoso-dijo sansa desando tocar su mano, pero aun no podía porque no se habían entregado.

-puede cubrirla-dijo el maestre mirando a jon quien tomo el manto y se dirigió a la espalda de sansa.

-nadie más te lastimara, te protegeré, te amo-dijo jon muy despacio cuando coloco el manto a sansa.

Ella lo miro y sonrió.

Luego de que ambos digieran las palabras, el maestre los bendijo.

-ya puede besar a la novia, lord snow-dijo el maestre quien se había dado cuenta de que jon ya no resistía mas.

Jon miro a sansa quien estaba con sus mejillas rojas como el fuego, jon observo su largo cabello, sus trenzas como una verdadera dama del norte, sus hermosos ojos, su hermoso cuerpo, aun recordaba que todo inicio aquella noche antes de partir hacia la guerra y ahora mucho tiempo después aquí estaban como marido y mujer, rey y reina del norte.

Sansa vio a jon quien este estaba temblándole las manos, ella observo sus grandes manos, sus brazos, sus gruesos labios, su barba, sus ojos, su cicatriz en el ojo que lo hacía un hombre más hermoso.

Jon extendió sus manos hacia el rostro de sansa, pues eran grandes a comparación de la cabeza de sansa, recordó aquel dia que beso su frente, antes de ser nombrado rey, ahora la besaría en sus hermosos labios, esa noche harían el amor, ella seria suya y el se ella por todas las noches por venir.

Jon acerco su frente a la de ella, y comenzó a besarla muy apasionado, despacio, suave y muy excitante para sansa, pues estaban besándose ante todos los señores del norte.

Luego del beso ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron los rostros de los señores que estaban medios sorprendidos por la manera en que ambos se besaron, parecían que en verdad se amaran y que no era un matrimonio político, pero eso ya no importa, jon tomo la mano de sansa y la llevo al gran salón allí estaba todo listo para el festín.

La gran mesa solo con dos sillas, para el rey y su reina, se habían preparado grandes comidas, bebida de la mejor.

Jon y sansa estaban sentados viendo como los hombres cantaban, bailaban, gritaban, jon extendió su mano debajo de la mesa, hasta tocar con la rodilla de sansa, esta miro a jon sorprendida, por lo que el estaba haciendo.

Jon comenzó a subir su mano, hasta estar muy cerca de la ingle de sansa, esta comenzó a sentirse muy húmeda, jon la mira apenas sonriendo, sansa se mordía el labio por la calentura de su cuerpo.

-jon por favor hay mucha gente, no aquí-dijo sansa mirando a jon quien estaba sonriendo.

-pues no me importa quienes están aquí, yo era un muchacho tímido con respecto al sexo y todo eso, pero tu me vuelves loco sansa-dijo jon.

Jon no sacaba la mano de su vagina, sansa no resistirá por mucho tiempo, tendría un orgasmo pronto, pues no había tenido uno hace semanas, y temía que sería muy precoz.

Sansa al ver que jon no le daba caso, dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de jon, sansa se sorprendió por el bulto de jon, estaba por reventar el pantalón que llevaba. Jon reacciono como si le hubieran tirado agua helada en su cuerpo.

-esta noche quiero ser tu primera mujer con quien tendras sexo-dijo sansa mordiéndose los labios.

-y la única, jamás buscare a otra mujer, pues tengo a la más hermosa de los siete reinos, dicen que cersei es la más hermosa, pero jamás lo crei, y ahora tengo justificado por qué-dijo jon besando sus labios, cuando los señores comenzaron a gritar.

-el lecho de bodas, el lecho de bodas-dijeron todos los hombres.

-que valla a fornicar de una vez por todas jon snow-grito tormond

Cuando los hombres se abalanzaron hacia sansa y jon, se sorprendieron por que le sucedió.

-no se les ocurra poner un dedo encima a lady sansa, no sucederá tal cosa, es falta de respeto hacia mi esposa-dijo jon levantándose muy rápido, parecía un gran hurgo enojado y un dragón soplando fuego.

Sansa sonrió ante lo que jon había hecho, se sentía que ella era la única mujer que jon protegería.

Los hombres comenzaron a dispersarse y a pedir disculpas.

Luego la fiesta siguió, los hombres seguían cantando y gritando, arya había desapareció con gendry, mientras que bran se había retirado con meera. Era el momento adecuado para desaparecer de la fiesta e ir al su recamara que había sido preparada. Era la de ned y catlyn.

-vámonos ahora-dijo jon tomando la mano de sansa y llevándola hacia los pasillos corriendo.

Al llegar al cuarto, abrieron la puerta muy rápido, al cerrar y colocarle la traba para que nadie los molestara al dia siguiente, se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, jon busco una copa de vino y quiso convidarle a sansa.

-toma, será mejor que estemos un poco ebrios para poder hacer esto-dijo jon agachando su rostro.

-jamás desearía estar ebria, no quiero olvidar como jon snow, el asesino de caminantes blancos me hizo el amor, el caballero que muchas damas aman me hizo suya-dijo sansa alejando la copa de vino.

Sansa se lanzó a sus labios, comenzó a besarlo muy rápido, el dejo la copa caer al suelo, y guio sus manos a las mejillas de sansa, su lengua recorrió toda su boca, luego sansa comenzó a sacarle la ropa, primero su gran abrigo, luego vio que la remera que tenía jon dejaba al descubierto su pecho, ellas e excitaba de solo verlo, mientras que jon con sus manos, comenzó a desatar los cordones del vestido, tocando su espalda, sansa se había dado vuelta para que pudiera sacarle todo su vestido.

Una vez que había desatado todos los cordones, dejo caer su vestido al suelo, no llevaba ropa interior, sansa volvió hacia jon quien la miraba de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que tenía a una mujer desnuda delante de el, jon sentía que su pene rompería su pantalón.

Sansa comenzó a sacarle toda la ropa, luego desato sus pantalones, rozando con el bulto que estaba por reventar, sansa no sacaba los ojos de el rostro de jon.

Luego de que jon quedara con su calzoncillo, miro a su hermana para ver que ella no dejaba de mirar a su bulto, estaba sorprendida por el tamaño.

Jon se bajó su calzoncillo, pero cuando vio el rostro de sansa pensó que no era lo que ella esperaba. Sansa no podía creer lo grande que era el miembro de jon, pues recordaba con mucha repugnancia que el miembro de ramsay no se comparaba con el de jon, era muy pequeño ahora que veía al de jon. Se preguntaba como se sentirá tenerlo dentro de ella.

Jon comenzaba a agachar la cabeza de vergüenza, cuando sansa se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, en la llevo hasta la cama, la deposito allí, una ves que estaba acostada, jon se colocó arriba de ella, jon vio que en su cuerpo tenia cicatrices de las torturas de ramsay, mientras que sansa pasaba sus manos en las apuñaladas de los hermanos de la guardia nocturna.

-ambos tenemos heridas muy grandes, pero yo te ayudare a que se borre-dijo jon cuando comenzó a besar cada corte que tenia en el cuerpo de sansa, las besaba muy suave, luego de esto sansa lo dio vuelta a jon, sentía que el miembro de jon tocaba sus piernas, ella comenzó a besar cada cicatriz de jon, empezó desde abajo, una por una, hasta llegar a la de su corazón, allí ella comenzó a besar muy despacio.

-espero hacer latir tu corazón jon snow-dijo sansa

-tu haces más que eso, me haces vivir sansa-dijo jon besando sus labios de nuevo y dándola vuelta de nuevo, el se alejó hasta su entrepierna, allí vio que la vagina de sansa no tenía ni un rastro de bello, era tan blanca como su piel y estaba muy húmeda, jon miro a sansa a los ojos y luego bajo hasta su vagina, comenzó besándola, luego empujo su lengua, abriendo sus labios vaginales.

Sansa gimió con tanta fuerza, parecía que necesitaba desahogarse con ese grito, luego jon siguió, chupando su vagina, empujando su lengua dentro de ella, sansa tomo al cabeza de jon y la empujo mas a fondo, luego cerro sus piernas alrededor de el, jon sentía que su pene reventaría de la exitancion.

Jon sabía que sansa pronto tendría su orgasmo, el quería que lo tuviera cuando ella este dentro de ella, así que se alejó de ella, viéndola a la cara, sansa estaba con sus mejillas rojas, y sus ojos llorosos.

Jon subió la cama hasta estar frente a ella, sus labios se encontraron de nuevo.

-por fin haremos el amor jon-dijo sansa viendo a jon que su respiración le costaba.

-estas lista-dijo jon a sansa quien mira hacia abajo, el pene de jon estaba más grande que nunca, jon no tenía casi nada de bellos en su ingle, ni en su cuerpo, eso a sansa la calentaba más.

Miro el rostro de jon, no podía hablar mucho, asi que asistió con la cabeza, dirigió su mano al pene de jon, pues al tomarlo jon, hico un gemido, luego lo coloco en su entrada que estaba muy húmeda, al dejar el pene de jon en ese lugar, coloco sus manos en los hombros de jon y miro su rostro.

-hazme el amor jon snow-dijo sansa, colocando sus manos en la espalda de jon.

Jon empujo muy despacio, la entrada de sansa se resistía a su pene, pues parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a algo de ese tamaño.

Sansa gimió como nunca lo había hecho, sentía un gran dolor, sus paredes de su vagina no aceptaban el pene de jon, el sentía que era muy estrecha, sus manos rasguñaron toda la espalda de jon, ante el dolor.

Jon miro a sansa como pidiéndole perdón por lo que estaba por hacer.

Jon empujo muy fuerte, y sansa grito de dolor, él quiso detenerse, pero ella no lo dejo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que las paredes de la vagina de sansa se acostumbraran al pene de jon, una vez que el dolor había cedido un poco, jon comenzó a mover sus caderas, sansa estaba llorando, por el dolor y por el placer de tener a jon dentro de ella, era algo que deseaba hace mucho tiempo.

Jon por primera vez sentía lo que era estar dentro de una mujer, su pene sentía que sansa era más estrecha, pues no era una dama, pero su vagina era muy pequeña, jon comenzó a entrar y salir de sansa, muy despacio, jon gemía de placer, coloco su cabeza entre los hombros de sansa, besaba su cuello, mientras se movía dentro de ella.

Sansa sentía que sus paredes se abrían paso y se dilataban para el pene de jon, pronto el dolor pasaría por completo y ella sentiría como jon acabaría dentro de ella.

Jon mira a sansa y la tomo por la cintura, alzándola, el se sentó en la cama y colocando a sansa en su cintura, las piernas de sansa hacia atrás, y pronto estaban cara a cara, sansa comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás, su vagina estaba muy húmeda y ayudaba a jon, el le dio un pequeño beso en su frente.

-te amo… al fin eres mia-dijo jon llevándola hasta arriba y dejando que vuelva hacia abajo, sansa se mordía los labios, sentía que llegaba hasta el fondo de ella.

Jon bajo su mano y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, sus dedos rosaban su punto, sansa estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que sentía, jamás había sentido algo asi, cuando ramsay la violaba, ella utilizaba una técnica, su mente se alejaba y su cuerpo no era el suyo, jamás lo veía a la cara, ni tampoco sentía algo cuando lo hacían, a veces su mente se iba y no volvía hasta el día siguiente, pero ahora ella sentía lo que un verdadero hombre podía hacerla sentir.

Jon la empujo muy despacio hacia atrás, dejándola caer de espalda a la cama, y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella muy rápido, sansa gemía con mucha fuerza, ella lo besaba su cuello, cuando sintió que ella tendría su orgasmo, coloco sus manos en la espalda, y empezó a rasguñar la espalda y a gemir cada vez más.

Jon sentía que no duraría mucho tiempo más, su pene aun le costaba entrar y salir de la vagina de sansa, jon se excitaba aún más cuando sansa gemía de placer y lo rasguñaba su espalda, cuando sintió que sansa estaba por tener su orgasmo, jon comenzó un movimiento aún más rápido, el comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte, jon ya no resistía mas, vio a los ojos a sansa, ella entendió que estaba por acabar dentro de ella, el salió de su vagina, su pene estaba por reventar, y empujo de nuevo los labios de la vagina de sansa, había empujado muy fuerte y sansa había sentido que llego hasta el fondo de su interior, el cuerpo de jon colapso mientras el llenaba a sansa con su semen, era la primera vez que acababa dentro de una mujer, sansa sintió el calor de su semen recorrer cada lugar de su interior, se sorprendió la cantidad que había expulsado jon, pues había durado varios segundo su eyaculación.

Jon estaba todo traspirado, las sabanas de su cama estaban todas mojadas por la traspiración de ambos, jon coloco su cabeza entre los pechos de sansa, su respiración era entrecortada, sansa coloco sus manos en la cabeza de jon mientras ella tomaba respiración, pues el acto había acabado con ella, jon era demasiado bueno, aun sentía el semen de jo el dentro de ella, jon amago con salir de ella, pero sansa no quiso, ella beso a jon muy fuerte.

Luego de unos segundos del beso, jon se levantó y saco su miembro de sansa, estaba un poco flácido, pero le sorprendió ver apenas un poco de sangre, al parecer había lastimado el interior de sansa.

Sansa se sorprendió ver que jon estaba aun con su pene duro, no lo entendía, pues ramsay cuando terminaba, se iba de inmediato y la dejaba en sj cama, pero porque ya su miembro no resistía a una segunda vez.

Sansa miro a jon y lo tumbo de nuevo a la cama, dejando a ella arriba, jon no entendía lo que estaba por hacer, comenzó besándole los expectórales a jon, luego siguió bajando hasta estar en su ombligo, siguió besando y agarro con su mano el miembro de jon, ella sintió como jon gimió, lo miro a los ojos y vio que jon estaba más caliente, asi que no dudo un segundo mas y lo coloco en su boca.

Sansa sabia algunas cosas que podía hacer para hacer sentir mejor a un hombre. Sansa con una mano subía y bajaba el pene de jon mientras que la otra acariciaba sus testículos grandes, ella to había logrado meter todo el pene de jon es su boca, pero subió y bajaba, jon estaba gimiendo como nunca, ella comenzaba a sentir que su boca no resistía al pene de jon, su lengua viajaba por todo el pedazo de jon.

Luego de que largo el pene de jon, comenzó a besar los testículos, y masturbaba a jon, sansa veía la gran cabeza que tenía el miembro y el tamaño del tronco, pensaba como todo eso había estado dentro de ella, cuando su mano abrazaba todo el tronco del miembro parecía una pequeña mano, luego vio que de la cabeza brotaba líquido, estaba a punto de acabar de nuevo.

Ella volvió a meter el pene de jon en su boca, pero esta vez todo, jon sentía que no aguantaba más, y que sansa se atragantaba ante su pene, el se vino de nuevo, sansa sentía que su semen estaba dentro de su boca, era la primera vez que probaba algo asi, luego de que ella lo haya tragado, se limpió los labios y se colocó al lado de jon.

Ambos estaban muy traspirados y respiraban muy mal, ella coloco su cabeza en el pecho de jon, ella sentía el latir del su corazón, eso la hacía poder dormirse, mientras que jon todo desnudo, acariciaba el cabello de sansa para que pudiera dormirse.

-te amo sansa-dijo jon en vos baja.

-yo también te amo jon snow-dijo sansa cerrando los ojos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: La Batalla Del Desembarco**.

cersei estaba en su recamara, viendo desde la ventana a la ciudad, el clima era muy frio, la neblina cubría todo, muchos decían que era vapor de agua, otros decían que el invierno había llegado a la capital, la cuestión era que no había salido el sol desde hace tiempo.

en su escritorio estaba la carta que había llegado desde el norte, el matrimonia de el rey en el norte y la dama de winterfell, al parecer ellos ya eran rey y reina del norte, cersei estaba con mucho odio, pues su pajarito había logrado convertirse en una reina, tal vez una reina hermosa como ella, y que tal vez sea muy feliz con el bastardo.

pero lo que le preocupaba mas, es que habían llegado noticas de que la madre de dragones había desembarcado a su ejecito en dorne, y que la mayoría venían en barcos a tomar la capital, por tierra los inmaculados y los dhotrakis, en total eran unos 20 mil hombre.

jaime había regresado muy rápido, con malas noticas, y esto a la reina no le gusto para nada, había enviado a reunir todo sus hombre o los pocos que quedaban.

muchos de los ciudadanos, se habían refugiados, pues sabían que la guerra seria muy grande y que tal vez muchos murieran, temían mas a la reina loca que a la madre de dragones.

cersei tenia una copa de vino en su mano, mirando fijamente al mar, pues tenia la sensación de que aparecerían los barcos enemigos, sabia que euron estaba listo para defender el puerto y no dejar pasar a ningún barco de la targaryen, pero aun dudaban de la existencia de dragones.

jaime había partido a las puertas de la ciudad, allí habían preparado todo para recibir a las tropas enemigas por tierra, allí habían trincheras, mas de 10 mil hombres armados con espadas, mientras que mas de 5 mil eran arqueros, que estaban formados en fila delante de los demás, los soldados estaban armados con escudos, pues sabían que los dhotrakis venían a caballos y que seria difícil de detenerlos.

los lannister tenían a 6 mil caballos, muy atrás de la formación, pues si algo llegaba a suceder mal, los hombres a caballo serian una pequeña defensa.

jaime miraba hacia arriba con el temor de que aparecieran los dragones de la targaryen y que quemaran a todos, aun no se olvidaba de como sus hombres fueron reducidos a cenizas en cuestión de segundo.

mientras tanto cersei, se dirigía al salón del trono, pues quería estar allí cuando la batalla comenzara, sus piezas estaban en el tablero, el gran juego estaba llegando a su fin, el juego de tronos y ella sabia que en el gran juego solo vives o mueres.

euron estaba en el primer barco formando una gran fila, tal vez difícil de cruzar, miraba hacia el horizonte, pues no se alcanzaba a ver nada, el vapor del agua era mucho y el frio era aun peor.

los barcos de los grajoy eran unos 100 aproximadamente, con arqueros y algunas catapultas, pero muy pocas, muchos hombres temían a la furia de la madre de dragones.

euron se había dado vuelta, dirigiéndose a su camarote, cuando uno de sus soldados grito.

-enemigos a la vista, banderas tyrell, banderas martell, y...-dijo el soldado señalando a unas figuras que no se llegaban a distinguir.

-y que, habla idiota-grito euron mirando hacia el soldado.

-banderas targaryen-dijo el soldado volviendo a euron quien de inmediato se dirigio a la proa y comenzo a ver que los barcos venias directo a ellos.

-enemigos, el enemigo ha llegado, preparen las armas-grito euron volviéndose a sus soldados quienes sonaron los cuernos para que la ciudad se enterase de que el enemigo había llegado.

jaime escucho los cuernos sonar, miro a bronn quien dio una respuesta poco alentadora para los soldados.

-la maldita llegara con sus dragones de nuevo-dijo bronn viendo a jaime quien lo miro con mucho odio.

-prepárense, si el enemigo llego por mar, no tardara en llegar por tierra-grito jaime volviéndose a sus hombre quienes miraban hacia adelante, pues kings landing no era un buen lugar para luchar en tierra.

todo el terreno estaba cubierto por el vapor de agua y la neblina que recubría todo, no se podía alcanzar a ver mas que 100 metros hacia adelante, pero la colina que se alzaba delante de ellos se podía deslumbrar muy bien.

mientras tanto en el mar los barcos de euron estaban apuntando a la flota de deanerys que se dirigía sin frenar, muy confiado en que los barcos de euron se abrirían paso.

-preparen las catapultas, los arqueros-grito euron.

los soldados comenzaron a prender las catapultas y apuntando a los barcos enemigos.

-esperen... esperen-decía euron viendo muy atentamente a los barcos de deanerys, pues la mayoría le habían pertenecido a los hijos del hierro, estaba esperando que estén cerca y que pudieran hundirlos.

-esperen... fuegoo-grito euron muy fuerte para que todos escucharan y en ese mismo momento los soldados soltaron las catapultas y así inicio la batalla de el desembarco.

los pedazos de roca caían en el agua y otros daban en los barcos de tamaño conmemorable, pero no era suficiente para hundirlos, así que cargaron de nuevo y dispararon, algunos se destrozaban pero otros podían seguir adelante.

no había ninguna respuesta de la flota de deanerys, eso le resultaba muy extraño para euron y sus soldados.

-siguán disparando, no se detengan, tal vez logremos detenerlos antes de que lleguen-dijo euron viendo a sus soldados.

en ese momento todo los barcos de deanerys fueron cubiertos por el vapor del agua, ya no se los podía ver, los hombres comenzaron a gritar.

-donde demonios están-dijo euron.

-mi señor que hacemos, nos adelantamos-dijo su soldado quien lo miraba con mucha desconfianza.

-no idiota es lo que quieren que hagamos-dijo euron, lo que no sabia era que el soldado tenia razón debían adelantarse para que no acabaran como iban a acabar.

primero hubo un silencio fatal, las aguas se calmaron, el cielo se había despejado apenas, los rayos del sol atravesaban las nubes, euron veía hacia arriba, en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro, el sol despareció, y se sintió un gran rugido y el vapor de agua comenzó a correrse, en la proa del barco de euron, apareció moviendo sus grandes alas drogon montado por deanerys.

euron había quedado inmóvil, no podía respirar, no creía lo que esta viendo, un gran dragon, de color rojo como el fuego, miro a la targaryen quien lo estaba viendo directo a sus ojos. sus otros dos dragones habían aparecido frente a otros barcos, los mas grandes, esperando ordenes de su madre.

-soy deanerys targaryen, la madre de dragones y he venido a reclamar algo que me pertenece-grito dany a los hombres que comenzaron a arrojarse del barco hacia el agua, abandonando a euron quien miraba a su alrededor y estaba cada vez mas solo.

-tu euron greyjoy, has elegido el lado equivocado, entregaras a yara greyjoy o tus hombres pagaran el precio-dijo dany.

-pues has llegado tarde maldita madre de dragones, yara murió hace tiempo, como lo hará su hermano, nunca serán la reina-dijo euron a dany quien cambio su rostro, su odio broto por los ojos.

drogon se elevo lo suficiente para poder estar arriba del barco de euron.

-dracarys-grito deanerys, en ese momento drogon comenzó a lanzar bocanadas de fuego, junto con sus hermanos comenzaron a quemar las flotas enemigas, dany veía como euron se carbonizaba y gritaba.

-ya soy la reina de poniente-dijo dany, guiando a drogon hacia los otros barcos que quedaban, algunos dieron media vuelta y se dirigían al puerto, dejando el paso libre a la flota de dany.

un rato después de que mas de 30 barcos sean quemados por completo, la flota de deanerys apareció de entre el vapor y la neblina y se dirigía muy rápido al puerto, pues nada los detenía, euron había muerto junto con sus hombres.

mientras tanto en las puerta de las ciudad, jaime estaba montando su caballo, mirando hacia adelante, jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que los inmaculados aparecerían por los flancos izquierdos y derechos

los soldados de jaime comenzaron a sentir unos gritos que provenían de sus lados, la niebla no los dejaba ver nada, pero podían oír que algo se acercaba.

vieron los escudos negros de los inmaculados que se acervaban moviéndose como las falanges, eran muy coordinados, y estratégicos, grandes estandartes de el dragón de tres cabezas flameaban en el campo, pues los habían rodeado, solo quedaba un paso, el de su frente, pero en ese momento comenzaron a sentir los gritos y aullidos de los dhotrakis que se dirigirán hacia ellos a caballo.

eran unos 10 caballos los que se dirigirán a el ejercito lannister, estos no podían moverse a sus costados estaban rodeados por los escudos de los inmaculados.

muchos de los soldados comenzaban a chocar con los escudos pero eran impenetrable, luego de varios intentos, los hombres a caballo de los lannister formaron filas y comenzaron su ataque, para impactar con los dhotrakis.

mientras que los inmaculados corrieron sus escudos y empezaron a atacar, primero un ataque de sus lanzas, pues daban un puntazo y caían varios soldados, luego volvían a armar la muralla de escudos, y seguían su camino hacia adelante, de nuevo sacaban los escudos y daban otro ataque de lanzas.

mientras que jaime dirigía a sus caballeros, estos estaba muy asustado de enfrentarse a los dhotrakis, pues habían escuchado historias de estos, pero jamás pensaban que cruzarían el mar estrecho, la madre de dragones los había convencido.

los hombres sacaban sus espadas y lanzas, pues veían que los dhotrakis no llevaban armaduras, era lo único punto a favor, pero lo que no sabia que eran muy buenos con las espadas.

al impactar muchas cabezas volaron, pues los dhotrakis iban con un solo propósito arrancar las cabezas de sus enemigos, jaime había caído de su caballo, estaba viendo a su alrededor, como sus hombres caían, sus caballos morían, unos dos dhotrakis se abalanzaron hacia el, el primero logro chocar con su mano de oro, jaime le atravesó su garganta con la espada, el otro intento matarlo por la espalda, pero jaime logro darse la media vuelta y tomarlo se sorpresa y clavarle su espada en el estomago.

una lanza salió volando y callo delante de sus ojos, la había tomado con su mano y apunto a un dhotraki que se acercaba a caballo, lanzo y logro darle en el pecho, el hombre cayo y su caballo siguió adelante.

bronn estaba luchando con los soldados que morían como si nada a manos de los inmaculados, luego de que varios hayan caído, los inmaculados comenzaron su ataque sin defensa, ya no utilizaban los escudos, solo atacaban, se movían muy rápido, los arqueros que se encontraban lejos del campo de batalla comenzaron a disparar, los inmaculados formaron un tipo de escudo que cubría arriba y los costados, y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

mientas que otro grupo de inmaculados, apareció frente de los arqueros, estos no sabían defenderse, los soldados de dany, se movían muy rápido y se cubrían de las flechas.

cuando estaban delante de ellos, se dispersaron hacia los costados, formando un pequeño circulo, y comenzaron a tacarlos con sus lanzas, los soldados lannister caían muy rápido.

jaime había montado un caballo y se dirigió rápido a la ciudad en búsqueda de su hermana pues sabia que sus hombres habían caído.

vio que muchos de sus hombres estaban viendo hacia el cielo, el al mirar arriba, vio un gran dragón que cubría las nubes, este comenzó a bajar, jaime comenzó su galope muy rápido alejándose se ahí.

al dar media vuelta, vio como el dragón de color dorado, quemaba a todos sus hombres, los gritos de agonía, el olor repugnante a carne quemada, lo descomponía.

mientras tanto dany veía como sus inmaculados se movían muy rápido y con una estrategia muy buena, pues sabia que sus hombres fueron entrenados para la guerra, pocos habían caído ante los lannister.

ella vio como sus dhotrakis se reagrupaban, estos si habían caído demasiado, por el hecho de que no llevaban armaduras habían muerto demasiados.

en el mar estaban la flota de dany, aun no habían desembarcado, pues tenían otro plan, habían preparado sus catapultas con bolas de fuego y apuntaron al castillo, donde se escondía la reina cersei.

a dany no le importaba destruir ese castillo, con tal de mostrarle a cersei su poder y grandeza, las bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas de inmediato y se dirigirán al castillo.

muchas habían impactado en la torre roja, otras en el mismísimo salón del trono, allí cersei, se cubría de el impacto, pues sabia que su reinado había llegado a su fin, su mano le había informado que los inmaculados habían entrado en la ciudad y que se dirigían al castillo, mientras que aun no había visto a ningún dragón.

en ese momento una gran bola de fuego impacto en el techo logrando que este se derrumbara, cersei vio como el maestre qyburn moría aplastado por los cimientos del salón.

las puertas se abrieron y jaime entre muy asustado, estaba cubierto de sangre toda su armadura y su rostro.

La montaña estaba a su lado, el no se movia de ese lugar, era fiel hasta la muerte, pues este ya estaba muerte pero debia servirle a cersei hasta que ella muera.

-debemos irnos ahora antes de que sea tarde, podemos usar las cuevas bajo el castillo, allí salen hacia la ciudad, no dirigiremos a casterly rock-dijo jaime acercándose al trono y alejándose de las rocas que habían aplastado al maestre

-y abandonar mi trono, jamás-grito cersei a su hermano quien la miro con mucho odio, pues sabia que se había vuelto muy loca.

-sabes que le he preparado a la que no arda un pequeño regalo-dijo cersei sentándose en el trono de hierro.

-que has hecho cersei, dime-ordeno jaime subiendo las escaleras.

-he colocado fuego valyrio por toda la ciudad, por todos los conductos de agua, el maestro de artificio le he dado la orden de que lo haga cuando yo lo ordene, le mostrarte que tal vez no arda pero sus soldados, sus inmaculados y dhortrakis si lo harán-dijo cercei viendo como el maestro de artificio entraba en el salón destruido.

jaime vio al maestro que se coloca a su lado, esperando ordenes de cersei.

-hágalo maestro, destruya toda la maldita ciudad y a su gente-ordeno cersei levantándose del trono de hierro.

jaime antes de que el viejo se diera vuelta clavo su daga en la espala y dejándolo caer en es suelo. La montaña se dirigio a jaime muy rapido pero fue detenido por cersei.

cersei vio como su hermano se dirigía hacia ella.

-me mataras como lo hiciste con el rey loco, por la espalda-grito cercei

-jamas mataría a la mujer que amo por la espalda, pero esa mujer murió el día que enterró a sus tres hijos-dijo jaime cuando el salón se volvió oscuro y el gran drogon se poso en el techo del salón.

cersei miro hacia arriba, al gran dragón, pues era cierto, los dragones existían, en ese momento sintió el frio de la daga de jaime pasar por su cuello, las puertas se abrieron del salón y entro dany y tyrion, ambos se quedaron perplejos por lo que estaban viendo.

La montaña estaba viendo al gran dragón cuando este lo miro y abrió su gran boca y lo alzo del suelo y lo corto por la mitad, el gran salón era una mortandad.

jaime había degollado a su hermana, a su mujer, a su amor, el la tomo con sus brazos, cayo al suelo, vio como cersei miraba a tyrion, pues seguía vivo después de todo, jamie comenzó a llorar, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de cersei.

mientras que tyrion le caían unas lagrimas de sus ojos, pues su hermana había terminado con el mismo fin que el rey loco, asesinada por el mismo hombre.

cersei en sus últimos suspiros recordó todo lo que la bruja le había dicho, que tendría tres hijos, que de oro iban a ser sus coronas y de oro sus mortajas, que llegaría una mas bella y le quitaría todo lo que tendría, y que su valonqar, la mataría, pero jamas pensó que fuera jaime quien la mataría, era menor por segundos o minutos.

jaime estaba empapado de sangre, miro hacia arriba, allí estaba el gran dragon viendo toda la escena, jaime dio un grito muy fuerte, el dragón también respondió con un rugido.

luego de esto comenzó a llorar de nuevo como un niño, tyrion se sentó a su lado, apoyo sus manos en el hombro de jaime.

-lo siento jaime, pero era lo correcto, salvaste cientos de vidas dos veces-dijo tyrion apoyando a su hermano.

en ese preciso instante todos los dragones estaba posados en el techo destruido del salón del trono, daenerys se acercaba muy despacio al trono de hierro al fin lo había conseguido, pero antes de que lo pudiera tocar, la tierra misma comenzó a temblar, los dragones gritaron de dolor, los inmaculados allá afuera se arrojaron al suelo de el dolor, para que estos sintieran el dolor era algo terrible, los hombres que estaban en los barcos comenzaron a gritar y arrojarse al agua, tyrion y jaime se taparon los oídos pero daenerys escucho todo.

un gran cuerno sonó, un cuerno que al parecer era gigantesco, se escucho en dorne, en altojardin, en vale, en las riverrun, en kings landing y en winterfell, jon y sansa estaban sentados en el bosque de sagrado cuando escucharon el gran cuerno, sam tarly estaba en la gran biblioteca cuando sonó el cuerno, y daenerys estaba delante del gran trono de hierro cuando escucho un gran estruendo.

había comenzado a nevar, el gran salón se había cubierto de nieve, el trono estaba tapado por la nieve, allí dany recordó su visión en la torre de los eternos, ella no llego a tocar el trono, pero si logro cruzar la gran muralla.

el gran estruendo era debido a que la gran muralla de hielo había caído, la larga noche había llegado, el sol no saldría por un largo tiempo, y el rey de la noche estaba listo para conquistar poniente y cubrirla para siempre de oscuridad y el largo invierno.

el parecer Daenerys de la casa targaryen no debía sentarse en el trono de hierro, no hoy, tal vez después de vencer al rey de la noche, después de que el inverno haya terminado y que los vientos de primavera llegaran.

pero eso solo era un sueño... un sueño de primavera.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:**

al día siguiente de la gran boda del rey en el norte, y muchos días antes a la batalla del desembarco, winterfell estaba mejor que nunca, muchos mercaderes, mucha gente había llegado de todas partes de poniente, parecían tiempos del dominio de ned stark.

sansa se había despertado muy despacio, tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de jon, pues el estaba desnudo, ella se sonrojo al pensar en su noche de bodas, lo que había sentido cuando Jon le hizo el amor como nadie le había hecho, pues aun se sorprendía y se sentía única para el, pues ella fue si primera mujer.

acarició su pecho, muy suave, tenia muy poco bellos, su piel era pálida y sus músculos eran grandes, sus brazos, sus manos, sansa guio su mano y tomo la mano de jon que estaba en su cintura, la acaricio muy despacio y se la llevo a sus labios, comenzó a besarlas.

sansa coloco sus piernas sobre la cintura de jon, sintiendo el tacto del miembro dormido de su esposo, se sonrojo, y se éxito.

jon comenzó a abrir los ojos muy despacio, al ver a sansa que besaba sus manos, el la acaricio su rostro, ella era la mujer mas hermosa, sus ojos celestes, su hermoso cabello color del fuego, sus grandes labios, el deseaba besarlos de nuevo.

jon sintió las largas piernas de sansa estar en contacto con su cintura y su miembro, el no pudo resistirse al enceto de su esposa y única mujer.

jon se abalanzo a ella, se coloco arria de sansa, y beso primero su frente, sansa le encantaba cuando el besaba su frente, le recordaba aquel primer beso en ese lugar, hace ya tanto tiempo, luego jon bajo y beso su cuello e hizo gemir a sansa y por ultimo beso apasionadamente a sansa en sus hermosos labios.

-buen dia mi reina-dijo jon dejándola de besar y viéndola a sus ojos, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-buen dia mi rey-dijo sansa sintiendo a jon mas excitado, sus besos hicieron que sansa se humedeciera, su entrepierna sentía el contacto con el pene de jon, pues aun no esta del todo erecto pero ya podía sentirlo de un gran tamaño.

jon miro hacia abajo de las sabanas y vio que su pene estaba de nuevo erecto, asi que jon se levanto muy rápido y busco unas sabanas para poder taparse.

-espera déjame ver a mi rey desnudo-ordeno sansa viendo el hermoso cuerpo de jon, las cicatrices lo hacían mas fuerte, valiente para sansa, quien ella no creía que el muchacho tímido con el que se crio la noche anterior la hizo sentir tan bien.

-basta-dijo jon con sus mejillas coloradas-debía estar levantado hace mucho tiempo-dijo jon dando media vuelta y colocándose su ropa.

-al parecer la reina lo agoto por completo en su noche de bodas-dijo sansa levantándose de la cama desnuda, su cintura, sus pechos, eran algo tan hermoso para jon.

jon vio como su amada se dirigía a el desnuda, el dejo de colocarse su remera, para poder apreciarla, sentía que su pene rompería los tejidos del pantalón.

-pues el rey tiene muchas cosas que hacer, espero haberte hecho sentir bien anoche sansa-dijo jon agachando su rostro con vergüenza, al recordar como había gritado su esposa cuando entro en ella, pensaba que le había hecho recordar los horrores a manos de ramsay.

-pues me has hecho sentir en el cielo jon, no me hiciste ningún daño, solo hicimos el amor, me hiciste tuya-dijo sansa colocando su mano el la pera de jon y levantado su rostro para que ella lo pueda ver.

-te amo sansa-dijo jon besando sus labios, abrazándola, desnuda y perfecta, coloco sus grandes manos en el culo de sansa.

ella sintió las manos de jon recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, y luego finalizar en su culo, ella no resistía mas, deseaba tirar a jon en la cama de nuevo y hacer el amor mas fuerte que la noche anterior.

-pero debo irme, antes de que pierda la cabeza-dijo jon separándose de sansa con mucha prisa.

-jonnn-grito sansa quien cruzo los brazos muy enojada por haberla dejado en ese estado, muy exitada.

-sansaaa, entiéndeme, un rey no puede pasar el día en la cama con su esposa-dijo jon dando una pequeña risa y sus mejillas coloradas.

-pues tal vez eso cambie muy pronto-dijo sansa viendo a jon enojada.

-pues es lo que mas deseo ahora-dijo jon abriendo la puerta, el se había parado para despedirse de su esposa.

-te amo-dijo jon con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta.

-yo mas-dijo sansa dando media vuelta y buscando sus ropas, pues no se acordaba de nada, ni de donde había dejado su ropa intima, su braga y su corpiño.

los señores del norte, incluido davos, tormound, estaban esperando a jon el gran salón, habían pasado horas, ya se estaban cansado de esperar a jon que se dignara en aparecerse.

-me parece que tendremos que dejar para otro día la reunión, mis señores-dijo davos cuando jon apareció con una vestimenta muy idéntica a la que usaba ned stark.

-lo siento mis señores por hacerles esperar, pero ya estoy aquí, pueden empezar-dijo jon sonriendo a todos los que estaban alli.

jon se había sentado en la punta de la mesa y a su derecha estaba tormond que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-me parece que el rey cuervo tuvo una noche agotadora-dijo tormond en voz baja, jon lo miro riéndose ante lo que habia dicho.

-no responderé nada-dijo jon en voz baja y empezó a escuchar de lo que hablaban los demás señores.

estos hablaban de el desembarco de daenerys en dorn, pues era un movimiento especial para la batalla en la capital, habían recibido noticas desde castillo negro, pues no se habían visto ningún caminante blanco en mucho tiempo.

ya todo el norte sabia de la existencia de los caminantes blancos, de los no muertos y de los dragones de la targaryen, los tiempos habían cambiado, parecían cuantos de niños, pero no lo eran, una guerra se desataría muy pronto, y debían estar listos.

bran estaba sentado a la izquierda de jon mirando atentamente los mapas, escuchando a los señores y a sus planes de batalla, como defenderían el norte de el rey de la noche, bran había visto como atacaban los muertos y sabían que no tenían estrategias solo iban en búsqueda de carne fresca para su ejercito.

jon no escuchaba ninguna palabra que decían los demás, el estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, en su noche de bodas, en sansa y su hermoso cuerpo.

jon se despertó de ese trance, cuando escucho el nombre de meñique, pues era hora de que sea condenado a muerte sin un juicio.

-mi lord, que se hará con el prisionero-pregunto davos.

-será condenado a muerte sin un juicio, es hora de que pague por todo el mal que provoco-dijo jon levantándose de la silla muy enojado y mirando a cada señor del norte que estaba en la mesa.

-ese no es el jon snow que conocí-dijo tormond riéndose ante jon quien lo vio con un rostro de rabia.

-el jon snow que conociste murió hace tiempo en castillo negro, el que esta delante de ti es el rey en el norte-dijo jon colocando la mano en el hombro del salvaje.

-será llevado al lugar de las ejecuciones o se relazara aquí en el castillo-dijo davos.

-quiero que sea ejecutado en el lugar donde mueren aquellos que traicionan al norte, será llevado lejos del castillo-dijo jon despidiéndose de los señores y saliendo del gran salón a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-quiero que sea hoy sin falta, partiremos hoy y tal vez mañana estemos alli para acabar con ese maldito hombre-dijo jon antes de salir.

sansa estaba mirando el patio de entrenamiento, allí estaban arya y gendry practicando con las espadas, mientras que meera con su arco le enseñaba a bran a disparar desde el caballo, pues se le había vuelto a crear ese aparato que tyrion lannister les dejo para el muchacho.

sansa reía cuando bran disparaba mal con el arco, mientras que gendry no sabia muy bien defenderse de arya, pues la muchacha recordaba a su antiguo maestro de danza, syrio forel, de la ciudad libre de bravos.

-te ríes de nuestro hermano-dijo jon apareciendo destaras de ella muy despacio y tomándola por la cintura.

-pues me alegro de que no todo allá cambiado, estamos reunidos jon-dijo sansa volviéndose a su rostro, el la miraba con mucho amor.

-te lo prometí, recuerdas-pregunto jon dándole un pequeño beso.

-jamás lo olvidare-dijo sansa tomando la mano de jon y guiándolo a la baranda de madera para que viera a sus hermanos entrenar.

-sigue así bran, eres mejor que la ultima vez que te vi entrenar muchacho-dijo jon riéndose.

-muy gracioso lord snow-dijo bran con un tono burlón.

-mira a arya y gendry, son muy felices, que es lo que piensas jon-pregunto sansa viendo a jon, quien había cambiado su rostro por uno de duda.

-tal vez deberías hablar con ella, preguntarle que es lo que siente por el y tal vez pueda hacer algo-dijo jon tomando la mano de sansa y pidiéndole un favor.

-de verdad lo dices, dejarías que se case con el-dijo sansa muy sorprendida.

-dije tal vez, no me gustaría casar a arya con un hombre que no ama, pero si su corazón siente algo por gendry...-dijo jon cuando fue interrumpido por sansa.

-dejarías que se casen, por favor jon-dijo sansa, tomando la mano de jon y llevándola a su pecho.

-todo por mi reina, esta bien si lo ama se casaran cuando lo desee ella, solo ella-dijo jon volviendo a arya quien había comenzado a reírse cuando gendry había volteado el escudo y había caído al piso por culpa de ella.

jon y sansa volvieron a la baranda de madera y veían a sus hermanos muy felices, todo parecía estar mejor que nunca.

-lord snow, lady stark, disculpen la molestia, pero el carruaje con la celda ya esta listo, el prisionero ha sido llevado al carruaje, esta todo preparado para partir a la ejecución de lord bealish-dijo davos, que había parecido de repente y de la nada, detrás de ellos.

-así que lo ejecutaras, porque debes irte-dijo sansa viendo a jon con mucha tristeza.

-se que no ha pasado un día de nuestra boda, pero no estas segura con ese monstruo aquí, quiero acabar con el de una vez por todas, volveré en unos días, quiero ver como esta todo allá afuera-dijo jon intentado convencer a sansa para que no este mas triste.

-quiero que vuelvas de inmediato, te lo ordena tu esposa y la reina-dijo sansa tomando la mano de jon con firmeza.

-pues si es una orden estaré aquí lo mas pronto posible, vendrá conmigo bran y gendry, ellos serán también el futuro de nuestra casa, su lugar es estar a mi lado-dijo jon a sansa quien asintió con la cabeza pero acercándose a el y dándole un largo beso.

davos se incomodaba por la escena que estaba presenciando, asi que dio un pequeño ruido con su garganta para que jon se diera cuenta que debían partir.

-debo irme sansa por favor, no me vuelvas loco-dijo jon en voz baja y en el oído de sansa cuando la abrazo.

jon y davos bajaron las escaleras y le informaron a bran y grendry que debían ir con jon a la ejecución de meñique, ambos dijeron que si.

así que luego de los pequeños preparativos, jon estaba en las puertas de winterfell, junto con los demás hombres incluidos bran y gendry, cuando sansa, arya y meera aparecieron.

-el rey no estará en el castillo así que tu mi reina estarás a cargo de todo-dijo jon volviendo a sansa y abrazándola.

-vuelve jon snow-dijo sansa, dejando a jon subir a su caballo y partiendo de inmediato.

sansa alcanzo a ver el rostro de bealish y recordó lo que habían hablado antes de que partiera con el maldito.

pues sansa lo había visitado, unos momentos antes de que partieran, el estaba encerrado en esa celda sobre un carruaje, tenia mucha barba y estaba muy sucio.

-mi amor viene a verme por ultima vez-dijo meñique viendo a sansa con mucho deseo, ella lo miraba con repugnancia.

-todo lo que hiciste a mi familia te llevo a esto, a que mueras por ordenes de aquel hombre que llamaste bastardo alguna vez, aquel hombre que me case, aquel hombre que me hizo suya en mi noche de bodas, aquel hombre que he hizo el amor como nadie-dijo sansa disfrutando ver a meñique no resistir a la furia.

-te acostaste con un bastardo, puede que no sea snow, pero es un bastardo targaryen, cuanto crees que vivirá cuando la targaryen se entere de su verdadero parentesco, lo matara eso te lo aseguro mi amor-dijo meñique intentando tocar a sansa.

-jon snow venció a la muerte una vez, y lo volverá a hacer mil veces mas, por mi o por mi familia-dijo sansa retrocediendo.

-espero que seas muy infeliz y que tu destino sea ser una viuda para siempre lady corazón de piedra, matas a aquellos que alguna vez te amaron o quisieron ser tus esposos, primero joffrey, luego Ramsey y ahora yo, pero tu jon snow cuando morirá-dijo meñique con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-me alegra saber que morirás solo y lejos de aquí, tu al fin conocerás lo que mi padre sintió antes de morir, tendrás el mismo fin, pero por lo menos mi padre fue un hombre valiente y honrado, tu eres una víbora-dijo sansa intentando irse.

-sabes que algo se acerca, algo que poniente jamás vio, y por lo menos yo estaré muerto cuando eso suceda, pero tu, tus hermanos y jon snow, estarán vivos para sufrir lo que vendrá-dijo meñique a sansa quien se detuvo por un instante y luego siguió su camino dejando solo a meñique.

había pasado un día desde que partieron del castillo, ya estaban muy cerca en donde ejecutarían a bealish, jon recordaba cuando acompaño a su padre a matar al hermano de la guardia nocturna que había desertado.

jon pensaba porque ned stark nunca había creído lo que en aquel entonces le había dicho el pobre muchacho.

-rompí mi juramento, se que deserte, debí regresar a la muralla y advertirles... vi lo que vi, he visto a los caminantes blancos, la gente debe saber-había dicho aquel pobre muchacho que murió por haber huido.

tal vez si su padre bueno tío, se habría quedado en winterfell y preparado el norte para la larga noche, tal vez nada hubiera pasado, su muerte, la muerte de robb y de su madre, la muerte de rickon, pero el sabia que no se casaría con sansa y que seria tan feliz como lo es ahora.

-hemos llegado mi lord-dijo davos, cuando jon despertó de aquel pensamiento y vio aquellas piedras en la colina, piedras grises ahora tapadas por la nieve, el inverno llego.

habían desmontado de inmediato y habían trasladado a meñique a la roca donde se decapitaban a los traidores y asesinos, estaba cubierta por la nieve.

meñique estaba parado frente a jon con las manos atadas, lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, pues hasta su ultimo momento de vida el hombre jamás pondría un rostro de preocupación.

meñique se arrodillo y coloco su cuello en la piedra muy lentamente, y escucho atentamente lo que jon estaba diciendo con garra colocada en el suelo, esta reluciente y hermosa.

-yo lord jon snow, señor de winterfell y rey en el norte, te ejecuto por traicionarme a mi y a la reina, ultimas palabras-dijo jon mirando a bealish.

-adiós blackfire-dijo meñique sonriendo antes de que jon levantara la espada y cortara al ras la cabeza de bealish, jon tenia un rostro de odio e impotencia pues lo había llamado bastardo de targaryen, algo que jon no le gustaba, el era snow y siempre los será.

bran estaba montado en el caballo y a su lado estaba gendry, mirando muy atentamente la ejecución.

-que es un blackfire-pregunto gendry volviéndose a bran quien lo miro muy lentamente.

-es el nombre que se le da a un bastardo targaryen, como un snow en el norte y arena en dorn-dijo bran mirando de nuevo a jon quien estaba de espalda, bran recordaba a su padre cuando lo veia.

-al parecer ese hombre murió sin arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo-dijo gendry volviendo a su caballa y montándolo.

jon volvió muy rápido hacia bran y gendry, estos estaban listos para partir de nuevo.

-acompañaremos a lord reed, el se ira a su hogar así que quiero acompañarlo, vendrán conmigo o regresaran a winterfell-pregunto jon a ambos quienes se miraron.

-quiero estar en mi hogar jon, si no te molesta-respondió bran.

-esta bien bran, ve y quiero que acompañes a sansa, no la dejes sola-ordeno jon acariciando la cabeza del caballo de bran.

-yo iré con bran lord snow si no le importa-dijo gendry viendo a jon quien asistió con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-esta bien ambos regreses, yo estaré en winterfell, en algunos días, dile a sansa que no se preocupe-dijo jon volviéndose a su caballo y acompañando a howland reed un pedazo hasta aguas grises.

habían pasado unos días desde que jon había partido a la ejecución de bealish, sansa recibió con mucha alegría a bran y gendry, pensando en que jon estaba con ellos, pero no fue así.

sansa estaba muy molesta con jon, el debía estar a su lado, estaba muy cansada de los deberes de una reina y no podía estar un momento tranquila.

deseaba a jon, quería estar de nuevo con el, solo habían estado en su noche de bodas, parecía que habían pasado meses de aquel encuentro.

arya y gendry estaban preparados para su matrimonio, mientras que bran estaba con meera muy felices juntos, pero sansa se sentía muy sola.

sansa estaba sentada en el cuarto de ella y jon, cuando una dama había llegado con la cena, era muy tarde, estaba nevando muy fuerte, las noches eran mas largas.

sansa al recibir la bandeja con la cena, vio que era una gran pata de pollo, con mucha salsa de tomates, era muy rico para ella, y de postro pastel de limón, lo que a ella mas le gustaba.

la dama se había retirado de su cuarto, sansa comenzó a cortar el pollo, cuando vio que estaba un poco crudo y tenia un poco de sangre.

en ese momento sansa sintió que su estomago no resistía mucho mas, le daba mucho asco lo que estaba viendo, coloco sus manos es su boca y se dirigió rápido a su baño, se arrodillo en el inodoro.

comenzó a vomitar, pues estaba muy descompuesta, luego de que había vomitado varias veces, se levanto, pero un gran mareo la hizo arrodillarse de nuevo.

sansa grito a su dama que vinera de inmediato, la muchacha la cargo y la llevo a su cama, una vez que se había acostado, el maestre vino a su dormitorio, le toco su frente, miro sus ojos.

-usted no esta enferma mi señora-dijo el maestre volviéndose a sansa con un rostro de felicidad.

-usted esta embarazada, felicitaciones mi señora va a ser madre-dijo el maestre viendo a sansa quien le caían unas lagrimas de felicidad al escuchar lo que el había dicho.

sansa se sorprendió, pues eso no solía pasar muy seguido, quedar embarazada en la noche de bodas, pues ella sabia que su madre había quedado embarazada de robb en la noche de bodas con su padre, pero jamás había pensado que ella le sucedería lo mismo.

sansa temía siempre de quedar embarazada de ramsay, pero al parecer los dioses no querían, ahora era madre de los hijos de el único hombre que amaba.

-pero es imposible, solo he estado con jon una sola vez, maestre usted cree que pueda ser cierto-pregunto sansa con las lagrimas en su mejillas.

-pues nunca me suelo equivocar con estas cosas, pero usted esta embarazada, por eso los vómitos y los mareos, son síntomas de un embarazo-finalizo el maestro.

sansa se coloco las manos en su vientre ahora llevando un hijo de jon, el primero de muchos, pues eso era lo que ella deseaba, sansa comenzó a llorar por la emoción de ser madre, tendría un hijo o una hija.

pero lo mas importante era que había cumplido el sueño de jon, ser padre.

al día siguiente unos hombres habían llegado al castillo, de los cuales uno de ellos era jon, pues había regresado de su viaje, había escuchado muchas cosas que estaban sucediendo en el sur.

mientras que sansa estaba con sus hermanos en el gran salón estaba por contarles todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y que estaba embarazada.

-arya, bran los llame porque debía contarles algo-dijo sansa con sus mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

-dime sansa, habla-dijo arya muy apresurada por saber lo que estaba por decir su hermana.

-estoy embarazada, voy a ser madre, jon va a ser padre-dijo sansa agachando su rostro por temor a como reaccionarían sus hermanos.

bran y arya se miraron ambos muy sonrientes, arya se lanzo a los brazos de sansa, mientras que bran sentado en la silla coloco su mano en el vientre de sansa muy despacio.

-no sabes lo alegre que me siento sansa, voy a ser tía-dijo arya muy feliz.

-me siento mas tranquila sabiendo que ustedes me apoyan en esto-dijo sansa apoyando su mano junto con bran en su vientre.

-como crees que me sentiría si se que mi hermana va a ser madre-dijo bran sonriendo.

-amare a mis sobrinos-dijo bran a su hermana con un rostro de felicidad.

-como dices bran-dijo sansa cuando cambio su rostro, pues no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-pues puedo sentir que aquí hay mas de un corazón latiendo, serán mellizos hermana-dijo bran pues el había sentido el latir de los corazones de los niños que estaban creciendo en su interior, una de las habilidades de bran.

sansa no podía creer lo que bran le había dicho, no solo estaba embarazada, sino que tendrá mellizos, se sentía mas feliz que nunca en su vida.

-no lo puedo creer, dos-dijo llorando sin poder entender.

-mi señora disculpe interrumpirla pero, tengo buenas noticas, lord snow regreso-dijo brienne cuando apareció en el gran salón.

sansa miro a sus hermanos quienes tomaron su mano y la miraron muy feliz.

-ve y cuéntale todo a jon, y espero que no se desmalle de la emoción-dijo arya sonriéndole a sansa.

-mi lady, lord snow esta en el bosque sagrado, pues pido estar allí para esperarla, quiere mostrarle algo que tiene para usted-dijo brienne muy feliz.

sansa volvió a sus hermanos, quienes no sabían que era lo que jon tenia para su hermana, para la reina y la madre de sus hijos.

sansa se dirigió muy rápido al bosque de los dioses en búsqueda de jon, estaba muy ansiosa por contrale todo a jon, quería ver como reaccionaria a la noticia.

sansa el llegar al árbol sagrado vio que jon estaba sentado en las raíces, estaba limpiando a garra con una gran pañuelo dorado, ella vio su hermoso rostro concentrado en la espada.

sansa sintió que su corazón deseaba salir de su pecho, ahora lo deseaba mas que a nada, quería besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciar su hermoso rostro.

-jon-dijo sansa mirando a el, quien alzo la vista y se levanto muy lentamente.

-mi amor, llegaste-dijo jon acercándose a sansa y abrazándola muy fuerte, la había levantado del suelo, besado su cuello, y sus labios.

-no sabes lo que te he extrañado-dijo sansa en los oídos a jon.

-se que debí regresar con los muchachos, pero si no fuera por eso, no te hubiera traído esto para ti-dijo jon volviendo hacia el árbol sagrado y agachándose tomando algo con sus manos.

-quiero que cierres los ojos-ordeno jon a sansa antes de darse la vuelta.-

-pero jon...-dijo sansa cerrando los ojos muy despacio.

-bien ahora quiero que abras tus manos y que las pongas delante de ti-dijo jon acercándose mas a sansa.

sansa abrió sus manos como para recibir algo de parte de jon.

-bien espero que esto te guste mas que a mi-dijo jon muy despacio.

sansa sintió algo que se había colocado en su mano, algo muy suave pero a la vez peludo, sintió las pequeñas patitas colocarse en sus manos y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un pequeño gemido.

sansa al abrir los ojos vio a un pequeño huargo de color marrón tornándose a pelirrojo como su cabello, era una loba, del tamaño de su mano, pequeña y muy suave, sus ojos eran azules, su pequeño osico olfateaba sus manos.

-jon... es un... una loba-dijo sansa tartamudeando por la sorpresa de jon, era muy hermoso el regalo de su esposo, era algo que la enamoro mas de jon, el era tan bondadoso, tan caballero, tal vez mejor que todos los que había conocido en la capital.

-quiero que sea tuya, es una hembra, quiero que te proteja, quiero que sientas lo que yo siento por ghost, que nombre le darás-pregunto jon a sansa viendo como ella se volvió a sus ojos.

-no lo se, tal vez, lady, como la que tuve antes, me recuerda a ella, pero como la conseguiste, como pudiste encontrarla-pregunto sansa mirando a su esposo que le sonrió.

-pues cuando regresaba, me encontré con una gran manada de huargos, su líder reconoció a ghost, pues era nymeria, la loba de arya, era muy grande, en su manada una loba estaba muriendo dando a luz, solo tome a la mas hermosa de la camada, pues me recordaba a ti, a tus ojos, a tu cabello, sabia que te gustaría-dijo jon besando su frente.

-es lo mas hermoso que me hallan regalado jon, te amo-djo sansa besando a jon apasionadamente.

luego de que ambos se separaran, ella miro a jon muy contenta.

-jon debo decirte algo, quiero que te sientes conmigo en el árbol-dijo sansa guiando a jon, una vez que estaban sentados, se miraron unos a los otros.

-dime sansa, estas bien, sucedió algo con arya o bran-pregunto jon muy asustado y con mucha intriga.

-tranquilo, nada malo ha pasado, solo es algo muy bueno-dijo sansa tomando con sus manos el rostro de jon.

-dime sansa-dijo jon acariciando las manos de sansa.

-serás padre jon, estoy embarazada-dijo sansa cuando jon levanto su cara con mucha sorpresa, y alegría, comenzó a caerles unas lagrimas de sus ojos, jon no podía decir nada por la sorpresa.

-yo...yo.. tu estas embarazada, seremos padres-dijo jon tartamudeando no podía creer que seria padre, el fue un bastardo, había tomado los votos de la guardia nocturna, no tendría hijos, tampoco una esposa, pero ahora era el hombre mas feliz, tendría un hijo, y seria el mejor padre.

-pero es no es lo único mi amor-dijo sansa llorando por ver a jon que estaba muy emocionado.

-tendré mellizos jon, bran me lo dijo, tendremos dos hijos jon-dijo sansa cuando sintió la mano de jon tocar su vientre.

jon abrazo a sansa con mucha fuerza, sansa sentía las lagrimas de jon tocar sus hombros, ella sentía como jon lloraba de la emoción, su respiración era muy agitada.

-no puede ser cierto sansa, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, te amo sansa, te prometo que los protegeré a ti a nuestros hijos-dijo jon tomando las manos de sansa y besándolas.

-le se jon, nunca lo dudare, nuestros hijos te amaran mas de lo que yo te amo-dijo sansa acariciando las mejillas de jon y besando sus labios.

-pues ahora que sabemos que son dos, que nombres eligiéremos sansa-dijo jon a sansa quien lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-pues todavía no tuve tiempo de pensar en alguno-dijo sansa tocando su vientre y mirando al regalo de jon que estaba en sus pies, olfateando todo lo que había en el suelo.

Pero en ese preciso instante la tierra comenzó a temblar, un gran cuerno sonó, tan fuerte que jon de inmediato abrazo a sansa muy fuerte y la cubrió, el mira hacia el cielo, el sol se había ocultado, un gran estruendo se sintió en todo el norte, la gran muralla había caído, la guardia nocturna había fracasado, el rey de la noche ya estaba en tierras de poniente, y el estaba indefenso.

-que fue eso jon-dijo sansa mirando hacia todas direcciones, tomando a la pequeña lady en sus brazos, y mirando de nuevo a jon quien clavo su vista en el norte.

-la larga noche llego-dijo jon muy seriamente.

 **Nota: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, comenten me ayudan mucho, los solo quedan 4 capítulos para el gran final.**

 **La guerra se acerca...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17:**

El lord comandante edd, estaba en su oficina, leyendo las cartas que habían llegado, de la victoria del rey en el norte contra los frey, la llegada de deanerys targaryen a poniente, y lo que mas le sorprendió fue la boda del rey jon snow y la señora de winterdell.

pues edd hasta ese momento sabia que eran hermanos, pero cuando vio que no era asi, que jon nunca fue el bastardo de ned stark, se sorprendió y se alegro al mismo tiempo de saber que lady sansa estaría segura en manos de jon.

todo estaba muy tranquilo en castillo negro, muchos soldados había llegado por ordenes del rey, mas comida y mas armamento, pues jon sabia la amenaza que existe mas allá de la muralla, ambos lo habían visto, al rey de la noche y su ejercito de muertos.

eran casi unos 500 hombres, muchos mas de lo que alguna vez fueron desde el lord comandante mormont, pues todo parecía estar mejorando, cuando su asistente golpeo la puerta y entro muy rápido.

-mi lord, debería venir de inmediato, allí arriba-dijo el asistente muy cansado parecía que había corrido mucho para estar en ese estado.

edd se levanto de su silla muy rápido y se dirigió al ascensor, hacia mucho mas frio que antes, si el invierno había llegado, la guardia nocturna debería resistir.

al llegar allí, se dirigió muy rápido a donde estaba uno de los hermanos viendo directamente hacia abajo.

-pues mi lord no podemos diferenciar que es lo que esta allá abajo-dijo el hombre viendo a edd con mucha dudas.

-pues no parece un hombre, sino algo diferente-dijo edd viendo directamente a la silueta que se movió muy despacio.

-no me gusta para nada esto-dijo el hombre viendo a los demás soldados que estaban a su lado.

pues no podían ver que la silueta era un espectro, pues este estaba viendo el estado de la muralla, al estar muy cerca de ella y no sentir la magia y los poderes que la protegen, supo que la muralla estaba débil y que era hora que los muertos muevan sus piezas.

el espectro se volvió muy despacio hacia atrás, desapareció detrás de los arboles hasta que no se lo pudo volver a ver.

en ese momento en winterfell, bran estaba en su solar, callado viendo al fuego de la chimenea, muy concentrado pensando que era lo que haría ahora, pues se sentía muy incomodo sin poder hacer algo útil con respecto a los muertos.

bran sintió una voz que se oía muy suave y lejos, era una voz conocida, era de tata, cuando le contaba aquellas historias de los caminantes blancos.

-te gustan las historias de terror muchacho, quieres saber como fue la larga noche, quieres saber cuantos niños murieron sin poder ver el sol, o cuantas madre mataban a sus hijos para que no sufran el frio y el hambre, o cuando los caminantes blanco habían llegado a poniente, montando sus caballos muertos, y con un gran ejercito de muertos, arrasando con todo lo que se les cruzaba, matando a niños mujeres y hombres, creciendo mas sus filas, te gustan esas historias muchacho- recordó bran cuando cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba en la muralla, estaba solo y del lado equivocado y en el momento equivocado.

podía ver que detrás de el estaba la gran puerta de castillo negro, pero sintio unos pasos de caballos, al darse vuelta, vio que un gran caballo blanco se acercaba a el, quien lo montaba era el rey de la noche.

llevaba una gran armadura distinta a la que siempre había llevado, era como si estuviera hecha de hielo, pero oscura, en su espalda llevaba una gran espada, pues era la que había visto en la visión del futuro hace tiempo con la que se enfrentaba a la espada de fuego.

detrás del rey, estaba uno caminantes blancos mas grandes y a caballos, otros a pie y eran espectros con lanzas hechas de hielo, bran no entendía lo que estaba viendo, pero supo que no era nada bueno, quería despertar pero no podía, era algún tipo de conexión mas fuerte, en ese momento recordó la marca en su brazo.

bran abrió su manga y vio que la marca estaba mas grande y fría que antes, era como si su conexión era través de eso, como si el rey de los caminantes quería que lo viera.

sintió que los poderes que protegían a la muralla, que los habían puesto los niños del bosque habían desaparecido, solo era un gran pedazo de hielo y que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

el rey de la noche desde su caballo, saco algo de su espalda, bran no podía distinguir que era, pero vio que el rey se lo llevo a la boca, pues era un gran cuerno, azul con detalles antiguos y muy precioso, el cuerno del invierno, creado hace mucho con el propicito de derrumbar la gran muralla.

el rey de la noche miro a bran antes de que haga sonar el cuerno del invierno, y de repente el sonido producido por el cuerno parecía sacudir la tierra misma, la muralla comenzó a temblar, allí arriba estaba el lord comandante viendo todo, pues ya era demasiado tarde, como acto de magia los caminantes blanco aparecieron, pero cuando un hermano de la guardia intento hacer sonar el cuerno tres veces para avisar a todos que los muertos habían llegado.

-no... no lo hagas, es demasiado tarde-dijo edd, viendo a cada hermano de la guardia nocturna, todos estaban tristes, sabían que era lo que iba a pasar, sabían que el fin había llegado.

-la guardia nocturna llego a su fin, nuestra guardia termino hermanos-dijo edd cuando unas lagrimas se le cayeron de las mejillas congeladas por el frio, los demás hermanos se acercaron a el y juntos comenzaron a recitar los votos de la guardia nocturna.

antes de que terminaran de recitar, el sonido del cuerno los asusto por completo, la muralla estaba quebrándose en pedazos, algunos caían hacia otros corrían en cualquier dirección, pero edd solo miro hacia el sur, donde estaba jon, sabia que le había fallado a su gran amigo.

-lo siento jon-dijo edd cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que el hielo en sus pies cedía y caía a un vacío enorme.

bran se había tapado los oídos, cuando dio media vuelta y vio que la muralla estaba cayendo en pedazos, sintiendo los gritos de aquellos hombres eran de dolor y desesperación.

cuando volvió al rey, quien había guardado el cuerno, miro a los demás caminantes y pronto todos espectros el rey comenzaron gritar, era un grito desgarrador, como si saliera del mismísimo infierno.

los caminantes y los espectros movían sus manos y sus espadas en dirección al sur, la muralla ya no era un obstáculo, estaba todo derribada, era solo escombros.

el rey de la noche se había quedado viendo a bran fijamente, como diciéndole que el fin había llegado y que el momento de los muertos llego.

en cuestión de segundos, cientos de muertos aparecieron corriendo detrás de los caminantes blancos, muchos llevaban vestimenta de los salvajes, otros eran soldados muy antiguos, pero lo que a bran mas le llamo la atención era que en ese ejercito había gigantes muertos, se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del ejercito, todos se dirigían a el.

detrás de los muertos comenzaron a salir unas grandes patas que parecían hechas de hielo, eran patas finas, pues bran recordó las historias de tata, sobre las arañas de los caminantes.

estas eran gigantescas, de color blancas y otras negras, seguían ordenes de los caminantes y no de los espectros.

bran estaba inmóvil ante la imagen que estaba viendo, todo un ejercito de muertos, arañas, gigantes y caminantes blancos se dirigían a el, en ese momento bran se despertó porque meera lo llamaba desesperado.

bran había pensado que era un sueño lo que había visto, pero fue hasta que meera dijo...

-bran, has escuchado ese ruido y el temblor en la tierra-pregunto meera.

-entonces es cierto, debemos hablar con jon ahora-grito bran esperando que jon estuviera ahí en ese preciso instante para poder hablar, decirle que la larga noche llego y que la muralla ya no existe y que los muertos están en tierras del norte, están en poniente.

jon había llamado a una reunión en el consejo, de manera urgente, casi todos los señores del norte estaba reunidos allí, era la mas grande que el norte allá visto.

estaba todos preocupados por la caída del muro, y la llegada de los caminantes blancos, pues muchos no creían en esas historias de niños, pero ahora eran mas ciertas que cualquier cosa.

-hemos recibido cuervos de pueblos cercanos a la muralla diciéndonos que ha caído, mis lords, la muralla cayo, les preguntamos si habían visto algún ejercito que marchaba detrás de las muralla pero jamás respondieron... me temo que los muertos están arrasando con todos los pueblos cercanos a la muralla, cuanto mas maten, mas carne para su ejercito-dijo jon viendo a los señores que estaban muy asustados.

-como podemos matar a los caminantes, usted a matado a uno verdad-pregunto un lord de alguna casa noble, pues jon no pudo ver quien era.

-pues solo existen dos cosas capases de matarlos, el vidrio dragón... y el acero valyrio, ambos son escasos en estos tiempos, me temo que no es muy alentador, pero podemos acabar con su ejercito, con fuego-dijo jon con un rostro de miedo y desconfianza, a su lado estaba sansa con sus manos temblando del miedo.

-cuantos hombres tenemos para defender el norte-pregunto lord glover.

-unos 20 mil hombres, somos mas de lo que yo pensaba, eso me alienta a luchar, pero estos hombres fueron entrenados para paliar con otros soldados no con muertos vivientes-dijo jon mirando al mapa del norte, pues este ya tenia tachado a varios pueblos que habían sido destruidos por los muertos.

-los tiempos han cambiado mi lord, los hombres deberán luchar contra los muertos y los caminantes si o si, o el norte caerá-dijo davos mirando fijamente a jon.

-pues enviare cuervos a todo el norte y a las casas mas importantes de poniente para informar de la llegada de los muertos y la larga noche, porque esta guerra no podemos enfrentarla solos, debemos estar mas unidos que nunca-dijo jon mirando fijamente al mapa y pensando en la casa aryn, en la casa tully, en la casa lannister, la casa lannister, todos ellos no creían en esas cosas pero deberían creerlas ahora.

ese mismo día cientos de cuervos salieron de winterdell, uno en especial estaba dirigido a la antigua, pues jon quiera saber si sam había descubierto algo con respecto a los caminantes blanco y como lograr crear mas vidrio dragón.

jon tenia esperanzas en sam, pues sabia que su amigo no le fallaría, pero ahora tenia otro problema, si la gran batalla se lideraría en winterfell, el debía preparar su hogar, así que comenzó con armando catapultas para lanzar proyectiles de fuego, ya que serviría para acabar con los muertos.

las murallas de la ciudad habían sido reforzados, las torres habían sido preparadas para arqueros, sansa junto con arya se encargaban de buscar un refugio para las mujeres de la ciudad y para los niños.

sansa debía estar bien alimentada por su estado, el embarazo la estaba matando, solo habían pasado dos semanas y se sentía demasiado mal, pues era los nervios de saber que jon de nuevo tendría que enfrentarse en una batalla, con el temor de perderlo para siempre.

no podía negar que los cambios que sentía por el estado de embarazo eran muy evidentes, tenia antojos de comer todo lo que podía, muy a menudo paliaba con jon pues su estado de animo era cambiante, jon no la había vuelto a tocar desde la noche de bodas, pues los días habían sido muy pesados para el y estaba muy agotado a la noche.

sansa tenia la necesidad de un hombre, pues deseaba a jon mas que a nada, debía ser por el embarazo, se excitaba de solo verlo con poca ropa o con su rostro de enojado.

pero cuando llegaba la noche, jon regresaba a su cuarto y la besaba su frente y se acostaba, en pocos minutos se lograba dormir, mientras que sansa anhelaba volverlo a tener dentro de ella, sentía sus besos, sus caricias, quería experimentar diferentes posiciones en la cama.

odiaba ver que las damas se excitaban al ver a jon trabajando con los obreros en la preparación del castillo, las damas le decían a sansa que la envidaban por tener a ese hombre todas las noches en la cama, pero si supieran que jon no la tocaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

ella lo necesitaba y el a ella, pero ambos no podían encontrar el momento, menos ahora que la guerra estaba muy próxima.

una noche, sansa luego de cenar, estaba en su recamara, había prendido el fuego del hogar y se había desvestido por completo, se estaba viendo al gran espejo, pues no podía negar que su vientre estaba creciendo muy rápido, pensaba que jon no la tocaba porque estaba mas gorda, su cintura había crecido demasiado.

-has engordado sansa stark-se decía a si misma, viendo su cuerpo, tocando sus pechos, pues estos también crecieron.

en ese momento jon había entrado a su cuarto, el estaba muy cansado, pero cuando vio a sansa desnuda delante de el, no pudo decir ninguna palabra, solo la miraba, el sonreía a sansa.

-tu vientre ha crecido, que tipo de padre no se da cuenta de eso, disculpa sansa-dijo jon acercándose a ella muy despacio.

-no te preocupes eres el rey y tus deberes te mantienen ocupado-dijo sansa cuando comenzó a buscar su manta para taparse, cuando jon la tomo de la cintura y apoyo su entrepierne en su culo.

-se que he estado muy distraído todo este tiempo, pero te ves mas hermosa embarazada que antes-dijo jon al oído de sansa muy despacio pero a la vez excitante, sansa cerro sus ojos y comenzó a sentir que el pene de jon había creció de inmediato y que estaba por romper el pantalón de jon.

-jon te entiendo, pero debes descansar yo estoy bien-dijo sansa intentándose alejar de jon.

-pero te amo y quiero volver a tenerte en nuestra cama, hoy estoy bien, no me siento tan cansado ¿sabes? te necesito-dijo jon dándola vuelta a sansa para poder darle un gran beso es sus labios

sansa sintió que la lengua de jon recorría todo su interior, ella apoyo sus manos en el pecho casi desnudo de jon, luego coloco sus manos en el cuello de jon y siguió con su beso, ambos estaban muy excitados.

jon volteo la manta que cubría el cuerpo de sansa, mientras que ella le quito la camisa que llevaba jon, luego de que ambos estaban desnudos, jon la tomo con sus brazos y la deposito en la cama, luego comenzó a besar su boca y a bajar lentamente.

beso sus pechos que estaban mas grandes ahora, luego siguió y beso su vientre muy suave y excitante para sansa, jon había llegado a la vagina de sansa estaba muy húmeda.

-jon por favor, quiero que me hagas el amor de nuevo, quiero tenerte dentro de mi-dijo sansa cuando sintió la lengua de jon besar su clítoris.

jon luego subió de nuevo y beso su pera, su cuello y luego sus orejas, algo que a sansa le encantaba.

-pues estoy listo mi amor-dijo jon mirando hacia abajo para tomar su pene que estaba por reventar, no resistía mucho tiempo mas deseaba estar dentro de sansa cuanto ante, asi que una vez que coloco la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de sansa , sabia que esta era muy estrecha pues aun no se había acostumbrado a las dimensiones del pene de jon.

luego volvió a mirar a sansa quien estaba colorada y con los ojos llorosos, el beso su frente y entro muy suave dentro de ella, para que no sintiera dolor, sansa gimió de tal manera que parecía que se había ahogado.

pero no había entrado por completo, pues aun faltaba un poco mas, el miro que aun no estaba dentro de ella por completo y lamentaba seguir empujando mas, pero sanso con sus manos lo guio para que lo vea a la cara y le asistió para que siguiera.

jon tomo con su manos la cabeza de sansa y empujo por completo dentro de ella, sintió que sansa estaba llorando, no sabia si era de dolor o de excitación.

-quieres que me detenga sansa-dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro con sus hermosos ojos celestes.

-no mi amor, sigue, no sabes cuanto te extrañe-dijo sansa cuando coloco sus manos en la espalda de jon y sintió que jon empujaba dentro de ella, el gemía de placer, la besaba su cuello, cuando luego la tomo de las manos y la extendió hacia los costados, besando sus pechos.

sansa sentía que se partía al medio cuando jon empujaba fuerte, cuando entraba y salía de ella, sentía el contacto de su piel traspirada, el pecho de jon, el latir de su corazón, ella vio que jon dejo su cuello libre para que pudiera besarlo mientras el movía sus caderas.

sansa lo beso muy fuerte en el cuello de jon, cuando dejo de besarlo vio que le había dejado una gran marca, jon no le importaba.

el tomo a sansa de su cintura y la dio vuelta, ella se excitaba en sentir a jon detrás de ella, como si fueran animales teniendo sexo, el seguía con su contante movimiento, ya su vagina estaba acostumbrándose al tamaño del pene.

luego de un largo tiempo, jon fue empujado por sansa y lanzado a la cama, ahora ella había tomado el control, el miraba como sansa lo montaba, sansa había sacado el pene de jon, luego de que ella estaba sobre el, tomo con sus manos el miembro y se lo coloco en la entrada una vez que estaba todo listo, sansa se dejo caer, sintió que se patria en dos, no podía resistir mucho mas, si jon no acababa dentro de ella ahora sansa terminara muerta del cansancio.

cuando sansa se dejo caer jon gimió muy fuerte, luego tomo la cintura de sansa y comenzó un movimiento frenético, sansa tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, jamás había sentido algo asi, tanto placer, jon era muy bueno en l cama.

jon estaba viendo como los labios de la vagina de sansa se abrían paso a su pene, el necesitaba hacer el amor con su esposa para olvidar todos sus problemas, en ese cuarto solo eran ellos dos.

vio como el cuerpo de sansa transpiraba, jon levanto a sansa con sus manos y luego de unos segundos entro en ella con mucha fuerza, sansa grito de dolor.

-jon si sigues así me partirás en dos-dijo sansa riéndose de su marido quien se había puesto muy colorado por la vergüenza.

-no me digas que eres tímido ahora en este momento, deberías sentirte único, tienes algo muy grande entre tus piernas-dijo sansa cuando beso a jon en sus labios.

luego jon la tumbo de nuevo en la cama y esta vez sus movimientos eran mas rápidos, el estaba encima de sansa entrando y saliendo de ella.

-sansaa...-grito jon cuando estaba a punto de acabar.

-ayy dioses jon-dijo sansa sintiendo el calor que recorría en su interior, el semen de jon estaba de nuevo dentro de ella, jon había terminado muy dentro y mucha cantidad.

jon coloco su cabeza entre los pechos de sansa, su respiración le fallaba, sansa comenzó a acariciar su cabello, y a jugar con sus bucles.

-no sabes lo que extrañaba esto jon, ser toda tuya-dijo sansa respirando muy hondo.

-siempre seré tuyo sansa y tu serás mía-dijo jon levantado su rostro para poder besar a sansa muy suave.

al día siguiente, los señores del norte le informaron a jon que el ejercito del norte ya estaba completo, todos estaban a sus ordenes, sabían que solo había un enemigo, los muertos.

se habían escuchado rumores que los muertos solo marchaban de noche, pues enviaban a hombres a las cercanías de los pueblos que habían caído, pero jamas regresaban.

jon deseaba saber los movimientos del enemigo el rey blanco estaba marchando hacia winterfell, jon se preguntaba si lo recordaría el caminante al verlo, pues el se acordó de la mirada fija del rey en hardhome, hace ya mas de un año.

jon estaba listo para partir con su ejercito a intentar detener a los muertos, no había respuesta de apoyo, ni de los aryn, ni de los lannister, ni de la madre de dragones, pues estaba solo, jon quería reunir a los siete reinos pero había fallado.

sansa tendría a sus hijos en un mundo destruido por que su padre había fallado en salvar su mundo, pasaba todo el dia viendo el mapa de poniente, se preguntaba que era lo que haría su padre ahora.

pues ned stark no creía en los caminantes blancos, asi que no sabría como reaccionaria, pero si su familia estaría en peligro tomaría la decisión correcta.

jon llamo a una pequeña reunión del consejo, solo estaban davos, brienne, tormond, bran, arya y sansa. jon estaba muy nervioso por la decisión que tomo.

-se como podemos vencer a los caminantes blancos, he enviado cuervos no ordenes de que las casas que posean espadas de acero valyrio las envíen a winterfell, mi querido amigo sam, me informo que existe una forma de crear vidrio dragón, pero como el nombre lo dice necesito dragones y deanerys no esta en el norte, esta luchando con cersei, quiere gobernar todo poniente sin saber que primero debería salvarlo, se que el objetivo de el rey de la noche es destruir winterfell, y una vez que tome este castillo, seguirá y no se detendrá, conquistara los siete reinos y los hundirá en la oscuridad eterna-dijo jon mirando a sansa con sus ojos de cansancio y mucho dolor.

-he visto a su ejercito jon, vi como la muralla caía, tiene a mas caminantes de los que puede ver, muertos hasta donde mi vista llega, tiene a gigantes y a arañas de su lado, criaturas gigantescas, jon, es un ejercito muy grande, no creo que winterfell resista a un ataque de esas tropas-dijo bran agachando su rostro.

-por eso tome una decisión muy dificil para mi-dijo jon cuando se levanto de la silla y coloco su mano en las de sansa, mirándola con mucho amor, mientras que sansa le sonreía a su amado.

-quiero que arya, bran y sansa se vallan de winterfell, en el puerto blanco los espera un barco, para que partan a dorne, lejos del norte, no quiero que mi familia corra un grave riesgo, quiero que mis hijos y mi esposa estén a salvo, y no lo estarán si están aquí, el norte ya no es un lugar seguro para nadie-dijo jon mirando como sansa cambio su rostro muy rápido y se levanto de la silla muy enojada.

-si crees que me alejare de ti estas muy equivocado, mi lugar es estar al lado de mi esposo, no me importa si moriré, pero estaré a tu lado cuando suceda-dijo sansa colocando sus manos en las mejillas de jon.

-no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas sansa... es una orden, no quiero que tu y nuestros hermanos estén aquí para cuando los muertos lleguen, corren peligro sansa-dijo jon apoyando sus manos en los hombros de sansa.

-yo tarde mucho tiempo en regresar, para que, para volverme a ir de mi hogar-dijo arya con mucho dolor.

-pero jon tiene razón, no quiero que sansa este aquí, quiero acompañarla a dorne-dijo arya tomando a sansa de la mano.

-mi lugar es estar aquí jon, soy el cuervo de tres ojos, se como piensa el rey de la noche, se como ver sus movimientos, tenemos una conexión y eso es de mucha ayuda-dijo bran viendo a jon quien asistió con la cabeza.

-partirás en una semana y quiero que brienne te acompañe, ella te protegerá mejor que nadie, sansa entiéndeme, es la decisión correcta-dijo jon colocando su mano en la pera de sansa y levantándola para poder ver el rostro de tristeza de sansa.

-no me toques-grito sansa y dando media vuelta muy enojada y furiosa, salió rápido del gran salón.

-prefiero enfrentarme a los muertos yo solo, a enfrentarme a sansa enojada-dijo jon sentándose de nuevo en su silla, muy pensativo, y muy cansado, no había buenas noticas de ningún lugar.

jon estaba cenando con arya y bran, pues era ya de noche, el frio era muy fuerte, sansa había pedido que la comida se la llevaran a su recamara, jon tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla, tendría que ir a su cuarto para dormir pero sansa estaría allí.

luego de que todo el castillo este durmiendo, jon se dirigía a su cuarto, al llegar alli estaba la puerta cerrada, no se animaba a golpear, pues no quería despertar a sansa.

al intentar abrirla estaba con traba y no podía abrirla, la única forma era golpear, y enfrentarse a sansa.

-no te animas a golpear verdad-dijo arya quien estaba a su lado, pues se iba a acostar, estaba muy cansada.

-no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de tu hermana, creo que dormiré en el cuarto de al lado, esta desocupado, sansa no debería actuar así, es una mujer grande y no una niña-dijo jon mirando a la puerta y tocándola suavemente.

-una niña-grito sansa del otro lado muy enojada, pues estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

-si tu forma de actuar es de una niña sansa, deberías apoyarme, te necesito, necesito tus consejos, pero no, estas enojada conmigo y no me hablas-dijo jon mirando a arya.

-creo que mejor los dejo antes de que sansa me matase-dijo arya apoyando su mano en el hombro de jon y siguiendo su camino a su recamara.

-busca otro lugar donde dormir jon-grito sansa y luego de eso no se escucho mas nada.

-es lo que estoy por hacer, mi querida esposa-dijo jon cuando estaba a punto de seguir su camino hasta el cuarto de al lado, pero antes apoyo su cabeza en la puerta del cuarto de sansa, sin saber que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo del otro lado.

-te necesito amor-dijo jon cuando se había ido de la puerta.

jon había entrado al cuarto de al lado, estaba solo, la ventanas estaban cerradas, pero se sentía el viento fuerte de afuera, la nieve estaba azotando al castillo.

-bueno es mejor que dormir en el pasillo-dijo jon desnudándose para dormir, solo se había quedado en calzoncillos, se dirigió a la cama pequeña, saco las pieles y se cubrió muy despacio.

-bueno si me escuchas sansa, duerme bien mi angel-dijo jon sonriendo solo en el cuarto.

jon se había dormido muy rápido, estaba demasiado cansado, pero a la madrugada, sintió que alguien se había acostado a su lado, alguien muy caliente, el sintió el aroma del cabello de sansa, sintió que esa persona esta desnuda.

jon abrió sus ojos y se encontró con sansa a su lado, estaba mirándolo fijamente, se había acostado a su lado y estaba tapada con las pieles.

-sansa que haces-dijo jon cuando sansa coloco su dedo en los labios de jon muy suavemente.

-estoy al lado de mi esposo, como debía hacerlo, lamento mucho mi conducta, escuche lo que dijiste antes de irte del pasillo, me amas demasiado para hacer las cosas que haces jon-dijo sansa cuando muy rápido jon la beso en sus labios, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de sansa y ella se levanto y se coloco sobre jon.

ella sentía que jon se estaba excitando demasiado con su postura, sintió que el miembro estaba creciendo muy rápido, el roce de su vagina con el pene de jon, estaba humedeciéndola mas.

jon seguía besándola muy apasionadamente, el acariciaba todo su cuerpo, su vientre en crecimiento.

-quiero pedirte perdón sansa-dijo jon mirando a sansa, con una respiración entrecortada.

-no yo debo pedirte perdón mi amor-dijo sansa besando el cuello de jon y bajando su mano al pecho de el.

-quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado y que jamás te alejaría de mi si no fuera demasiado importante, me entiendes sansa-dijo jon sin poder resistir al roce de sus cuerpos.

-lo entiendo jon, pero ahora solo quiero que seamos nosotros dos, aqui y ahora, quiero que me abraces jon y que nunca me sueltes-dijo sansa cuando jon la tumbo de nuevo en la cama y la abrazo muy fuerte.

ambos estaban acostados y abrazados viendo a la ventana de la recamara, veían como el viento soplaba y la nieve se corría por todo el vidrio, jon coloco su mano en el vientre de sansa.

-desearía poder darles lo que yo nunca tuve, que sientan lo que yo jamás sentí, verlos crecer, enseñarles a caminar, a decir madre y padre, a andar a caballo, que jamás se sintieran solos, que sepan que siempre va a estar su padre cuando mas lo necesiten, y que duerman tranquilos porque saben que son amados-finalizo jon cuando sansa movió su cabeza para poder ver a jon.

-todo eso es lo que sentías cuando eras niño jon-pregunto sansa muy despacio y con tristeza en su voz.

jon la miro con una pequeña sonrisa-no pienses en eso ahora, te amo sansa-dijo jon besando sus labios y haciéndole caricias a el vientre de sansa.

 **Nota: espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, comenten me ayudan mucho.**

 **Habrá otra historia de jonsa y sera muy distinta a esta, pero mucho mejor.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18:**

bran estaba intentando comunicarse atreves del árbol sagrado, los ojos del árbol estaban llorando demasiado, bran colocaba su mano en el rostro pero no podía entrar en el trance.

-maldición, por favor necesito saber como destruirlos, por favor-dijo bran cuando golpeo el tronco del árbol y comenzó a ver visiones del pasado.

era el tridente, la gran batalla entre el rey robert y el principe rhaegar targaryen, bran miraba hacia abajo y podía ver a cientos de soldados morir, solo por el secuestro de lyanna.

entre todos los soldados que estaban luchando, bran pudo diferencias a dos, uno llevaba un gran yelmo con grandes astas de ciervos, era robert baratheon, mientras que el otro hombre llevaba un yelmo con alas de dragón, era de color rojo oscuro.

robert llevaba su gran maso, estaba abalizándose a rhaegar, mientras que este era muy ágil con sus movimientos, esquivaba todos los ataques de robert, pero el príncipe no podía atacarlo con su espada, era muy difícil.

bran se sorprendió cuando robert logra darle un gran golpe en el pecho a rhaegar con su maso, el colgante que el príncipe tenia en su pecho se despedazo en el aire y cayeron en el agua, mientras que el príncipe había caído al suelo muy fuerte, robert se acercaba a el muy rápido y arrastrando el maso con su mano izquierda.

-tu me arrebataste todo lo que amaba, tu iniciaste esto, tu alejaste de mi a lo mas preciado que tenia, tu y solo tu eres el culpable de la desgracia de tu casa, tu familia, tu padre-finalizo robert frente de rhaegar quien lo miraba desde el suelo, estaba muy herido.

-mira a tu alrededor, ellos mueren por ti, mueren porque secuestrase a mi amada-grito robert agachandose para que pueda ver su furia, mientras que bran estaba delante de ambos sin ser visto por ninguno.

-hice lo que mi corazón dicto robert, se que fue un gran error-dijo rhaegar cuando se había sacado el yelmo de su cabeza para que lo pueda ver mejor.

-la amaba, y ella a mi, jamás debí hacerlo, no puedes comparar el honor con el amor de una mujer robert-dijo el príncipe señalando su pecho.

-acabare con todo aquel que lleve el nombre targaryen, acabare con tu casa, te arrebatare todo lo que amas-dijo robert con mucha furia y dolor.

-donde esta, maldito-grito muy fuerte robert.

-lejos de ti, lejos de todos, por tu culpa no veré crecer el fruto de nuestro amor-dijo rhaegar cuando robert fue distraido por un soldado de la casa targaryen, el destino no quería que robert escuchara estas ultimas palabras del príncipe targaryen.

-tal vez sea demasiado tarde, pero acabare contigo y volveré a ver a lyanna, la amare hasta mis últimos días... malditoooo-grito robert cuando alzo su maso y golpeo el pecho del príncipe y murio en el acto, robert se arrodillo ante el cuerpo muerto de rhaegar y dio un grito de dolor y furia.

bran estaba impactado por lo que estaba viendo, rhaegar amo a lyanna, y ella a el, rhaegar sabia de que lyanna estaba embarazada, tal vez, jon no seria del todo un bastardo targaryen.

en ese momento bran se encontraba en otro lugar, muy lejos del tridente, eran las criptas de winterfell, había unas pocas tumbas, pero unas pocas personas estaban al rededor de la cripta de brandon stark "el constructor".

un hombre desconocido se acerco a la tumba que estaba abierta y coloco objeto envuelto en harapos de color rojo, entre las manos de brandon, era un hombre esbelto, su rostro era muy parecido al de su padre, el primer stark.

al cerrarse la tumba, muchos de los hombres se retiraron y dejaron solo al muchacho que había depositado el objeto entre las manos frías del constructor.

-amanecer estará segura contigo, ella se encenderá solo si esta en las manos de la azor ahai, se que regresara y cuando lo haga deberá necesitarte-dijo el muchacho y salió de las criptas dejando a bran solo frente a la estatua de brandon stark.

-la espada llameante, estuvo siempre en winterfell, en las criptas-dijo bran cuando despertó del trance, estaba muy feliz de saber la ubicación de la antigua espada, capas de acabar con el rey de la noche.

habían pasado un mes desde el casamiento de jon, no se había escuchado noticas sobre los muertos, jon había enviados a unos 3 mil hombres a defender los pueblos cercanos a winterfell, pero jamás regresaron con vida, solo un hombre, lo habían dejado vivo para que hablara.

-atacan sin piedad, son cientos, miles, gigantes muertos, mamuts muertos, las arañas son lo peor, el rey de la noche los comanda, pero jamás se baja de su caballo, siempre nos veía como moriamos, cuando me aleje del campo de batalla, vi como ese maldito monstruo me miraba y alzo sus brazos y los soldados que murieron se levantaron como si nada, yo seguí corriendo los mas rápido, sentía los gritos de los espectros detrás de mi, solo seguí-dijo el pobre hombre sentado en el gran salón, tomando un tazón de sopa, en frente de el estaba jon con una armadura idéntica a la de robb, con el emblema de la casa stark, una capa hecha por sansa, pues al no poder hacer muchas cosas, sansa se dedicaba a hacerle nuevas prendas a jon.

el estaba muy pensativo, escuchando todo atentamente y frotándose los dedos en su pera, pensaba como defendería winterfell, porque si se dirigía a los muertos era plan fallido, pero si los esperaba podían resistir.

jon estaba furioso porque no había llegado ninguna respuesta de ninguna casa noble del sur, ni del este y el oeste, el norte estaba solo en esto y perderían si no podían detener a los muertos.

-quiero que descanses, puedes irte, eres un gran soldado-dijo jon colocando sus manos en el hombro del muchacho dándole seguridad y confianza.

-ven conmigo davos-ordeno jon cuando comenzó a dirigirse a su solar, necesitaba hablar con el caballero de cebolla.

-si mi señor-dijo davos cuando se coloco a su lado.

-creo que deberíamos prepararnos para la llegada de los muertos, ye he pospuesto demasiado la partida de sansa, debo dejarla ir, o será muy tarde-dijo jon muy precupado por el bien estar de sansa.

-pues mi lord si me permite, debería apresurar el viaje, lady sansa con su hermana deberían partir mañana a primera hora-dijo davos muy pensativo y planeando cuando llegaría al puerto blanco.

-pues asi debe ser, ahora hablare con sansa, usted encargase de los preparativos de su partida-dijo jon mirando a davos quien asisito con la cabeza

jon entro en su solar, sansa estaba cociendo, muy concentrada en los detalles de las prendas de jon, el se quedo viéndola en la puerta, jon sonreía al verla, su pansa había crecido demasiado, pues eran dos los que estaban alli adentro y pronto sansa no podría moverse demasiado.

jon estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de sansa, el no quería alejarla de su lado, pero debía hacerlo, o estaría en grave peligro si se queda mucho tiempo mas, tal vez sea la ultima vez que la vería o tal vez no.

-jon hace cuanto que me estabas espiando-dijo sansa riéndose de jon quien se asusto cuando ella lo llamo.

-solo unos instantes-dijo jon acercandose a sansa muy despacio.

-estas muy pensativo estos últimos días, que sucede-dijo sansa cuando ya podía suponer lo que estaba por decir.

-sansa debes partir con arya, no pudes quedarte mucho tiempo mas, el barco esta en el puerto blanco esperándote-dijo jon cuando se arrodillo en frente de sansa y tomo sus manos.

-pero jon...-dijo sansa cuando jon se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente.

jon acariciaba sus mejillas, su cabello, el se había alejado de ella para poder hablar.

-no lo hagas mas difícil sansa, mañana partirás-dijo jon apoyando su frente en la de sansa.

-esta bien, no me opondré, pero solo si me prometes que volverás conmigo jon, he confiado en muchos hombres desde que era niña, en joffrey, en bealish, ramsay, y me lastimaron... todos y cada uno de ellos, pero luego me reencontré contigo, supe que nadie me volvería a lastimar estando a tu lado, se que tu eres el único hombre que confió, que me amas y que jamás me harias daño-dijo sansa besando las mejillas de jon, besando la cicatriz del ojo de jon.

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, me da aliento de luchar y ganar, quiero ver a mis hijos correr por el patio de winterfell-dijo jon besando el cuello de sansa.

sansa se sonrojaba al sentir los labios de jon recorrer todo su largo cuello, jamas se sintió tan feliz de que un hombre la tocara de esa manera, jon acaricaba sus mejillas con sus grandes manos.

-debo detenerme, o no saldré de este cuarto por muchas horas-dijo jon levantadose y dando una sonrisa a sansa quien se sintió feliz de su esposo aun la deseaba en la cama.

jon se coloco delante de sansa y la miraba muy fijamente.

-te pareces mucho a tu madre, tu cabello me recuerda a ella... pero tu sonrisa es mas hermosa que cualquier otra-dijo jon riéndose de sansa quien se había puesto nerviosa.

-si mi rey desea que me valla de winterfell lo hare, pero si me llegara a enterar que usted me ha traicionado con otra mujer lo pagara caro, no habrá lugar donde se pueda esconder de mi furia jon snow-dijo sansa levantadose muy despacio y con una mano apoyada en su panza.

jon se había acercado muy rápido para ayudarla a levantarse.

-jamás podría acostarme con otra mujer, teniendo a la mujer mas hermosa de todo poniente-dijo jon besando la frente de sansa y volviéndola a mirar.

ambos se habían quedado un tiempo mirándose, sus sonrisas eran hermosas, jon acaricaba la panza de sansa, mientras que ella solo tocaba las mejillas de jon.

en ese momento todo el castillo se estremeció por el gran aullido de un espectro, era frio y tenebroso, sonó por todos los pasillos del castillo, la ciudad se estremeció y la gente comenzaba a gritar del miedo.

desde una gran colina donde los guardias del rey estaban revisando el área, había parecido un espectro montando un caballo muerto, en sus manos llevaba la cabeza del guardia que debería haber avisado de la llegada del espectro.

la criatura estaba viendo a la ciudad de winterfell, lanzo la cabeza al suelo, y con su lanza de hielo, apunto hacia el castillo y detrás de el uno diez mil muertos aparecieron, era un pequeño ataque de parte del rey de la noche, un mensaje para el rey en el norte.

jon abrazo a sansa muy fuerte, reconoció de inmediato el grito del espectro, y recordó todos los horrores que el había visto hace mucho tiempo atrás, sansa se despego del pecho de jon y lo miro muy asustada.

-jon que es ese grito-dijo sansa mirando a jon quien la miraba muy serio.

-son los caminantes blancos sansa, quiero que te quedes aquí, arya vendra a estar contigo, por nada en el mundo quiero que salgas alli afuera, entendió-dijo jon mirando a sansa quien respondió asistiendo con la cabeza.

jon había dado media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el gran salón, debía preparase los soldados para el ataque de los muerto, pero jon sintió que la mano de sansa apretaba la suya para que no se pudiera ir.

-jon vuelve conmigio, no te alejes de mi-dijo sansa cuando jon volvio hacia ella y le dio un gran beso.

-volveré, siempre lo hago-dijo jon alejandose de sansa y saliendo del cuarto.

en pocas horas los soldados del norte se habían preparado para defender el castillo, muchos se sorprendieron al ver que los muertes los esperaban que se preparen para la batalla, pues tranquilamente pudieron atacar de inmediato sin ningún problema.

todos los hombres jamás habían visto al ejercito de los muertos, solo recordaban algunos cuentos que sus padres le contaban cuando eran niños, pero para ellos solo eran cuentos, pero jamás lo fueron.

jon montaba un gran caballo blanco, estaba delante de las filas, unos diez mil hombres estaban a caballo y en primera fila, mientras que en la retaguardia estaban los arqueros y con las flechas listas para ser encendías y por ultimo los soldados a pie, en las murallas del castillo estaban colocadas las catapultas.

jon cabalgaba de izquierda a derecha y al revés, viendo el rostro de los hombres, muchos rostro de miedo, otros de valentía y otros de odio y dolor.

-se que muchos de ustedes fueron entrenados para enfrentarse a otros soldados, pero nunca con muertos, pues ellos ya no temen morir, no usan la razón, no tiene estrategias, solo atacan sin piedad, solo el fuego los puede acabar de manera rápida, y todos sabes que si mueren deberán ser predidos fuegos para que el enemigo no los use para sus filas-gritaba jon a sus soldados, jamás había pensado que el, un bastardo, guiaría a cientos de hombres a la guerra, mas aun contra los no muertos, el ejercito de los caminantes blancos.

-saben que aprendí, que solo existe un dios... y su nombre es la muerte-grito jon cuando muchos hombres se sorprendieron de lo que jon estaba diciendo.

-y saben que le decimos a ese dios... hoy no-grito jon cuando alzo su espada de acero valyrio.

-entonces que le decimos a la muerte-pregunto jon a sus soldados, mientras que el se preparaba para atacar, el espectro que los guiaba lo miraba fijamente, los muertos estaban inmóviles esperando ordenes de su lider.

-!HOY NO!-gritaron los soldados muy fuerte y se escucho por todo winterfell.

-!a la carga!-grito jon y comenzó a cabalgar, sintió que los caballos los seguían a el, que los hombres morirían por el, jon solo miraba al espectro y recordó su mirada a ramsay, pero ahora era muy distinto.

el espectro alzo su lanza y los muertos comenzaron su marcha, corrian como perros salvajes, hambrientos, gemían y gritaban.

sansa, arya y bran no se pudieron quedar en el solar de jon y con mucho cuidado subieron a bran a la torre del castillo para que pudieran ver la batalla desde lejos, los tres hermanos jamás habían visto una batalla de tal magnitud y sabían que solo era un mensaje para jon.

-crees que ganaremos-pregunto arya a bran quien estaba muy concentrado viendo a su hermano guiar a los soldados del norte, el no tuvo tiempo para decirle a jon que sabia la ubicación de amanecer.

-no lo se arya-dijo bran tomando la mano de su hermana.

-ganaremos, hoy ganaremos-dijo sansa abrazando a sus hermanos.

mientras en el campo de batalla, ambos bandos estaban por enfrentarse hasta que se sintió un grito que provenía desde el cielo, jon se detubo y sus soldados también lo hicieron, los muertos no se detuvieron, seguían su marcha.

jon miraba hacia el cielo, las nubes lo cubrían todo, pero en ese preciso intante una gran bocanada de fuego surgió desde las nubes, drogon apareció, jon no lo podía creer, volver a ver esas grandes criaturas pero ahora en su hogar en winterfell, hace muchos años que un dragon había aparecido en esas tierras.

sansa, arya y bran quedaron sorprendidos y muy asustados por lo que estaban presenciando, la madre de dragones habia llegado a el norte, sansa ahora entendía lo que jon sintió al ver a los dragones, eran criaturas que existieron en tiempos antiguos y ahora estaban surcando los cielos, los cuentos de tata se hicieron reales, los caminantes blancos conquistando el norte, los dragones volando sobre el castillo.

-acaso eso es lo que pienso que es-dijo sansa viendo a bran quien la miro sorprendió también.

-dragones-dijo bran mirando fijamente como los tres dragones se colocaron frente a los muertos y volaban sobre jon.

deanerys estaba viendo hacia abajo, jon estaba a sus pies, el no podia creer que había llegado justo a tiempo.

-!DRACARYS!-grito dany cuando sus tres hijos soplaron fuego de sus bocas, los muertos se incendiaron en cuestión de segundos, el espectro comenzó a gritar de nuevo, mas muertos habían llegado, estaban esperando que cuando el ejercito de jon se debilitara aparecieran de la nada y comenzaran a atacar de nuevo, pero ahora los planes debían cambiar.

pero en respuesta a ese grito, comenzaron los gritos de los 20 mil dhotrakis, aparecieron de el sur, estaban usando por primera vez pieles, pues el invierno llego y por primera vez en la historia de poniente un dhotraki pisaba tierras del norte.

junto con ellos, los soldados del norte que estaban a caballo los seguían, muchos de los norteños los miraban muy desconfiados pero luego siguieron su marcha, directo hacia los muertos.

los dragones se elevaron y se dirigieron fuera del campo de batalla, no podían animarse a quemarlo todo.

dany se bajo de drogon, sobre una colina al este del castillo, una vez que el dragon se elevo, ella se subió a un caballo que estaba acompañado de un dhotraki, cuando ella miro hacia atrás, jon comenzó a ver que detrás de dany aparecian los cientos de soldados inmaculados, con vestimentas distintas, pues también dany llevaba todo un traje de color marrón, era de batalla, muy norteño.

jon jamás había visto a los inmaculados y a los dhotrakis, pues escucho historias de sam, sobre como eran muy buenos en estrategias para la guerra, pues eran entrenados desde niños.

dany comenzó su cabalgata hacia el campo de batalla, jon se había quedado inmovil ante toda esa escena.

-mi lord que hacemos ahora-dijo un soldado que había aparecido a pie, a su izquierda, jon lo miro sorprendido.

-que ordena mi lord-dijo muy asustado y mirando hacia el cielo por miedo a los dragones.

-ustedes paliaran junto con los soldados de la madre de dragones allí vienen-dijo jon cuando señalo a dany y el soldado comenzó de nuevo su marcha hacia el ejercito del norte que estaba esperando nuevas ordenes.

los dhotrakis y los caballeros habían comenzado la batalla, estaban enfrentadose a los muertos, los gritos de los dhotrakis eran muy fuertes, mas que los de los muertos.

dany había llegado a jon, este la miraba sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-espero haber llegado a tiempo lord snow-dijo dany sonriendo ante el rostro sorprendido de jon.

-mi lady, me alegra volverla a ver-dijo jon mirando como los inmaculados se formaban filas detrás de ellos, los soldados de jon también hacían lo mismo, gusano negro les decía como debían formarse para poder atacar.

-espero que este listo para la batalla, mis dragones quemaran a todos los muertos una vez que estén el el suelo, se lo aseguro-dijo dany mirando hacia arriba, alli estaba drogon y sus hermanos sobrevolando el cielo.

-me alegra escuchar eso-dijo jon mirando a rheagal, pues era el que mas le llamaba la atención.

-le alegrara mas saber, que a winterfell llegaron los soldados de las casas lannister, tyrel, martell, y aryn, pues los siete reinos deben estar unidos cuando el norte los necesitara-dijo dany señalando el castillo.

jon no podía entenderlo, por fin su plan había funcionado, los siete reinos se habían unidoo con un solo propo con un solo propo con un solo propo con un solo propisito, defender a poninete del rey de la noche.

-lord snow, todos los soldados están a su disposición-dijo gusano negro que había parecido al lado de dany a caballo.

-pues mi lady no debería estar aquí, su lugar es el castillo, no es seguro aqui-dijo jon mirando a dany, quien no le gusto mucho la idea de jon, pero al ver que gusano negro también asistió con su cabeza-esta bien lord snow, regresare a winterfell, pero usted debe volver con vida tenemos mucho de que hablar.

jon asistio con la cabeza y vio como dany marchaba a las puertas del castillo, luego miro al comandante de los inmaculados y le dio la orden de marchar hacia la batalla.

los dhotrakis junto con los soldados de jon, habían acabado con unos cientos de muertos y comenzaron a alejarse de la batalla, pues sabían que ahora le tocaba a los dragones el trabajo.

una vez que se habían alejado del campo de batalla, los tres dragones comenzaron a volar mas bajo y a incendiar todos los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo, pues algunos ya comenzaban a levantarse de nuevo.

pronto todos estaban quemados y solo quedaban unos pocos muertos, mientras que el espectro miraba fijamente a los tres dragones, pues eran el fuego hecho carne, la unica manera de reducir el ejercito de el rey de la noche a cenizas.

los dhotrakis se alejaron de el campo de guerra, muchos estaban heridos, pues, mientras que los soldados del norte estaban asustados y muy heridos.

habian marchado su regreso hacia el castillo de winterfell, alli los esperaba su reina, la khalesi.

los inmaculados y los hombres de jon, comenzaron su ultimo ataque, las felechas incendiadas y las catapultas con bolas de fuego comenzaron a ser disparadas, los muertos que quedaban eran aplatados por las bolas de fuego, el campo de batalla era todo un incendio.

jon habia llegado junto con los soldados, el se bajo de su caballo y desvaino su espada, el acero brillaba como nunca antes, estaba listo para efrentarse a los muertos, los inmaculados y sus hombres formaron filas para que no puedas atravesar y llegar a jon.

los muertos impactaban en los escudos negros y los de acero con los diferentes emblemas de las casas del norte.

los soldados comenzaron a sacar sus lanzas y a apuñalar en la cabeza a los muertos, movían sus escudos, salían las puntas de las lanzas y volvían a cerrarse.

los muertos comenzaban romper las filas y enfrentarse a los soldados, jon acababa c los muertos cortándolos a la mitad, otros llevaban armaduras viejas y podridas lo que hacia mas difícil matarlos.

la espada de jon entraba y salía de los muerto, jon tenia su rostro lleno de sangre de sus soldados y de los muertos, los dragones volaban demasiado bajo y quemaban a los muertos antes de que llegaran a los soldados de jon.

pronto todos los muertos habían caído, el espectro miro fijamente a jon quien se alejaba de los hombres del norte que gritaban por la victoria, jon sabia que no habían ganado... no aun.

el espectro dio media vuelta y se fue, algunos dhotrakis los siguieron pero perdieron el rastro, otros habían encontrado a algunos muertos en los bosques, pero nada sobre el espectro, sabían que le informaría al rey de la noche sobre la victoria del rey del norte y sobre los grandes dragones.

pero mientras la batalla se decidía, dany había entrado a la ciudad de winterfell, los campesinos y los niños las veían sorprendida, por su hermoso cabello, hace años que no se veia a un targaryen vivo.

ella les sonreía y muchos de los hombres la llamaba reina dorada, otros de gritaban gracias por la salvación y otros le temían por sus hijos, los dragones eran muy temidos por la gente aunque ella sabia que no harían daño alguno.

al llegar a la puerta del castillo, allí ,estaba tyrion y varys esperandola para ingresar y encontarse con la reina en el norte, sansa.

-mi lady, al fin llego, temía que se quedara en la batalla, allí es un lugar peligroso-dijo tyrion viendola desmontar, unos dhotrakis la ayudaron y se llevaron su caballo.

-regreso por ordenes de gusano negro y de lord snow, pero si fuera por mi estaría montando a drogon y ayudando en la batalla-dijo dany con un rostro de furia.

-no se preocupe muy pronto llegara el momento en que deba montar a drogon y luchar, se lo aseguro, pero ahora es momento de que conozca a la esposa de el rey-dijo tyrion mirando hacia el castillo, sabia que tarde o temprano se encontraría con sansa, después de tanto tiempo, y tanto dolor que sufrió la pobre muchacha, y se sentía tan mal de haberla dejado sola, se preguntaba si sufriría haberse casado con jon, si se sentía triste de volverse a casar con alguien que no amaba.

una vez que habían entrado al castillo, brienne junto con pod acompañaron a la madre de dragones al gran salón, donde sansa los esperaba acompañada por sus hermanos.

-así que te vengo a encontrar aquí, mi querido escudero - dijo tyrion

sonriéndole a pod, este comenzaba a reírse muy despacio.

-pues yo jamás pensé volverlo a ver, pensé que había muerto, no que se había convertido en mano de la reina-dijo pod dando una pequeña sonrisa con sarcasmo, pues pod pensaba que tyrion era mas que la mano de la reina.

-pues pod, ese tyrion ha muerto hace mucho, soy un hombre diferente, pero que me dices de sansa, esta muy mal-dijo tyrion precupado por sansa.

-todo lo contrario lord tyrion, ella ama mucho a lord snow, mas que nada en el mundo, pues ya vera como ella lo ama, pues sabrá algo de ella que le alegrara saber lord tyrion-finalizo pod dejando a dany y a tyrion en la entrada al gran salón.

-puede entrar mi lady, allí los espera lady sansa la reina-dijo brienne dejandolos solos a ambos y yéndose con pod.

-tu conoces a ella, que me puedes decir antes de que la vea tyrion-dijo dany viendo a su mano quien la miro y sonrió.

-es la mujer mas bondadosa que conocí, sufrió mucho, perdio a sus seres queridos, pero aun así sobrevivio a la maldad de mi hermana, es una mujer muy fuerte, muy parecida a usted-dijo tyrion señalando la entrada para que dany se dirigiera a conocer a sansa.

ambos entraron muy despacio, allí estaba sansa sentada con arya en su izquierda y a bran a la derecha, sansa parecía estar muy enojada, pero era todo lo contrario, tenia la ansiedad de conocer a la mujer que temía que jon se enamorara.

dany vio lo hermosa que era sansa stark, su largo cabello rojizo, los rostros de sus hermanos, vio que a los pies de sansa descanzaba la no tan pequeña lady, ya media el tamaño de un sabueso, su color era como el fuego y con unas pequeñas líneas blancas en su espalda, el emblema stark a sus pies.

tyrion no podía creer cuanto sansa había crecido, era mas alta, y mas hermosa desde la ultima vez que la había visto, sus grandes ojos azules, los años le habían caído bien a la muchacha, mientras que vio como el pobre lisiado había crecido, la ultima vez que lo vio era solo un niño sin su madre, pero ahora era todo un hombre, mientras que arya, estaba mas grande y mas delgada de rostro, parecida a su madre, se preguntaba si seguiria siendo la muchacha traviesa de la que hablaban.

-es un gran honor conocer a la esposa de lord snow, lady sansa stark, la loba roja-dijo dany acrecandose al estrado donde sansa se había levantado y dado la media vuelta para recibir a dany frente a frente.

tyrion quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio que sansa estaba embarazado, su vestido dejaba ver la gran pansa que tenia por llevar a los dos hijos de jon.

-el gusto es mio lady deanerys targaryen, madre de dragones-dijo sansa dando una pequeña reverencia.

-no sabe la alegría de que usted haya llegado a tiempo para salvar la vida de el hombre que amo-dijo sansa tomando la mano de dany muy despacio.

-ha salvado cientos de vidas, el norte le debe mucho mas de lo que se imagina mi lady-dijo sansa dando a tyrion una sonrisa.

-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, soy la reina-dijo dany tomando con su otra mano la de sansa, quien le había dado una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19:**

Jon estaba listo para poder hablar a solas con deanerys, tyrion le informo que se encontraba en las afueras sobre la muralla, aquel lugar donde una vez supo que amaba a sansa con todas sus fuerzas.

jon estaba caminando solo, la batalla habia terminado con una victoria muy buena, los muertos habian sido destruidos, pero sabia que solo era una pequeña demostracion del verdadero poder de el rey de la noche y que pronto la gran batalla comenzaria.

estaba subiendo las escaleras, pronto comenzo a dislumbrar el gran cabello blanco de dany, estaba mirando hacia el norte, muy pensativa, llevaba vestimentas norteñas, pues el frio era demasiado para ella, sansa se habia encargado de su vestimenta.

una vez que jon estaba detras de deanerys, penso como habria llegado a tiempo, y sobre todo como habria hecho para reunir todos los siete reinos.

dany dio media vuelta para recibir a jon, el habia agachado su cabeza dando una reverencia, ella ahora lo veia con distintos ojos, era el hijo de su hermano rhaegar, pues ella habia escuchado historias sobre el principe targaryen, era un hombre muy hermoso, valiente y le gustaba cantar, se preguntaba si jon habia heredado algunas de esas cualidades.

-es muy hermoso el norte-dijo dany volviendo a mirar el horizonte, la nieve caia muy despacio, jon se coloco a su lado mirando hacia el campo de batalla, aun habian quedado rastros de la guerra.

-asi es, mas aun cuando el invierno llega mi lady-dijo jon volviendola a mirar y dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-te preguntaras como es que tome la capital, como supe de que el norte necesitaba ayuda y como es que pude reunir a todos los ejercitos de poninete-dijo dany mirando a jon quien agacho su cabeza dando a entender que era por lo que estaba alli.

-bueno pues, una vez cersei lannister murio, tome el control de la capital, pero cuando supe que el gran temblor provenia del norte y que la muralla habia sido derrumbada, supe que deberia estar lista para otra batalla, una vez que me sente en el trono, envie cientos de cuervos a todas las casas nobles de sur, este y oeste, ya que muchas habian apoyado mi reclamo al trono de hierro y responderian a mi llamado cuando la necesite, pero algo sucedio que me cambio de parecer, a la ciudad llego un maestre de la citadel, un antiguo amigo suyo lord snow-dijo dany viendo a jon quien prestaba mucha atencion.

-sam-dijo jon viendo hacia el horizonte y dando una sonrisa, su amigo estaba sano y salvo.

-asi es samuel tarly, llego a mi con mucha informacion, sobre los caminates blancos, como destruirlos, me dijo que en dragon stone, existia una gran cantidad de vidrio dragon, y que con eso podria destruir a los caminates blancos, asi que de inmediato envie a mis mejores hombres a dragon stone con el unico proposito de obtener vidrio dragon, pero luego de que me informo de las antiguas historias de poninete sobre la larga noche y de el rey de la noche, nunca habia escuchado sobre tales criaturas, pero me sorprendi al oir sobre un ejercito de muertos, siempre crei que mi destino era estar sentada en el trono de hierro, pero jamas pense que lucharia contra un rey de muertos-dijo dany volviendo la mirada al norte muy pensativa y dudosa.

jon la miraba muy serio, pues no sabia si deberia decirle lo que el sabia sobre su verdadera familia, que era su sobrino, que era hijo de rhaegar targaryen, su hermano.

-pues mi lady, los tiempos cambiaron, usted monta a dragones, yo he peliado con muertos, ninguno estubo preparado para algo asi, pero el norte siempre lo estuvo para el invierno, la casa stark siempre lo dijo, el invierno se acerca-dijo jon sonriendole a dany quien habia asistido con su cabeza.

-he oido mucho de los stark, en especial de ned stark, un gran hombre, repetable y de mucho honor, pero que murio por las ordenes de un niño estupido como joffrey lannister-dijo dany al parecer sabiendo que el muchacho era un bastardo de cersei con jaime.

-no puedo imaginar cuanto habra sufrido lady sansa en manos de los lannister, he visto muy poco a ella, pero parece ser muy buena y es muy hermosa, una digna reina del norte-dijo dany volviendose a jon quien se habia puesto muy rojo por la verguenza de hablar de sansa.

-asi es, sansa es una mujer muy especial, fue una niña muy ingenua, pero las cosas por las que tuvo que vivir la hizo mas fuerte que nadie, es muy inteligente, y muy hermosa-dijo jon volviendose hacia el castillo intentando encontrar a su espoda por el patio de entrenamiento, alli habian dothrakis hablando con hombres libres aunque muchos no se entendian y terminaban peliando, mientras que habian inmaculados entrenando, y sobre todo muchos soldados con diferentes emblemas de casas nobles.

-tyrion me hablo mucho de ella, cuando me entere que se casaria con usted, pues no sabia que el norte aceptaba tales casamientos entre hermanos, pero si hay amor, nada puede detenerlos-dijo dany colocando sus manos en los hombros de jon y sonriendole de oreja a oreja.

jon se sentia culpable de no decirle la verdad a dany, pero no era el momento adecuado, no ahora, jon agacho su cabeza en señal de respeto y dandole una sonrisa pequeña.

lo que no sabian es que desde la ventana del castillo, sansa estaba viendolos muy triste ante la escena, sufria mucho al ver a jon feliz con deanerys, esas sonrisas que se daban unos a los otros eran una flecha en su corazon.

sansa se encontraba muy enojada, sentada frente al hogar, mirando el fuego, recordando la imagen de deanerys muy cerca de jon en la muralla del castillo, sansa se preguntaba de que habian hablado, si dany le decia que jon era un hermoso hombre o si el le decia que era una mujer muy bella.

sansa se veia al espejo, estaba mas gorda, pues su cintura habia crecido por culpa del embarazo, su pansa era mas grande, pero por lo menos su rostro no se habia vuelto gordo, pero se sentia muy fea a comparacion de deanerys.

en ese momento se sintio un rugido, sansa se levanto muy despacio y vio por la ventana como el dragon mas grande de deanerys, movia sus alas sobre la gran torre del castillo y rugia muy fuerte.

le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo, se decia asi misma que feliz de estar viva viendo una hermosa criatura pero a la vez temerosa, en la cama que compartia con jon estaba lady durmiendo placidamente, su tamaño ya era demasiado considerable, lady llegaba hasta la cintura de sansa.

sansa estaba con mucha anciedad, queria comer todo lo que veia, pero a la vez tenia la necesidad de estar con jon, de hacer el amor con su esposo, ella habia oido que un hombre despues de una batalla nesesita descargar su adrenalina con una mujer, pero jon no habia estado con ella desde la batalla, asi que necesitaba de su apoyo de inmediato.

ella desaba tener a jon dentro de ella, que la haga sentir que se partia en dos, pero ahora que tenia sus celos con respecto a deanerys, jon era suyo, era su lobo huargo y de nadie mas, ella era del el, y el de ella, antes se sonrojaba al escuchar que muchas mujeres del castillo desaban a jon y le preguntaban a sansa como era en la cama, pero ahora tenia muchos celos de el.

en ese momento jon habia entrado a la recamara y se dirigio a sansa corriendo muy fuerte y abrazandola, levantandola de la cintura, besando su cuello, sansa reia pero no entendia el porque de la alegria de jon.

sansa se habia tranquilizado un poco al saber que por lo menos era aun muy cariñoso con ella, sus besos hacian que se sintiera muy humeda en su entrepierna, sentia los grandes brasos de jon apretarla, su gran pecho apoyado en ella, su respiracion, su braba de norteño y sobre todo su aroma.

-que sucede jon-dijo sansa riendose muy fuerte e intentando ocultar su exitacion al contacto con el, eso del embarazo le jugaba en no la dejaba de besarla en el cuello, hacerle caricias en su cintura.

-jon snow deja de hacer eso ahora-dijo sansa cuando fue interrumpida por un gran beso de jon muy apasionado.

-no puedo venir a ver a mi esposa a nuestros aposentos-dijo jon viendo como sansa habia cambiado su rostro y comenzaba a sonreir muy despacio.

-pues si pero te he visto muy ocupado con la madre de dragones, que pense que...-dijo sansa cuando fue interrumpida por jon.

-que no podria estar con el amor de mi vida, me he enfrentado a los muertos y estoy vivo, deberia estar agradecido, por eso estoy aqui-dijo jon besando suavemente sus labios, mordiendo el labio inferior de sansa.

esto a sansa la exitaba aun mas, no podria seguir asi, ella ya no resitia mas, asi que intento despegarse de el lo antes posible.

-que sucede sansa, acaso te lastime-dijo jon intentando acercase a ella muy despacio.

-no es eso jon, solo que estos ultimos dias he estado muy sencible-dijo sansa intentando no ver a jon a los ojos.

-debe ser por el embarazo jon, nada mas-dijo sansa cuando sintio que jon la habia abrazado desde atras, apoyando todo su cuerpo en ella, sansa dio un pequeño gemido al sentir el contacto de la entrepiera de jon con su culo.

-acaso mi loba huarga no tiene antojos de tener una gran noche con su esposo, he esuchado que las mujeres embarazadas tienden a tener esos deseos eroticos-dijo jon besando el cuello de sansa y hablandole al oido muy despacio.

sansa abrio los ojos muy grandes al esuchar a jon hablar, pues se habian ido cualquier duda de que jon amara a deanerys, el seguia amandola, la deseaba como antes o mucha mas, sentia que jon estaba muy caliente en su entrepierna, recordaba que era muy dotado en esas cosas.

-jon por favor detente-dijo sansa moviendo su cuello para intentar alejar a jon de sus besos y sus caricias, pues la exitaban mas aun.

-acaso no me deseas mas-dijo jon alejandose de sansa y dandole la espalda quien habia cambiado su rostro, pues sentia mucha lastima y dolor por lo que jon habia dicho.

-jon por favor, no es asi-dijo sansa intentado tomar a jon con sus manos y darlo vuelta para poder verlo a la cara cuando este se alejo mas de ella, esto a sansa le dolia mas que nada en el mundo.

-esta bien sansa te entiendo tal vez no sea el momento, te pido perdon por faltarte el respeto, te vere mas tarde-dijo jon dirigiendose a la salida del cuarto.

-jon espera, te deseo mas que nada en el mundo, con solo verte me haces sentir cientos de cosas, cuando me abrazas me exito mas de lo que imaginas y cuando me abrazas por detras jon... no hace falta decirte que es lo que siento por ti, quiero que me hagas el amor como un verdadero lobo-dijo sansa agachando su rostro de verguenza, sin ver a jon, pero supo que este se habia quedado con la mano en la puerta, volvio hacia ella muy despacio.

-y porque no me lo dices, porque te callas-dijo jon levantado el rostro de sansa con su mano colocada en la pera de sansa.

el la miro a ella y comenzo a darle un gran beso, luego el dio un respiro y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-sabes que he hablado con algunas damas y he aprendido algunas cosas buenas para hacer el amor jon-dijo sansa con sus mejillas rojas de la verguenza.

-aahh... cuantas cosas-pregunto jon tartamudeando por la verguenza.

-muchas jon-dijo sansa besando a este muy suave y mordiendo los labios gruesos de jon.

-podes practicar ahora-pregunto jon a sansa quien le nego con la cabeza.

-pues tienes deberes jon-dijo sansa viendo a jon ponerse muy triste ante la negativa de ella.

-pero si terminas temprano con tus tareas, esta noche puede ser la mas larga que hayas vivido-dijo sansa viendo a jon ponerse muy colorado por la verguenza de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-por los siete infiernos, creo que el rey estara trabajando lo mas rapido posible-dijo jon viendo que sansa lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de salida.

-es hora de que te vallas jon-dijo sansa abriendo la puerta y apujando a jon con muchos besos hacia afuera.

jon no podia concentrarse en la reunion que tenian con los señores de las diferenstes casas, pues el gran salon estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres.

en representacion de la casa tyrel estaba lady olena, pues estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a sansa, era lo unico que le recordaba a su querida nieta, mientras que en representacion de los martell, estaba la esposa de oberyn martel acopañadas por dos de las serpientes de area, pues una habia muerto a manos de euron grejoy, mientras que en representacion de la casa baratheon, estaba gendry, deanerys habia escuchado su historia y habia tomado la desicion de darle el nombre baratheon, y pronto los hombres de la casa de el rey robert estarian en el norte, respondiendo el llamado del nuevo señor de su casa, mientras que en representacion de la casa aryn estaba ser royce, pues el muchacho robin aryn, no estaba muy alegre de la muerte de meñique pero sus hombres habian decidido ayudar al norte, de la casa greyjoy estaba theon, pues estaba muy mal por la perdida de su hermana, yara era lo unico que lo mantenia vivo,de la casa lannister estaba ser jaime, habia cambiado por completo, ya no era el mismo, pues se habia convertido en un hombre respetable, habia salvado cientos de vidas de la locura de cersei, el ejercito de los lannister no era el mismo de antes pero aun podrian luchar, y por ultimo la reciente casa resurgida de las cenizas, la casa targaryen estaba representada por deanerys de la tormenta, la madre de dragones, junto con ella estaba tyrion su mano.

jon representaba a todo el norte en esa reunion, winterfell estaba llena de hombres, y diferentes casas, pronto no habria lugar para mas soldados.

dany habia infromado que las armas que ella habia traido al norte, y algunas de las que los dothrakis y los inmaculados usaban estaban hechas de vidrio dragon, habia llegado un gran cargamento, ademas de que cada casa noble que poseia una espada de acero valyrio, habia sido llevada a winterfell, por ordenes de el rey en el norte.

bran estaba listo para contar sobre su vision de la espada que habia utilizado azor ahai hace cientos de años atras, pues siempre estuvo en winterfell.

cuando el muchacho hablo y conto desde el principio quien habia sido el principe prometido, y sobre los intentos de contruir la espada amanecer, muchos no podian crer sobre la exitencia de tal arma, pero como las cosas habian cambiado por completo, debian ser tomadas en serio las visones de bran.

jon no sabria que hacer ahora, pues sabia que esa espada solo se encenderia en manos de la rencarnacion del principe prometido, pero si no fuera el, quien lo seria.

luego de la reunion, muchos de los señores se habian retirado del gran salon, bran se habia dirigido con meera al bosque sagrado, mientras que arya habia salido al cabalgar y a revisar las colonias cercanas a winterfell con gendry, y jon se encontaba solo pensando en el salon.

no habia visto a sansa desde hace muchas horas, desaba que la noche llegara rapido, pero aun tenia muchas cosas por hacer, se preguntaba que habia aprendido sansa ahora.

sansa estaba tejiendo en su aposento cuando alguien golpeo la puerte muy suave.

-adelante-dijo sansa intentandose levantar muy despacio pero su pansa ya no le permitia moverse mas rapido.

alguien habia abrieto la puerta muy despacio, era deanerys, su gran cabellera habia iluminado en cuarto de sansa, mientras que esta se habia levantado ya de su silla muy rapido ante la precensia de la reina.

-no hay nesecidad de que te levantes lady sansa, solo venia a desearte buenas noches-dijo dany acercandose a sansa muy lentamente.

-igualmente mi señora,le deseo que su recamara sea de mucho gusto-dijo sansa dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-pues asi lo es, me ha encantado, es muy comoda-dijo dany sentandose frente al hogar viendo como sansa comenzaba a tejer de nuevo.

-sabes que no se como tejer-dijo dany reiendose muy despacio.

-puedo montar dragones, puedo guiar ejercitos, pero no puedo tejer-dijo dany viendo como sansa comenzaba a reirse.

-pues ahi algunas cosas en las que no somos buenos, pues yo no se pelear o usar una espada, mientras que mi hermana si sabe como defenderse-dijo sansa recordando a arya en ese momento.

-asi es lady sansa, pero me preguntaba como vas con el embarazo, me dijieron que son mellizos-pregunto dany viendo el vientre de sansa.

-pues asi es, es muy dificil, tengo muchos antojos de comer, tengo cambios de emociones muy seguido, trato mal a jon muchas veces cuando el no tiene la culpa-dijo sansa viendo a dany quien asistia con su cabeza.

-sabes lady sansa, yo una vez estuve embarazada, de drogo, mi esposo que murio hace tiempo, tambien sentia lo mismo que tu ahora-dijo dany agachando su rostro al recordar viejos tiempos.

-que sucedio con su hijo y su esposo mi señora-pregunto sansa cambiando de rostro.

-pues mi esposo murio por mi culpa y mi hijo se fue con el-dijo dany con un tono de tristeza.

-disculpe mi señora pues no lo sabia-intento remediar sansa.

-no hay nada que perdonar, pues tu no lo sabias-dijo dany dandole una sonrisa para que se sintiera mejor.

-y con lord snow, como es su matrimonio, pues supe que es un matrimonio politico-dijo dany mirando a sansa quien se habia avergonzado ante la pregunta.

-pues el es un hombre muy importante para mi, me trata con mucho respeto, y lo amo demasiado, pues jamas lo vi como mi hermano, fui muy influenciada por mi madre cuando niña, tal vez lo unico bueno de eso-dijo sansa viendo al fuego del hogar, el frio era terrible.

-es bueno saber que te has casado con un hombre que amas de verdad-dijo dany levnatandose de la silla y volviendo hacia la puerta de salida.

-te deseo buenas noches lady sansa-dijo dany sonriendole y abriendo la puerta.

-igualmente mi reina-respondio sansa a dany viendo como esta ultima se iba muy despacio por el pasillo del castillo.

sansa se habia acostado con muy poca ropa, ella aun recordaba la promesa que le habia hecho a jon, sobre que tendrian una larga noche juntos, sansa habia pedidio que le llevaran su cena al cuarto.

su dama una vez que habia entregado la cena, le habia dicho a sansa que jon se encontraba cenando con bran, arya, deanerys y otros señores mas, que pronto el estaria alli para ella.

luego de cenar sansa habia comenzado a desvestirse muy lentamente, ya era demasiado tarde, jon aun no regresaba y ya sansa tenia mucho sueño.

se habia acostado, casi desnuda solo con su corpiño y una bata muy transparente, al acostarse sentia el aroma de jon en las almohadas, deseaba besarlo, acariciar todo su cuerpo desnudo, pero el no estaba alli.

sansa habia cerrado los ojos por unos instantes, cuando sintio los labios de jon en los suyos, ella abrio los ojos muy despacios para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de jon, el estaba frente a ella acostado, su cabello suelto, como lo usaba antes de que se fuera a castillo negro.

-espero haberte despertado mi amor, no podia terminar las reuniones, despues de la cena tuvo un pequeño percanse, pero ahora estoy aqui para usted-dijo jon besando su cuello, su oreja muy suave.

-pense que vendrias mas tarde y que no llegarias para enseñarte las cosas que aprendi mi amor-dijo sansa cuando se abalanzo a los brasos de jon y se subio arriba del el, aun asi no dejaba de besarlo, sansa sentia el bulto de jon creer muy rapido.

jon estaba casi desvestido solo llevaba un calzonsillo y una remera livana, que dejaba ver sus espectorales, jon sentia como las manos de sansa acariciaban sus mejillas, pero luego sansa bajo su mano derecha a su entrepierna, habia comenzado a acaricar el bulto de jon.

-quieres que empieze-dijo sansa cuando se habia alejado un poco de jon para poder verlo, ella estaba un poco incomoda por el tamaño de su pansa pero no le impediria seguir.

-soy todo tuyo mi amor-dijo jon besando el cuello de sansa y sintiendo el aroma de su cabello, a limon, jon comenzo a masajear los pechos de sansa, con sus dedos apretaba los pezones que pronto se habian endurecidos por la exitacion.

jon luego bajo su mano para sentir que sansa estaba muy humeda, eso hizo que jon gimiera demasiado fuerte, mas aun cuando sansa lo habia mirado con una sonrisa muy picara, ella comenzo a bajar, besando su pecho y comenzo a deslizar el calzonsillo de jon, dejando al aire libre el miembro de jon, estaba semi duro, aun no estaba en su tamaño real.

sansa tomo con su mano el pene de jon, y comenzo a bajar y subir muy lentamente, su mano parecia pequeña a comparacion del miembro de jon, sansa no sabria si caberia dentro de su boca por completo, pero queria probar asi que miro a jon que tenia los ojos cerrados.

sansa deslizo el miembro de jon en su boca, primero la cabeza, dandole besos con su lengua, luego intento por primera vez, que todo el pene entrara en su boca, pero sansa no pudo y tuvo una pequeña arcada, jon gemia de placer.

sansa comezo a mover hacia arriba y abajo con su boca, con su mano desocupada apretaba los testiculos de jon, sabia que jon habia tenido demasiada adrenalina en la batalla y que debia descargar todo su semen dentro de ella.

luego de varios minutos de intentar que el pene cabiera dentro de su boca, hubo un ultimo intento, y esta vez entro por completo, pero sansa no podia respirar asi que tuvo que sacar rapido de su boca el pene de jon.

-quiero que me hagas el amor como un lobo huargo jon-dijo sansa subiendo hasta arriba y encontrarse con jon quien tomo con sus manos la cara de sansa y comenzo a guiarla y cambiarla de posicion.

jon se habia levantado y dejado a sansa de espalada en la cama, jon acaricaba el hermoso culo de sansa, era grande y redondo, jon besaba su culo, sansa gemia de placer, luego paso su mano izquerda por la panza de sansa he hizo que se levnatara, besando su espalda, sansa sentia los labios de jon tocar su espalda, sabia que jon la follaria en esa posicion, ella no veria su rostro pero sentira como entraria y saldria de ella.

-quiero que me avises si te lastimo sansa-dijo jon besando su cuello y diciendole al oido muy despacio.

-no me lastimaras jon, quiero que me folles fuerte-dijo sansa besando laas mejillas de jon.

jon volvio hacia atras, acaricaba muy suave el culo sansa, luego miro a su pene que estaba muy endurecido y con liquido en la punta, jon sabia que si penetraba a sansa muy fuerte, la lastimaria, asi que lubrico su pene y coloco su punta en la entrada de sansa.

sansa gimio al sentir que la cabeza del miembro de jon estaba apenas entrando en ella, sintio que una mano de jon estaba apoyada en su cintura, luego jon con su mano guio a sansa hacia atras y el empujo hacia adelante para penetrarla.

sansa y jon gimieron de placer tan fuerte que tal vez todo el castillo se desperto al oirlos gritar, luego de que jon esperara que la vagina de sansa se acostumbarar, comezaron a moverse, al principio lento, pero luego mas rapido, jon comenzo a apoyar su cuerpo en la espalda de sansa como si fuera un animal que estaba teniendo sexo, sansa sentia a jon gemir en su espalda, esto la exitaba aun mas, sentia como jon se movia dentro de ella, no podia creer el tamaño de el pene de jon, era inmenso para ella, recordaba ahora, como era el pene de ramsay y le daba risa al saber que ese maldito hombre no era tan dotado como jon, el era un verdadero hombre.

jon entraba y salia de sansa, con la mano derecha jon acariciaba el clitoris de sansa, su melocoton estaba muy inchado por la exitacion, cuando sintio que su mano estaba humeda, guio esa mano a su boca y la lamio, esto hizo que sansa, gimera al sentir a jon tocando su clitoris.

-aahh aghh por los dioses jon-gemia sansa, sintiendo los golpes de los testiculos de jon con su cuerpo, era mas seguidos y rapidos, sansa sentia como jon gemia, parecia un animal.

-ahhhh sansa dioses sansa aggghhh-gritaba jon cuando coloco sus dos manos en la cintura de sansa y la guiaba hacia atras para sentir que su pene llegaba hasta el fondo de sansa.

luego con una mano tomo el cuello de sansa y empujaba aun mas fuerte dentro de ella, varias veces su pene salia de ella y rozaba su clitoris, haciendo que sansa perdiera el control de sus piernas, pero jon la ayudaba colocando sus manos en su panza para volverla a levantar.

jon temia que sin querer su miembro entrara en el ano de sansa lastimandola muy fuerte, y no queria hacerla sentir mal, menos en ese momento, asi que cuando el pene de jon salia de ella, jon con su mano lo guiaba de nuevo hacia adentro empujando con mucha fuerza y gritando a la vez.

sansa no resistio mucho tiempo, dando media vuelta para poder ver a jon a la cara.

-quiero que coloques mis piernas en sus hombros jon, es nuevo-dijo sansa sonriendole.

jon tomo las piernas de sansa, besandolas muy suaves y colocandolas en sus hombros, luego vio que la entrada de sansa estaba directo con su miembro, jon empujo con mucha fuerza dentro de ella, ambos gritaban de placer, jon estaba transpirando demasiado.

sansa sentia que jon la estaba dividiendo en dos, sientia muy seguido que las embestidas de jon la estaban partiendo, pronto no resistira.

-aaagggh jon si sigues asi me partiras en dos-dijo sansa cerrando los ojos por el placer.

-quieres que me detenga ahora sansa-pregunto jon mirando a sansa a los ojos.

-no jon sigue asi, te amo-dijo sansa levantando sus manos hasta las mejillas de jon.

jon bajo hasta sus labios y la beso ferozmente, su lengua recorria toda su boca,sus manos apretaban los pechos de sansa, acariciaba sus pezones, luego jon bajo su cabeza y con su boca empezo a sucionar los pechos de sansa, haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

-jon por favor sigue asi-grito sansa con sus manos en la cabeza de jon.

habian pasado varios minutos teniendo sexo desenfrenado y aun jon no habia acabado dentro de sansa, ella no resistia mas, estaba muy agotada, pero a la vez queria mas.

-mi amor, aahhh estoy a punto de acab...-decia jon tartamudando y con su rostro todo traspirado.

-si jon acaba dentro de mi-respondia sansa besando el cuello de jon muy fuerte.

jon tomo con sus manos la pequeña cabeza de sansa, beso muy fuerte a su amada esposa, pero luego la miro y le dio una sonrisa, jon tomo un respiro, salio de sansa muy despacio, pero luego con una gran embestida, penetro la vagina de sansa, llegando hasta el fondo de su interior, jon no pudo ver el rostro de sansa, pero sabia que ella le dolia demasiado esa embesita, sintio como sansa gritaba de dolor, jon miraba fijamente a la pared que estaba frente a su cama, cerro los ojos y sintio como acababa dentro de sansa.

jon expulso mucha cantidad de semen dentro de sansa, sus musculos se habian endurecidos por el acto, no podia moverse, sansa habia quedado con los ojos abiertos por el dolor que luego se convirtio en placer, tal vez jon la habia desgarrado dentro de ella pero ya no importaba.

sansa sentia como la semilla de su esposo recoria todo su interior, era caliente y muy espesa,sansa se sentia muy sastisfecha y con mucho cansansio.

jon beso la frente de sansa muy suave-lo siento si te lastime mi amor-dijo jon mirando fijamente a los ojos de sansa que estaban humedos por algunas lagrimas.

-no me has hecho daño jon, eres lo mas hermoso que he visto-dijo sansa tocando las mejillas de jon y dandole una sonrisa.

luego de un instante, jon tomo su pene con su mano y lo saco del interior de sansa, aun habia rastros de semen, pero cuando vio la vagina de sansa, los labios vaginales estaban al rojo vivo, por su abertura salia un poco de su semen, era demasiado por una noche, jon no habia tenido sexo con sansa hace tiempo y toda la adrenlaina habia terminado dentro de ella ahora.

jon se acosto al lado de sansa, ella lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, sansa se movio muy despacion haciendo muecas de dolor con su rostro, como consecuencia de follar con su marido, se dirigio al lado de jon, este con su brazo la tomo y la abrazo besando su cuello.

ambos estaban en la cama tapados por solo una sabana, no tenian frio, estaban muy traspirados, sansa dio la espalda a jon, este la abrazo de espalda, sansa sentia el miembro de jon semierecto, sentia como su marido respiraba en su nuca, eso la hacia sentir segura, sabia que el estaba cuidandola y nada malo le pasaria, luego con su mano tocaba su panza, sus hijos serian felices con su padre.

-buenas noches mi loba-dijo jon en el oido de sansa.

-buenas noches mi gran lobo-respondio sansa a jon acercandose mas a el, sintiondo mas aun su pene, jon sentia el culo de sansa pegado a su ingle, el no podia creer que al fin sansa era suya y que nadie mas la volveria a lastimar.

 **Notas: les recomiendo escuchar música al leer este capitulo.**

 **Este capitulo puede que tenga errores, pues no lo e corregido demasiado, es que tardo mucho en hacerlo, solo falta uno mas y termina.**

 **Final de temporada, diez capítulos por las dos temporadas que supuestamente tendrá game of thrones.**

 **Dejen comentarios que me ayudan demasiado, además de que pronto iniciare otra historia, si conocen además la serie Los 100, clark y bellamy, y por supuesto jon y sansa.**

 **Les aseguro que el capitulo final será espectacular y es el mas largo que he escrito desde que inicie esta historia, habrá una gran batalla, me parezco demasiado a GRR con lo que sucederá... así que no se enojen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**notas: les recomiendo que escuchen música de la serie para leer este ultimo capitulo. esta historia llega a su fin, y espero que este capitulo sea el mejor que haya escrito.**

 **muchas gracias a todos los que me ayudaron a seguir esta historia, si quieren que escriba otra un poco diferente a esta comenten. este capitulo no pude corregirlo asi que si tiene errores lo siento mucho.**

 **Capitulo 20: El Gran Final**

 **La Batalla Por El Amanecer**

habían pasado una semana de la batalla contra los muertos, todo los ejércitos de los siete reinos estaban en el norte, eran unos 100 mil hombres y tres dragones listos para una batalla, la batalla final.

jon estaba listo para pelear una ultima vez, bran le había contado donde se encontraba la espada de azor ahai, hubo una pequeña reunion en una noche de mucha nieve.

deanerys, tyrion, jon, sansa, arya, bran estaban en las criptas, esperando que unos soldados sacaran la tumba de brandon stark, una vez que lograron sacar la gran piedra que cubria a la tumba, encontraron un viejo esqueleto, ya convertido en polvo, sobre el descanzaba un pedazo de arapo.

deanerys habia escuchado su profesia, ella era azor ahai, el pincipe que se nos prometio, asi que se acerco y tomo muy despacio la antigua espada, era largo y oscura, hecha de acero valyrio, su mango era de un lado color rojo y del otro celeste como el hielo.

todos estaban listos para que cuando dany tomara la espada se prendiera fuego, como antiguamente sucedio, pero no sucedio tal cosa, dany miro a tyrion quien no entendia porque no se encendia la espada.

-tal vez yo no soy la elegida-dijo dany cuando todos miraron a jon quien supo que se referia a el.

-no yo no puedo ser el principe prometido-dijo jon negando a dany y mirando fijamente a sansa quien le sonrio.

pero dany se acerco a jon y obligo que tomara la espada, jon dudo unos segundo pero luego extendio su mano muy despacio y tomo del mango a amanecer, pero de nuevo no sucedio nada seguia siendo una espada normal.

-no lo entiendo, si tu no eres... quien es-pegunto dany con mucha duda y sorprendida.

jon quiso devolver la espada a dany pero esta se nego y lo obligo que la cuidara y que la utilizara en batalla, tal vez sirviera de algo, todos se sintiron despecionados, la unica esperanza yacia en la espada de azor ahai, pero ahora ya no habia esperanzas.

al dia siguiente una gran tormenta de nieve y viento sacudio el castillo, todos estaban muy intranquilos, no se sabia nada del rey de la noche, pero ese dia cambio todo.

un gran cuerno sono en el norte, un cuerno muy conocido, aquel con cual el muro se derrumbo, el rey de la noche habia llegado con sus huestes de muertos, eran cientos de miles, tal vez unos 100 mil muertos, junto con gigantes y arañas.

estaban frente a winterfell, jon se encontraba en su recamara con sansa, el estaba abrazando muy fuerte a sansa quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sabia que tal vez fuera la ultima vez que veria a jon.

-no te pido que no llores, porque no todo llanto es una calamidad sansa, pero esta vez es muy distinto, siempre te dije que volveria, pero ahora me enfrentare a algo mas grande de lo que poniente se haya enfrentado, pero si muero en batalla sabre que mi hijo y mi esposa ya no estaran en winterfell-dijo jon besando los labios de sansa muy suave y lento.

-no quiero perderte jon, eres todo lo que tengo, te amo-dijo sansa abrazandolo muy fuerte.

-yo tambien te amo sansa-respondio jon acariciando la panza de sansa y sonriendo a su futuros de banderas, los siete reinos al fin reunidos, los dhotrakis y los inmaculaos

todo el gran ejercito de poniente estaba renundio en las puertas de winterfell, el castillo no caeria, defenderian hasta la muerte, habian llevaban el emblema de los targaryen, deanerys no se la habia visto desde el amanecer, ni a sus dragones, los hombres temian que haya huido.

la formacion del ejercito era, en la delantera estarian los caballos, eran cientos de animales, estaba listos para acabar con los muertos, luego en la retaguardia estarian los arqueros listos con sus flechas prendidas fuego, el los flancos estaban los inmaculados con sus escudos y detras de ellos las grandes catapultas, mientras que los hombres a pie estaban al reunidos detras de los arqueros listos para atacar cuando el rey en el norte ordenara, pero jon tampoco se lo habia visto desde muy temprano.

todos estaban viendo como de un gran caballo muerto bajaba el rey de la noche, acompañado por tres jinetes mas, eran caminantes blancos.

el rey de la noche miro fijamente a el ejercito de poniente muy serio, el era la muerte misma, a lo largo de los años existieron reyes malvados, el rey loco, joffrey, euron, ramsay, pero ninguno se comparan con el rey de los muertos.

sansa, bran, arya y meera estaban en el solar de jon esperando oir noticas de la batalla, sansa estaba sentada frente al hogar, se frotaba su vientre, pensaba que sucederia si jon muriera, ella quedaria sola, con sus dos hijos, si es que lograban huir de poniente.

mientras tanto en el campo de batalla, ser jaime guiaba al ejercito lannister, mientras que ser royce guiaba a los hombres de vale, mientras que gusano negro a el ejercito targayen, una de las serpientes de arena comandaba a los hombres de dorne, mientras que el mirion tyrel, un primo de ser loras guiaba a los hombres de alto jardin, theon comandaba a los hijos del hierro, gendry baratheon guiaba a su ejercito y por ultimo ser davos en ausencia de jon snow comandaba a el ejercito del norte.

todo estaba listo para la batalla, los siete comandantes estaban frente a su ejercitos, miraban fijamente a el rey de los caminates blancos, ninguno de ellos habian pensado que lucharian una batalla contra muertos vivientes.

cuando el rey de la noche alzo sus brasos y los muertos comenzaron a correr directo a winterfell, los soldados miraban a sus comandantes que esperaban la orden de atacar con flechas y catapultas, davos grito tan fuerte que se oyo por todo el campo de batalla.

-AL ATAQUE-grito davos desvainando su espada y apuntando al ejercito de los muertos, cuando el cielo nublado, se escurecio por completo, un gran rugido hizo temblar el castillo, los tres dragones de deanerys surcaron los cielos y convirtieron las nubes en fuego.

drogon aparecio primero, dany estaba montandolo, llevaba toda una armadura de color rojo como el fuego ardiente de los dragones, y su emblema en el pecho, mientras que viserion aparecio muy cerca del suelo, y tyrion lannister estaba sobre su lomo, el enano mas conocido de poniente montaba un dragon, el llevaba la sangre de dragon, era hijo del rey loco y por lo tanto era una de las cabezas del dragon, pero por ultimo aparecio rhaegar muy alto, sus escamas brillaban, y en su lomo jon snow, el rey en el norte estaba sobre el lomo de un dragon, el hijo de el principe targaryen, era el elegido para montar aquel dragon que llevaba el nombre de su padre.

las tres cabezas del dragon estaban surcando los cielos de el norte, los hombre en el suelo no lo podian creer, criaturas tan grandes como los dragones habian regresado despues de tantos años, jaime se le caian las lagrimas al ver a su hermano, davos no podia creer ver a jon montar a un dragon.

-SIGAN A SU REY-grito davos y comenzo su cabalgata, guiando a todo el ejercito, meintras que los demas ejercitos de los siete reinos comenzaron a dirgirise a enfretar a los muertos por ultima vez.

el rey de la noche no dejaba de ver a los tres dragones, antes de que su ejercito llegara a enfrentarse contra los vivos, los dragones habian quemado a los primeros que marchaban hacia el castillo.

el rey miro hacia atras y los gigantes muertos junto con las arañas comenzaron a correr directo a la batalla, los hombres miraban con mucho miedo pero un grito de jon desde el cielo los hizo tener mas valentia y correr directo a la batalla.

-NO TEMAN... CONMIGO-grito jon cuando estaba con el dragon listo para quemar a los muertos.

las primeras filas de inmaculados junto con los demas soldados comenzaron a armar un escudo a lo largo de el campo, esperando resistir contra los muertos para que los dragones los quemaran y podrian seguir adelante.

los primeros muertos impacataban en los escudos haciendo caer a varios soldados, pues los muertos solo corrian y querian matar, asi que no les importaba chocar contra los escudos.

ser davos saco su espada y guio a los demas soldados que aparecieron en los flancos y rodearon a los muertos, antes de que llegaran los gigantes, muchos de los hombres miran degollados, otros morian siendo mordidos por los muertos, muchos delos inmaculados, quienes fueron entrenados para no temer y no tener ninguna sorpresa ante algun enemigo, no podian negar que jamas habian pensado luchar contra un enemigo asi.

la primera horda de muertos habia caido facilmente, mientras que los gigantes habian sido quemados por los dragones, uno de los gigantes habia intentado atrapar a un dragon pero este le arranco el brazo y salio despedido apltastando a muchos de los muertos.

los soldados miraban a su alrededor contentos de que casi todos los muertos habian sido derrotados, el campo de batalla estaba prendido fuego, muchos de los arboles que habian estaban ardiendo, donde anterior mente sucedio la gran batalla de los bastardo, ahora era un campo de cuerpos de los muertos, jon desde arriba veia como los cientos de soldados gritaban de alegria y felices, ser jaime miraba fijamente al rey de la noche quien estaba mirando al campo de batalla.

-no creo que hayamos ganado-dijo jon mirando al rey de los caminantes.

-que queres que esta planeando jon-pregunto dany quien se habia puesto a su lado con drogon.

en ese momento jon vio que el rey blanco lo miro fijamente y alzo sus brasos y su color de su cuerpo comenzo a ponerse muy oscuro.

-LOS CAIDOS-grito jon a los soldados que comenzaron a ver a sus hombres tener un tipo de ataque, se movian y gritaban, sus ojos se habian puesto de color celeste como el hielo.

los soldados de inmediaro se alejaron de los muertos, dando marcha atras y perdiendo terreno, ahora estaban aun mas cerca de el castillo, mientras que los muertos estaban listos para seguir con la batalla.

-su ejercito es el nuestro ahora, solo el fuego los puede acabar mi lady, tal vez no sea un targaryen pero deberia enseñarme esa palabra que usted dice en antiguo valiryo-dijo jon ocultando su familiaridad.

-tal vez no lleves mi sangre lord snow, pero ninguno de mis dragones dejaria que lo montara alguien que no lleve la sangre targaryen ahi muchas cosas que me oculta, pero no es el momento, quiero que digan conmigo esto-dijo dany mirando a drogon quien estaba con muchas ganas de comer a esos muertos.

-DRACARYS-grito dany y jon al mismo tiempo y los dragones comenzaron a quemar a todos los muertos, tyrion los seguia de muy cerca, los tres dragones pronto habian quemado a casi todo los muertos que se habian levantado.

-lo logramos lord snow, estan derrotados-dijo dany sonriendo a jon quien estaba mirando fijamente hacia el norte, detras del rey de la noche una gran mancha negra se acercaba, eran cientos y miles de muertos que corrian y gritaban, su objetivo era el castillo, y comenzaron a aparecer muchos caminantes blancos era hora de que utilizaran el vidrio dragon.

gritos desgarradores se escucharon por todas partes, pero a jon le atrajo uno que parecia provenir del castillo, era en respuesta a otros que sonaban por todas direcciones, estaban rodeados de muertos, el rey de la noche con sus brasos en alto dio una pequeña sonrisa. estaba todo perdido, al parecer habia un caminante dentro del castillo, cientos de muertos rodeaban winterfell, los hombres estaban listos para luchar pero eran demasiados.

dany miro a jon con mucha precupacion, estaba a punto dirigirse hacia el rey de la noche pero una gran lanza de hielo atravezo el precho de drogon, el gran dragon dio un gran grito de dolor, deanerys tambien lo hizo parecia ser que hasta ella sinto el dolor de su hijo, jon no podia creer lo que habia sucedido, miro hacia el rey de la noche que estaba con su mano extendida en direccion a deanerys, el habia disparado la lanza de hielo que habia matado a drogon.

el dragon comenzo su desenzo, tryion grito de furia y se dirgio directo a los muertos que marchaban a las puertas del castillo, mientas que jon vio como drogon impacto en el suelo y con el deanerys, una caida asi no podia sobrevivir.

jon de inmediato bajo de el dragon dejando que este marchara gritando de fuira al ver a su hermano muerto en el suelo, jon corrio en busqueda de dany, ella estaba debajo de las alas de drogon, estaba herdia, aun vivia pero no por mucho, la madre de dragones estaba por morir.

-deanerys no por favor-grito jon tomando con sus manos la cabeza de dany y colocando en sus rodillas para que pudiera respirar mejor, su rostro estaba rojiso.

-jon tranquilo todo esta bien-decia dan, tosiendo y tartamudeando por el dolor, su armadura estaba destruida.

-no puede morir... no ahora-decia jon cayendose unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-tranquilo jon, mi momento llego a su fin, partire, cuando el sol se ponga en el este y salga en el osete, cuando las montañas desaparescan como ojas secas, me encontrare con mi khal y mi hijo, pero antes quiero que hagas una cosa por mi jon-dijo sansa colocando su mano en las mejillas de jon.

-si mi lady que quiere que haga por usted-dijo jon limpiandose las lagrimas y mirando hacia todas direcciones.

-jon mirame... quiero que tomes la espada de azor ahai y la claves en mi pecho, yo soy la rencarnacion de nissa nissa, amanecer surgira de nuevo, pero tu debes hacerlo jon... por favor-dijo dany con mucho dolor.

-pero deanerys me estas pidiendo que acabara con tu vida jamas haria algo asi-dijo jon negando con su rostro.

-mi vida termino cuando mi hijo y mi esposo murieron...lo que he hecho desde entonces fue marcar mi destino, mi historia hasta aqui llega, debes hacerlo jon por poniente, por tus hijos por sansa-dijo dany dandole una sonrisa pequeña a jon.

-solo quiero que sepas que usted fue una gran mujer, una verdadera reina-dijo jon sacando a amanecer de la vaina, garra habia sido guardada por ahora, esta brillo al salir, en ese momento el rey de la noche reconocio el brillo de la espada y guio a sus caminantes blanco hacia direccion de jon.

-es lo correcto jon, cuida a tus hijos, protege el reino-dijo dany sonriendo y volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo, comenzo a ver que la nieve se convertia en hojas secas, sentia la voz de khal drogo acercandose a ella cada vez mas.

-nos volvemos a encontrar mi sol y mis estrellas-dijo dany muy despacio,

jon miro a dany quien cerro sus ojos, coloco la punta de la espada en el pecho de deanerys, y cerro los ojos, luego clavo la espada en el pecho de dany, esta solo dio un gemido y dio su ultimo suspiro.

en ese momento jon saco la espada del pecho de dany, se sorpendio al ver que la hoja comenzo a ponerse de color roja, como si se estuviera por derretir, y en un segundo llamas comenzaron a salir de la espada, amanecer surgio de nuevo, los ojos de jon brillaban por el fuego de la espada.

se levanto sin dejar de ver a la espada, muchos de los soldados vieron que jon portaba a amanecer encendida como una antorcha, mientras que el rey de la noche comenzaba a tener imagenes en sus memorias de el enfrentamiento que tuvo con azor ahai hace cientos de años atras, la rencarnacion del principe prometido estaba frente a sus ojos.

-el principe que se nos prometio-dijo davos sonriendo al ver a jon convertire en el elegido que tanto melisandre habia hablado.

jon miro al frente y vio que muchos caballos muertos marchaban hacia el, los caminantes blancos los montaban y habian sacado sus espadas de hielo.

-por deanerys, por poniente, por ti mi amor... sansa-grito jon y comenzo a correr directo hacia los caminantes, cuendo estaba muy cerca sintio que detras de el cientos de sus hombres a caballo habian llegado, junto con muchos soldados a pie.

-CON EL REY-gritaban todos juntos y la batalla final habia comenzado, jon vio que un gran caminante blanco se bajo de su caballo y coemnzo a correr directo hacia el.

muchos de los soldados se intermonian en su camino pero eran asesinados por el caminante sin ningun problema, jon tomo muy firme la espada llameante, el caminante blanco saco su espada para chocar contra amanecer, pero su espada se quebro al instante, jon lo miro fijamente y le dio una sorisa.

-hasta aqui llegaron malditos-grito jon clavando a amanecer en el pecho del caminante dando un grito de furia.

mientras que el caminante dio un grito desgarrador, haciendo que los soldados que estaban cerca dejaran de pelear, el caminante se despedazo y cayo al suelo, amanecer brillo mas fuerte que antes.

los soldados comenzaron a gritar, muchos sacaron las espadas de acer valiryo, ser jaime saco la que su padre le habia regalado, y que brienne se la habia devuelto para la batalla.

muchos de los caminantes habian sido destruidos, los muertos estaban por llegar al campo de batalla, jon tomo un caballo blanco, y se dirgio a encontrasre con el rey de la noche, cuando uno de los caminantes quizo derribarlo pero fantasma salto a defenderlo, el gran huargo blanco que ya media la altura de un caballo, volteo al caminante blanco y ser jaime le clavo a la espada en su pecho destryendolo.

fantasma comenzo a seguir a jon a su lado, no se alejaria de su amo jamas, jon lo miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

el rey de la noche se acerco al encuentro de jon, saco su espada de hielo y espero la llegada de jon, mientras que fantasma mantenia a los muertos lejos de ese lugar, jon se bajo del caballo, y salio al encuentro con el rey blanco por primera vez cara a cara desde hardhome.

ambos se quedaron mirando por un instante, el rey de la noche no daba gesto ni de odio ni de alegria por tener los numeros para ganar.

-es hora que acabemos de una vez por todas-dijo jon tomando a amanecer y cuando apreto su mago la espada de jon se encendio mas fuerte que antes haciendo que el rey diera un paso hacia atras.

jon ataco primero, se abalanzo directo al rey quien con su espada de hielo, resistio al ataque de amanecer, luego dio un ataque en respuesta a jon, haciendo que jon retrocediera, luego con un moviemiento rapido volvio a atacar a jon, se habia corrido hacia su izquierda y luego a su derecha haciendo que jon no pudiera defenderse, cuando jon bajo sus brazos el rey con sus manos lo empujo, jon volo hacia atras cayendo de espala y con un golpe seco en el suelo.

al intentar levantarse, sintio un gran cuerno sonar, y detras del rey los muertos habian llegado, el rey miro muy lento a su espalda y dio una pequeña sonrisa, se sentia poderoso y que la batalla ya casi estaba ganada.

pero en ese presiso instante los dos dragones apareceiron de nuevo y desde muy bajo comenzaro a quemar todo a su paso, los muertos caian ardeindo, las catapultas fueron disparadas con barriles de fuego valiryo, el rey de la noche se dio vuelta para ver como su ejercito era quemado por completo por los dragones.

-estas perdiendo inbecil-grtio jon cuando se abalanzo a el rey, pero este tendio su mano y lo tomo por el cuello, jon sintio congelarse su cuello, por las manos de hielo del rey, este le dio una sonrisa pequeña, cuando con su espada estaba apunto de apuñalar a jon, haciendo que este ultimo cerrara sus ojos, cuando fantasma empujo a el rey de la noche haciendo que lo soltara, jon le grito a fantasme que se alejara de inmediato antes de que lo matara, el huargo salio corriendo y comenzo a morder a los muertos que estaban cerca.

el rey se habia levantado y no dejaba de ver al huargo blanco, tomo de nuevo su espada y miro fijamente a jon, cuando de la nada, la espada de el rey comenzo a aumentar de tamaño, el hielo surgia de la nada haciendo crecer a el arma.

jon dio un gesto de recelo y cansancio, con amanecer en sus mano, se dirgio a pelear con el rey por ultima vez, cuando jon estaba peliando con el rey, recordo todo lo que habia aprendido de su tio ned stark, los recuerdos de su infancia, con robb, theon, rickon, bran, arya y su amada sansa, luego recordo las enseñansas de el lord comandante mormont, de mans raider el rey mas alla de la muralla.

cuando una gran bola de fuego cayo al suelo muy cerca de jon y el rey, ambos miraron al fuego, jon sintio los brasos del rey que tomaron su cuelo y miro fijamente a los ojos del caminante blanco, entendio de inmediato lo que iba a hacer, con mucha fuerza lo arrojo al fuego ardiente, davos quien estaba gritando de dolor al ver que jon habia desaparecido en el fuego, corrio a enfentarse a el rey de la noche, este lo miro y saco su espada, al enfrentarse con el caballero de cebolla, duro unos pocos minutos su pela, el rey con su espada se la clavo en el pecho a davos, el caballero de cebolla cerro los ojos y sintio como la espada salia de su pecho y el rey de la noche lo arrojo al suelo.

desde la gran torre estaba sansa oculta con arya y bran junto con meera, viendo desde los ,mas alto la gran batalla, sansa miraba fijamente a jon como luchaba con el rey de la noche, dio un grito desgarrador cuando vio que l rey arrojo a jon al fuego, se arodillo al suelo, con mucho dolor, se tomo su pansa y lloro tanto al sentir que la unica persona que amaba moria ardiendo en el fuego. cuando arya se acerco y se arrodillo para abrazarla tan fuerte como pudo, bran miraba fijamente al fuego, no queria creer que jon habia muerto.

mientras que el rey estaba a punto de seguir su camino para montra de nuevo su caballo y acabar con la batalla y tomar winterfell para luego conquistar todo poniente, cuando desde el fuego se sintio que alguien surgia de nuevo, el rey dio media vuelta para ver a jon salir del fuego con su armadura y amanecer en su mano, la armadura estaba al rojo vivo por el fuego, jon se sentia muy raro, se dio cuenta que algo nuevo surgia dentro de el, muchos de los soldados estaban impactados al ver que salia del fuego sin ser quemado, el rey cambio su rostro, se sorprendio al ver que no habia muerto, sino que surgio desde el fuego mismo, era algo que jamas habia pensado ver.

bran le grito a sansa que se levantara de inmediato, esta tardo en levantarse, pero al llegar a la ventana pudo ver que jon surgia del fuego intacto, sansa no podia creer, su rostro comenzo a sonreir, al saber jon estaba vivo, mas que nadie.

-esta vivo-grito sansa tocando su vientre y dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

jon miro fijamente al rey y volvio la mirada a davos quien estaba en el suelo, el se movia apenas en el suelo, con mucho odio miro como el rey ahora se avalanzaba a jon, con su espada de hielo, jon logro cubrirse con amanecer, cuando ambas impactaron, la espada de hielo se quebro en mil pedazos, el rey abrio sus ojos ante la sorpresa y con rapideza retrosedio, miraba a muchos lados para poder encontrar algo con que defenderse, pero esta vez jon le clavo con su esoada en el corazon, donde antes los niños del bosque le habian clavado vidrio dragon, el rey abrio los ojos, jon se acerco a el, tan cerca de su rosro, sentia como el frio surgia de el rostro.

-por deanerys targaryen-grito jon clavando mas al fondo a amanecer.

-por davos-grito jon cuando estaba a punto de undir por completo la espada amanecer.

-y por todos aquellos que murieron en esta batalla y en todas las que provocaste-grito jon al undir por completo la espada.

el rey de la noche miro a su alrededor, los muertos ardian en todas partes, los dragones durcaban los cielos y quemaban todo a su paso, los soldados estaban acabando con todo su ejercito, miro hacia arriba y dio un grito tan fuerte, que se esucho por todo poniente, tal grito que jon al sacar su espadas se alejo por el dolor que provocaba esucharlo.

el rey se alejo de jon, lo miro fijamente abrio sus brasos, cuando comenzo a desmoronarse su cuerpo, se estaba destruyendo por completo, los caminantes tambien lo hacian, cuando de repente el rey exploto y sus pedazos se exparcieron por todas partes, los muertos comenzaron a caer, estaban volviendo al estado que debian estar... muertos.

los hombres miraban como sus enemigos caian de la nada, al fin la batalla habia terminado, cientos de hombres habian muertos, de los siete reinos, jon volvio muy rapido a davos quien estaba largando sangre por la boca y no podia respirar bien.

-mi lord lo logro...acabo con el rey de la noche... usted es el principe prometido... nunca lo fue staish fue usted-dijo davos tomando a jon de el hombro y cerrando los ojos de dolor.

-juntos davos lo hicimos, usted me ayudo a unir el norte, sin usted no pude haber llegado a donde estoy ahora-dijo jon largando unas lagrimas de dolor y tristeza ante otra gran perdida en esta batalla.

-prometame mi lord... que protegera a lady sansa y a sus hijos... usted debe reinar... ha sido enseñado por muchos grandes hombres desde que fue niño... es un gran muchacho...es hora de que me reencuentre con mi hijo-dijo davos cerrando los ojos y dando su ultimo suspiro, davos habia fallecido en los brasos de jon, en ese momento habia llegado tormond todo ensangretado por la batalla.

-el caballero de cebolla a caido no es asi snow-dijo tormond acercandose a jon y arrodillandose para ver el rostro de davos, era un rostro de paz y tranquilidad, se habia ido de este mundo sabiendo que al fin habria paz en todo poniente.

-sera velado como un gran caballero-dijo jon mirando a tormond que asistio con la cabeza y volvio a ver a davos.

-asi sera snow, ahora debes ir a reunirte con los debas comandates de los ejercitos muchos murieron este dia-dijo tormond tomando a davos en sus brasos mientras que jon se levantaba sin dejar de ver al caballero de cebolla.

la batalla habia concluido pero cientos de hombres habian muerto por defender poniente, las nubes eran densas y no dejaban ver el sol, habia dejado de caer nieve y ahora solo era un calido viento que mesia a los arboles del castillo, mientras que sansa y sus hermanos habian bajado de la torre para ayudar a las curaciones de los hombres heridos por la batalla.

sansa queria ver a jon, desaba abrazarlo, besarlo y cuidarlo para que nada malo le pasara, sabia que deanerys habia muerto, ahora todo habia cambiado.

mientras tanto jon se enontraba en las puertas del castillo, los comandates de los 7 ejercitos estaban alli, pero no eran los mismos que antes de la batalla, theon estaba muy mal herdio, no se salvaria, una lanza le habia atravezado en su pecho y si se la sacaban moriria.

mientras que ser royce habia muerto en batalla, un caminante blanco le calvo su espada por la espalda, su cuerpo habia sido llevado al castillo para ser velado y luego trasladado a vale, mientras que ser jaime estaba muy enojado y triste, bron habia muerto por defenderlo, un gran espectro habia aparecido frente a jaime con una gigante espada de hielo y estaba apunto de cortarle la cabeza cuando bron aparecio y empujo al espectro, pero este reacciono rapido y le clavo la punta de la espada en el estomago.

una de otra gran perdida fue la de gusano gris, habia caido en batalla, junto con sus hombres, era un gran soldado pero murio defendiendo al reino de su señora, su cuerpo habia sido llevado a misandei, quien no podia resisitir a otra gran perdida, primero deanerys y luego gusano gris, ya no podria mas, pero habia encontrado una gran compania, en los peores momentos aparecio un pequeño caballero de gran corazon, podrik pein, la habia ayudado, pero jamas ambos habian pensado que sus vidas se entrelazarian para siempre, pero eso ahora no es momento de contar.

jon se habia reunido y se le informo las perididas, jon dio ordenes de que todos los caballeros sean velados en el castillo, y que los soldados que habian muertos sean quemados en hogeras como grandes caballeros de la antiguedad, pero jon tenia la necesidad de ver a sansa mas que nada, habia luchado con la mismisima muerte, y solo queira ver el rostro de aqulla mujer que le dio un proposito a su vida despues de que habia regresado de entre los muertos.

jon entro a winterfell ayudando a muchos herdios, como un rey umilde y bondadoso, pero cuando entro vio a cientos de hombres heridos ante sus ojos, el patio del castillo era gritos de dolor y otros de felicidad, muchas mujeres estaban curando a los heridos otros llevando a los muertos a los salones de velatorios, pero en ese momento jon quedo paralizado, sansa bajaba de la escalera con sus manos en su vientre, su panza esataba ya enorme, sus ojos se clavaron en ella, sansa no lo podia ver en todo ese tumulto.

jon se acerco muy lento hasta ella, cuando sansa lo reconocia, comenzo a llorar de la alegria, aun sansa recordaba como su hombre salia de las llamas sin quemarse, como un verdadero targaryen, jon le dio una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar, ella amaba la sonrisa de jon, era un hombre de poca alegria, pero cuando el le sonreia ella no podia resistir, en ese momento sansa recordo de nuevo cuando habia llegado a castillo negro, haca ya mas de un año, cuando se abrazaron por primera vez desde que habian abandondo winterfell, sansa se preguntaba que hubiara pasado si ella se hubiera quedado en su hogar junto con jon cuando eran jovenes inocentes, tal vez se hubiera casado con el sin improtar lo que opinara su madre, jon seria el hombre que la convirtiera en mujer, ella seria la dama que jon debio casarse, no habria sido violada por ramsay, torurada por joffrey, nada de eso hubiera pasado.(preparensen eso sera lo que vendra despues nueva historia).

jon no dudo un segundo mas y se abalanzo a sansa, la abrazo con mucha ternura, luego la beso tan suave, como un hombre debe besarla, sansa se sintio que no daba mas de la alegria de saber que su hombre estaba sano y salvo.

en ese momento todos se acallaron, en la gran puerta entraba la camilla que llevaba a deanerys targaryen, la madre de dragones, la llevaba un inmaculado y un dhotraki, al estar frente a jon, este se arrodillo y sansa hizo lo mismo con mucha dificultad por su embarazo, en ese momento todos los que estaban alli se arrodilaron en respeto a la gran mujer que salvo a poniente de la larga noche.

-por la madre de dragones-grito jon y todos repitieron los mismo, los dos dragones estaban posados en las murallas del castillo y dieron un grito en despedida de su madre.

el dia habia concluido, hubo un gran festin, muchos cantaban y contaban historias que serian recordadas por años, como el principe prometido jon snow surgio del fuego mismo y arder, como habia vencido al rey de la noche, se cantaban historias de la madre de dragones y su sacrificio por amanecer.

jon y sansa estaban sentados en la gran mesa junto con sus dos hermanos, jon no dejaba de mirar a sansa y sonreirle, ella se ponia muy nerviosa, la gente estaba comiendo y cantando, tyrion estaba sentado con su hermano jaime quien le presentaba a brienne, pues algo habia surgido entre ellos dos, mientras que misandei estaba sentada con pod, ambos reian pero pod la abrazaba al recordar la perida de sus dos grandes amigos.

mientras que en una mesa cerca de jon y sansa estaban sentadas lady olenna y lady mormont, ambas hablaban y se reian, eran dos mujeres de mucho coraje y valor.

-si me sigues mirando asi me retirare de aqui e ire a mi cuarto jon snow-dijo sansa dando una mirada de reojo a jon quien se rio ante la amenaza.

-es lo que quisera-dijo jon tomando la mano de sansa muy despacio

-lamento desirte que no podes hacer esas cosa, el embarazo no me lo permite-dijo sansa riendose de jon quien cambio su rostro, se preocupaba que debia esperar meses para volver a estar con su mujer.

-bueno tendre que buscar ayuda de afuera-dijo jon cuando sitio que su mano estaba siendo apretada por sansa, parecia que se la reventaria, el rostro de sansa estaba rojo por la furia.

-si llegas hacer eso jon snow, no habra lugar donde te esocndas, me escuchaste-dijo sansa con su mirada penetrante.

-si si si por favor la mano-dijo jon mirando de nuevo a su mano que estaba roja por la fuerza de sansa.

al dia siguiente hubo una reunion de los señores de los siete reinos, se debia hablar sobre la perdida de deanerys y sobre el trono de hierro, era el momento de decidir el destino de poniente.

jon estaba en el gran salon, representando a la casa stark, mientras que jaime y tyrion representaban a la casa lannister, olenna a la casa tyrel, la princesa de dorne en representacion a la casa martell, gendry a la casa baratheon, edmure a la casa tully, y un primo de theon en representacion a la casa gryjoy, pues theon habia muerto en la noche, arya bran sansa y jon lo fueron a despedir antes de su fallecimiento, los hermanos stark le dieron el perdon para que pudiera descansar en paz.

-todos estamos aqui para decidir el destino del los siete reinos, deanerys ha muerto, y no ha dejado a hijos para que la herederen, pues ella no podia hacer tal cosa, pues por eso antes de partir hacia el norte, en la capital, tomo la desicion de hacer un testamento-dijo tyrion viendo a los señores quien se miraban unos a otros, en ese momento habia llegado sansa junto con misandei, jon la miro y le dio una sonrisa, luego se sentaron para poder esuchar la reunion.

tyrion saco de su bolsillo un pergamino, con el emblema de la casa targaryen, tyrion rompio el sello lentamente y miro a cada uno de los señores antes de comenzar a leer.

 **¨Si estan leyendo esta carta, es porque ya no estoy con ustedes y parti para rencontrarme con mi amado y mi hijo, pero se que ustedes se precupan por lo que sucedera ahora.**

 **por eso escribo esta carta para que no suceda nada indeseado, como ustedes saben, no pude engendrar mi hijo legitimo para que me heredara, siempre pense que el futuro de mi casa estaba perdido, mis hermanos habian muertos.**

 **pero estube siempre equivocada.**

 **los siete reino deben ser protejidos por un gran rey, de corazon noble y bondados, como lo fue mi hermano rhaegar targaryen.**

 **asi que legitime a un gran hombre, en el pongo mi esperanzo y mi felicidad.**

 **nombro a jon de la casas targaryen y stark, el primero con su nombre, rey de los andals, del norte y de los primeros hombres, el lobo blanco, y protector de los siete reinos.**

 **largo sea su reinado**

 **jon se que tu seras mejor rey del que yo fui, quiero que protegas a tu familia y a tu hogar, pero mas que nada protegas a tu amada esposa, ella se que me dara hermosos sobrinos y al futuro de nuestra casa.**

 **y ahora me dirijo a tyrion que es mi otro heredero, se que fue un gran compañero, me a salvado y protegido de la maldad que habia en poniente, por eso quiero dejarte a cargo de el reinado de meeren, y de las demas ciudades de Essos, para mi querida amiga misandei te dejo todo lo que siempre qusiste, ser libre, puedes ir a donde tu quieras, lo unico que pido es que seas feliz con el hombre a quien ames y que tengas muchos hijos mi querida amiga y hermana, si quieres volver a Essos, hazlo y reinaras junto con tyrion.**

 **y por ultimo jon mis dragones te pertenecen ahora, se que ellos te protegeran, llevas la sangre de dragon en tus venas.**

 **Deanerys Targaryen, Madre de dragones protectora de los siete reinos.**

todo el salon quedo en silencio, sansa se levanto de inmediato cuando jon callo en la silla sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, en su corazon estaba latiendo muy rapido, por la sorpesa que deanerys le habia dejado.

jon siempre penso que seria un bastardo del norte y que se convertiria en el hermano de la guardia nocturna y que moriria alli, pero ahora no solo se convirtio en el rey en el norte sino el rey de los siete reinos, de poniente.

jon se habia sentado y vio como sansa estaba a su lado con mucha rapidez, jon estaba llorando, no lo podia creer, ahora sansa estaba para ayduarlo como el hizo con ella.

-jon estas bien, mi amor mirame-dijo sansa acariciando su cabello muy suavemente.

-soy el rey sansa-dijo jon tartamudeando sin poder respirar bien.

-siempre lo fuiste para mi, eres MI REY-dijo sansa besando sus labios muy despacio.

jon abrazo a sansa muy fuerte, pues necesitaba a alguien a su lado ahora en ese gran momento para el, cuando la dejo se levanto de la silla, cuadno lo hizo los señores que estaban en el gran salon, comenzaron a arrodillarse, uno por uno, misandei se seco las lagrimas de la emocion al escuchar la carta de deanerys y se arrodillo, lady ollena por su edad hizo una revernecia, pero los demas se inclinaron ante su nuevo rey.

jon quedo mirando a todos en el salon, sansa le dio la mano para que se sintiera seguro de todo lo que estaba por suceder, jon la tomo con mucha suavidad y la acaricio, ahora ambos eran reyes de poniente, sansa siempre tuvo ese sueño cuando era joven, pero ahora sabia el peligro de lo que era ser una reina, y debia estar al lado de jon ahora mas que nunca.

-mi lord si me permite deberia paritir a la capital para su coronacion, alli lo espera el trono de hierro-dijo tyrion dando una sonrisa a jon quien asistio con su cabeza

-pense que algun dia conoceria la capital, como un viajero pero no como el rey-dijo jon.

luego de que la noticia sea enviada a todo poniente, jon seria el nuevo rey, ahora era jon de la casa targaryen, ya no era un snow, sino el rey.

sansa lo habia contado a arya y a bran lo sucedido y no lo podian creer, estaban muy felices ante la noticia pero muy tristes a la vez porque sabian que jon y sansa se irian de winterfell.

habian pasado una semana de la batalla, ya muchos habian partido a la capital, debian llevar el cuerpo de deanerys para ser enterrado alli, asi que misandei habia partido hace dias antes, pero jon y sansa no desaban partir de winterfell.

el dia habia llegado, el patio del castillo estaba lleno de gente con muchas flores y rosas, las arrojaban al suelo donde pasaria el carro donde llavaban a sansa, pero jon iria en caballo, era un viaje demasaido largo.

bran y arya habian quedado como señores de winterfell, hasta que alguno de los dos se casara, no estaba muy lejos de suceder para ambos, gendry queria partir a conocer las islas de su padre pero se llevaria a arya como su esposa, se casarian en winterfell, mientras que bran quedo como señor de winterfell y protectro de el norte, junto con su espoda meera stark.

-les deseo que sean felices, algun dia ire a la capital, cuando nazca mis sobrinos estare alli, te lo aseguramos sansa-dijo bran mirando a arya quien estaba llorando de saber que se separaria de su hermana, pues si su padre estaria viendolas seria el hombre mas feliz de su vida al saber que sus dos hijas ahora eran inseparables.

-te eseprare alli arya, quiero que me vallas a visitar a mi y a jon-dijo sansa cuando la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-asi lo sera sansa-dijo arya cuando se dirgio a jon para abrazarlo con mucha mas fuerza.

-adios niña traviesa y tu gendry si me llego a enterar que has lastimado a arya te juro que enviare a todo mi ejercito para decapitarte-dijo jon señalando a gendry quien se acerco a despedir a jon y luego tomo la mano de arya para alejarse.

-y recuerden como nuestro padre decia, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive-dijo jon tomando a sansa de la cintura.

luego de esto jon y sansa habian partido de winterfell, llegarian en dos semanas a la capital, porque pasarian por algunas ciudades para que sansa descansara.

jon estaba montando al frente de la marcha, cuando por fin alcanzo a ver a la ciudad del desembarco, erataba brillando por el amanecer, jamas la habia visto, habia escuchado oir historias.

jon se volvio a la carreta de sansa, ella estaba muy nerviosa y mal, al regresar a la ciudad donde habia sufrido demasiado, recordo todos los horrores vividos, queria regresar de nuevo a winterfell, por la ventana miraba a la ciudad cuando jon aparecio en su caballo y la miro dandole una sonrisa.

sansa se sintio mas segura de lo que jamas habia sentido en desembarco, ahora estaba al lado de su esposo, un hombre que la amaba con mucha locura,nada malo le sucederia ahora, sus hijos estaran seguros con su padre.

habian llegado a la ciudad, alli los esperaba todo la gente, gritaban de felicidad, les arrojaban flores, le daban regalos a sansa, le decian la reina roja y el rey lobo.

cientos de miles de personas los recibieron felices, pero antes de que llegaran al castillo, jon decidio conocer la nueva secta, pues la anterior habia sido destruida por cercei.

jon bajo del caballo y ayudo a sansa a bajar del carro, jon la guio para que conozca a la secta de khalesi, asi se llamaba ahora, alli descanzaba los restos de deanerys targaryen, junto con en la espada amanecer,la entrada estaba una gran estatua, era deanerys con sus tres dragones en sus hombros, en los pies habia una inscripcion, con todos los titulos que algun dia llevo la madre de dragones.

luego de esto sigueron su camino hacia el castillo, al llegar alli los recibio, mesandei y tyrion, estaban muy felices de la llegada del rey, cuando habian bajado, los dos dragones habia sobrevolado el cielo del castillo.

-al fin llego mi lord-dijo tyrion acercadnose a los dos y dandoles una reverencia.

-es un hermoso lugar-dijo jon mirando hacia arriba, el castillo era enorme, miro a sansa quien estaba paralizada, no queria entrar de nuevo, pero jon tomo su mano muy suave y la miro dando una sornrisa.

-ahora entras como reina no como una niña, eres mi reina-dijo jon cuando ambos entraron al gran castillo.

la noche habia llegado y era la coronacion del nuevo rey de poniente y su reina, pues jon no queira estar sentado solo en el trono, pues aun no habia conocido al gran trono de hierro, no se animaba a conocerlo, el pido que solo lo conoceria el dia de su coronacion, pero dio clara ordenes de que haya un trono para sansa a su lado y que fuera de madre para que se sintiera comoda, pues rompia con las reglas pero ahora todo cambiaria.

sansa entro al cuarto del rey, antes era del rey robert, luego de joffrey, tommen y de cersei, pero ahora era de jon y de ella, al entrar, mesiandei se habia encargado de cambiar todo lo que tenia anterior, ahora las paredes eran de colores claros y hermosos, habia el emblema de los stark en las paredes, y de los targaryen tambien, la cama era un gran y suave.

habia una silla muy parecida a la que habia en el solar de jon para que lla se sentara a tejer como antes lo hacia, un gran hogar y una gran cuna para los niños que estaban por venir.

luego de que sansa se habia vestido para la coronacion, junto con misandei, pues se habian hecho grandes amigas, ella estaba por casarse con pod muy pronto y le pido a sansa si la dejaria vivir en la capital, sansa no dudo y le dio el lugar como su acompañante de la reina, y parte del consejo.

mientras que jon estaba muy nervioso, le habian entregado una gran armadura de los targaryen, para su coronacion, necesitaba la compania de davos ahora, lo extrañaba mucho, en ese momento golpearon la puerto, al entrar, un maestre, agachando su rostro entro muy despacio.

-si maestre que necesita-dijo jon acomodandose la armadura y viendose al espejo.

-necesito hablar con mi gran amigo puede ser-dijo sam mirando como jon le dio una gran sonrisa y se habalanzo a abrasarlo con mucha fuerza.

-sam, mi querido sam, no sabes cuanto te extrañe-dijo jon mirando como sam le daba una sonrisa y lo miraba ahora como las cosas habian cambiado desde la ultima vez que se habian visto.

-te despedi siendo un hermano de la guardia y ahora eres el maestre de la capital-dijo jon tomando a sam por los hombros.

-y yo a ti como el lord comandante y ahora eres el rey de los siete reinos-dijo sam cuando ambos se largaron a reir

-quiero que conozcas a mi esposa-dijo jon mirando a sam con mucha dulzura.

-me debes contar todo lo que paso desde que parti, como es eso de que volviste de la muerte-dijo sam riendose.

ambos habian hablado mucho, pero cuando habian llamado a la puerta para decirle a jon que todo estaba listo, ambos amigos se despideron para dirigirse al gran salon.

jon busco a sansa para dirigirse a sus coronaciones, al llegar a sansa, se enamoro mas al ver a su esposa llevar un hermoso vestido de color blanco como la nieve, y sansa sintio que desaba a jon mas que a nada ahora que estaba mas hermoso que antes, con esa armadura targaryen.

-estas hermosa mi amor-dijo jon besando a sansa para recibirla.

-tu mas jon-dijo sansa cuando jon le afrecio su braso para dirgirse al gran salon.

al llegar alli, jon estaba temblando sus manos, estaba muy nerviso, sansa agarro su mano y lo miro fijamente.

-tranquilo jon todo estara bien-dijo sansa besando a jon apasionadamente.

una vez que la gran puerta se abrio, habia mucha gente, señores en represanteacion de los reinos, para sorpesa de jon y sansa, brandon y arya estaban a un costado , ellos habian llegado dias despues de la llegada de jon.

jon y sansa comenzaron a caminar por el gran salon del trono, alli los esperaba el trono de hierro, jon lo miro fijamente, no podai creer que cientos de personas habian muerto por un pedazo de hierro, pero ahora su reinado cambiaria las cosas.

jon se paro frente al trono, sansa miro un gran trono de madre, con muchas cosas talladas en el marmol, como las palabras famila, invierno, el lobo huargo, y otras cosas mas.

jon dio media vuelta y vio a muchas caras que lo miraban feliz y sonrientes, jon miro que a su lado estaba sam, llevaba el emblema de mano del rey, el deseaba que su amigo sea su mano.

-estamos reunidos para coronar al nuevo rey, jon de las casas targaryen y stark, el primero con su nombre, rey de los andals, del norte y de los priemros hombres, el lobo blanco, el que no arde y protector de los siete reinos.-dijo sam mirando a jon de frente quien le dio una sonrisa y coloco una corona de oro, una mitad era como si fueran fuego y dragones y la otro espinas de hielo y un huargo.

sam se dio media vuelta y miro a todos los señores.

-largo sea su reinado-fianlizo cuando todos repitieron y de arrodillaron ante jon.

jon se sentia incomodo, jamas penso que tendira algun trato asi como este, jon antes de sentarse en el trono por primera vez, se acerco a la gente y comenzo a decir sus primeras palabras como rey.

-se que muchos han sufrido demasaido en esta guerra, muchos han perdido a seres queridos, yo tambien lo hize, pero yo enocontre a muchos mas, encontre a la mujer que amo, y es por ella y todos los que calleron en batalla y por traicion de aqullos que hoy no estan vivos, que les prometo que hoy comenza una nueva era, una era de paz y tranqulidad, y que todo lo que ha sucedido, quedaran en canciones...-jon hizo una pausa para tomar a sansa de la mano y guiarla con el.

-canciones de hielo y fuego-finalizo jon viendo a sansa y dandole una sonrisa que ella no pudo resistir y le dio un gran beso, la gente comenzo a gritar de felicidad y a aplaudir.

jon se volvio al trono de hierro, lo miro por un instante, miro a sansa, y se sento por primera vez en el gran trono de hierro, en el que una vez su abuelo se sento , en que alguna vez ned stark se sento, y ahora el ocuparia ese lugar, coloco sus manos en los cosados y miro fijamnete a todos que estaba felices, acercaban para felicitarlos a lo dos.

habian pasado mas de 7 meses, cuando una noche, estaba jon tomando una copa de vino en su ventana que daba a la ciudad, cuando sansa comenzo a gritar de dolor, estaba a punto de dar a luz.

jon sin saber hacer algo al respecto comenzo a dar vueltas sin saber que decirle a sansa, asi que misandei lo tuvo que sacar del cuarto para que no pusiera mas nerviosa a sansa.

jon habia escuhado que las mujeres que daban a luz a hijos de targaryen morian en el parto, su madre fue una, la madre de tyrion fue otra, asi que jon estaba muy nervioso.

luego de mas de dos horas esperando afuera del cuarto, y con mucho calor, sam abrio la puerta e invito a jon a pasar, este lo miro con mucha duda, pero en cusetion de segundos entro.

al llegar a la cama se enocntro con sansa, estaba con sus ojo cerrados y con mucha sangre, jon miro a sam quien no hacia nada al respecto, jon se arrodillo, comenzo a llorar, y tomo la mano de sansa.

-lo siento mi amor-dijo jon llorando descolzoladamente, estaba a punto de gritar.

-espero que llores porque no te deje ver nacer a tu hijos jon-dijo sansa al abrir los ojos, jon comenzo a teblar y a tartamudear de la alegria, se levanto y la abrazo, comenzo a besarla con tanto amor.

-eres la mujer mas fuerte que conoci en mi vida sansa-dijo jon besando caba vez mas rapido a sansa.

cuando jon escuho dos llantos que provenian de la cuna, eran llantos hermosos, parecian que querian conocer a su padre, jon miro a sansa y al dar media vuelta, sam y misandei traian a los dos bebes en sus barzos, a uno se lo dieron a sansa era un varon, de cabello oscuro como jon, y de ojos amarronados como los que tenia ned stark, mientras que a jon le dieron a la nena, era una hermosa beba, su cabello era rojo como el de sansa, sus ojos parecian a los de deanerys, tal vez los habia sacado al linaje targaryen, jon comenzo a llorar, tenia a un queria hija, no sabia que con ella seria la que mas la protegeria, seria su niña para siempre.

-son hermosos sansa, es igual a ti mi amor-dijo jon mirando a sansa que y mirando al pequeño que tenia en brasos sansa.

-son nuestro hijos jon, que nombres les pondremos jon-pregunto sansa cuando con sus manos acaricio el cabello de jon.

-a ella deanerys, en honor a la mujer mas bondadosa que conocimos sansa y al muchacho tu elegeselo, es hermoso como tu mi amor-dijo jon besando muy suave a sansa.

-Eddard, como mi padre, un hombre honorable-dijo sansa llorando al reocrdar a su padre.

-deanerys y eddard los principes targaryen-dijo jon sonriendo a sansa y cerrando los ojos a su lado.

-mi lord ademas quiero decirle que esta noche llego de la citadel un cuervo anunciando el fin del invierno, la primavera llego-dijo sam a jon quien asistio con la cabeza y miro a sansa sonriedole.

-los sueños de primavera llegaron jon, son nuetros hijos-finalizo sansa.

mientras tanto en winterfell, estaba bran sentado frente al arbo, sagrado, desaba ver el futuro de su hermana y jon, asi que coloco sus manos en el arbol y comenzo a ver una vision.

era winterfell, mucha gente feliz, en el gran salon estaba bran sentado junto con meera, y a su lado sos tres hijos, era mas feliz que nunca, tendria un gran futuro, despues comenzo a ver las islas de la tormenta, alli estaban gendry y arya en un gran pardo, con unas 2 niñas jugando y un bebe en brasos, eran los hijos de gendry y arya, genry jugaba con las niñas mientras que arya daba de amamantar al niño recien nacido.

y por ultimo vio la capital, era mucha mas gente de lo que recordaba, la ciudad habia crecido, habia entrado al gran salon, alli estaba jon con la corona y su cabello y barba ya enblanquesida por la vejes, a su lado sansa, muy parecida a su madre, y cuando voleto para ver hacia atras, las puertas se abrian y entraban tres muchachos, uno era un chico alto, con cabello oscuro y llevaba una armadura de caballero, era eddar, el otro el un niño de tal vez 14 años, y su nombre robb, y por ultimo una muchacho con un gran vestido de color dorado entraba al salon con su cabello muy norteño, era deanerys, era mas hermosa de lo que jamas habia visto.

el futuro era muy hermoso, era tiempos de primavera, en un intante bran se encontro en un lugar que hace mucho no recordaba, era la torre donde hace años encontro a cersei y jaime teniendo relaciones.

bran sintio los mismos sonidos y al entrar se encontro de nuevo en esa situacion, en ese momento bran miro que por la ventana aparecia el de pequeño viendolo, vio que cersei lo descubrio y aviso a jaime.

pero este no hacia nada mas que acomodarse la ropa e intentar sali de ahi, bran recordaba que ya debia haberlo empujado, cuando entendio todo, debia controlar a jaime, para que todo lo que habia visto sucediera, sino la historia cambiaria por completo, bran entro en la mente de jaime, se acerco a bran y lo tomo por la ropa.

-haz algo-grito cersei.

bran jamas olvidaria lo que jaime dijo esa vez.

-todo lo que hago por el amor-dijo bran y al mismo tiempo jaime y luego se arrojo a si mismo de la torre, provocando todo lo que conocemos en la historia y lo que vendra.


End file.
